Love Lesson (REMAKE)
by mheishiee.taeminnie
Summary: PEMBERITAHUAN! Bukan update chapter! Lee Sungmin adalah seorang penulis lagu terkenal yang memiliki banyak hits, kemudian bertemu dengan seorang remaja bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang ia pikir bisa memberikan inspirasi untuknya. Ia pun memberikan les musik kepada Kyuhyun, namun tak terlepas dari aktivitas panas yang 'akan sering' mereka lakukan bersama / KYUMIN / GS / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_Petikan gitar mengalun merdu di dalam sebuah kamar bernuansa biru langit oleh seorang namja tampan yang sedang memainkannya. Seorang wanita cantik perlahan mendekati namja tersebut kemudian menghentikan langkahnya tepat disamping ranjang._

 _Mendapati seorang yeoja manis berdiri dengan malu-malu, membuat namja tampan itu mengulum senyum kemudian meletakkan gitarnya disisi tempat tidur. Namja itu pun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian perlahan mendekati seseorang bagaikan malaikat di depannya._

 _Dengan perlahan, sang namja pun menarik sang yeoja cantik untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya kemudian tanpa aba-aba mencium dengan lembut yeoja tersebut hingga membuatnya memilih untuk memejamkan mata._

 _Tangan besar itu pun perlahan membuka kancing kemeja kotak-kotak yang yeoja cantik tersebut kenakan sambil membawa tubuh mungil itu untuk mengiringi permainan bibir mereka._

 _Seiring dengan terlepasnya kemeja di depannya, perlahan sang namja pun menghentikan kepalanya diperpotongan leher mulus tersebut. Ia pun mengecup dan sesekali menghisap leher yang mulus seolah tak pernah ternodai sebelumnya._

 _Tangan itu pun perlahan meraba bagian punggung sempit di depannya kemudian perlahan melepas pengait atasan terakhir yang yeoja tersebut kenakan hingga dalaman putih itu pun terlepas dan tak berdaya jatuh ke atas lantai._

" _Eunghh… Jung Yunho…"_

 **Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Suara dentuman music memenuhi aula bernuansa erotis tersebut. Dari arah pintu muncul seorang wanita berambut pendek berjalan memasuki ruangan yang penuh akan manusia-manusia yang sibuk menggila bahkan suara music kini terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Karena terlalu banyak manusia yang berada disana sehingga wanita tersebut sulit untuk menerobos kerumunan bahkan ia sempat menyenggol seorang laki-laki yang bahkan sama sekali tidak meminta maaf padanya.

"Dia sudah menunggu. Mari ikut saya."

Seorang waitress tiba-tiba mendatangi wanita tersebut kemudian mempersilahkan wanita itu untuk mengikutinya. Wanita itu pun mengangguk kemudian mengikuti waitress tersebut yang kini tengah menapaki beberapa anak tangga kemudian mempersilahkannya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah ruangan.

"Woooooo~"

Baru saja wanita itu memasuki ruangan, ia pun kini disambut oleh teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam ruangan VIP itu beserta dengan makanan serta minuman-minuman beralkohol yang yang terletak penuh di atas meja, tak lupa dengan hiasan khas perayaan berupa potongan-potongan kertas kecil pun terlempar kearahnya.

"Ya! Kami sudah mempersiapkan semua ini tanpa kau ketahui. Bagaimana, hebat kan?"

Ujar salah seorang namja yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut hingga membuat wanita yang diberi kejutan tadi hanya terkekeh dibuatnya. Setelah itu, wanita cantik yang memakai rok selutut itu pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri tak lupa dengan senyum menawannya.

"Kau pasti terkejut? Ayo kita berpesta!" Ujar namja bertubuh tambun itu lagi sambil mengangkat gelas berisi minuman beralkohol ditangannya ke udara.

"Ayo bersulang! Ayolah angkat gelas kalian dan bersulang bersama-sama!" Ajaknya sehingga mereka disana pun masing-masing mengangkat gelas mereka dan bersulang bersama.

"Kenapa kalian membuat pesta ini untukku? Seharusnya kalian tak usah repot-repot." Ujar wanita itu sambil memandang tak enak kearah mereka semua, namun seorang lelaki lain yang berada disebelahnya hanya terkekeh sambil memandang wanita itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kenapa? Karena kau memang pantas untuk mendapatkannya Sunbae. Bagimana bisa kami tidak membuatkanmu pesta yang meriah?" Ujar lelaki tampan tersebut sambil memandang intens wanita bernama Sungmin disampingnya, namun wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi sambil meletakkan kembali gelas minumnya keatas meja.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya lelaki bertubuh tambun yang duduk di depannya sambil memakan kacang yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Hariku sangat menyenangkan Kangin-sshi."

"Kami akan membuatnya lebih menyenangkan." Ujar lelaki tambun yang ia panggil Kangin itu lagi sambil merangkul seorang wanita cantik disampingnya. Namun Sungmin kembali menyunggingkan senyum manis nya kemudian memilih untuk berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi rok nya.

"Tapi aku harus pergi."

Tingkah dan ucapan itu terang saja membuat semua orang disana mebulatkan mata mereka, terlebih Kangin yang sedari tadi mengajaknya bicara.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu! Kau baru saja sampai lalu sudah mau pergi saja." Tegur lelaki itu sambil menatap tak percaya wanita cantik yang kini tengah berjalan santai kearah pintu.

"Kalian berpesta saja sendiri. Aku pergi." Sungmin pun menekan knop pintu kemudian berlalu pergi sebelum lelaki lain yang kini ikut menatapnya kepergiannya itu menahannya.

"Hei, jangan pergi begitu saja!" Ujar Kangin lagi namun terlambat. Sungmin lebih memilih untuk tetap pergi dan menyisakan semua orang disana menatap kecewa kearah kepergiannya.

"Aisshh. Dia selalu saja seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali!"

Dumel Kangin tak terima karena merasa jika pesta kejutan yang ia buat ternyata sia-sia. Tapi, tak sepenuhnya sia-sia karena nyatanya ia kini malah asyik 'bermain' dengan wanita sexy disampingnya dan dengan cepatnya melupakan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Namja tampan yang sedari tadi terdiam ditempatnya pun kini memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya hingga membuat 'aktivitas panas' Kangin pun kembali berhenti.

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Apa kau juga akan ikut meninggalkan pesta meriah ini juga?" Kangin berujar sedikit kesal sambil menatap namja tampan tersebut yang kini hanya menyungingkan senyum tipisnya. Setelah itu namja tinggi tersebut pun melangkah pergi tanpa mengindahkan Kangin yang sibuk mendumel diatas sofa miliknya.

.

.

Sebuah mobil audi putih telah terparkir di basement apartemen. Seorang wanita cantik pun turun dari mobil tersebut dengan gaya anggun yang tak lepas darinya. Ia pun berjalan perlahan menuju lift namun panggilan seorang lelaki berhasil menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sunbae…"

Wanita tersebut pun menoleh kearah belakang namun belum sempat ia membalas sapaan tersebut, sebuah benda kenyal tiba-tiba saja menempel diatas bibir miliknya hingga membuat wanita tersebut terkejut dan membulatkan mata.

Benda kenyal yang ternyata bibir sexy seorang namja di depannya pun tanpa izin meraup bibir Sungmin bahkan tangannya kini sudah menarik tenguk Sungmin untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya hingga wanita tersebut hampir terjungkal. Namun karena merasa jika ciuman lelaki ini terlalu memaksa, Sungmin pun melepas paksa ciuman tersebut kemudian memandang sinis namja di depannya.

 **PLOP!**

"Ya! Kim Jungmo! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!" Bentak Sungmin kepada namja di depannya namun namja tersebut hanya terkekeh kemudian menarik tangan Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam lift. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu pun menggiring tubuh langsing Sungmin untuk bersandar ke dinding lift kemudian dengan cepat kembali meraup bibir sexy tersebut yang sudah terlihat membengkak akibat aktivitas yang sebelumnya mereka lakukan.

Ciuman panas tersebut pun kembali terjadi. Suara kecipak dan desahan jelas terdengar di dalam ruang sempit tersebut bahkan kini Sungmin nampak membalas ciuman namja di depannya.

"A-ahn… eumhhh…"

Tangan namja bernama Jungmo itu pun kini sudah berani meremas gundukan kembar di depannya. Bibir itu pun kini telah sibuk menyusuri perpotongan leher Sungmin hingga membuat kepala wanita cantik tersebut mendongak dengan mata yang terpejam. Tangan lentik itu pun kini hanya bisa mencekeram bahu Jungmo demi menyalurkan kenikmatan atas cumbuan yang namja tersebut berikan.

Aktivitas itu berlangsung hingga suara denting lift berbunyi hingga terbuka lah pintu pada lantai 3 dengan seorang namja berumur belasan tahun berdiri mematung di depan pintu akibat melihat aktivitas panas di depannya.

Sungmin yang mendengar suara pintu lift yang terbuka itu pun terkejut ketika melihat ada seorang namja lelaki yang melihat aktivitas panasnya namun disaat bersamaan Jungmo malah menggigit perpotongan leher Sungmin hingga membuat wanita itu memekik tertahan.

"A-ahhn..sshhh…"

Mendengar desahan itu terang saja membuat remaja lelaki tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya hingga ia menunduk karena merasa tak sanggup melihat adegan live di depan matanya.

Karena remaja lelaki itu tak kunjung masuk, lift itu pun kembali tertutup menyisakan Sungmin yang menatap penuh arti pada pintu lift namun ia tetap menikmati sentuhan yang Jungmo berikan.

Di lain sisi, remaja lelaki yang sedari tadi menunduk itu pun memandang bagian selangkangannya yang nampak sedikit basah akibat kejadian tak terduga yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aish… apa aku harus berganti celana setelah ini?"

.

.

.

Drrttt…drrrrtttt…..

"Eunghh…"

"Aih… sial! Hei, jawablah panggilannya!"

Suara getaran ponsel membuat Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia pun menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati tubuh polos Jungmo yang sedang menyamankan posisi tidurnya akibat terganggu akan getaran ponsel yang ia dengar.

Wanita tersebut pun hanya mendesah pelan kemudian menyapu pandangannya kearah lantai yang nampak berantakan akibat pakaian-pakaian mereka yang berserakan.

Mata nya tertuju pada under ware putih yang berada disisi ranjang. Ia pun mengambil under ware tersebut dengan mengaitkannya pada jempol kaki, kemudian mengenakan nya sambil mengambil bathrobe putih miliknya dan berjalan menuju arah getaran nyaring ponsel tersebut berasal.

Ia pun melihat ID call tersebut sebentar dan melihat nama Kim Kangin tertera disana. Namun bukannya mengangkat, Sungmin hanya melemparkan ponsel tersebut kemudian memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

20 menit berlalu. Sungmin sudah terlihat segar dengan rambut basah yang ia keringkan dengan hairdryer yang ia pegang. Setelah merasa kering, wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk mengambil dress biru dari dalam lemari, kemudian mengenakannya di ruang kamar yang masih terdapat sesesok lelaki tampan yang saat ini masih nyaman di dalam tidurnya.

Ia pun mendekati meja rias dan memoleskan bedak keatas kulit wajahnya yang memang sudah terlihat cantik kemudian memoleskan lipstick merah muda keatas bibir sexy miliknya.

Sedikit merapihkan rambut pendeknya, wanita cantik itu pun mengambil dompet kulit yang ia letakkan diatas nakas, kemudian memandang ranjang miliknya yang masih menampakkan wajah damai Jungmo dalam tidurnya. Wanita tersebut hanya membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian memilih untuk keluar.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah datang?" Tanya seorang staf ketika Sungmin telah memasuki sebuah studio rekaman tempat selama ini rekan baiknya Kangin bekerja.

"Ne. Dimana dia?"

"Ada di dalam."

Staf tersebut pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk dengan gesture tangannya kemudian wanita itu pun mengangguk sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan pribadi Kangin.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba ketika ia mendorong pintu bercat coklat tersebut tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu hingga membuat Kangin sempat terlonjak dari duduknya dengan kedatangan Sungmin yang secara mendadak.

"Aish… bersabarlah. Berilah aku sedikit waktu lagi." Desah Kangin sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya sambil menarik nafasnya kasar.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu."

Sungmin berujar dengan nada datar namun sukses membuat alis Kangin mengkerut. Lelaki tambun itu pun berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah kesal kemudian mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk melihat hasil berita yang Ia buat di dalam layar computer miliknya.

"Baiklah. Lihat sendiri kalau tidak percaya. Periksalah! Kau pikir mudah mengerjakannya itu sendirian?

Sungmin seolah tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kangin namun ia pun memilih untuk menduduki kursi yang Kangin tinggalkan tadi kemudian menatap layar computer di depannya. Ia pun membaca isi artikel yang telah Kangin buat untuknya mengenai sebuah project lagu yang sedang ia garap bersama Kangin beberapa minggu ini. Artikel tersebut juga bercerita mengenai Sungmin sedang mencari penyanyi baru yang akan ia rekrut untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya nantinya.

"Nah, lihatlah semua yang ku kerjakan untukmu. Semuanya kubuat dengan rapi, sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Sesuai kemauan mu kan?"

"Apa ini kau buat sendiri?" Tanya Sungmin dengan matanya yang masih menatap layar namun pertanyaan itu sukses membuat mata Kangin mendelik kemudian menatap belakang kepala Sungmin kesal.

"Tentu saja ku buat sendiri."

"Jadi tidak ada yang membantumu?" tanya Sungmin lagi sambil memutar kepalanya dan mendongak untuk menatap Kangin hingga lelaki itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya kasar sambil menatap Sungmin dengan mata lelahnya.

"Aku selalu saja bekerja sendirian, tak ada yang membantu." Balas Kangin dengan wajah kesalnya namun respon tak terduga kembali Sungmin berikan. Wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk beranjak pergi.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi saja."

"Ya! Tapi setidaknya lihatlah itu dulu!" Bentak Kangin sambil menunjuk hasil kerjanya sebelum Sungmin pergi, hingga wanita tersebut pun sempat menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau tak bisa datang, duduk, dan mengomel begitu saja!"

"Sejak kapan kau mebentakku, hah?" Sungmin berujar kesal hingga berhasil membuat Kangin bungkam. Merasa tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kangin yang hanya bisa berteriak kesal ditempatnya.

"Ya, ya, ya! Kau selalu saja begitu! Kau pikir aku ini apa, hah?! Aishhh!"

.

.

.

"Berhenti disini!"

Sungmin pun membayar taxi yang ia gunakan karena ia lupa untuk mengendarai mobil hari ini. Ia pun keluar dari taxi dan berjalan menyusuri halaman gedung. Ia sungguh merasa ingin cepat-cepat mencium bantal miliknya sekarang.

Tak sengaja ia menoleh kearah kursi taman yang berada dekat dengan halaman gedung dan mendapati 2 orang sejoli yang sedang asyik memadu kasih. Nampak jika sang namja mencium dengan intens yeoja di depannya hingga terlihat sang yeoja mengeratkan genggangan tangannya karena gugup.

Lama sang namja lebih mendominasi permainan hingga tangan besarnya kini perlahan menjalar untuk mendekati gundukan kembar yang berada tepat di depannya dan berniat untuk diremas, namun siapa sangka sang yeoja terkejut kemudian dengan cepat mendorong bahu namja tesebut dengan keras sembari membulatkan matanya.

"Huh! Menyingkirlah!" Bentak yeoja tersebut kemudian beranjak dari bangku taman. "Dasar brengsek!"

Sempat-sempatnya yeoja tersebut memaki setelah meninggalkan sang namja yang hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Aishhh!" Ujarnya frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan.

Sungmin yang melihat dengan jelas adegan tersebut terang saja mengulum senyum bahkan di dalam hatinya merutuki tindakan konyol remaja tersebut. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya hingga kini ia pun sudah masuk kedalam lift.

"Tahan liftnya!"

Teriakan dari luar hingga membuat Sungmin urung untuk memencet tombol lift. Ia pun menoleh kearah luar dan malah mendapati namja yang barusan ia lihat di taman tadi kini tengah berlari-lari kecil kemudian ikut masuk kedalam lift bersamanya.

" _Gamsahamnida_." Ujarnya namja atau bisa dikatakan remaja lelaki tersebut setelah berhasil masuk kedalam lift dan berdiri dengan nafas terengah di depannya.

Kecanggungan menyelimuti mereka berdua selama di dalam lift. Namja tampan tersebut sesekali menoleh kebelakang kemudian menarik nafasnya karena gugup juga merasa beruntung berada di dalam lift bersama dengan wanita cantik. Jika diingat-ingat, wanita ini juga yang kemarin malam ia lihat sedang asyik bercumbu hingga ia tak jadi ikut masuk kedalam lift tersebut bersamanya, pikir namja tersebut.

Sama halnya dengan Sungmin. Ia pun masih mengingat rupa namja yang ia lihat kemarin malam hingga kini pun ia tengah menyusuri postur tubuh namja di depannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Entah mengapa ia merasa tertarik untuk memandangi namja di depannya bahkan sampai denting lift yang berhenti dilantai 3 pun terdengar.

Namja tersebut pun dengan cepat keluar dari lift meninggalkan sang wanita yang masih terus menatap kearahnya, hingga pintu lift itu tertutup kembali. Ia pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memilih untuk berjalan cepat ke kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

Ruangan seni lukis salah satu Sekolah Menegah Atas ternama di Korea Selatan itu nampak hening. Para mahasiswa seni disana kini sibuk untuk menggambar model di depan mereka yang kini dengan tubuh telanjangnya berpose menggoda untuk mereka lukis.

2 orang dari 5 orang disana kita tengah serius menggambar objek yang bisa dikatakan "vulgar" yakni seorang wanita yang tengah bertelanjang dengan posisi kaki menyilang namun payudaranya terekspos dengan jelas di depan mereka. Sesekali namja yang lebih tinggi menelan ludahnya gugup namun matanya tak pernah terlepas oleh model yang ia lihat.

"Hei, kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Changmin, salah seorang remaja lelaki disana sambil menoleh kearah teman nya.

"Sedikit lagi selesai." Ujar Kyuhyun, teman namja tersebut seadanya sambil serius menggambar sketsa diatas kanvas miliknya. Kyuhyun kini masih saja sibuk dengan pensilnya hingga suara Changmin terkesan kembali mengganggunya.

"Lihat lah itu?"

"Lihat apa?" Kyuhyun tetap sibuk mengerjakan lukisannya namun Changmin masih saja bersikeras mengajaknya untuk berbicara.

"Lihat tubuhnya?" Desak Changmin sekali lagi hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menggeram kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. "Konsentrasilah pada gambarmu saja." Nasehat Kyuhyun berharap jika sahabatnya itu bisa diam, namun bukannya mengerti namja kelewat tinggi malah mendesis sambil memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"Konsentrasi pada gambar? Memangnya kau bisa?" Changmin pun melirik kembali kepada model di depan mereka namun diam-diam ia pun menelan ludahnya sulit. "Dengan model seperti ini, aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Gumamnya lagi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari sana.

Melihat jika ekspresi Changmin terlalu berlebihan, Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian berujar dengan santainya.

"Itu artinya kau harus mencoba lebih keras."

"Hah!"

Teriakan Changmin sukses membuat yeoja disampingnya menatap namja tersebut aneh. Namja tinggi itu pun sukses menjadi gelabakan bahkan sempat membuang pandangannya kemana pun walaupun kini ia tengah menggeram. Ditatapnya wajah polos Kyuhyun disampingnya hingga namja tersebut pun menggertakkan giginya karena kesal.

"Ya! Jangan berbicara keras-keras, orang disebelahku bisa mendengarnya! Apa kau mau membuatku malu dihadapan orang-orang?" Bisik Changmin sambil berusaha untuk menahan geramnya namun Kyuhyun masih saja menatapnya santai.

"Mengapa kau harus malu?"

"Kalau kau membuatku malu, mau taruh dimana wajah tampan ku ini? Apa kau pernah ku permalukan, eoh?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam mendengar curhatan tak sengaja dari sahabat nya itu. Perlahan ia mulai berpikir jika memang apa yang dikatakan namja tersebut ada benarnya juga.

Ditatapnya model didepannya dalam diam. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin beberapa menit yang lalu. Entah mengapa ia menjadi bingung sendiri kenapa model didepannya ini begitu menggoda.

' _Apa karena yang saat ini aku membayangkan wanita di dalam lift tadi malam yang tengah duduk didepan sana?'_

Pikir Kyuhyun ketika wajah model didepannya berubah menjadi sesosok wanita cantik yang beberapa hari ini entah tidak sengaja sering bertemu dengannya tengah berpose menggoda dengan pahatan payudara yang begitu indah dan mudah untuk menarik siapa pun juga agar mendekatinya.

 **GLUP!**

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya susah bahkan telapak tangannya kini mulai basah. Ia bahkan tak bisa berpikir jernih kala wajah cantik itu kian berputar-putar di dalam pikirannya terlebih ketika mengingat insiden "Vulgar" yang beberapa hari lalu ia saksikan secara live di depan matanya.

Kyuhyun menjadi tak habis pikir jika seseorang yang tengah mencium intens wanita cantik yang berada di dalam lift itu adalah dirinya sendiri, hingga perlahan telapak tangan besarnya kini sudah merayap keatas pangkal paha nya hingga ia merasakan jika bagian sensitive itu kini sudah mulai basah.

' _Aku rasa tak hanya telapak tanganku saja yang basah tapi bagian selatan ku juga. Aishh…jinjja!'_

=to be continued=

Annyeong Haseyo. Saya kembali lagi dengan ff baru dengan cerita yang baru pertama kali ini saya coba me-REMAKE nya kedalam kemasan yang baru XD

Semoga ini enggak mengecewakan yak? Saya hanya berharap ada respon positif dari kalian semua. Jika banyak yang review, ff ini saya usaha kan bakalan tetep lanjut kok, tergantung respon kalian tentunya. Hihihihi…

RnR juseyo? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

CRASHH!

"E-ehh!"

Kertas berisi profil seorang 'Calon Penyanyi Baru' itu kini sudah terlempar ke udara sehingga membuat Jungmo yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana sontak menyambut lembaran kertas tersebut dengan wajah shock nya.

Sungmin, sang pelaku 'Pelempar Kertas' tersebut hanya memasang wajah masamnya sambil melipat tangan di dada, terlebih ketika membaca isi dari profil tersebut yang membuat kepala nya serasa ingin pecah.

' _Tidak ada pengalaman bernyanyi tapi dengan berani menunjukkan profil tak berguna itu padaku, yang benar saja?'_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati sambil menatap malas meja didepannya.

Kangin yang sadar jika Sungmin seperti tidak menyukai hal ini, ia pun berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana dengan memulai suatu percakapan singkat.

"Kemarilah .. kemarilah.." Perintah Kangin dengan kibasan tangannya agar yeoja bernama Tiffany Hwang itu segera berdiri kemudian mencari perhatian kepada Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan rencana kita yang kemarin saja? Dengan begitu, kita dapat menghemat waktu dan tenaga kita." Ujar Tiffany, nama panggilan yeoja tersebut dengan semangat bahkan Kangin sempat melirik ekspresi Sungmin sesekali karena berharap jika Sungmin akan merespon sikap antusias yeoja didepannya.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatnya." Ujar Jungmo menimpali demi mendukung antusiasme yeoja manis tersebut, namun Sungmin masih saja menatap meja didepannya dengan datar.

Jika diingat-ingat, pertemuan kemarin Sungmin dengan Tiffany memang benar-benar buruk. Bagaimana mungkin seorang yeoja yang bahkan baru satu bulan terjun ke dunia permodelan tersebut, kini menawarkan diri untuk menjadi penyanyi untuk single yang akan ia garap nanti bahkan ia sudah mendengar betapa buruknya nyanyian yeoja berpipi sedikit berisi itu.

Sungmin sungguh tidak berniat untuk menghina, namun lebih baik yeoja tersebut berdiam diri disebuah ruang hampa dan dengar kan dengan seksama, apakah pantas seorang model amatir menanyikan lagu ciptaannya dengan suara seperti itu bahkan ia rasa kucing pun tak akan sudi mendengar nyanyian kelewat sumbang tersebut.

Sempat Sungmin berfikir, tidak kah ada seorang penyanyi pilihan Kangin yang lain dan pantas untuk menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya tanpa harus memilih seorang model yang sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman untuk bernyanyi? Bahkan ia sempat terhina kala lelaki tambun itu tak memberikan seorang penyanyi yang bagus untuknya padahal ia sudah menaruh sebuah harapan besar pada Kangin.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi?"

"Apa kau serius? Kalau kau serius, kau pasti punya ide yang lebih baik." Sindir Sungmin berharap jika Tiffany akan sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, namun respon terbalik malah ia berikan padanya.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, aku akan menuruti rencanamu saja." Ucap yeoja tersebut dengan polos bahkan Sungmin mendengar ingin sekali menimpuk wajah tersebut dengan bantal. _'Dia itu polos, atau memang bodoh? Sudah jelas aku tidak menyukainya, masih saja bertingkah seperti tak memiliki dosa didepanku!'_ Pikir Sungmin bahkan ia kali ini hanya mendecih sebagai responnya.

"Tapi itu boleh juga." Kali ini Kangin yang berujar demi menyemangati Tiffany bahkan yeoja tinggi itu hanya terus menatap Sungmin padahal wanita cantik tersebut jelas sekali tidak mau menatap kearahnya.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Kita menikmati music saja. Dengarlah ini!" Kangin pun mengambil tablet seperti sebuah remote TV yang berada di atas meja ruang karaoke tersebut kemudian menyetel music hingga membuat Tiffany bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil mic tak lupa dengan wajah antusias.

"Ah! Nyanyikan lah!"

Kangin kembali menyemangati hingga Jungmo yang sedari tadi menatap Tiffany terus saja menunjukkan senyum lima jari nya karena merasa terhipnotis dengan tingkah yeoja yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"Cih! Jelek sekali!" Komentar Sungmin sambil menatap malas yeoja aneh yang sedang asyik bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu. Bahkan Jungmo kini ikut bangkit dari duduknya kemudian ikut menari bersama Tiffany. Mereka berdua seperti larut didalam lagu bahkan hingga Tiffany melengkingkan suara nya disaat nada tinggi hingga sukses membuat Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat sambil meringis.

' _Cobaan apa Tuhan yang kau berikan padaku hingga bertemu dengan penyanyi sumbang seperti dia?!'_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hatinya bahkan ia ingin mencakar wajah Kangin saja rasanya karena telah memberikan rekomendasi yeoja itu kepadanya.

"Hei hei berhenti!" Kangin berujar pada akhirnya sambil mematikan music.

"Kenapa kau hentikan musiknya?" Kali ini Tiffany yang mencoba untuk protes namun kali ini Kangin lebih memilih untuk mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ah, kupingku sakit mendengarnya! Suara mu sangat sumbang!" Ujar Kangin pada akhirnya hingga membuat yeoja tinggi itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ah… mari kita minum saja!" Baru saja Kangin berniat untuk menuangkan soju kedalam gelas Sungmin, wanita itu malah memilih untuk bangkit dari kursi nya kemudian tanpa sepatah kata berjalan cepat kearah pintu.

"Ya! Kau mau kemana?" Teriak Kangin saat Sungmin sudah membuka knop pintu, namun wanita itu tanpa menoleh tetap melenggang pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menurutnya aneh didalam sana.

"Aish… dia pergi lagi. Yah… kita bertiga saja lah…" Keluh Kangin sambil berkacak pinggang hingga membuat Tiffany hanya memanyunkan bibirnya karena merasa telah diabaikan oleh Sungmin. Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, kenapa kau baru berpikir itu sekarang ini nak? Kemana saja kau sedari tadi?

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan Anda."

" _Gamsahamnida_."

Sungmin hanya dapat menarik nafasnya sambil memandang segelas minuman dingin dtangannya. Music jazz kian mengalun di dalam bar tersebut namun sama sekali tak menyentuh hati Sungmin untuk menikmatinya. Ia pun hanya menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memilih untuk meneguk sedikit minuman tersebut namun tatapannya masih terlihat menerawang untuk mengingat kejadian beberapa saat lalu yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Entah bagaimana lagi ia harus melampiaskan kekesalannya hingga ia berpikir untuk menyerah saja dengan project yang telah ia persiapkan jika penyanyi yang dipilih Kangin tidak diganti secepatnya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dari arah pintu muncul seorang lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan wajah yang kelewat tampan. Lelaki tersebut pun duduk tepat didepan bartender sambil bercakap dengan lelaki lain yang ditemuinya.

Dilain sisi Sungmin hanya dapat menarik nafasnya kasar. Ia pun menoleh kearah kiri namun siapa sangka pandangannya kini tertuju pada seorang lelaki yang selama 5 tahun ini tidak pernah lagi menemuinya. Wajah pucat kini lebih mendominasi wajah Sungmin. Keringat mulai bercucuran dipelipisnya pertanda gugup, bahkan ia tak menyangka jika akan bertemu lagi dengan lelaki itu ditempat ini.

Sesekali Sungmin pun menoleh kearah lelaki tersebut berharap jika lelaki itu tidak menyadari keberadaannya, wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk segera pergi demi menghindari segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi setelah ini.

Bahkan ia merutukki letak pintu lift yang tepat berada tak jauh dari tempat lelaki tersebut duduk. Mau tak mau Sungmin sedikit menunggu didepan pintu lift dengan wajah tertunduk, berharap jika ia bisa pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Tak berapa lama pintu lift itu pun terbuka dan dengan cepat juga Sungmin masuk ke dalam. Namun tanpa ia sadari lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menyadari keberadaan wanita tersebut dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi?"

.

.

.

" _Uhh… yeahhh"_

" _yunani bueun du nuni, hoksi bamsae ureonneunji jeonhal geot itda, jjarpge kkeunheun-…"_

"Hei, jangan membuat suara yang tidak enak didengar! Sesuaikan dengan nada musiknya!" omel Kangin kepada Tiffany kala yeoja itu menyanyikan part lagu dengan buruk dari dalam _control audio room_. Tiffany yang mendapat teriakan lewat microphone hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kala Kangin mengganggu nyanyiannya.

"Apa kau tidak tau cara menyanyi dengan benar, eoh?" Tiffany kembali merengutkan wajahnya hingga ia pun kini menyerah sambil menarik nafasnya pelan. "Ne!"

"Mari kita coba sekali lagi. Bersiaplah!" Kangin hanya menghela nafas berat sambil menyetel kembali music untuk Tiffany nyanyikan. Tak berapa lama Sungmin pun datang sambil menatap ke arah Tiffany didalam _audio recording room_ sana.

"Oh, ada apa?" Tanya Kangin kala Sungmin datang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya. "Apakah vocalnya sudah bagus?" Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan pandangan yang tak terlepas dari objek sebelumnya. "Ah, tidak terlalu."

"Bagaimana bisa? Bukan kah aku minta penyanyi yang bagus? Carilah orang yang lebih baik daripada dia!" Kali ini suara Sungmin kembali meninggi karena merasa jika Kangin masih saja tak mengerti dengan kemauannya sejak kemarin. Bukan kah sudah jelas dari awal jika Sungmin sudah menunjukkan jika ia tidak suka dengan keberadaan Tiffany? Apakah hingga saat ini Kangin masih tidak peka juga?

"Sangat susah mencari penyanyi bagus yang harga nya murah. Lagipula dia sangat bersemangat." Hanya belaan itu yang dapat Kangin layangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, karena ia juga sebenernya tidak menginginkan penyanyi yang seperti Tiffany.

Jika bukan karena yeoja tersebut berani dibayar murah asal yeoja itu merasa senang, Kangin pasti akan mencari yang lebih baik dari pada dia. Berhubung jika Sungmin memintanya untuk mencari penyanyi dalam waktu singkat, mau tidak mau Kangin mengikuti saran Jungmo untuk memilih yeoja tersebut yang kebetulan mereka temukan sewaktu Tiffany sedang mengikuti pemotretan seminggu yang lalu.

' _Ini semua karena saran bodohmu Jungmo! Jika tidak, aku tak mungkin dimarahi terus-terusan oleh Sungmin!'_ Maki Kangin dalam hatinya, berharap jika Jungmo akan mendapatkan cacian dari Sungmin juga nantinya.

Kali ini Sungmin memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau tak mau wanita cantik itu hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian menarik nya perlahan. "Lalu kapan ini akan selesai?" Tanya Sungmin pada akhirnya, berharap jika Kangin dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya.

"Besok. Ah, lebih baik kita bicara di luar saja. Silahkan." Ajak Kangin pada akhirnya kemudian menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikutinya hingga mereka kini sudah duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu.

"Lalu bagaimana jadinya?" Sungmin hanya dapat menatap lelah wajah Kangin hingga lelaki tambun itu hanya memandang wanita tersebut dalam diam, namun tak lama ia akhirnya membuang nafasnya kasar sambil menatap frustasi wajah Sungmin didepannya.

"Begini, pekerjaan ini sangat sulit jika ku lakukan sendirian. Carikan lah aku partner untuk mengerjakannya." Keluh Kangin pada akhirnya karena merasa pusing jika harus memikul beban berat yang selama ini Sungmin berikan untuknya.

"Tapi kalau kau bekerja sendiri kau akan mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih besar." Kali ini suara Sungmin mulai melembut karena bagaimana pun juga ia juga merasa kasihan dengan rekan kerja nya yang sama lelahnya dengan dirinya karena ikut andil dalam project yang ia garap.

"Ya, itu benar. Tapi, satu saja lah. Kumohon satu patner saja?" Kangin pun masih kekeuh dengan permintaannya, berharap jika Sungmin kali ini akan mengabulkan karena ia sungguh cukup lelah jika harus mengerjakan ini seorang diri tanpa ada yang membantu.

"Tapi kalau aku menambah satu orang lagi pengeluaran akan lebih besar!"

"Aku mengerti. Lalu apa maumu? Aku bisa tertekan kalau menghadapi penyanyi bersuara jelek seperti itu! Lebih baik aku mundur saja!"

 **SKAK MAT!**

Kali ini Sungmin sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Kangin sudah memberikan ultimatum untuknya. Sungguh, jika Kangin saja sudah berniat untuk memundurkan diri, hal itu terang saja akan lebih menambah bebannya karena sudah tidak mendapatkan penyanyi yang bagus, ia juga harus kehilangan rekan yang sudah menjalin kerja sama dengannya selama 5 tahun belakangan ini.

' _Hahh, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?'_

.

.

.

Sungmin kali ini kembali memilih untuk duduk sendirian didalam bar dengan segelas jus untuk menemaninya. Pikirannya tentu saja saat ini sedang kacau. Haruskah ia mencari sendiri penyanyi baru atau kah dengan berat hati tetap memilih penyanyi dengan suara jelek seperti Tiffany?

Sungguh kepala Sungmin ingin meledak saja sekarang hingga ia tak bisa untuk berpikir jernih untuk saat ini. Namun tanpa Sungmin sadari Jungmo tiba-tiba saja muncul sambil memilih untuk mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Sendirian saja?" Sapa Jungmo secara tiba-tiba hingga Sungmin pun baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Maksudmu?"

Jungmo hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibir sexy milik Sungmin. Lelaki tersebut pun memandangi setiap inci wajah Sungmin kemudian berucap santai.

"Wanita cantik seperti mu tidak baik jika sendirian. Bagaimana jika kau ku temani malam ini? Berdua lebih baik daripada sendirian." Rayuan itu pun Jungmo layangkan berharap jika Sungmin akan luluh mendengarnya, seperti yeoja-yeoja lain yang sudah sangat sering ia ajak untuk menghabiskan malam bersama. Namun dugaan Jungmo kini salah besar. Sungmin hanya memandang wajah Jungmo dengan malas kemudian memilih untuk memainkan tangkai sedotan didalam gelas minumnya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku minum sendirian?"

Bingung tentu yang Jungmo rasakan saat wanita didepannya ini tidak merespon ucapannya namun malah baik bertanya, hingga lelaki tinggi itu pun terdiam sebentar namun sebuah alasan lain tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam otak nya. "Bagaimana kalau orang melihatmu sendirian lalu kau dikira wanita panggilan? Kemudian kau diajak ke tempat sepi dan gelap. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menolaknya." Jawaban santai itu sukses membuat senyuman yang sedari tadi terhias diwajah tampan Jungmo kini telah luntur seketika. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sunbae yang sudah pernah ia ajak untuk tidur dengannya satu kali itu masih saja bersikap keras kepala bahkan seolah-seolah tidak pernah diajak nya untuk bercinta sebelumnya.

"Terserah kau lah. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu." Kali ini Jungmo berusaha untuk memancing Sungmin agar termakan rayuan olehnya namun Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin. Wanita cantik itu masih saja mengacuhkannya dan kini malah memilih untuk meminum jus miliknya. "Ya sudah."

Sungguh, Jungmo ingin sekali menjambak rambutnya saat ini namun ia tentu tak ingin terlihat memalukan didepan Sungmin. Menurutnya Sunbae nya itu kelewat cuek dan sangat susah sekali untuk dirayu. Bahkan ia sempat salut dengan wanita cantik tersebut karena selama pengalamannya dalam merayu seorang wanita, baru Sungmin lah yang berani menolak pesonanya hingga membuat tantangan tersendiri untuk Jungmo.

Merasa jika cara halus itu sepertinya sudah tidak berlaku untuk Sungmin, dengan menghela nafasnya berat, Jungmo pun memilih untuk mengambil dompet kulit Sungmin dari atas meja kemudian menarik wanita cantik tersebut untuk segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh begitu. Ah, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini. Ayolah, mari kubawakan dompetmu."

"E-eh, Jungmo-sshi. Apa yang kau-…?!"

"Sudah, ikut saja Sunbae. Kajja percepat langkahmu!" Perintah Jungmo dengan gemas karena hanya dengan cara ini lah Sungmin mau tidak mau harus mengikutinya. Kalau tidak, siapa lagi yang akan memberikan service untuknya karena ia hanya ingin menikmati malam nya dengan Sungmin saja saat ini.

"Jangan menarik tanganku."

.

.

.

"Aaahh… eunghhh..ahhh.."

Gocangan dari dalam mobil tersebut sangat nampak terlihat jika dilihat dari luar akibat dari aktivitas panas didalam sana. Jungmo dan Sungmin kini tengah dalam posisi saling tindih di kursi depan samping kursi kemudi, bahkan sang lelaki lebih mendominasi permainan tersebut bahkan kentara sekali sikap 'rakus' yang lelaki tersebut tunjukkan.

Sungmin hanya dapat mendesah namun bukannya menikmati, hanya sekedar menyalurkan rasanya ketika diberikan 'cumbuan' saja bahkan lelaki tinggi tersebut sekarang seolah-olah tidak membiarkan Sungmin untuk bernapas.

"Ah, jangan terburu-buru. Nikmati saja ini! Tapi, apa kau menikmatinya?" Sempat-sempatnya lelaki tersebut bertanya disaat seperti ini. Hingga didalam hati pun sempat-sempatnya Sungmin memaki, _'Sekedar menarik nafas saja aku tak bisa apalagi jika menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, bodoh?!'_ Pikir wanita itu kesal memberikan deathglare nya kepada Jungmo.

Lelaki itu terus saja memaksa Sungmin untuk membalas serangan nya bahkan Jungmo sudah berani menurunkan sedikit celana panjangnya kemudian berusaha untuk menyelipkan tangan besarnya kedalam rok pendek Sungmin. "Ya, kurasa kau sudah siap."

"ARGGHH!" Teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba saat Jungmo dengan seenak jidatnya menggigit cuping wanita cantik tersebut hingga memerah. Terkejut akan teriakan Sungmin, lelaki tersebut pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menurunkan underware wanita tersebut kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan cumbuannya. "Ku rasa kau belum siap. Kita lanjutkan saja dulu!"

"Menyingkirlah!" Merasa jika lelaki didepannya ini terlalu berlebihan, wanita cantik itu pun mendorong bahu Jungmo agar segera menjauh darinya karena ia rasa jika lelaki itu sudah kerasukan sepertinya. "Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi!"

"Menyingkirlah dariku!"

 **BRUGHHH!**

"AWW!"

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin pun menendang kuat bagian selangkangan Jungmo agar lelaki tersebut benar-benar menjauh hingga usaha yang ia lakukan pun ternyata berhasil. Lelaki tampan itu hanya dapat meringis menahan sakit akibat tendangan 'sayang' yang Sungmin berikan hingga lelaki tersebut pun memilih untuk bangkit dari atas Sungmin kemudian memilih duduk untuk didepan kursi kemudi.

Jungmo hanya dapat menghela nafasnya kasar karena Sungmin sudah benar-benar menolaknya, bahkan bagian selatannya sudah berdenyut-denyut sedari tadi. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, yeoja itu kini hanya memilih untuk mendumel didalam hati sambil memasang kembali atasannya yang sudah terbuka setengah. Setelah itu, tanpa pikir panjang Sungmin pun bangkit dari kursi tersebut kemudian memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobil . "Hei, sunbae? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Jungmo kala yeoja tersebut memilih untuk keluar dari dalam mobil hingga lelaki tersebut pun mengikutinya.

Namun siapa sangka, Sungmin pun mendorong Jungmo agar menjauh dari depan pintu kemudi hingga yeoja tersebut pun masuk kemudian mengunci pintu mobil dari dalam. Hal itu terang saja membuat Jungmo membulatkan matanya kala wanita itu kini malah menyalakan mesin mobilnya kemudian bersiap untuk menancapkan gas dari sana. "Sunbae? Bukalah! Sunbae!"

"Sunbae, bukalah! Biarkan aku masuk! Ya! Sunbae!" Makin panik lah Jungmo kala mobil audi putih itu sudah akan pergi meninggalkannya. Sempat-sempatnya Jungmo menggedor kaca mobil berharap jika Sungmin akan menghentikan mobilnya, namun Jungmo hanya dapat menelan ludah pahit saat wanita itu benar-benar meninggalkannya sendiri dibawah kolong jembatan ditengah malam seperti ini.

"Aishh.. sial!"

.

.

.

Suasana mini market itu tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Dari dalam nampak jika Sungmin kini tengah sibuk memilih beberapa makanan ringan untuk menemaninya malam ini. Sungguh, sejak insiden tadi wanita itu mendadak pusing dan lapar disaat bersamaan.

Jika diingat-ingat, ia baru sadar jika ia sudah terlalu jauh untuk berhubungan dengan hoobae nya itu bahkan ia sempat menyesali jika sudah pernah melakukan making out sebelumnya dengan lelaki 'cabul' tersebut. Ia rasa lelaki itu sudah sangat keterlaluan dan ia pun bersumpah tak akan mau disentuh oleh Jungmo lagi setelah ini. Kali ini Sungmin hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan belanja nya.

 **TING!**

"Selamat datang."

Kedatangan seorang pelanggan membuat kegiatan memilih barang Sungmin terhenti. Wanita itu pun menoleh kearah kasir dan membulatkan matanya ketika seorang remaja lelaki yang mengganggu pikirannya beberapa hari ini tengah berdiri disana. Entah ia sadari atau tidak, wanita cantik tersebut kini memilih untuk bersembunyi dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping kemudian memilih mengambil 2 kaleng minuman didalam lemari es.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun, remaja itu kini tengah sibuk dengan penjaga kasir sambil sesekali melihat-lihat kearah sekitarnya. "Apa pesanannku sudah datang?"

"Sebentar ya? Ku lihat dulu." Kasir itu pun mengeluarkan 'pesanan' yang Kyuhyun sebutkan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan hitam kepada namja tersebut.

"Ini, apa ada lagi yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kasir itu lagi namun hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun memilih untuk mengeluarkan selembar uang dari dalam dompetnya kemudian membayar pesanannya sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah berbelanja disini. Ini belanjaanmu. Terima kasih."

"Ne, Terima kasih." Balas Kyuhyun kemudian memilih untuk keluar dari dalam Mini market.

Melihat jika Kyuhyun sudah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya, Sungmin pun cepat-cepat keluar dari persembunyiannya dan memilih untuk segera membayar. Setelah proses transaksi jual beli itu selesai, setengah berlari Sungmin pun pergi keluar dari sana kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Sungmin kala ia tak mendapati remaja itu disekitarnya. Wanita itu pun perlahan menyusuri trotoar hingga dari jauh ia akhirnya mendapati siluet namja tersebut dari belakang.

Sempat wanita itu melihat jika ada kepulan asap dari arah depan namja itu hingga ia pun menjadi berpikir, 'Apakah namja itu merokok?' Dan benar saja, tak lama remaja itu pun menoleh sebentar kearah samping bahkan sangat jelas jika namja itu tengah menghisap sebatang rokok dibibirnya.

Sungmin pun membuang pandangannya takut namja itu akan menyadari keberadaannya. Setelah itu, wanita cantik tersebut pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi karena entah mengapa jika dengan melihat sisi lain dari namja tersebut terselip akan rasa yang tak bisa diartikan didalam hatinya.

Dengan terburu-buru, wanita itu pun segera masuk kedalam mobil namun secara bersamaan, namja itu pun menaiki sepeda biru miliknya kemudian melewati samping mobil Sungmin. 'Kemana dia akan pergi?' pikir Sungmin dalam hati saat namja itu sudah berlalu pergi menjauh dan menghilang diarah tikungan.

Wanita cantik itu pun terdiam sejenak. Ia pun kini tengah mengetuk-ngetukkan jari lentiknya diatas stir kemudi, hingga sebuah ide muncul didalam otaknya. Sungmin pun mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam jok dengan sebuah pensil kemudian menulis sebuah not lagu yang bahkan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Entah Sungmin sadari atau tidak, hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerik remaja lelaki itu berbagai inspirasi kini mulai terkumpul didalam otaknya yang beberapa waktu ini sudah mulai memudar akibat dari kehilangan arah.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah berjalan gontai ketika memasuki apartemennya. Wanita itu pun sesekali memijat tengkuknya sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Ia berpikir jika dengan mandi dengan air hangat akan mengurangi rasa lelahnya namun jika ia rasa jika harus menenangkan diri diatas sofa empuk miliknya terlebih dahulu.

Namun, sebuah pemandangan tak mengenakkan malah kini ia lihat. Ruang tamu yang ia rasa sudah ia bersihkan tadi pagi mengapa kini kembali berantakkan dengan sebuah kemeja putih besar tergeletak nyaman disana. Bahkan Sungmin rasa ia tidak pernah punya kemeja putih didepannya ini sebelumnya. "Kenapa disini sangat berantakkan?" Omel Sungmin sendiri sambil melempar dompet kulit miliknya hingga ia pun kini memilih untuk berkacak pinggang.

"Kau bilang apa?"

 **DEG!**

Sebuah suara seorang lelaki tiba-tiba membuat Sungmin terdiam kaku bahkan ia sangat mengenali suara berat ini. Dengan kaku, wanita itu pun menoleh pelan dan benar saja. Apa yang ia khawatirkan benar –benar terjadi. Dari arah kamar mandi, Lelaki yang amat sangat ia hindari kini tengah berjalan dengaan tubuh _topless_ kearahnya disertai rambut basah dan handuk yang terselempang dibahu bidangnya.

Sungmin sungguh tak bisa begerak dari tempatnya kala namja tersebut berjalan kian mendekat bahkan aroma maskulin masih tercium darinya walaupun Sungmin mencium ada aroma mint samphoo miliknya yang lelaki itu gunakan.

"Jung Yunho-sshi, Aku tidak tahu kau ada disini. B-bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Sungmin berujar dengan suara bergetar namun respon berbeda kini ditunjukkan oleh Yunho. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum singkat kemudian memandang wajah Sungmin dengan intens.

"Kau terkejut aku ada disini? Aku tidak akan lupa dengan password apartemenmu tidak pernah berganti dari dulu. Kau bermasalah dengan itu?" Ujar lelaki itu sedikit sarkatik namun Sungmin kini berusaha untuk menetralkan deru nafasnya.

"Memang nya tidak boleh jika aku bertanya?" Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Yunho hanya dapat mengulum senyum. Lama mereka terdiam hingga secara tiba-tiba lelaki itu pun memajukan wajahnya untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan 'apa kabar' untuk dirinya. Namun secara reflek Sungmin pun menolehkan wajahnya hingga bibir itu tak sempat untuk mengecup bibirnya, hingga wanita itu pun berharap jika Yunho mengerti dengan keadaannya sekarang. "Aku sedang tidak bersemangat. Jangan sekarang. Mianhae."

Dengan menarik sudut bibirnya, kepala Yunho pun perlahan menjauh kemudian mendecih pelan. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin kali ini menolaknya bahkan ia ingin sekali merasakan manisnya bibir tipis wanita tersebut saat ini. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Dengan santai, namja tersebut pun mengambil kemeja putih yang ternyata miliknya itu diatas sofa kemudian memakainya tepat didepan Sungmin walau wanita itu sama sekali tak mau memandang kearahnya.

Setelah itu Yunho pun memilih untuk berjalan pelan namun sebelumnya berhenti disamping Sungmin. "Sampai jumpa." Ucapnya pelan kemudian dengan santainya melangkah pergi meninggalkan wanita cantik itu yang kini hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya dalam diam.

Dirasa jika Yunho sudah benar-benar pergi dari apartemennya, Sungmin pun hanya dapat melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju dapur kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan sekaleng minuman dingin dari sana.

Diteguknya minuman itu dengan sedikit kasar kemudian mengela nafasnya berat. Sungmin kali ini hanya dapat menyandarkan kepalanya didepan pintu kulkas karena ia rasa berbagai masalah hari ini muncul bertubi-tubi kepadanya, mulai dari penyanyi yang mengecewakan, hoobae yang kurang ajar, hingga pertemuannya kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya Jung Yunho setelah 5 tahun berlalu semenjak lelaki itu memutuskan untuk mendalami karir nya sebagai musisi di luar negeri.

Bahkan Sungmin rasa lelaki bernama Jung Yunho itu sudah tidak memiliki rasa malu setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya dulu. Dengan tidak punya rasa hati lelaki itu memutuskan hubungan dengan nya secara sepihak dengan alasan jika ia tak bisa jika menjalani hubungan jarak jauh. Betapa hancurnya hati Sungmin saat itu kala mendengar keputusan yang lelaki tersebut setelah apa yang ia lakukan padanya. Sungmin sungguh menyayangkan kehadiran Yunho dan berharap kalimat "Sampai Jumpa" tadi tak akan pernah terjadi setelah ini.

"Aku… membencimu Jung Yunho. Hiks!"

=to be Continued=

Annyeong haseyo, chapter 2 is update!

Aaaaa… seneng banget deh sama respon kalian semua untuk ff ini. Enggak nyangka kalo ff ini banyak menarik peminat dan semoga setelah ini peminatnya makin bertambah lagi. Aamiin.

Mianhae kalo saya enggak bisa balas satu-persatu review kalian. Untuk yang punya akun, next chap saya janji bakal bales review lewat PM aja. Tapi yang pasti nya saya mengucapkan **Big Thanks** untuk :

 **abilhikmah, atika3423, Baby Niz 137, bunyming, Cheonsa528, ChuCho13, Frostbee, Guest, Harusuki Ginichi – 137411, IYou, KyuMin EvilAegyo, KyuminElfcloud, lee kyurah, Michiko Haru, ovallea, Parkhyun, PumpkinEvil137, she3nno, Shengmin137, SuniaSunKyu137, TiffyTiffanyLee, wdespita elfjoy**

Mind to review again, chingudeul? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

2 orang namja tampan kini sedang sibuk mendribble bola di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Peluh kini telah membasahi seluruh wajah mereka karena sudah terhitung 2 jam mereka lakukan olahraga ini hanya berdua.

"Masuk!" Teriak changmin kala sudah sepersekian kalinya ia mencetak angka. Kyuhyun yang sudah sedari tadi menguras tenaganya bahkan belum juga mencetak angka terhitung sudah 2 jam yang lalu mereka bermain.

"Ayo ulang!" Ajak Changmin sambil mendribble bola ditangannya. Mereka pun melanjutkan permainan mereka hingga Kyuhyun yang kali ini menguasai bola. Namja tersebut pun berlari dan mencoba untuk melakukan tembakan namun bola tersebut malah mengenai ring kemudian memantul jauh hingga Changmin kali ini menangkapnya kembali.

"Tidak masuk lagi!" Keluh Kyuhyun saat menatap lelah bola ditangan Changmin namun namja tiang itu hanya terkekeh sambil terkekeh melihat wajah frustasi sahabatnya. "Kau tidak beruntung." Ujar Changmin sekedar menyemangati namun Kyuhyun hanya dapat menarik nafasnya pelan.

"Lempar!" Teriak Changmin lagi ketika berhasil melakukan shoot nya yang ke 10 kali hingga Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya dapat menggeram frustasi. "Arghh!"

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang mari kita coba lagi. Kali ini kau harus memasukkannya." Changmin berujar semangat sambil memantulkan bola kearah Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu menangkapnya.

"Aku capek." Kyuhyun berujar pada akhirnya sambil melempar kembali bola basket itu kearah Changmin hingga namja tinggi itu hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya. "Oh kau tidak mau lagi karena kau selalu kalah ya? Ayo kita main lagi."

"Aku lelah." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk meninggalkan lapangan sambil mengusap wajahnya hingga Changmin hanya dapat melihatnya dengan wajah tercengang. "Ha? Kau ini tidak asyik sekali diajak main!" Teriak Changmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berlalu pergi namun sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun balas berteriak.

"Aku sudah lelah!" Changmin yang mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendecih pelan sambil kembali mendribble bolanya. "Cih. Bilang saja dia lelah karena dia kalah terus." Ejek Changmin sambil kembali memainkan bola sendirian. Ia pun memilih untuk men-shoot sekali lagi kemudian berjalan pelan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu berbaring di bangku panjang dipinggir lapangan. Namja tinggi itu pun memilih untuk duduk di bangku satunya sambil mengusap peluhnya degan handuk kecil.

"Apa kau lapar?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ketika menyadari Changmin sudah duduk didekatnya. "Ne." Jawab Changmin sambil meminum air mineral yang ia bawa dengan rakus, maklum karena selama kurang lebih satu jam tadi ia belum sama sekali menyentuh botol minumnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan kimchi?" Tawar Kyuhyun lagi hingga membuat Changmin yang semula sibuk dengan airnya pun memilih untuk menyudahi acara minumnya itu kemudian mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau mau mentraktirku?" Changmin berujar semangat karena berharap agar Kyuhyun akan kembali mentraktirnya, berhubung ia sekarang ingin belajar berhemat untuk menyisihkan uangnya demi membeli sebuah kaset game terbaru yang akan diluncurkan bulan depan.

"Huhh~ Kali ini kau seharusnya yang mentraktir aku." Kyuhyun berujar setelah menarik nafasnya pelan sambil menatap langit biru diatasnya. "Tapi bukankah kau selalu mendapatkan uang jajan yang banyak dari orang tuamu?"

"Aku menabung untuk modal nikahku nanti." Kyuhyun berujar sekedar untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya namun Changmin yang mendengar pun terkejut kemudian berpikir cepat.

"Kau sudah memikirkan untuk menikah saja walaupun masih kecil, kau sudah tidak sabar untuk 'seperti ini' ya?" Changmin pun mengepalkan tangan kanannya kemudian menepuk-nepukkannya berulang kali ke telapak tangan kirinya hingga terdengar bunyi tumbukkan khas ketika dua orang melakukan making out. Mendengar bunyi 'khas' itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis kemudian memilih untuk bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian membalikkan badan untuk menatap Changmin.

"Semua lelaki pasti ingin melakukan hal seperti itu." Kyuhyun hanya dapat memasang wajah masamnya kearah sahabat nya itu namun Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut. "Benar, tapi aku belum berpikir hingga hal sejauh itu."

"Itu karena kau memang tidak bisa mendapatkan wanita, benar kan?" Ejek Kyuhyun pada Changmin karena namja tampan itu tau jika walaupun sahabatnya itu tampan, namun wanita-wanita yang pernah menjadi pacarnya itu dengan tega meninggalkannya karena Changmin memiliki masalah bau badan.

"Jangan lupa mandi!" Saran Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Changmin kemudian ia pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan namja tinggi itu yang kini sibuk mencium ketiaknya sendiri.

"Apa aku sebau itu?"

.

.

.

"Hei, menurutmu bagaimana dengan guru baru tadi?" Tanya Changmin ketika mereka baru selesai makan kimchi hasil dari traktiran Kyuhyun yang akhirnya bisa ia rayu kemudian memilih untuk duduk di sebuah kursi santai tepat di depan kedai tersebut.

"Kau ini sangat penasaran dengan guru baru wanita tadi ya?" Balas Kyuhyun ketika mengingat-ingat seorang guru yang baru saja mengajar mereka di kelas sebelum mereka pergi untuk makan kimchi. Changmin pun hanya mengangguk malu kemudian memilih untuk membuka sekaleng minuman dingin ditangannya.

"Woahh.. lihat lah wanita yang sexy itu?" Changmin berujar tiba-tiba saat seorang wanita sexy tiba-tiba saja datang dari arah gerbang sekolah. Mendengar pekikan tertahan Changmin, Kyuhyun pun menolehkan wajahnya mengikuti pandangan namja itu namun tiba-tiba saja ia membulatkan matanya.

 **DEG!**

"O-ohh…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa berujar gugup sambil sesekali memperbaiki posisi duduknya. _'Bukankah itu wanita cantik yang ku temui didalam lift kemarin? Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Aku membayangkan jika aku jadi suaminya, pasti terasa nikmat bisa menidurinya setiap malam." Changmin berujar frontal sambil terus menatap intens wanita cantik yang sudah berjalan jauh menuju gedung sekolah seni mereka. Mendengar ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya sambil mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

"Kau bilang tidak pernah memikirkan hal yang jauh-jauh seperti itu dan malah mengatai aku. Kenapa kau malah berubah pikiran, eoh?" cibir Kyuhyun sambil sesekali meneguk minumannya hingga Changmin yang mendengar hanya menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

"Aku ini masih normal, kawan. Kau pikir aku harus selamanya berpikir seperti anak-anak? Aku juga bisa berpikir dewasa sama sepertimu, kau tau!"

"Tapi aku tidak sampai berpikir untuk melakukan yang 'iya-iya' sepertimu." Balas Kyuhyun lagi karena tak mau kalah dengan temannya itu.

"Eoh? Ya! Aku kan hanya sekedar mengutarakan kemauanku saja, kau pun padahal ingin cepat-cepat melakukan 'itu' kan!"

"Tapi kau bilang-…?"

"Apa perdulimu, hah? Yang penting sekarang adalah aku sedang mencari pacar. Pacar yang cantik, sexy, dan pengertian." Bentak Changmin pada akhirnya hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Namja tampan itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian memilih untuk menepuk pundak Changmin dengan diselipi kata penyemangat. "Semoga beruntung."

Mendengar ucapan itu Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis berharap jika doa temannya itu akan menjadi awal yang baik untuknya kemudian ia pun memilih untuk menghabiskan minumnya dan bangkit dari duduknya. "Sekarang kau harus ikut denganku." Ajak Changmin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu pun ikut berdiri.

"Hei, tapi aku masih ingin bersantai disini."

"Kita bersantai didalam saja. Sudah, ikuti saja perkataanku." Changmin berujar semangat sambil terus menarik Kyuhyun agar mengikutinya hingga namja pecinta game starscraft itu hanya mendesah pelan.

.

.

.

Ruang seminar itu sudah di isi dengan beberapa siswa seni yang siap untuk mengikuti materi pada hari ini. Didepan sana sudah berdiri seorang pemandu acara dengan secarik kertas ditangannya.

"Halo semuanya. Karena kalian sudah berada disini, mari kita mulai saja acara ini. Yang akan bicara pagi ini adalah Lee Sungmin, seorang Guru Piano." Ujar pembawa acara laki-laki tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk segera berdiri didepan menggantikan posisinya. Riuh tepuk tangan menghiasi ruangan tersebut kala Sungmin sudah berdiri anggun didepan mereka semua.

"Annyeong haseyo. Pertama aku ucapkan terima kasih telah mengizinkanku untuk berbicara disini. Aku harap semoga hari ini akan lancar." Sapa Sungmin untuk pertama kali sambil mengedarkan pandangannya keseleuruh penjuru ruangan. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bicara di depan kalian. Semoga saja kalian tidak mengantuk ketika mendengar aku berbicara." Ujarnya lagi sambil sedikit menyelipkan candaan dikalimatnya hingga tepuk tangan yang meriah pun kembali diberikan untuknya.

Mendengar sambutan itu, Sungmin pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman manis kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan diri disebuah kursi yang memang sudah disediakan disana sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

Dari arah pintu, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun perlahan masuk karena beruntung jika mereka tidak terlambat untuk mengikuti seminar hari ini. Kyuhyun yang awalnya memasang ekspresi malas pun tiba-tiba terkejut kala mendapati seorang wanita cantik yang ternyata menjadi narasumber untuk seminar hari ini. Entah mengapa dadanya kini berdegup kencang kala ia dan Changmin harus berjalan melewati wanita cantik itu didepan sana.

Dengan wajah tertunduk, Kyuhyun pun berjalan pelan untuk mencari kursi kosong dan ia kini malah mendapat kursi yang paling depan, tepat didepan wanita cantik tersebut. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk memangku tas punggung miliknya sambil menarik nafasnya berat. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat merutuki letak duduk Changmin yang duduk jauh dibelakang sana.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, Sungmin sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja tersebut bahkan sejak namja tampan itu baru memasuki ruangan. Wanita cantik itu pun mengulum senyum nya kemudian memilih untuk memulai materi.

"Untuk menjadi pemain piano yang bagus, pertama-tama adalah niat yang tulus dan kuat. Namun juga perlu kalian sadari bahwa niat saja tidak cukup untuk menjadi seorang maestro. Kalian juga harus mempunyai _skill_ yang memadai. Untuk beberapa dari kalian mungkin akan membutuhkan seorang guru untuk mengajari kalian." Sesekali Sungmin melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya. Namun ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya hingga menghasilkan tarikan dikedua sudut bibir Sungmin. "Untuk itu kali ini aku akan bicara bagaimana belajar piano yang benar."

Tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak mendengarkan materi yang Sungmin sampaikan. Kedua matanya kini hanya tertuju pada kedua paha mulus Sungmin yang saat ini dalam posisi menyilang hingga bagi siapa pun yang melihat dijamin akan tergoda, termasuk seorang Cho Kyuhyun pastinya. Matanya terus menyusuri paha tersebut dari ujung kaki hingga menjalar kepangkal paha tersebut sampai akhirnya buku catatan Sungmin terjatuh hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari tatapan nakalnya.

Namun bukannya pikiran mesumnya berhenti disitu, Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menunduk untuk mengambil buku catatannya pun entah disadari atau tidak kini telah memperlihatkan belahan dada besarnya tepat didepan mata Kyuhyun hingga wajah namja itu semakin panas dibuatnya. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas betapa sexy dan besarnya dada wanita tersebut hingga mengundang Kyuhyun untuk berpikir yang macam-macam.

 **GLUP!**

' _Aishh… apa wanita ini sengaja menggodaku?!'_ Pikir Kyuhyun frustasi kala wanita tersebut sudah kembali pada posisi duduknya namun masih dengan posisi kaki yang menyilang.

Dari tempatnya bisa Sungmin perhatikan jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang bukan hanya terpaku akan wajahnya namun juga Sungmin sangat menyadari jika namja tersebut memperhatikan bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Sambil terkikik dalam hati, Sungmin pun dengan sengaja menggoda Kyuhyun dari tempatnya untuk memastikan jika namja itu benar-benar merasa tergoda apa tidak. Jika ia, sungguh merupakan suatu kepuasan tersendiri bagi Sungmin jika berhasil membuat namja tersebut 'basah' hanya dengan memberikan gerakan-gerakan sensual untuknya.

Wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk melanjutkan materinya sambil sesekali memainkan sebuah bolpoin ditangannya. "Hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan tentu saja adalah memahami dasar-dasar bermain piano, kalian bisa baca buku tentang itu. Ekhem. Aku izin minum dulu."

Lagi. Kali ini Sungmin kembali berniat untuk menggoda Kyuhyun dengan sengaja mendongakkan wajahnya secara menyamping sambil meneguk airnya agar namja tersebut melihat bagaimana sexy nya Sungmin kala air itu tercetak jelas mengalir pelan dari mulut menuju kerongkongannya. Dengan sengaja Sungmin kini mengibas baju bagian dadan nya hingga kancing teratasnya kini terbuka sedikit hingga sepertinya hanya Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal itu bahkan cetakan dada itu semakin terlihat jelas. "Kalian harus mengamati dengan teliti dan mendalam. Karena kalau tidak memperhatikan, kelak kau akan menyesalinya."

Karena merasa jika hal ini terlalu panas, pikiran Kyuhyun pun kini telah menjalar kemana-mana. Fantasi liar pun kini telah memeuhi otaknya. Dilihatnya Sungmin kini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dengan gaya sensual sambil mengarahkan kedua tangan lentiknya untuk menyentuh kancing bajunya.

Dengan perlahan wanita cantik itu pun melepas satu persatu kancing tersebut hingga terbuka semuanya kemudian melepas baju yang ia kenakanan selanjutnya diikuti dengan terlepasnya rok hitam milik Sungmin. Yang tersisa hanyalah bra dan celana dalam hitam yang wanita itu kenakan, hingga nampak begitu kontras warna kulitnya yang seputih susu bahkan tercetak dengan jelas belahan dada besar wanita itu yang siap untuk tumpah dari tempatnya.

Wanita itu pun berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun sambil membuka pengait bra miliknya tepat didepan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu hanya dapat membulatkan matanya. Bra hitam itu pun terlepas dari tempatnya, menyisakan sepasang payudara yang begitu kencang dengan _nipple_ yang mengeras serta celana dalam hitam yang masih berada ditempatnya.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, Sungmin pun perlahan melepas celana dalamnya dengan gerakan yang benar-benar menggoda hingga celana dalam itu tergeletak di lantai tak berdaya bahkan bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas betapa putih dan bersihnya bagian intim wanita tersebut.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung kini sudah membasahi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun bahkan ia rasa bagian bawahnya ikut basah mengingat fantasi liarnya sudah sangat memenuhi otaknya. ' _Ini benar-benar gila!'_ Pikir Kyuhyun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar. Wajah-wajah orang disana masih sama yakni memperhatikan dengan seksama materi yang Sungmin sampaikan dan Kyuhyun baru sadar hanya dia yang berfantasi liar sejak tadi.

Ia pun kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan terkejut kala Sungmin kini sudah mencondongkan tubuh sexy nya kearah Kyuhyun. Bahkan bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas payudara Sungmin yang kini tengah mengacung kearahnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali menyentuhnya. _ **'**_ _Ya ampun, indah sekali dada perempuan ini?!'_

Tak hanya itu, perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh telanjang Sungmin pun kini perlahan memilih untuk mengangkang dan duduk diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut pun membulatkan matanya bahkan kepala yeoja tersebut sudah akan mendekat dengan bibir yang hanya berjarak 5 centi dari wajahnya. _'Sedikit lagi?'_

' _Ya ampun, enak sekali?!'_

 **BRUKKK!**

Tas yang berada diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun pun terjatuh hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi gelisah pun tersadar dari fantasi liarnya. Ia pun melihat kearah depan dan ternyata Sungmin masih dalam posisi duduknya didepan sana. Kyuhyun pun mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar dan ternyata masih sama seperti awal ketika ia belum memulai untuk mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Namun demikian, hal itu saja tidak akan cukup bagi kalian untuk menjadi hebat seperti Bethoveen. Latihan secara konstan adalah cara untuk meraih kesuksesan. Tentu saja dengan bantuan guru yang tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan." Bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas ketika Sungmin masih fokus dengan materinya hingga ia hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat.

' _Apa semua yang ku lihat tadi hanya lah sebuah khayalan?'_ Pikirnya sambil menyentuh bagian selangkangannya. _'Aishh… gara-gara mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak celanaku malah jadi basah!'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun saat telapak tangannya terasa basah akibat cairannya sendiri yang keluar sewaktu ia sibuk dengan khayalannya.

"Dan untuk itu aku beri tahu kalian-…"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong kala Kyuhyun mengambil tas punggungnya kemudian tanpa permisi berlari ke luar ruangan hingga semua mata tertuju kearah kepergiannya. Sungmin yang menyadari wajah memerah namja tersebut pun hanya dapat mengulum senyum kemudian memilih untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"A-ahh. Aku beri tahu kalian untuk tidak seperti orang yang tidak sopan itu barusan."

.

.

.

Sehabis mencuci bagian 'dalam' celana nya, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk keluar dari dalam salah satu bilik kamar kecil sambil berjalan gontai menuju wastafel. Dinyalakannya keran air tersebut sambil menatap wajah nya didepan kaca.

' _Bisa-bisanya aku berfantasi liar didalam ruangan itu?! Membuatku malu saja, aishhh!'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hatinya kemudian memilih untuk membasuh wajahnya berharap agar kali ini ia bisa berpikir jernih. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka jika dengan hanya melihat tingkah sensual wanita tersebut membuat Kyuhyun lebih mudah untuk menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pasangan dalam fantasi menggairahkannya.

"Aishh!"

"Kau ini kenapa?"

"E-eoh?"

Changmin tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah pintu hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Namja tinggi itu hanya memandang Kyuhyun aneh kemudian memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu.

"Kenapa kau kabur begitu saja? Kau ini aneh sekali! Ayo keluar!" Ajak Changmin sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Tanpa bisa mengelak, namja tampan tersebut pun mengikuti Changmin dari belakang hingga mereka kini menyelip satu-persatu manusia yan kebetulan berjalan memenuhi tangga hingga Changmin pun menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Permisi, permisi. Lee Sungmin-sshi!" Ujar Changmin setengah berteriak berharap jika Sungmin akan menghentikan langkah nya hingga usaha namja tersebut pun berhasil.

Sungmin pun menghentikkan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan kemudian mendapati 2 orang namja kini berjalan mendekatinya. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sadar jika siapa yang ternyata ia dan Changmin kejar hanya dapat menetralkan nafasnya dan memilih untuk membuang pandangannya kearah manapun asalkan jangan kearah wanita cantik didepannya ini.

' _Oh, jadi namanya Lee Sungmin?'_

"Huh… Kami tertarik untuk belajar piano." Changmin kali ini berujar semangat bahkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan tersebut hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

' _Kami? Apa aku mengatakan ingin belajar piano juga sebelumnya?'_ Pikir Kyuhyun bingung karena merasa jika ia tidak pernah mengatakan akan terjun ke dunia music karena selama ini ia hanya fokus di dunia seni lukis. _'Aku rasa ini hanya akal-akalan Changmin saja untuk menggoda wanita ini.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun pada akhirnya sambil mendecih pelan.

"Kau sudah tau dasar-dasar bermain piano?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Changmin dengan mata bulatnya hingga membuat Changmin menjadi salah tingkah.

"A-ahh… Aku tidak bisa, tapi bolehkah aku minta nomor teleponmu untuk dihubungi?" Kali ini Changmin berucap jujur hingga Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Tak lama, wanita itu pun mengangguk hingga membuat namja tinggi itu terlonjak senang.

"Hei, kau pegangi ini." Changmin pun meminta Kyuhyun untuk memegang tas punggungnya kemudian ia pun mengubek isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan beserta pulpen ditangannya. Setelah itu, ia pun menyerahkan buku tersebut kearah Sungmin kemudian yeoja itu pun menuliskan nomor ponselnya. "Aku akan berbicara dengan orang tua ku dulu."

"Kau masih sekolah?" Tanya Sungmin setelah selesai menuliskan rentetan angka tersebut dikertas polos yang Changmin berikan.

"Aku adalah siswa SMU," Changmin berujar antusias sambil menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan siku miliknya. "Caraku hebat kan?" Bisiknya kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringah namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Namamu?" Pertayaan itu sontak membuat 2 orang namja tersebut terkejut dan sama-sama menoleh kearah Sungmin. Changmin sempat mengira jika Sungmin menanyakan namanya, namun pandangan wanita tersebut ternyata mengarah pada Kyuhyun hingga Changmin hanya dapat menelan ludahnya kecewa. Kyuhyun yang merasa jika Sungmin bertanya padanya, ia pun hanya tersenyum kikuk sambil berucap pelan. "E-eoh? Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun." Eja Sungmin sambil menuliskan nama tersebut tepat dibawah tanda tangan yang ia bubuhkan diatas kertas milik Changmin. Sungmin pun merobek kertas tersebut dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun kemudian juga memberikan buku catatan itu kepada Changmin. Setelah tersenyum manis, ia pun berniat untuk pergi namun suara Changmin kembali menghentikannya. Changmin tentu sadar ketika melihat kertas Kyuhyun yang berisi tanda tangan Sungmin tapi miliknya sendiri tidak.

"Apakah aku boleh minta tanda tanganmu?" Mendengar permintaan Changmin untuk kedua kalinya, ia pun membalikkan badan sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apakah kau kolektor tanda tangan?" Pertanyaan Sungmin sontak saja membuat Changmin terkejut sekaligus tersinggung, bahkan Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya malah serasa ingin terbatuk geli.

"H-hanya untuk koleksi saja." Changmin berujar sedikit malu namun Sungmin pun menanggapinya dengan senyuman tipis. "Baiklah."

"Ini." Sungmin pun memberikan buku catatan itu kembali dengan Changmin yang juga kembali menyambutnya. "Gamsahamnida." Setelah itu, Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk namun ia sempat untuk memandang Kyuhyun sebentar. Wanita itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sangat bahagia di tempatnya.

"Dia cantik ya? Kau seharusnya punya pacar seperti dia." Changmin berujar semangat sambil merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dengan lengan panjangnya. "Kau mau menelpon dia? Kau seharusnya tidak perlu takut." Lanjut Changmin dengan semangat namun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sambil terus memandang Sungmin yang berjalan menjauh dengan gaya anggunnya.

.

.

.

"Kau akan langsung menelponnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin saat mereka kini tengah duduk bersantai didalam sebuah kedai yang mereka kunjungi tadi siang. Changmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponsel miliknya pun mengangguk antusias bahkan keringat dingin perlahan muncul dipelipisnya. "Aku akan mencobanya."

"Kau hanya akan mengganggunya." Kyuhyun kali ini berusaha mengingatkan karena ia hanya ingin memberikan sedikit pengertian pada Changmin agar sahabatnya itu mengerti akan keadaan. Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin butuh istirahat karena wanita itu seperti nya bukanlah wanita yang memiliki waktu senggang yang banyak.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Pengalaman dengan wanita saja kau masih ingusan." Cibir Changmin kemudian memilih untuk menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke depan telinga kanannya.

 **Tutt…Tuttt… Tutt…**

Dengan sabar Changmin menunggu hingga suara operator menyapa pendengarannya.

" _Nomor yang anda hubungi belum terpasang, silahkan coba dengan nomor yang lain."_

"Wae? Apa diangkat?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran saat Changmin perlahan menjauhkan ponsel miliknya itu dari telinganya. Nampak jika Changmin menarik nafasnya kasar namun siapa sangka namja itu dengan cepat merobek kertas yang bertuliskan nomor telepon beserta tanda tangan Sungmin kemudian meremasnya kuat dan melemparakannya kesembarang arah.

Melihat tingkah Changmin yang aneh, Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap wajah sahabatnya itu yang seperti sedang menahan kesal.

"Nomor telepon yang dia berikan itu tidak ada." Changmin akhirnya mengutarakan kesialannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Entah kenapa ia berpikir jika Sungmin ternyata begitu jahat karena sudah memberikan harapan palsu kepada mereka.

"Mungkin memang bukan nasibmu." Kyuhyun akhirnya memilih untuk menepuk bahu Changmin agar namja itu tidak terlalu tertekan, namun namja tinggi itu hanya dapat membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajah nya dilipatan tangan.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK!**

Kyuhyun perlahan memasuki kamar nya kemudian menghidupkan lampu karena jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00 waktu KST. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan pulang di jam seperti karena sejak sore tadi ia sibuk menghibur Changmin yang patah hati dengan menemani namja tersebut untuk bermain game.

Perlahan Kyuhyun pun menarik langkahnya kearah kasur. Ia pun memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya sambil mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Walaupun begitu, pikirannya kini masih tertuju pada kertas yang juga Sungmin berikan padanya. Ia berpikir, apakah ia juga ditipu seperti Changmin namun Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan kertas miliknya dan tidak ada salahnya jika ia mencoba terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan kertas dari saku celana miliknya kemudian mendapati nomor ponsel Sungmin beserta tanda tangan besar untuknya. Ia pun juga mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian mengetikkan nomor tersebut. Setelah menarik nafasnya perlahan, ia pun men-dial nomor tersebut kemudian mendekatkan ponsel putih itu ke telinganya.

 **Tutt… tutt…tutt…**

Dengan sabar Kyuhyun menunggu hingga tanpa ia sadari panggilan tersebut pun tersambung.

" _Yeobeosseyo?"_

 **PIP!**

Karena terkejut, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mematikan panggilan tersebut bahkan bisa ia ingat bagaimana lembutnya suara Sungmin ketika menjawab panggilannya tadi.

 **TOCK.. TOCK.. TOCK.. TOCK…**

Suara ketukan dari luar kembali membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya lagi. Ia sangat mengenal jika ketukan itu berasal dari eomma-nya sendiri. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun duduk didepan meja belajarnya sambil menyalakan lampu belajar kemudian memilih untuk berpura-pura membuka buku pelajaran miliknya.

Tak lama Nyonya Cho pun perlahan masuk dengan sebuah nampan dengan semangkuk hidangan makan malam dan segelas air putih diatasnya kemudian meletakkan diatas meja Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kabarmu di sekolah? Apakah kau bisa mengerti pelajaranmu? Belajarlah yang rajin supaya kau menjadi orang sukses." Saran Eomma Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pundak anaknya itu perlahan.

"Ya, aku selalu baik-baik saja eomma . Kau tau sendiri jika anakmu ini adalah anak yang cerdas." Kyuhyun berujar dengan penuh percaya diri hingga membuat Nyonya Cho hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **Drrtt…**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah panggilan masuk tertera dilayar ponsel Kyuhyun. Ia pun melihat jika tidak ada nama kontak dari panggilan tersebut dan hanya tertera nomor ponsel disana hingga Kyuhyun sadar jika nomor itu adalah nomor Sungmin yang ia telpon beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Bila kau pintar nanti kau akan mudah mencari pekerjaan."

Seperti tak mendengarkan ucapan sang eomma, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambar ponsel miliknya dan memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pergi.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak jadi belajar?" Tanya Nyonya Cho saat Kyuhyun sudah berjalan cepat kearah pintu. Namja tampan itu pun menghentikkan langkahnya kemudian menoleh kikuk kearah sang eomma.

"Temanku menelpon. Nanti aku akan belajar." Ujar Kyuhyun walaupun terselip akan kebohongan namun sang eomma yang sudah terlalu percaya dengan sang anak pun hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Janji ya?"

"Ne!"

.

.

.

 **PIP!**

" _Yeobeosseyo?"_

"Ne, yeobeosseyo? Apa benar ini Lee Sungmin-sshi?" Tersirat ada nada gugup kala Kyuhyun menanyakan hal itu hingga sebuah suara lembut disana menjawab dengan semangat pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Benar sekali. Apa kau Cho Kyuhyun siswa SMU itu?"_

' _Bagaimana dia tau ini aku?'_

"N-ne. Ini aku."

" _Aaa… jinjja? Apa kau berniat untuk mengikuti les bersamaku?"_

"Apakah boleh?" Tanya aku ragu karena ia sendiri tidak yakin jika Sungmin benar-benar mengajaknya. Namun siapa sangka jika seseorang diseberang sana malah terkekeh geli bahkan terdengar sangat merdu ditelinga Kyuhyun.

" _Kau ini lucu sekali. Tentu saja boleh. Kau bisa datang kapan pun kau mau. Jika ada waktu, datang lah ke apartemen ku yang berada di daerah Gangnam, lantai 7 nomor 288."_

"B-Baik."

" _Aku menunggu kedatanganmu Cho Kyuhyun-sshi."_

 **PIP!**

Sungguh Kyuhyun merasa tertegun kala wanita itu mengatakan jika ia menunggu kedatangannya. Entah mengapa kini perasaan gugup kini telah menyelimutinya. Ia pun baru menyadari jika ternyata Sungmin juga berada dalam satu gedung apartemen yang sama dengannya.

Dengan gugup, perlahan Kyuhyun pun menapaki beberapa anak tangga, namun ia kembali ragu dan memutar langkahnya. Namun sungguh ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sungmin. Setelah menarik nafasnya pelan, namja tersebut pun berlari ke lantai atas demi memenuhi hasratnya malam ini.

Dengan menaiki tangga darurat, Kyuhyun pun kini sudah berada di lantai 7 kemudian mencari pintu flat nomor 288. Namja itu pun menyusuri tiap-tiap pintu yang ia lewati hingga kini ia pun menemukan flat yang ia cari.

Kyuhyun pun kini hanya dapat terdiam sebentar namun tak lama ia pun menekan bel intercom didepannya sambil menarik nafasnya berat.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Hai, masuk lah." Sungmin kini sudah berdiri didepan pintu dengan wajah ramahnya. Wanita itu kini tengah memakai kaos putih tipis dengan hotpants yan melengkapi. Melihat jika Sungmin menyambutnya dengan baik, Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat tersenyum kaku kemudian mengikuti Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam.

"Aku pikir kau akan datang besok pagi." Wanita itu pun berjalan pelan kearah ruang tamu sambil mendekati tumpukan kertas hasil kerjanya tadi sore. "Kau datang sendirian? Ternyata kau berani juga datang kesini tanpa temanmu yang tinggi itu." Wanita itu berujar sambil membereskan tumpukkan kertas dibawah kakinya.

"Ne, aku sendirian. Lagipula aku tinggal tak jauh dari sini."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin pun berdiri dari acara berjongkoknya dengan wajah senang. "Bagus kalau begitu."

"A-aku ingin belajar piano hingga mahir denganmu." Tutur Kyuhyun karena entah mengapa ia kini sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk memulai hobi dibidang seni yang lain. Mendengar niat Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin semakin mengembangkan senyum manisnya sambil mengangguk pasti. "Baiklah."

Wanita itu pun berjalan kearah dapur yang letaknya dibelakang ruang tamu. "Kau mau minum?" Tawar Sungmin sambil membuka lemari es didepannya.

"E-eung, boleh." Namja tampan itu pun memilih untuk duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu sambil menoleh kearah belakang. Dilihatnya Sungmin kini tengah meminum sebotol air mineral dingin namun tiba-tiba saja air itu tumpah dan membasahi sebagian kaos bagian dada Sungmin. "Aahh… kenapa malah tumpah?" Rutuk wanita itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian lehernya.

Dengan insiden 'tumpahnya air mineral' tersebut entah mengapa menjadi keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang ternyata sedang tidak mengenakan bra itu kini tengah menampakkan dada bulat miliknya yang tercetak dengan jelas karena kaosnya yang basah. Namja tersebut pun tak melewatkan jika nipple Sungmin ikut mengacung disana. "Aku akan berganti baju dulu ya?"

Sadar jika Sungmin sudah beranjak dari tempatnya, Kyuhyun pun cepat-cepat membalikkan badan hingga kepalanya kini menunduk. Ditolehkannya wajahnya kearah kiri, yang sepertinya adalah letak kamar milik Sungmin namun ia nafasnya kali ini harus tercekat kembali.

Tepat didepan kamar wanita tersebut, terdapat sebuah cermin besar setinggi 2 meter yang mengarah langsung kearah Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun kini kembali tercengang kala pantulan Sungmin kini tengah melepas kaos miliknya hingga dada besar yang selama ini tersembunyi dibalik pakaian-pakaian yang Sungmin kenakan kini menggantung dengan indahnya.

 **GLUP!**

Hanya suara saliva yang ia telan dengan berat hati yang ia dengar hingga ia yakin wajahnya kini sudah memerah sempurna. Dengan kikuk, namja tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya dan memilih untuk duduk didepan piano dari pada ia harus menahan sesak dibagian selatannya terus menerus.

Sungmin tentu sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan hasratnya dan melihat apa yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, namun ia hanya terkekeh geli sambil memakai kaos coklat yang terlipat di lemari.

Setelah memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya, wanita tersebut pun berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun yang kini sedang duduk dengan tegang kemudian ia pun menyentih kedua bahu itu dengan lembut. "Kau sudah siap?"

Sebelumnya Kyuhyun memang terkejut kala tangan lembut itu menyentuh kedua sisi bahunya, namun sekeras mungkin ia menutupi rasa gugup tersebut sambil menatap tuts-tuts piano didepannya. "Aku harus mulai dari mana?"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lugu. Dengan perlahan, wanita cantik itu pun membungkukkan badannya hingga kepalanya kini tepat berada diatas pundak kanan Kyuhyun, kemudian tangannya pun memegang dengan lembut punggung tangan Kyuhyun sambil mengarahkannya untuk berada diatas tuts-tuts piano. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan hembusan hangat nafas Sungmin yang melewati pipinya hingga membuat namja tampan itu menoleh kearah wajah Sungmin yang begitu dekat.

' _Cantik sekali?'_ Puji Kyuhyun saat mendapati pipi putih Sungmin yang mulus tanpa noda, dan jangan lupakan bibir semerah buah cherry yang Kyuhyun sangat yakin akan terasa nikmat jika ia dapat mengecupnya.

Sungmin pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk menekan tuts-tuts tersebut hingga membentuk suatu nada yang terdengar merdu. "Mengerti? Ini mudah." Tersadar dari acara melamunnya, secepat mungkin Kyuhyun memutus pandangannya hingga wanita itu pun menegakkan kembali badannya sambil berjalan pelan kearah depan untuk lebih mendekati namja tersebut.

Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, kedua tangan Sungmin pun menarik tangan kiri Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkan tepat diatas payudara sebelah kiriya. "Kau suka ini?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba saat telapak tangan besar itu ia rasa sangat pas dengan ukuran dadanya namun Kyuhyun kini hanya menampakkan wajah shock nya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ujar Wanita itu lagi kala Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dengan telinga yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku sedikit gugup, t-api senang." Kyuhyun berujar jujur bahkan ia merasakan bagian bawahnya kini sudah sangat sesak dan butuh udara segar. Mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun sontak saja membuat Sungmin merasa senang kemudian menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun untuk ikut menyentuh payudara sebelah kanannya.

Dinyamankannya posisi telapak tangan tersebut bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan jika kedua nipple Sungmin sudah sangat mengeras. "Tidakkah ini terasa lebih enak?" Bahkan Sungmin sudah menuntut Kyuhyun agar meremas pelan kedua payudara hingga namja tersebut menurut. Diremasnya dada kembar Sungmin bahkan jika hanya meremas tidak cukup untuk memuaskan Kyuhyun kali ini.

' _K-kenapa ini terasa padat dan kenyal sekali! Shit!'_ Rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati bahkan ingin sekali ia menyingkap kaos tersebut dan menyaksikan secara langsung betapa indahnya payudara Sungmin, bukan hanya khayalan yang seperti sering Ia lakukan.

Melihat wajah tegang Kyuhyun entah mengapa membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja tertawa hingga membuat remasan Kyuhyun terlepas. "Ahahahaha. Kau tidak perlu gugup begitu. Biasa saja."

"Be-benarkah?" Sungguh, Kyuhyun kira Sungmin akan marah karena namja tersebut meremas dadanya terlalu lama, namun lucunya Sungmin malah tertawa dan berkata seolah-olah ia senang dengan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. "Tentu saja."

Dengan cepat, wanita tersebut pun merangkul pundak Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajah mereks. "Kita bisa bersenang-senang disini." Ajak Sungmin hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali menampakkan wajah senangnya.

 **Drrttt…Drrtt…**

Getaran ponsel didalam saku celana Kyuhyun membuat namja tersebut. Dikeluarkannya ponsel putih itu dari saku celana nya dan mendapati ID Caller Jung Haneul tertera disana. Sungmin tentu melihat siapa yang telah menelpon Kyuhyun namun herannya namja itu malah mereject panggilan tersebut hingga membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya. "Dari pacarmu?"

"A-aniyo. Tapi aku harus pulang." Jawab Kyuhyun kali ini dengan canggung namun Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kapan aku bisa kembali?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah berdiri dari kursinya. "Kapanpun yang kau mau." Kyuhyun tentu sangat senang mendengar jawaban tersebut kemudian memilih untuk berlalu pergi hingga perkataan Sungmin kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eoh, satu lagi? Kau boleh datang kembali tapi jangan beritahu temanmu. Arachi?" Tambah gembira lah hati Kyuhyun saat Sungmin hanya mengajaknya seorang diri untuk mengikuti les piano miliknya tanpa harus mengajak Changmin ikut bersamanya.

"Eum. Ne!"

.

.

.

"E-eunghhh...sshh…"

Kyuhyun kini tengah sibuk memberikan service kepada junior miliknya. Dengan posisi berbaring, tangan panjang itu pun mengocok dengan perlahan junior tersebut dari balik celana selutut miliknya bahkan ia kini tengah memikirkan Sungmin saat ini.

"S-Sungminhhh…" Gumam Kyuhyun saat ia membayangkan jika wanita cantik itu tengah mengangkang dengan tubuh telanjang diatasnya. Bahkan ia kini merasa jika Sungmin telah menggantikan tangan panjang Kyuhyun untuk mengocok junior miliknya. Kocokkan itu pun semakin cepat hingga Kyuhyun sudah hampir mencapai klimaks, sehingga suara getaran ponsel membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dengan wajah mengeras.

 **Drttt…**

 _Jung Haneul Calling-_

Kyuhyun kembali merutuki siapa yang ternyata kembali menelpon nya disaat seperti ini bahkan ini sudah terhitung dua kali yeoja menyebalkan itu menelponnya. Dengan setengah hati, namja tersebut pun mengangkat panggilannya dengan wajah masam.

 **PIP!**

"Ne, waeyo?"

" _Kau tidak datang kemari?"_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Tentu saja untuk menemaniku."_

Kyuhyun hanya menggeram mendengar ucapan tidak tahu malu yeoja tesebut. Bukankah kemarin Haneul menolaknya? Kenapa sekarang dia meminta bantuan padanya. "Sudah! Jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

" _Aku ingin melakukannya lagi. Kemarin aku belim organisme-…"_

"Lakukan saja dengan tanganmu!"

" _Kuku-ku panjang-panjang sekali-…"_

"Rgghhhtt! Aku tidak perduli! Kalau tidak jilati saja dengan lidahmu!"

" _Ayolah, bantu aku kali ini saja?"_

"Tidak mau!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya hingga membuat yeoja tersebut terkejut.

" _Kyuhyun-ah, kyuhyun-ah!"_

 **PIP!**

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun pun mematikan panggilan tersebut kemudian membanting ponsel miliknya untuk menjauh.

"Mengganggu saja! Hufftt!" Bahkan namja itu tengah merutuki keadaannya yang ternyata belum sempat untuk mencapai klimaks sedari tadi. Ia pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat kemudian memandang sendu langit-langit di kamarnya hingga bayangan wajah cantik Sungmin kembali menghiasi pandangannya.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi…"

=to be Continued=

Chapter.3 is update!

Mianhae kalo kemaren enggak ada KyuMin moment. Tapi bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apa sudah memuaskan kalian semua? XD

Saya tunggu review berikutnya ne? ^^

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **abilhikmah, bunyming, cho kyumin137, Eko Yoon, Frostbee, Guest, Hanna, Harasuki Ginichi, IYou, joyers, juechan, KikyWP16, Kyumin EvilAegyo, nur. anna, ovallea, Parkhyun, Pspnya Kyu, Pumpkin Evil137, SecretVin137, Shengmin137, SuniaSunkyu137, TiffyTiffanyLee, Joy04**


	4. Chapter 4

' _Aku senang bila dapat memuaskanmu. Aku puas jika kau juga merasakan kepuasan. Aku akan berusaha sebisaku untuk memberikanmu kenikmatan yang tiada tara. Aku terlahir di dunia hanya untuk melayanimu. Aku bahkan rela menjadi budak pemuas nafsumu.' – Cho Kyuhyun_

' _Kalau begitu, puaskanlah aku.' – Lee Sungmin_

 **Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang sedang kau lukis?" Changmin kini tengah berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun yang tumbennnya pagi ini sudah lebih dulu datang ke ruang seni. Nampak jika Kyuhyun saat ini sedang fokus bahkan ia sama sekali tak mengindahkan pertanyaan temannya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang Kyuhyun gambar, Changmin pun mendekati kanvas milik Kyuhyun namun terkejut kala melihat apa yang saat ini dibuat oleh temannya itu. "Yang benar saja, kenapa dadanya besar sekali?" Jerit Changmin saat melihat sketsa seorang wanita cantik tengah tertidur dengan tubuh telanjang sambil mengapit payudaranya dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat. Nampak sekali jika kedua apitan tangan wanita tersebut seperti menampung payudara besarnya bahkan hanya dengan melihat gambar itu entah mengapa membuat darah Changmin kian berdesir.

"Aku memang senang yang berukuran besar." Timpal Kyuhyun secara frontal hingga membuat Changmin berdecak kagum.

"Tapi aku agak terangsang dengan hanya melihatnya saja. Apa aku boleh meminjamnya sebentar?" Tanpa permisi, namja tersebut pun mengangkat kanvas Kyuhyun dan berniat untuk melihat gambar itu dari dekat, namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menariknya dan meletakkan nya kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan berharap!" Kyuhyun pun meniup-niup permukaan kanvas miliknya yang sempat disentuh oleh Changmin hingga membuat namja tinggi itu mendecih kemudian terdiam ketika baru menyadari siapa objek yang Kyuhyun gambar saat ini.

"Camkkaman, bukankah ini Sungmin seonsaengnim?" Tebak Changmin secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kaku. Namja pecinta game itu tidak menjawab apa-apa hingga Changmin semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Diam berarti benar. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa maju selangkah dari ku. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"Goda Changmin lagi namun sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih saja bungkam. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri heran, apakah secepat ini Changmin melupakan Sungmin bahkan baru kemarin ia mengingat jika Changmin lah yang sangat tertarik dengan guru piano tersebut. Apa Changmin tidak marah jika ia malahan yang bisa mendekati Sungmin terlebih dahulu?

"Ternyata kau sudah melihat tubuhnya yang sexy itu? Dasar kau setan kecil!" Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, namja itu pun mengacak rambut Kyuhyun seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa hingga Kyuhyun menyimpulkan jika Changmin tidak benar-benar menyukai Sungmin dan tidak marah padanya tentunya.

"Apa bagian 'bawah'nya juga mulus?" Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Changmin. Bisa-bisanya namja itu dengan mudah mengatakan hal dewasa seperti itu, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sempat berpikir sampai kesana. Memang Kyuhyun kemarin sempat berfantasi dan melihat bagian intim wanita itu. Tapi kan itu hanyalah sebuah fantasi, belum tentu 'milik' Sungmin seperti itu rupanya. Jika saja memang benar Kyuhyun sudah melihat milik wanita itu, Kyuhyun pun tak akan sudi bercerita kepada siapa pun termasuk kepada sahabatnya sendiri.

"Sudah, jangan katakan hal yang bodoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah masamnya namun Changmin masih saja memasang wajah antusias kemudian menarik kursi dibelakangnya untuk berada tepat disebelah Kyuhyun. "Pokoknya kau harus ceritakan padaku tentang semuanya. Berapa kali kau melakukan dengannya?"

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun!" Bentak Kyuhyun karena sedikit kesal dengan ucapan Changmin namun namja tinggi itu malah menampakkan cengirannya kemudian semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, anak ini. Ternyata kau malu. Hei, tidak mungkin kalian tidak melakukannya? Apa dia yang memulainya atau kau yang mulai agresif? Ceritakan lah padaku…"

"…Bagaimana rasanya saat kau memompanya, eoh? Apa suaranya seperti ini?" Desak Changmin lagi bahkan ia kembali mempraktekkan suara 'tumbukan khas' yang ia lakukan kemarin namun kali ini dengan lebih nyaring dan bersemangat dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis.

"Aku tidak bermain seganas itu." Kyuhyun berujar kesal karena menurutnya suara yang kedua tangan Changmin praktekkan itu sangat lah berlebihan. Kalaupun mungkin Kyuhyun melakukannya ia pikir akan melakukannya dengan lembut karena bukan hanya sekedar melepaskan hasratnya, dengan begitu Kyuhyun pikir pasangannya akan merasa puas dengan service yang ia berikan.

"Kau seharusnya melampiaskan semua birahi terpendammu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa melakukannya dengan tangan. Aku tidak terlalu menikmatinya saat melakukan yang sebenarnya." Kyuhyun pikir benar apa yang ia katakan. Saat insiden 'mari meremas dada Sungmin' kemarin malam, ia memang belum benar-benar menikmati terlebih saat itu ia dalam keadaan gugup sehingga bagi Kyuhyun sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Bahkan mendengar ucapan polos Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat Changmin menjadi gemas sendiri.

"Apa otakmu ini sudah menguap atau apa, eoh? Dengar, bercinta itu adalah hal yang paling nikmat di dunia." Sambil mengucapkan itu, bahkan Changmin kini tengah membayangkan adegan demi adegan vulgar yang sering ia tonton di folder privasi didalam laptop miliknya.

Kyuhyun bahkan kali ini menyetujui pendapat Changmin. Walaupun selama ini belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapa pun, tapi Kyuhyun pikir jika ia belum siap ia akan takut jika dirinya akan mengecewakan lawan mainnya. "Aku takut tidak dapat memuaskannya."

"Hei, seorang pria harus memiliki keyakinan dengan kemampuan bercintanya! Memang berapa lama kau bisa bertahan?"

"Bertahan? Maksudmu saat aku ejakulasi? Eum, aku rasa sekitar 1 menit saja." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur setelah mengingat-ingat kembali orgasme yang ia lakukan tadi malam hingga membuat Changmin menggeram sendiri.

"Jinjja? Aigoo. Kau harus menahannya saat kau orgasme. Dimana kau mengeluarkannya?"

"Eung, di dalam celana." Changmin hanya dapat terdiam mendengar ucapan yang benar-benar polos dari sahabatnya ini. Sedari tadi Changmin sudah memancing agar namja itu menceritakan pengalaman bercintanya kepadanya namun pupus lah harapan Changmin saat mendengar ucapan polos yang Kyuhyun lontarkan. Ia pikir jika sahabatnya memang benar-benar tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa kepada siapa pun sama seperti dirinya. Padahal jika Kyuhyun pernah melakukan 'itu' Changmin pikir namja tersebut akan berbagi pengalaman dengannya agar ia pun tidak akan di cap amatiran ketika sudah melakukan 'itu' dengan siapa pun nanti yang akan menjadi partner-nya.

Setelah menarik nafasnya pelan, Changmin pun memilih untuk memandang sketsa yang Kyuhyun buat hingga matanya kini tertuju pada dua buah dada besar yang benar-benar nampak sempurna dimata Changmin.

"Hei Kyu, aku akan memberikan saran padamu. Jika kau akan memulai untuk bercinta dan sudah sampai kebagian ini-…" Telunjuk Changmin kini sudah berada diatas dada kanan yang Kyuhyun gambar. "Kau harus meremas-remasnya, sampai nipple nya mengeras dan kenyal-…" Tangan kanan Changmin pun mempraktekkan sebuah remasan tepat didepan dada itu karena fantasi liar sudah mememuhi otaknya. "… dan kau jilati dengan lidahmu hingga basah…" Lanjut Changmin dan tanpa sadar wajahnya kini sudah ikut maju kedepan untuk ikut mempraktekkan apa yang ia ucapkan namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik kepala tersebut untuk segera menjauh kemudian menjitaknya dengan keras.

 **CTAK!**

"Hei, hentikan dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Ucapan Changmin pagi tadi sungguh sangat menggangu pikiran Kyuhyun. Seharian ini ia terus saja memikirkan Sungmin bahkan ia terus-terusan mengingat bentuk tubuh wanita sexy tersebut bahkan berkali-kali ia harus keluar-masuk kamar mandi untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

Ia bahkan berpikir, apakah ia harus menemui Sungmin lagi malam ini? Namun, yang jadi masalah apa Sungmin akan kembali menerimanya dan melakukan hal seperti kemarin lagi atau bahkan lebih? Memikirkan itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi malu sendiri sehingga ia hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal putih miliknya.

Namun setelah dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya jika ia kembali menemui Sungmin malam ini. Toh, niatnya dari awal kan untuk belajar piano. Kalau pun Sungmin akan memberikan sesuatu yang special lagi untuknya berarti itu merupakan rezeki untuk Kyuhyun.

Dengan memantapkan dirinya, malam ini Kyuhyun pun berencana untuk datang ke flat Sungmin lagi, selain untuk bermain itu ia pun mengharapkan 'bonus' lagi tentunya. Ia pun mengambil ponsel miliknya kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin.

 _To : Lee Sungmin_

' _Seonsaengnim, bolehkah aku ke rumah mu lagi malam ini?'_

Kyuhyun pun menunggu dengan sabar balasan dari Sungmin sambil berguling-guling diatas tempat tidurnya. Namun setelah 5 menit menunggu, wanita itu masih belum juga membalas pesannya hingga saat ini Kyuhyun pun sempat-sempatnya berprasangka buruk.

"Apa dia tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku?" Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang masih kosong pertanda tidak ada sama sekali pesan atau panggilan yang masuk. Namja tampan tersebut pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan dan berniat untuk memejamkan matanya, namun suara getaran ponsel membuat kedua kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka kemudian mengambil ponsel yang berada disampingnya.

Dilihatnya ID Lee Sungmin tertera disana hingga membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak senang kemudian membuka pesan yang baru saja Sungmin kirimkan untuknya.

 _From : Lee Sungmin_

' _Mianhae aku baru sempat membalas pesanmu. Datanglah kesini, tapi kau harus menungguku sebentar di depan flatku karena sekarang aku masih berada studio.'_

Kyuhyun pun tersenyum ketika membaca pesan tersebut, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang namja itu pun mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk Sungmin.

 _To : Lee Sungmin_

' _Baiklah, seonsaengnim. Aku akan menunggumu.'_

 **SEND!**

Setelah mengirimkan pesannya, Kyuhyun segera mengganti pakaiannya agar terlihat lebih rapi ketika berhadapan dengan Sungmin kemudian memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar bercermin didepan kaca wastafel.

Setelah dirasa rapi, namja tersebut pun berjalan pelan keluar dari flatnya tanpa izin kepada eomma nya terlebih dahulu kemudian memilih untuk menaiki lift ke lantai 7.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan gugup ke flat apartemen Sungmin dan memilih untuk duduk disamping pintu karena ia rasa jika Sungmin juga belum pulang drari studio. Sekitar 15 menit Kyuhyun menunggu bahkan nampak jika kini menenggelamkan wajahnya diatas lipatan tangannya. Namun ketika mendengar suara langkah seseorang kian mendekat, Kyuhyun pun mendongakkan wajahnya dan tersenyum kala mendapati Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai dress merah sepaha kini berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah datang?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dari acara duduknya hingga Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan senyuman manis kemudian berhenti tepat didepan pintu. "Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membuka kata sandi flat apartemennya. "Belum. Aku sampai disini belum begitu lama." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum mendengar ucapan namja tampan tersebut kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. "Geurae? Ayo masuk." Mereka pun kini berjalan beriringan dengan Sungmin yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

 **BRUGHH!**

Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk melangkah setelah mengganti heelsnya dengan sandal rumah, dari arah belakang tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menubruk wanita tersebut kemudian tangan namja itu pun kini tengah memeluk pinggang wanita itu erat hingga membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"A-aku sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun lirih walaupun terselip akan nada gugup hingga Sungmin pun terkekeh ditempatnya.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menggendong wanita itu dengan gaya bridal style hingga membuat Sungmin merangkulkan tangan kanannya ke bahu Kyuhyun.

Namja tersebut pun menggendong wanita tersebut kearah ruang tamu kemudian membaringkan tubuh mereka keatas sofa panjang milik Sungmin. Tanpa permisi, Kyuhyun pun menabrakkan bibirnya kearah bibir Sungmin kemudian melumatnya dengan ganas hingga membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Wanita itu pun mendorong kepala Kyuhyun menjauh sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan kiri miliknya kemudian memandang namja itu penuh tanya. Tak mengindahkan penolakan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun menyingkirkan tangan kiri itu agar tidak menyembunyikan belahan yang sekarang telah menjadi bagian favoritnya itu kemudian kembali menyatukan bibir sexy mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun terus saja melumat bahkan sesekali menghisap bibir atas Sungmin dengan cepat hingga tangan namja itu kini tengah bergeliriya disamping bawahan dress Sungmin dan berniat untuk menyingkapnya. Namun Sungmin yang sadar jika namja yang menindihnya ini telah dipenuhi oleh nafsu, dengan tak enak hati ia pun menendang selangkangan Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja tersebut terkejut kemudian menjerit tertahan sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya kelantai.

"ARGHH!" Rintih Kyuhyun sambil mengusap-usap bagian selangkangannya hingga Sungmin pun bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berguling-guling di lantai.

"Kenapa kau begitu bergairah, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin yang heran akan sikap Kyuhyun namun namja tersebut masih tetap menahan sakit sambil menatap wanita itu dengan wajah masamnya. "Aku sudah sangat bergairah dari kemarin."

Mendengar ucapan jujur sontak membuat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja terkekeh geli. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja itu akan sejujur ini padanya. "Perlahan-lahan saja." Saran Sungmin dengan senyum 5 jari kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk sekedar membantu namja tersebut bangkit dari acara bergulingnya.

Mendapat uluran tangan itu, Kyuhyun pun menyambutnya walaupun masih dengan wajah masam kemudian memilih untuk duduk disamping Sungmin.

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Wanita itu pun memandang bagian selangkangan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tertutupi oleh kedua tangan namja itu. Kyuhyun masih saja tak menjawab bahkan kepala kini masih saja menunduk. Mungkin saat ini Kyuhyun masih dalam tahap merajuk. "Apa aku perlu mengobatinya-…"

"A-andwae!" Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari 'sana' dan berniat untuk menggantikan dengan tangannya, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya agar wanita itu tidak mencoba-coba untuk mendekat.

"Wae? Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku hanya berniat untuk menyembuhkannya kok tidak-…"

"Tidak perlu, nanti juga sembuh sendiri!" Kali ini Kyuhyun berujar dengan wajah memerah hingga menghasilkan tawa yang nyaring oleh Sungmin. Wanita itu tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan sepolos ini, seperti anak perawan yang ingin diperkosa saja, pikir Sungmin.

"Ahahahah… tidak usah dianggap serius, aku hanya bercanda. Ja, lebih baik kau tunggu disini karena aku akan berganti baju dulu. Aku harap setelah kembali nanti 'sakit'mu akan segera sembuh karena aku tidak akan mengajari seseorang yang terus-terusan mengeluh dan merajuk nantinya." Goda Sungmin sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

Mendengar ucapan itu, sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika wanita itu ternyata suka sekali mengerjainya bahkan ia kini hanya dapat memandangi punggung Sungmin yang berjalan masuk kedalam kamar. Namja tersebut pun hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya frustasi karena merasa jika ditertawakan oleh Sungmin kemudian ia pun memilih untuk membaringkan tubuh nya diatas sofa sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya.

5 menit Sungmin lakukan untuk mengganti dress merahnya dengan kaos rumahan berwarna ungu tua dengan dipadukan dengan celana hotpants miliknya. Wanita itu pun berjalan kearah dapur hingga melewati Kyuhyun yang sedang terbaring dengan mata tertutup diatas sofa miliknya.

Wanita itu pun hanya tersenyum kemudian memilih untuk mengeluarkan satu cone ice cream vanilla dari dalam freezer kemudian berjalan pelan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah?" Panggil Sungmin agar namja tersebut membuka matanya hingga namja yang sebentar lagi akan tertidur itu pun terlonjak dari berbaringnya.

"Eoh?"

"Kau mengantuk?"

"E-eung, sedikit." Kyuhyun berujar pelan hingga kembali terdengar kekehan dari Sungmin. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut pun bergeser kemudian memilih untuk menjilat ice cream ditangannya tepat didepan Kyuhyun.

Perlah-lahan, wanita tersebut pun menjilat tiap sisi ice cream vanilla miliknya bahkan dimata Kyuhyun itu terlihat sangat sensual. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat membayangkan jika ice cream itu adalah miliknya sendiri.

 **GLUP!**

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menelan salivanya susah saat bibir wanita itu tengah memaju-mundurnya ice cream tersebut dari bibir masuk berulang-ulang kedalam mulutnya. Setelah kedua belah bibir sexy itu penuh dengan sisa ice cream, wanita tersebut pun menjilat bagian atas bibirnya sambil menyodorkan ice cream itu kearah Kyuhyun. "Cobalah ini, mungkin akan dapat mendinginkan otakmu." Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kala mendengar sindiran wanita tersebut. Mau tak mau namja tampan itu pun menyambutnya kemudian menjilatnya pelan seperti apa yang Sungmin lakukan barusan.

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat lucu. Ia pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuka lemari es, kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol air untuk menetralkan rasa manis dari ice cream yang ia makan tadi.

 **BRUGHH!**

Namun tanpa ia sadari, Kyuhyun kali ini kembali memeluk Sungmin dari belakang hingga air yang Sungmin minum tumpah diatas dadanya. Bahkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun kini sudah mulai berani untuk meremas payudara sebelah kiri Sungmin, sedangkan yang satunya memilih untuk menyingkap baju Sungmin dari samping hingga membuat wanita itu kembali terkekeh akan tingkah Kyuhyun.

Dengan perlahan, wanita tersebut membalikkan badannya kemudian mendorong bahu Kyuhyun hingga namja itu pun perlahan mundur dengan mata mereka yang saling bertatapan hingga langkah mereka terhenti oleh sebuah meja.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Sungmin pun menabrakkan bibirnya keatas bibir basah milik Kyuhyun kemudian mendorongnya perlahan hingga tubuh Kyuhyun setengahnya sudah terbaring diatas meja. Wanita tersebut pun mulai melumat bibir Kyuhyun yang masih terlumuri oleh sisa-sisa ice cream hingga namja tersebut kini kembali menegang sambil mengeratkan cengkramannya dikedua sisi meja.

"Eunghh..heuh…eungh…"

Mata mereka kian terpejam bahkan desahan mereka kian beradu kala Sungmin menghisap lembut kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun secara bergantian sambil menjilati sisa-sisa ice cream diatas bibir namja tampan tersebut. Mulut Kyuhyun yang terbuka seolah-olah memberi jalan untuk lidah Sungmin agar memasuki goa hangat miliknya.

Perlahan namun pasti, lidah Sungmin pun masuk dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk ikut beradu hingga tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sudah mulai bisa mengikuti permainan yang Sungmin berikan. "Eungh…sshhh…"

Lama bibir mereka saling beradu bahkan ciuman itu semakin panas dan bibir mereka berdua kini sudah bersih dari sisa-sisa ice cream namun tidak ada diantara mereka yang berniat untuk menghentikan aktivitas tersebut. Hingga karena kehabisan oksigen lah, ciuman selama 7 menit itu terhenti kemudian Sungmin pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun walaupun hanya hidung mereka kini hanya berjarak 2 cm. Nampak jika mereka saling bertatap-tapan dengan tatapan sayu mereka. Tak lama Sungmin pun tersenyum sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tepat didepan bibir Kyuhyun hingga tercium nafas segar yang Sungmin berikan untuknya. "Cara menciummu mulai ada kemajuan."

 **CHUP!**

"Kau harus sering berlatih. Lain kali lakukan pada bagian bawahku!" Setelah mengecup bibir Kyuhyun secara singkat, wanita itu pun mengucapkan hal yang kembali membuat namja tersebut tercengang bahkan ia kini tidak bisa bergerak dari berbaringnya.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyuhyun memilih untuk pulang sendiri, berhubung jika Changmin hari ini tengah mengikuti kelas lukis tambahan akibat memperbaiki nilai nya yang sempat tidak memenuhi standar kemarin.

Namja itu pun berjalan santai melewati halaman gedung hingga tatapannya kini tertuju pada sebua mobil audi putih yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Kyuhyun tentu kenal dengan siapa pemilik mobil tersebut. Dengan wajah sumringah, ia pun berlari menuju mobil itu kemudian mengetuk kaca mobil Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

"Kau datang untuk menjemputku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan wajah Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun tersenyum padanya. "Naiklah."

Ajak wanita itu hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali terlonjak kegirangan. Ia pun dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya untuk segera berlari kearah sisi kanan mobil Sungmin kemudian masuk kedalam mobil tersebut dan duduk didepan tepat sebelah kursi kemudi.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk menancapkkan gasnya kemudian membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu tempat.

Mobil itu kini sudah terparkir didepan sebuah gedung tempat galeri berbagai lukisan ternama ditampilkan. Mereka pun sama-sama keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan berdampingan untuk masuk hingga kini Sungmin membawa Kyuhyun untuk melihat lukisan abstark namun indah didepannya.

"Kenapa kau membawaku datang ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba karena terheran-heran dengan tempat yang Sungmin jadikan rekomendasi untuk berjalan-jalan bersama dengannya. Kyuhyun kira wanita itu akan mengajaknya ke taman bermain atau ke mall seperti yang biasanya wanita sering lakukan. Hingga Kyuhyun berpikir Sungmin adalah wanita yang sangat berbeda baginya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis sambil kembali menatap lukisan indah didepannya. Kyuhyun saat ini masih saja memperhatika wajah Sungmin dari samping. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia memuji kecantikkan wanita tersebut dan merupakan keajaiban tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun karena bisa bertemu wanita seperti Sungmin didalam hidupnya.

Namja itu pun mengedarkan kearah sekitar. Merasa jika tempat itu tidak ramai oleh pengunjung, Kyuhyun pun mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin dan dengan cepat pula merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya.

Mendapat rangkulan itu, Sungmin pun menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menghembuskan nafasnya gugup. Wanita itu kembali menampakkan senyum manis karena untuk kesekian kalinya mendapati tingkah yang terduga oleh Kyuhyun.

Setelah membuang nafasnya perlahan, wanita itu pen menarik tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Sungmin pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya bahkan namja tampan itu sendiri tidak tahu Sungmin akan membawanya kemana.

Mereka pun kini tengah masuk kedalam sebuah lorong yang ternyata terhubung dengan sebuah perpustakaan yang memiliki banyak sekali sekat. Sungmin pun menarik Kyuhyun agar memasuki perpustakaan tersebut dan siapa sangka jika wanita itu pun mendorong bahu Kyuhyun hingga punggung namja tersebut pun terbentur pada rak buku.

Tak hanya sampai disitu, wanita itu pun menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir itu ganas. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat terkejut kala wanita itu kini menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba bahkan ditempat umum seperti ini.

Sungmin bahkan terus saja memiringkan kepala nya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menyamankan posisi ciuman panas mereka. Kedua tangan Sungmin bahkan sudah menuju pada resleting celana Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu terkejut. Ia pun berniat untuk menghentikkan kedua tangan Sungmin namun apa daya ciuman wanita itu lebih memabukkannya.

Kepala wanita itu pun kini beralih keperpotongan leher Kyuhyun kemudian menghisapnya pelan. "Aarggh!" Desah Kyuhyun tanpa sadar saat wanita itu bukan hanya menghisap namun sempat-sempatnya untuk menjilatnya. Disaat itu juga resleting Kyuhyun terbuka hingga Sungmin pun menarik dengan cepat celana selutut tersebut, tak lupa dengan celana dalam putih milik Kyuhyun hingga nampak lah Junior besar milik namja tersebut yang sudah mengacung sempurna bahkan sempat membuat Sungmin tertegun sebentar.

Karena tak ingi membuang waktu, Sungmin pun memasukkan batang berurat itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengulumnya seperti tengah menikmati sebuah lollipop besar. Sungguh, lutut Kyuhyun sudah terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat saat ia harus menikmati ini dengan posisi berdiri. Mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus berpegangan pada sisi-sisi rak untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya saat wanita itu kini sesekali memainkan miliknya.

Sungmin terus saja memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil mengurut junior itu pelan, bahkan sesekali ia mengeluarkan benda panjang itu dari dalam mulutnya sambil menjilat-jilat seluruh sisi nya kemudian berhenti tepat diujung junior Kyuhyun. Di tiupnya pelan bagian itu hingga sukses membuat tubuh Kyuhyun merinding sleuruhnya bahkan namja tersebut ingin terduduk saja dari tempatnya.

"A-ahh…eunghh…a-aah…" Desah Kyuhyun tertahan bahkan sekeras mungkin ia memelankan suaranya karena ia sempat mendengar jika ada suara pengunjung yang mulai memasuki ruangan. Ia sungguh takut jika pengunjung itu akan memergoki mereka bahkan hal itu tentu saja bisa menghasilkan sebuah berita yang besar ketika mereka kedapatan tengah melakukan sex ditempat umum seperti ini.

"Eungh, seonsaengnimh. Bisakah kita..e-eungh, berpindah tempat dulu?" Kyuhyun berujar sambil menatap shock kepala Sungmin yang tengah bergerak maju mundur dan nampak jika tengah menikmati junior miliknya. Nampak jika kegiatan wanita tersebut terhenti kemudian Sungmin pun mendongak kearahnya.

Bisa Kyuhyun lihat ada sedikit cairan miliknya disudut bibir Sungmin hingga membuat namja tersebut semakin panas bahkan aktivitas ini sudah sangat menyiksa untuknya. Mendengar ucapan tersebut, Sungmin pun menarik celana dalam Kyuhyun dan memasangkannya, diikuti dengan celana selutut Kyuhyun namun wanita itu tidak menutup resletingnya.

Sungmin pun membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang lebih tertutup dari tadi yakni sebuah rak yang hanya bejarak satu meter dari dinding dengan suasana yang temaram. Wanita tersebut pun mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berbaring dilantai kemudian memilih untuk kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Cpkk…cpppkkk!"

Suara kecapan tertahan itu kini terdengar sensual di ruang sempit tersebut bahkan Kyuhyun kini sudah mahir untuk mengikuti permainan Sungmin. Tangan wanita itu pun kini kembali menurukan 2 lapisan yang menutupi bagian selatan Kyuhyun kemudian menggenggam junior besar itu dan kembali mengulumnya.

"Eungh…heungh…shhh"

"Eumpptthh..Eeumthh…"

Desahan mereka kian bersahutan kala Sungmin dengan cepat mengocok junior tersebut. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan jika ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diatas perut rata miliknya seiring dengan kocokkan Sungmin yang semakin cepat.

 **CROT!**

Cairan itu pun keluar didalam mulut Sungmin hingga nampak jika pipi itu menggelembung menahan cairan miliknya. Dengan seduktif, wanita itu pun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas perut Kyuhyun kemudian dengan posisi menungging kepalanya pun mendekat kearah Kyuhyun hingga ia pun berbagi cairan tersebut untuk juga Kyuhyun nikmati.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sendiri merasa aneh dengan cairan bening itu, namun lama kelamaan ia pun mulai terbiasa kemudian kembali memulai ciuman mereka yang ketiga kalinya dalam waktu yang sama.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya disana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan gugup saat mereka kini tengah berdua didalam lift. Mendengar pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan wajah sumringahnya. "Seru bukan?" Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Sungmin mengatakan hal tersebut hingga wanita itu semakin menampakkan wajah bahagianya.

"Semakin berbahaya tempatnya, bukankah semakin seru, iya kan?"

"Aku lebih suka melakukannya ditempat tertutup." Kali ini Kyuhyun berucap jujur bahkan dengan wajah yang menahan malu. Sungmin kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kemudian dengan cepat menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa bosan? Kita harus lebih sering mencoba hal yang baru. Agar hubungan kita tidak membosankan." Ujar wanita itu seduktif kemudian kembali menariknya saat pintu lift yang mereka naiki terbuka di lantai 7.

.

.

.

"Eunghh..sshhhh."

Kyuhyun kini sudah mulai berani untuk menyerang wanita bertubuh sexy tersebut. Ia kini sibuk memberikan lumatan-lumatan kepada bibir sexy milik Sungmin, hingga Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih jika seharian ini Sungmin sudah memberikan praktek tentang cara menjadi seorang Good Kisser.

Baju yang mereka kenakan kini tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai, hingga Sungmin saat ini hanya tengah mengenakan kaos tipis abu-abu tanpa bra dengan celana dalam berwarna hitam miliknya, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah memakai kaos dan boxer dengan warna yang sama dengan celana dalam Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan sensual, wanita itu pun melepas kaos tipisnya hingga menampakkan kedua gunung kembar yang tengah mengacung dengan indahnya didepan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja tersebut pun terlebih dahulu mengecup bibir Sungmin yang membengkak, turun diperpotongan leher wanita tersebut, hingga bibirnya kini telah berada tepat didepan nipple sebelah kiri payudara Sungmin. Bibir itu pun dengan sensual menjilat dan meraupnya tanpa ampun hingga berhasil membuat wanita itu mendesah tertahan sambil mencekeram rambut Kyuhyun didekatnya. Tangan namja itu tak tinggal diam, sesekali ia pun meremas dada kanan Sungmin kemudian ikut mengecupnya perlahan.

Setelah puas bermain disana, perlahan kepala Kyuhyun pun turun kemudian bibirnya tak henti untuk mengecup setiap inci pada diri Sungmin. Bibir itu telah memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan diatas perut wanita itu hingga bibir Kyuhyun kini sudah sampai tepat didepan celana dalam hitam Sungmin yang sudah mengeluarkan aroma yang khas.

Didalam hati Kyuhyun pun tersenyum karena ia bersyukur sekali karena untuk pertama kalinya ia mengendus aroma memikat langsung dari bagian intim wanita cantik didepannya ini. Ia rasa Changmin akan sangat iri jika dirinya sudah sampai pada tahap yang menggairahkan seperti ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun pun melebarkan kedua paha Sungmin dengan kedua tangan miliknya kemudian mengecup pelan paha kanan Sungmin dari lutut hingga pangkal paha wanita tersebut bahkan wajahnya kini sudah sejajar dengan bagian intim Sungmin yang masih terlindung celana dalam.

Ia pun mengendus pelan bagian itu kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dibagian yang ia rasa adalah tepat diatas klitoris wanita tersebut kemudian tanpa permisi Kyuhyun pun menjilatnya dengan seduktif, seperti pria-pria yang ia lihat saat ia tengah menonton video porno milik Changmin yang sempat ia curi tanpa namja tinggi itu ketahui.

"A-ahhh… Kyuhyun-ahhh…" Desah Sungmin saat namja tersebut menggodanya bahkan ketika mendengar desahan Sungmin, membuat libido Kyuhyun semakin naik hingga ia pun kini memilih untuk melepas cepat kaos hitam miliknya.

Dengan dipenuhi oleh nafsu, Kyuhyun pun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin dengan ganas bahkan wanita itu sudah menyamankan posisi kedua tangannya dileher miliknya. Kepala Kyuhyun pun kini sudah menyusuri perut Sungmin dan kembali mengecup pangkal paha wanita itu, kemudian tangan panjang Kyuhyun pun bergerak seduktif kearah kedua sisi celana dalam Sungmin.

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan menurunkannya, tanpa ia sangka Sungmin dengan cepat menghentikkan kedua tangan panjang itu hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendongak dengan alis berkerut. Melihat ekspresi penuh tanya yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan kedua tangannya kearah Kyuhyun berharap jika namja tersebut akan mendekat.

Benar saja, namja itu pun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan menubrukkan bibir mereka hingga ciuman panas itu pun kembali terjadi bahkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya kini tidak sadar jika Sungmin sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

' _Mianhae, Kyuhyun-ah'_

.

.

.

-to be Continued-

Chapter.4 is update! /NariHulaHula~

Panas enggak panas enggak? Kalo enggak, taro aja pantatnya si daddy ke atas kompor (?) biar tambah panas. Buahkhakhakhak /PLAK!

Kebetulan ya kemaren pada minta NC, ini udah mendekati NC tapi segitu dulu ya bisanya. Si daddy belom bisa dikasi jatah yang lebih soalnya. Hihihihi.

Makasih buanyaakk yang udah review kemaren. Ditunggu review berikutnya! ^^

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **KikyWP16, nur. anna, Frostbee, TiffyTiffanyLee, Shengmin137, Park Heeni, SuniaSunkyu137, PumpkinEvil137, bunyming, KyuMin EvilAegyo, ovallea, cho kyumin137, Pspnya kyu, Harusuki Ginichi, Eka yoon, lee hye byung, nurul, joyers, Lee Minry, hanna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kita bisa mulai kembali untuk belajar piano hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika ia sudah memasuki flat milik Sungmin setelah melepas sepatu miliknya. "Boleh saja." Wanita cantik itu pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya kemudian menyuruh _namja_ itu untuk segera duduk diatas kursi yang berada didepan piano miliknya.

"Apa kau sudah siap." Wanita itu pun memandang Kyuhyun yang tengah meletakkan ransel miliknya kemudian _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Ne."

"Kau tak masuk sekolah lagi hari ini?" Tanpa permisi, Sungmin pun mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun hingga mereka berdua kini duduk saling dempet diatas kursi yang lumayan sempit. Namun Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan rasa gugupnya sambil mencoba untuk menatap wanita cantik tersebut dengan ekpresi yang ia buat senyaman mungkin.

"Aku rasa, aku akan membolos selama beberapa hari."

"Wae? Apa orang tuamu tak akan marah?"

"Aku rasa tidak. Lagipula di sekolah aku hanya tinggal menyelesaikan tugas sketsaku yang sudah hampir selesai. Aku bisa saja menyelesaikannya di rumah." Bohong! Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat tau orang tuanya akan marah jika ia ketahuan membolos. Ketika berangkat, ia memang pamit untuk pergi sekolah, namun sebenarnya dalam 2 hari ini _namja_ tersebut malah memilih untuk selalu datang ke flat Sungmin. Entah untuk belajar piano, ataupun hanya melakukan beberapa 'aktivitas selingan' yang sangat Kyuhyun nantikan tentunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tak mau ambil pusing, Sungmin pun membalik sebuah lembaran notasi nada yang ia rasa Kyuhyun mampu memainkannya karena sudah beberapa hari ini ia menghabiskan waktu belajar piano bersama Kyuhyun. "Coba kau mainkan nada ini." Perintah Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun mengangguk gugup.

 _Namja_ tersebut pun mencoba untuk memainkan nada yang Sungmin perintahkan dan mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi. Awalnya Kyuhyun bisa memainkannya dengan baik, namun ditengah-tengah lagu Kyuhyun pun menghentikan permainannya hingga Sungmin yang semula fokus memejamkan matanya pun tiba-tiba menoleh kearah _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kenapa berhenti, hm?"

"A-aku masih belum mahir memainkannya. Bahkan aku masih saja buta untuk membaca not lagu." Kyuhyun pun kali ini memilih untuk berkata jujur sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu, Sungmin hanya dapat mengulum senyum sambil menatap sisi wajah sebelah kanan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Apa kau pernah memainkan piano sebelumnya?"

"Pernah, ketika sekolah dasar. Tapi aku sudah lupa karena aku lebih fokus dalam seni lukis."

Mendengar kata seni lukis, entah mengapa menghasilkan sebuah senyum yang merekah dari bibir Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun memilih untuk semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Aku rasa kau seorang pelukis yang professional."

"T-tidak juga. Aku sekarang masih fokus pada sketsa." Kyuhyun tambah berujar gugup kala wanita itu terlalu memandang intens kearahnya. Bahkan ia rasa, ia bisa saja jatuh dari kursi sempit ini jika Sungmin terus saja mempersempit jarak antara mereka.

"Apa sekali-kali kau mau menunjukkan keahlianmu padaku?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat karena ia memang ingin sekali menunjukkan bakatnya pada Sungmin. Mendengar nada antusias Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun terkekeh pelan kemudian memilih untuk menatap buku notasi miliknya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan latihan kita? Aku rasa, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri untuk belajar memainkan alat music. Lagi pula, kau datang kesini sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk itu kan?" Sungmin pun segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun secara tiba-tiba hingga membuat _namja_ itu sontak terdiam. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sungmin merupakan seseorang yang pintar sekali untuk menebak-nebak, bahkan Kyuhyun rasa untuk kesekian kalinya juga tebakan wanita selalu benar.

"A-aku… Mianhae."

" _Gwaenchana_. Lagipula aku tak akan marah."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun ingin sekali terlonjak senang dari tempat duduknya. Namun sadar jika sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, ia hanya dapat menggenggam kedua tangannya erat sambil tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja. Dan kau tau?"

"N-ne?" Secara tiba-tiba, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memutar tubuh Kyuhyun agar _namja_ itu kini membelakangi piano. Didorongnya pelan tubuh tinggi itu hingga pinggang Kyuhyun sudah bersandar dengan barisan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan Sungmin yang kini secara tiba-tiba duduk diatas pangkuannya sambil merangkulkan kedua tangannya dibelakang leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"Dengan kedatanganmu kesini…" Wanita itu pun perlahan mendekati perpotongan leher Kyuhyun kemudian meniupnya pelan hingga membuat lutut Kyuhyun bergetar. Bibir wanita itu perlahan menjalar keatas perpotongan leher Kyuhyun, naik ke telinga hingga bibir sexy itu kini sudah berhenti tepat didepan telinga kanan Kyuhyun.

"…Kau banyak memberikan inspirasi untukku…" Bisiknya lirih sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

"I-inspirasi?" Gumam Kyuhyun kala Sungmin telah memberikan beberapa kecupan diatas pelipis dan pipi kanannya. "K-kenapa seperti itu?"

"Molla. Tapi yang jelas aku sudah menemukan beberapa lirik lagu hanya dengan melihat gerak-gerikmu selama kau sedang sendirian atau ketika kita sedang bersama."

"Apa _Seonsaengnim_ selama ini… Eunghh~ memperhatikanku secara diam-diam?" Lenguh Kyuhyun kala wanita itu dengan berani telah mengecup belakang telingannya. _Namja_ itu hanya dapat mengeratkan genggamannya pada pinggiran kursi saat Sungmin masih saja intens memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah untuknya. "Menurutmu?"

"A-aku…" Mendengar nada gugup yang Kyuhyun berikan entah mengapa membuat Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Wanita itu pun kini memilih untuk menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Kyuhyun kemudian menatap mata itu dengan intens dengan kedua tangan yang sudah menangkup kedua sisi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Aku punya sebuah ide yang bagus. Apa kau membawa alat gambarmu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan semangat hingga dihadiahi anggukan ragu dari Kyuhyun.

"Bagus sekali. Bagaimana jika aku menjadi objek gambarmu hari ini? Aku juga bisa sekaligus menyelesaikan beberapa lirik laguku. Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

"Maksud _Seonsaengnim_?" Tanya Kyuhyun kurang mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh wanita tersebut. Namun wanita itu hanya merekahkan senyumnya hingga wajah wanita itu pun kembali mendekat bahkan hidung mereka kini sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Sudah turuti saja apa kataku…"

 **CHUP~**.

Ciuman untuk hari ini pun terjadi. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga awalnya terkejut ketika mendapat serangan tak terduga dari Sungmin. Namun akhirnya _namja_ itu memilih pasrah kemudian memejamkan matanya, sambil mengikuti permainan yang Sungmin berikan.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sama-sama dalam keadaan topless. Hanya celana dalam putih yang sama-sama mereka kenakan bahkan Sungmin sudah nampak terlalu sexy dengan penampilan seperti itu.

Wanita itu kini tengah duduk bersandar diatas sofa panjang sambil memegang sebuah novel dengan postur yang amat sangat menggoda. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, _namja_ itu kini tengah duduk membelakangi piano namun didepannya kini sudah berdiri sebuah kanvas besar dengan jemari yang kini tengah lihai menggambar sebuah sketsa seorang Lee Sungmin diatas kanvas putih miliknya.

Nampak jika Kyuhyun fokus dengan sketsa hingga 15 menit berlalu. _Namja_ itu pun mengangguk mengisyaratkan jika gambarnya telah selesai hingga wanita itu bangkit dari acara bersandarnya.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, wanita itu pun berjalan pelan kearah Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan payudara yang menggantung sempurna kemudian Sungmin pun memilih untuk melihat hasil sketsa untuk dirinya.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap objek dirinya yang begitu cantik ketika digambar oleh Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka ternyata Kyuhyun memang semahir dugaannya hingga wanita itu sempat berdecak kagum melihat karya Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya.

Untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya, wanita itu pun memilih untuk duduk dipangkuan Kyuhyun sambil menghadap tepat didepan _namja_ tampan tersebut. Kedua tangannya pun kini telah ia rangkulkan dileher leher Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua mata _namja_ itu dengan lembut. "Gomawo…"

Kyuhyun pun membalas ucapan itu dengan senyuman. Perlahan namun pasti, wajah mereka pun kian mendekat hingga ciuman itu pun terjadi. Kedua bibir itu kini saling beradu hingga suara kecapan telah memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Sesekali Sungmin melenguh kala tangan Kyuhyun kini sudah berani untuk meraba secara seduktif punggung miliknya hingga tangan itu pun kini sudah sampai hingga diatas _butt_ sebelah kanan Sungmin dan meremasnya secara perlahan. Lidah mereka kian bertaut hingga saliva mulai menetes diantara sudut bibir mereka berdua.

Setelah 5 menit berlalu, ciuman panas itu pun terlepas hingga menciptakan benang-benag saliva diantara mereka berdua. Sepersekian detik mereka bertatapan, hingga Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Sungmin kemudian mengecup bagian itu pelan.

"A-akhh…shhh…" Lenguh Sungmin kala Kyuhyun sudah berani untuk memberikan kecupan basah diantara perpotongan lehernya hingga menghasilkan sebuah _kissmark_ yang ia pun yakin jika bekasnya akan tahan selama seminggu lamanya.

Tangan Kyuhyun pun mulai naik dari punggung Sungmin hingga tepat berada diatas payudara sebelah kiri yang telah membengkak itu kemudian meremasnya pelan.

"Eunghh…"

Telah banyak _kissmark_ yang Kyuhyun buat hingga sempat-sempatnya _namja_ itu memberikan tanda tepat diatas payudara sebelah kanan Sungmin. Bahkan bibir tebal itu kini sudah beralih untuk mengcup _nipple_ Sungmin yang sudah sangat mengeras kemudian meraupnya cepat hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan.

"A-akkh… Kyuhyun-ah…" Desah Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mulai lihat untuk menghisap _nipple_ miliknya bahkan sesekali menjilatnya seduktif untuk sekedar memberikan kesan basah diatas benda kenyal tersebut.

Sambil menahan desahannya, wanita itu pun memilih untuk memainkan beberapa nada-nada baru yang tiba-tiba saja muncul ketika ia melakukan making out bersama Kyuhyun dengan tuts-tuts piano dibelakang _namja_ tersebut. Ia pun menyelinginya dengan menulis beberapa notasi lagu walaupun ia kini berusaha untuk menahan kenikmatannya ketika mendapat cumbuan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Bahkan _namja_ itu kini sudah berani untuk meraba bagian intimnya walaupun masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam miliknya, namun telunjuk Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat menggodanya kali ini saat benda itu tengah mengitari area intim miliknya kemudian menekan pelan bagian tepat diatas klitoris miliknya.

"Eunghh…sshhh…"

Entah harus bagaimana lagi Sungmin harus menahan rasa nikmatnya kala _Namja_ itu mempercepat gerakan telunjuknya dibawah sana hingga wanita itu sempat menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya diatas tuts piano kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya dibahu sebelah kanan milik Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk menyamankan posisi pipi kanannya diatas pundak basah tersebut kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menulis notasi lagu.

Dengan semakin merapatnya tubuh mereka kini semakin membuat tubuh Kyuhyun merasa sangat panas. Bahu sebelah kiri milik Sungmin yang begitu mulus dan bersih itu pun kini menjadi sasaran bibir tebal Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ itu pun memberikan kecupan-kecupan basah dengan sesekali menghisapnya.

Jemarinya dibawah sana pun tak henti untuk memanjakan bagian intim Sungmin dari luar hingga lenguhan Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya menjadi tanda bahwa wanita itu kini sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"A-akkhhhh…" Cairan bening itu pun membasahi celana dalam milik Sungmin hingga cairan itu tumpah dan sedikit membasahi paha milik Kyuhyun. Bisa _namja_ itu rasakan cairan Sungmin yang terasa hangat dan lengket bahkan aromanya bisa tercium dengan jelas oleh indranya.

Nampak jika Sungmin sibuk untuk menarik nafas akibat orgasme pertama yang ia dapat. Ia pun melirik pada buku notasi lagu miliknya dan tercengang karena selama mereka melakukan making out ini ia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan setengah lagu ciptaannya. Sungmin sendiri pun tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa memberikannya sebuah inspirasi dan kepuasan diwaktu yang bersamaannya. Bahkan ia kini merasakan jika tangan panjang itu kembali meraba bagian pinggangnya hingga turun kepinggul dengan buaian yang sangat lembut dan menggoda.

Sungmin sangat tau jika _namja_ itu ingin sekali menurunkan celana dalam miliknya namun dari kemarin ia berusaha untuk menahannya. Namun sungguh, Sungmin sangat butuh pelampiasan untuk saat ini karena bagian intimnya kini mulai berkedut kembali kala _namja_ itu mulai meremas kedua butt-nya secara perlahan.

' _Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!'_

Wanita itu menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Kyuhyun kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dikedua pipi _namja_ tersebut. Kyuhyun awalnya bingung ketika Sungmin menjauhnya wajahnya secara tiba-tiba namun mata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membulat kala wanita itu kini sudah menyerang bibirnya kemudian memberikan lumatan-lumatan basah.

Tanpa melepas tangkupan dan ciumannya, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membalik posisi mereka hingga wanita itu yang kini duduk dengan Kyuhyun yang telah berdiri didepannya dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang menunduk karena posisi mereka kini masih dalam keadaan bercumbu. Kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun menopang pada sisi tuts piano dengan bibir mereka berdua yang sudah mulai membengkak akibat ciuman yang mereka lakukan.

Perlahan tangan kiri Sungmin sudah terlepas dari tangkupan di pipi Kyuhyun kemudian tangan lentik itu pun menarik lengan kanan Kyuhyun kemudian menuntunnya untuk berada tepat dibagian intim miliknya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun sempat tercengang kala merasakan bagian yang lembab tersebut hingga ia pun memilih untuk menatap kedua mata Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya. Lama mereka saling menyelami mata masing-masing hingga akhirnya Sungmin pun mengangguk seolah-olah berkata jika sudah saatnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat bagian intim miliknya.

Darah Kyuhyun kian berdesir kala wanita itu menuntut kedua bahunya untuk turun kebawah dan berhenti tepat didepan bagian intim Sungmin. Bisa Kyuhyun cium aroma khas milik Sungmin hingga bagian yang basah itu tercetak dengan jelas didepannya.

Dengan tangan bergetar, perlahan namun pasti kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun naik kedua sisi celana dalam Sungmin. Ia pun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya sekedar memberikan bahasa isyarat _'Apa aku benar-benar boleh menurukannya?'_

Mengerti dengan arti dari tatapan Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun hanya mengangguk pasrah kemudian memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya didepan piano miliknya.

Setelah menelan ludahnya gugup, perlahan kedua tangan itu pun menurunkan kedua sisi celana dalam Sungmin dibantu dengan pinggul wanita itu yang dinaikkan sedikit hingga celana dalam itu perlahan turun dan menyusuri kaki jenjang Sungmin hingga bagian intim yang sangat Ia damba-dambakan itu pun terlihat.

Benar sesuai dugaannya. Milik Sungmin benar-benar putih, mulus tanpa noda. Tidak ia temukan sehelai rambut-rambut halus pun disana bahkan tercium aroma wangi milik Sungmin hingga ia yakin wanita itu benar-benar menjaga bagian intimnya.

Merasa jika Kyuhyun masih saja sibuk menatap kagum menatapa miliknya, entah mengapa membuat wanita itu terkekeh sendiri kemudian dengan seduktif melebarkan kedua kakinya. Tambah tercenganglah Kyuhyun kala melihat bagian itu sudah terpampang lebih jelas bahkan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk segera mendekat.

Tanpa banyak kata, _namja_ itu mendekatkan wajahnya kebagian intim Sungmin hingga bibir nya berhenti tepat didepan klitoris yang nampak memerah tersebut. Dikecupnya perlahan bagian sensitive itu hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali melenguh dengan wajah merahnya.

Mendengar lenguhan sexy dari Sungmin benar-benar menjadi penyemangat bagi Kyuhyun. Bibir itu pun mulai mengecup-ngecup seduktif bagian tersebut sambil menyusurinya hingga sesekali mengeluarkan lidahnya hingga berhasil membuat tubuh Sungmin mengejang.

"Eunghh…ukkhh…"

Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan kecupannya bahkan menghisap klitoris itu kuat hingga kedua tangan Sungmin pun memilih untuk meremas rambut Kyuhyun sambil menuntun kepala itu untuk semakin merapat pada dirinya.

Lama Kyuhyun memberikan service hingga lenguhan Sungmin benar-benar memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Milik Kyuhyun bahkan sudah merasa tegang kala milik Sungmin sendiri sudah mulai mengeluarkan cairannya seiring dengan lumatannya yang semakin intens.

Milik wanita itu mulai berkedut kala Kyuhyun memberikan sesekali memainkan telunjuknya diatas klitoris miliknya hingga peluh sudah sangat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun terus mempercepat temponya hingga milik Sungmin semakin berkedut hingga Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk menghisap tepat didepan lubang Sungmin.

"Ah-aku… ARGHH!"

Cairan itu pun keluar tepat didalam mulut Kyuhyun bahkan _namja_ itu kini menampungnya. Ia pun menelan sedikit cairan amis tersebut kemudian memilih untuk berbagi cairan itu pada Sungmin yang saat ini seperti sudah tidak memiliki tenaganya.

Dengan gerakan sensual, ia pun membuka rahang bawah Sungmin dengan jempol miliknya hingga bibir wanita itu terbuka sebagian. Tanpa pikir panjang, _namja_ itu pun menumpahkan sisa cairan Sungmin kedalam goa hangat itu kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sungmin dengan perlahan.

Kali ini sungguh Kyuhyun juga ingin merasa dipuaskan. Ia pun sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera melampiaskan hasratnya. Bahkan jantungnya kini kian berdebar kala mengetahui jika inilah saatnya untuk melakukan ' _making love_ ' bersama dengan Sungmin.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dan berniat untuk segera membuka celana dalam miliknya hingga ia terkejut saat kedua tangan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya kembali menahannya.

Walaupun wajah itu nampak lelah, nampak jika wanita itu kini menggeleng kearah Kyuhyun mengisyaratkan jika kegiatan mereka harus berakhir disini hingga tanpa sadar menimbulkan rasa sesak didada Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu sangat sadar jika untuk kedua kalinya Sungmin menolak untuk bercinta dengannya bahkan ia kini sudah dalam keadaan _turn on_.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi milik Sungmin kemudian memilih untuk menuntaskan urusannya secara sendirian (lagi), menyisakan Sungmin yang hanya dapat menatap sendu kearah kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Kangin-sshi?"

"Eoh, Lee Sungmin. Lama aku tidak melihatmu? Kemana saja kau beberapa hari ini?"

Sungmin bersama Kyuhyun kini sudah berada didalam studio wanita tersebut setelah 1 jam yang lalu kedua manusia itu mengakhiri aktivitas panas mereka yang berakhir dengan 'Sad Ending' karena Kyuhyun masih belum bisa mendapatkan Sungmin seutuhnya. Karena kecanggungan memenuhi mereka berdua, Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengajak Kyuhyun ikut bersamanya hingga disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Sibuk dengan duniaku seperti biasa." Jawab wanita itu santai hingga menghasilkan kekehan dari bibir Kangin. " _Aigoo_ … hilang beberapa hari ternyata belum bisa merubah cara berbicaramu. Tapi, siapa yang kau bawa ini?" Tanya lelaki tambun itu kala baru menyadari jika Sungmin tak datang sendiri kali ini. Yang membuatnya heran adalah tumben-tumbennya wanita itu membawa seorang remaja lelaki yang bahkan terlihat sangat tampan dan jika dilihat-lihat sangat cocok bersanding dengan Sungmin, pikirnya.

"Dia-…"

"Annyeong haseyo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun berujar cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya. Mendapati tingkah sopan Kyuhyun sontak saja membuat Kangin berdecak kagum kemudian ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"Ne… ne… annyeong haseyo. Kim Kangin imnida."

"Dia adalah pemberi insipasi untuk laguku." Wanita itu kembali menambahkan hingga membuat Kangin kembali tercengang. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum 5 jarinya karena ia rasa dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mempermudah proyeknya bersama Sungmin.

"Jinjja? Aaa… bagus kalau begitu. Apa sudah ada lagu yang berhasil kau buat?" Kangin pun menuntun Sungmin dan Kyuhyun untuk duduk diatas sofa disana dengan ia yang kini memilih untuk duduk sendiri diatas sofa panjang didepan mereka.

"Aku sudah membuat 1 lagu yang aku kira cocok menjadi salah satu lagu andalan kita."

" _Jeongmalyeo_? Kapan kau akan menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Ku kira besok lusa. Jika menurutmu ada yang kurang dengan laguku, kau juga bisa mengaransemennya ulang."

Kangin kembali terkekeh saat tumben-tumbennya wanita itu memberikan penawaran untuknya. Namun Kangin sangatlah yakin jika Sungmin bisa membuat lagu yang bagus walaupun ia hanya menyelesaikannya sendiri. "Aniya… jika kau yang membuat lagu itu aku kira hasilnya pasti sempurna."

"Tidak usah memuji."

"Sungmin- _sunbae_?" Dari arah pintu, Jungmo tiba-tiba muncul dengan gaya kasual miliknya. Jika ia tau Sungmin akan datang, sebelum kesini ia pasti akan lebih dulu memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Ne?"

"Lama aku tidak melihatmu. Bagaimana kabarmu?-…Kau siapa?" Langkah Jungmo terhenti kala baru menyadari siapa yang kini tengah duduk disamping Sungmin. Bahkan _namja_ tinggi itu tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya kearah _namja_ yang ia anggap tidak cocok jika duduk disebelah _sunbae_ cantiknya itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Kyuhyun kembali memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan namun Jungmo hanya meresponnya dengan decihan tak suka.

"Dia adalah salah satu tim sukses untuk penggarapan lagu kita Jungmo-ya. Tentunya kita harus merayakan ini kan?"

Jungmo tentu tercengang dengan ucapan Kangin. Apa ia barusan tidak salah dengar? Kangin akan memberikan perayaan untuk anak baru itu? Ini sungguh tidak adil menurutnya. "Tidak usah berlebihan _Hyung_. Aku yang sudah lama menjadi tim sukses mu saja tak pernah kau beri perayaan."

"Hei, bilang saja kau cemburu dengan anak baru ini kan? Atau jangan-jangan, kau cemburu dengan kedekatan Kyuhyun dan Sung-…"

" _Hyung_!"

"Oke, aku diam." Kangin pun memilih untuk mengangkat kedua tangannya jika Jungmo sekarang memang sedang kesal. Bahkan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas rasa cemburu yang Jungmo tunjukkan ketika melihat Sungmin tengah bersama dengan _namja_ lain. Jungmo pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri disamping Kangin hingga ia kini duduk tepat didepan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memberikan senyum tipisnya.

' _Cih, dasar sok tampan!'_

"Hossh…hosshh… _mian_ aku terlambat-… eoh? Kau siapa?" Dari arah pintu, tiba-tiba saja Tiffany berlari kencang bahkan tanpa permisi langsung saja masuk kedalam studio. _Yeoja_ itu pun memilih untuk menetralkan nafasnya kemudian terkejut ketika melihat ada anak baru di ruangan ini.

"Aku-…"

"Tidak usah memperkenalkan diri terus menerus Kyuhyun-sshi. Jangan terlalu baik disini." Singgung Jungmo hingga membuat ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong. Merasa jika suasana disini mulai tidak menyenangkan, Kangin pun menyenggol lengan Jungmo dengan sikunya agar _namja_ itu menjaga ucapannya didepan Sungmin. "Jungmo-ya?"

"Jadi namamu Kyuhyun? Bagus sekali. Seperti wajahmu." Puji Tiffany bahkan _yeoja_ itu dengan seenak jidatnya duduk tepat disamping Kyuhyun. Nampak jika _yeoja_ itu berusaha untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bicara namun nampak sekali jika _namja_ itu menolaknya. Melihat jika Tiffany berada didekat Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin merasa jengkel kemudian sengaja untuk terbatuk nyaring.

"Ehem."

"Eoh, _mianhae_ , apa Kyuhyun-sshi adalah kekasih Sungmin- _sunbae_?" Tanya Tiffany secara polos karena ia tentu merasakan aura Sungmin yang mulai berbeda ketika dirinya mencoba untuk mendekati Kyuhyun. Mendengar ucapan polos itu entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama terdiam hingga Jungmo lah yang kini memilih untuk angkat bicara.

"Bukan, dia bukan kekasih Sungmin!" Penolakan itu sontak membuat semua orang disana sontak menoleh kearah Jungmo. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat mengernyitkan alisnya karena merasa tak suka dengan penolakan yang _namja_ itu berikan.

' _Memang dia siapa berani berbicara seperti itu?!"_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil memberikan _deathglare_ -nya kepada Jungmo.

"Ya! Jungmo- _sunbae_ tau darimana? Siapa tau mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih."

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Elak Jungmo lagi karena merasa tidak suka dengan ucapan Tiffany. Dengan keras Jungmo menyangkal ucapan itu namun ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap ada beberapa _kissmark_ dileher kedua orang didepannya, entah mengapa membuat perasaan Jungmo menjadi tak enak. _'Apa mereka berdua memang menjalin hubungan?'_

"Ya! Ya! Sudahlah! Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar disini, eoh? Lebih baik kita makan siang saja di café depan." Lerai Kangin pada akhirnya hingga membuat Jungmo dan Tiffany sama-sama menghentikan ucapan mereka. Mendengar kata makan, _yeoja_ itu pun memilih bangkit untuk lebih dulu dan terlonjak senang seperti hal nya seorang anak kecil, diikuti dengan Jungmo dengan wajah masamnya, Kangin yang mengelenggkan kepala, hingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini memilih untuk berjalan bersama.

Bahkan Kyuhyun kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ucapan _yeoja_ _hyper_ tadi benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Sesekali pun ia melirik kearah Sungmin dan sesekali berpikir, apakah wanita disampingnya ini ikut memikirkan apa yang diperdebatkan Jungmo dan Tiffany barusan.

Namun ketika melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang tenang seperti biasanya, akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan kemudian memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

' _Apa aku dan Sungmin memang bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih?'_

.

.

.

" _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Eum? Apa kau lapar?"

" _A-aniya_."

Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio siang tadi, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk tetap mengikuti Sungmin hingga mereka kini berada di ruang tamu milik wanita tersebut. Nampak sedari tadi Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya hingga berpikir jika _namja_ itu sepertinya lapar karena kebetulan mereka juga telah melewatkan makan malam.

"Kalau lapar bilang saja. Aku akan memasakkanmu sesuatu." Bujuk Sungmin hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun mengangguk karena merasa tak enak jika harus menolak tawaran Sungmin. "Eum, baiklah." Mendengar suara pelan itu, Sungmin hanya dapat terkekeh kemudian memilih untuk berjalan ke dapur untuk memasakkan Kyuhyun sesuatu.

Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Sungmin untuk memasak semangkuk _ramyeon_ karena hanya itu persediaan makan yang ia punya. Bahkan sakin sibuknya Sungmin lupa untuk mengecek persediaan makanan miliknya hingga berpikir untuk berbelanja esok pagi.

Wanita itu pun meletakkan semangkuk _ramyeon_ itu dengan sumpit, sendok putih, tak lupa segelas air mineral keatas nampan kemudian membawa makanan itu ke ruang tamu. Flat Sungmin memang termasuk ukuran yang sedang, tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil dan dikhususkan untuk penyewa yang tinggal sendiri sehingga tempat itu tidak menyediakan ruang makan. Alhasil wanita itu pun selalu menghabiskan waktu makannya di ruang tamu dengan ditemani TV tentunya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari jika Sungmin telah mendekat pun dengan cepat memperbaiki posisi duduknya hingga wanita itu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa keatas meja. "Makan lah."

" _Gamsahamnida_." Dengan segera, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk turun dari atas sofa kemudian duduk di lantai. _Namja_ itu pun mulai menikmati _ramyeon_ panas yang dibuat oleh Sungmin dan entah mengapa _ramyeon_ ini sangat berbeda rasanya ketika Sungmin yang memasaknya.

"Apa enak?" Tanya Sungmin saat _namja_ itu nampak makan dengan lahap hingga Kyuhyun pun mengangguk antusias bahkan minyak _ramyeon_ itu ada saja yang menempel disudut bibirnya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli melihat cara makan _namja_ didepannya ini hingga Kyuhyun pun tersadar jika hanya ada semangkuk _ramyeon_ yang _yeoja_ tadi bawa.

" _Seonsaengnim_ tidak makan?"

" _Ani_ , hanya melihat cara makanmu saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Wanita itu pun berujar antusias hingga Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersipu malu mendengarnya. Sungmin pun terus menatap Kyuhyun lucu saat _namja_ itu tengah sibuk menyeruput kuah _ramyeon_ dengan sudut bibir yang masih saja tersisa akan minyak.

" _Aigoo_ … cara makanmu seperti anak kecil saja. Boleh aku tau berapa usiamu?"

"19." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil asyik mengunyah gumpalan mie yang baru ia masukkan kedalam mulutnya.

"19? _Jinjjayo_? Berarti kita beda 10 tahun ya? Jauh sekali?"

"Pfftthh! Uhuk… uhuk…" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terbatuk kala wanita itu baru kali ini mengatakan dengan jujur berapa usia yang sebenarnya kepadanya. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan penuturan itu. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika jarak usia mereka sangatlah jauh. Bahkan ia sempat mengira jika wanita itu baru berusia 20-an tahun, cuman hanya cara berpakaiannya saja yang seperti wanita dewasa.

Kyuhyun pun menepuk-nepuk dada nya berharap jika kuah _ramyeon_ itu tidak merusak tenggorokannya hingga Sungmin pun menyodorkan segelas air mineral hingga _namja_ itu menyambutnya.

" _Gwaenchana_? Pelan-pelan saja makannya." Nasehat Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung itu pelan. Setelah merasa baikkan, _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk menatap Sungmin ragu kemudian berucap pelan. " _G_ - _Gwaenchana_. Jadi, usia _Seonsaengnim_ sekarang 29 tahun?"

" _Ne_ , kau tidak percaya?" Kali ini Sungmin kembali berujar antusias hingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk malu. " _Ne_."

"Berarti wajahku awet muda ya? Ku kira aku sudah setua itu." Kekeh Sungmin sambil sesekali mencubit pelan kedua pipinya sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun tentu mengangguk setuju didalam hatinya hingga ia pun bahkan sangat terpesona dengan kecantikkan wanita itu sejak awal ia melihatnya. _'Kau memang terlihat sangat muda dan terlalu cantik dimataku…'_

"Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Eum?" Setelah menyelesaikan makannya, _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk meletakkan kedua sumpitnya kemudian memandang Sungmin yang saat ini tengah berpindah tempat duduk, tepat disampingnya.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" Tanya wanita itu tiba-tiba dengan wajah serius hingga sempat membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Lama _namja_ itu berpikir, akhirnya ia pun menggeleng tak lupa dengan wajah yang ia buat sedatar mungkin.

"Eung, _ani_."

"Benarkah? aku kira _yeoja_ yang menelponmu waktu itu-…"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Potong Kyuhyun cepat karena ia benar-benar tak ingin jika Sungmin salah paham padanya. Sungguh, ia memang sama sekali tak memiliki seorang kekasih. Dan _yeoja_ yang Sungmin kira kekasihnya itu hanya lah seorang teman yang terlalu terobsesi dengannya. Bahkan harusnya pertanyaan itu yang mesti ditujukan untuk Sungmin. Lama Kyuhyun bepikir hingga akhirnya _namja_ tersebut pun memberanikan diri untuk membalik pertanyaan Sungmin. "B-bagaimana denganmu, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"Aku?" Nampak jika wanita itu tengah menimbang-nimbang pertanyaan itu bahkan Kyuhyun dengan sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku sendiri juga meragukan itu." Jawab Sungmin pada akhirnya hingga membuat pikiran perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi tak nyaman. Ia pun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap wanita disampingnya.

"Apa sekarang ada seseorang yang special dihatimu, _Seonsaengnim_?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban. Wanita itu tampak enggan untuk menjawab bahkan matanya kini sudah nampak kosong walaupun tatapan itu mengarah pada Kyuhyun. Merasa jika Sungmin sudah banyak melamun, Kyuhyun pun mencoba untuk menyadarkan wanita itu dengan mengibaskan telapak tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sungmin.

"Sungmin- _seonsaeng_?"

"Tentu saja ada." Mendengar jawaban itu entah mengapa membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa mencelos. Apa tanpa ia ketahui Sungmin selama ini Sungmin sudah memiliki seseorang yang special dihatinya? Entah mengapa untuk kesekian kalinya ia hanya dapat tersenyum miris dan lebih memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa kita malah membahas masalah ini? Kita bisa bicarakan hal yang lebih menyenangkan bukan?" Sungmin tiba-tiba saja memilih untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu hingga Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. Mendengar nada antusias Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun memilih mengangguk kikuk sambil berusaha untuk memamerkan senyum tipisnya. "Aa, boleh saja."

"Kau sudah selesai makannya? Sini biar aku cuci mangkuk kotormu."

" _Ne_." Setelah membereskan peralatan makan milik Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun memilih bangkit dan berjalan ke wastafel untuk mencuci mangkuk dan peralatan makan yang kotor tadi kemudian menyalakan keran air. Wanita itu pun menyiapkan sabun cucinya dan berniat untuk membersihkan gelas, namun gerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala sepasang lengan tiba-tiba saja memeluk bahunya.

 **BUGHH!**

" _Seonsaengnim_? _Saranghae._ " Ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja terucap dan Sungmin sangat mengenal sapa pemilik suara tersebut. Ia tentu tidak tuli dan mendengar dengan jelas apa yang yang _namja_ itu ucapakan namun wanita itu lebih memilih diam hingga membuat Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya hanya dapat mengernyitkan alis. _'Kenapa dia tidak menjawab?'_

" _Seonsaengnim_?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi hingga tanpa ia duga Sungmin pun membalik tubuhnya kemudian mencium bibir _namja_ itu dengan cepat.

 **CHU~**

Tak ada jawaban yang Sungmin berikan, namun yang ada hanyalah lumatan-lumatan yang manis yang diberikan Sungmin untuknya hingga Kyuhyun berpikir jika wanita itu memang masih belum bisa membalas perasaannya.

.

.

.

"Luar biasa sekali, aku bisa merasakan semangat dari lagunya." Tiffany kini terlonjak senang kala mendengar sebuah lagu yang berhasil Sungmin ciptakan beberapa pekan ini. Bahkan Sungmin yang mendengar pujian itu hanya mengacuhkannya karena pikirannya kini entah melalang buana kemana.

Sesekali wanita itu mengulum senyumnya. Entah apa yang mengganggu pikirannya sekarang. Senang karena bisa menunjukkan kepada tim nya tentang lagu ciptaannya, senang akan respon positif yang Kangin dan Tiffany berikan untuknya, atau kah senang dengan ucapan cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya beberapa waktu yang lalu? Entahlah, hanya Sungmin dan Tuhan lah yang tau mengenai sebab bahagia raut wajahnya hari ini.

"Jangan sok tahu!" Cibir Kangin karena merasa jengkel dengan teriakan _yeoja_ _hyper_ tersebut hingga membuat lelaki tambun itu merasa telinga berdengung. Namun Tiffany seperti biasa tetap mengacuhkan cibiran Kangin kemudian kembali menikmati lagu Sungmin yang saat ini masih saja diputar.

Jungmo yang saat ini tengah duduk disebelah Tiffany hanya bisa terdiam ditempatnya. Namun mata _namja_ itu sedari tadi terfokus pada punggung Sungmin bahkan ketika melihat wanita itu, pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Kyuhyun dan entah mengapa saat itu juga tangannya terkepal kuat.

Jungmo pun hanya dapat menahan rasa jengkelnya kemudian memilih untuk menyamankan duduknya disandaran sofa, walaupun matanya tetap terfokus kearah Sungmin.

 **Drtt…**

Di tempatnya, ponsel Sungmin tiba-tiba saja bergetar. Wanita itu pun menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ -nya kemudian mendapati sebuah pesan dari Kyuhyun hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin pun mengulum senyum manisnya.

 _From : Cho Kyuhyun_

' _Seonsaengnim, aku merindukanmu.'_ Entah mengapa darah Sungmin kian berdesir kala membaca pesan singkat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Wanita itu pun mengetikkan balasan untuk Kyuhyun sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

 _Sungmin : 'Benarkah? Apa kau berniat untuk datang ke flat ku lagi malam ini?'_

 _Kyuhyun : 'Jika Seonsaengnim mengizinkan?'_

 _Sungmin : 'Kau menunggu untuk ku undang dulu baru akan datang ke flatku?'_

 _Kyuhyun : 'Jadi aku boleh datang kapan pun?'_

 _Sungmin : 'Sudah kubilang dari sebelumnya bukan? Tentu saja boleh ^^ Ini password apartemenku : 13707. Datang kapanpun kau mau'_

 _Kyuhyun : Gamsahamnida Seonsaengnim~ 3_

Sungmin kembali terkekeh geli ketika melihat tanda hati diakhir pesan yang Kyuhyun kirimkan. Bahkan saking fokusnya untuk membalas pesan Kyuhyun, Sungmin tak sadar jika Kangin telah mengajaknya bicara sedari tadi.

"Hei, kau benar-benar tahu caranya membuat sebuah lagu! Ya! Sungmin-sshi?"

"E-eoh? _Ne_." Sungmin hanya berujar gugup karena baru sadar dari acara melamunnya hingga wanita itu pun memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hei, dimana anak yang sering bersamamu itu?" Tanya Kangin ketika ia tak mendapati Kyuhyun hari ini. Namun Sungmin hanya dapat memberikan senyum tipisnya memasukkan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas.

"D-dia sedang sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Maaf, aku tidak mengajaknya kemari."

"Ah, kau seharusnya mengajaknya juga. Jadi kita bisa rayakan bersama-sama."

Wanita itu hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran. Ia pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya karena ia ada janji setelah ini.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu sekarang." Pamit Sungmin tak lupa membungkukkan badannya. Kangin yang mendapat sikap sopan dari Sungmin hanya dapat merekahkan senyum bahagianya kemudian memilih untuk melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati."

"Musiknya-…" Baru saja Tiffany akan memberikan komentar, Jungmo yang berada disebelahnya pun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari untuk mengejar Sungmin bahkan ia tak mengindahkan teriakan Kangin. "Ya! Jungmo-ya! Mau kemana kau?"

" _Sunbae_?" Teriak Jungmo kala mereka berdua kini sudah berada di luar studio. Mendengar panggilan itu sontak membuat menghentikan langkahnya kemudian membalikkan badan hingga tatapannya kini tengah bertemu dengan Jungmo. "Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku ke rumahmu?" Tanya Jungmo secara tiba-tiba hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan alisnya dan berniat untuk pergi. Karena niat Sungmin dari awal memang untuk menjemput Kyuhyun dan ingin mengajak _namja_ itu untuk makan bersama. "Aku sedang tidak ada waktu."

"Tunggu." Jungmo pun kembali menghentikan langkah Sungmin hingga wanita itu terdiam ditempatnya. "Apa kau bersama dengan anak itu? Apa kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya?" Sungmin tak menjawab bahkan wanita itu sama sekali tak membalikkan badan.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Sungmin tentu membuat Jungmo mendecih pelan kemudian memandang belakang kepala wanita itu dengan remeh. "Sudah kuduga. Apa kau tidak kasihan sudah menipu anak muda itu?"

Ucapan Jungmo tentu sangat menohok hati Sungmin. Berani-beraninya Jungmo mengatakan itu padanya hingga tanpa sadar membuat tangan Sungmin terkepal kemudian dengan cepat membalikkan badannnya dan menatap mata Jungmo dengan tajam. "Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

" _Ne_?"

"Aku tidak pernah memaksanya. Dia yang dengan suka rela membantuku. Aku hanya sekedar mengabulkan keinginannya." Entah sadar atau tidak, ucapan itu sebenarnya sangat menohok dan menyakitkan jika Kyuhyun yang mendengar.

Namun entah mengapa ucapan itu malah membuat Jungmo tersenyum senang. Ia rasa Sungmin selama in hanya mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja Kyuhyun yang terlalu berharap pada wanita itu. Tapi kembali lagi, itu hanya lah pendapat pribadi Jungmo tentang Sungmin. Untuk masalah perasaan, biar lah Sungmin yang benar-benar akan menilainya sendiri walaupun saat ini wanita itu tengah bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau sudah tidak masuk sekolah hampir seminggu!" Teriak Haneul kala ia dan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang duduk bersebelahan di kursi tunggu halte. Mendengar teriakan itu, Kyuhyun hanya dapat membuang pandangannya sambil menunjukkan raut tak suka akan kehadiran _yeoja_ tersebut. "Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu!"

"Aku hanya khawatir jika nanti kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Kau harus berkonsentrasi pada pendidikan demi masa depanmu!" Ujar _yeoja_ itu lagi malah ia kini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun namun _namja_ itu semakin menggeser duduknya pula agar menjauh.

"Kalau kau sampai dikeluarkan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupanmu nantinya."

"Kenapa kau begitu perduli tentang masalahku?" Bentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya berharap jika _yeoja_ itu akan diam dan berhenti mengusiknya, namun _yeoja_ itu tetap saja bersikukuh bahkan ia kini menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelasnya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, apa aku salah mengkhawatirkan seorang teman?"

"Apa kau tidak punya teman yang lain? Kau cari saja mereka!" Kali ini Haneul benar-benar terdiam mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan membentak dengan suara nyaring padanya hingga ia pun hanya dapat menundukkan wajahnya. Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat memandang langit diatasnya dengan frustasi, berharap jika Haneul akan segera menyingkir darinya.

Dari kejauhan, nampak jika mobil putih Sungmin melintas dan wanita itu pun sempat melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk di halte namun matanya memicing kala sempat melihat jika ada seorang _yeoja_ yang duduk disebelah Kyuhyun.

Mobil Sungmin pun memilih untuk melewati halte kemudian terparkir 10 meter dari sana. Ia pun menurunkan kaca sebelah kanan mobilnya kemudian menatap spionnya. Benar saja, Kyuhyun saat ini memang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang _yeoja_ yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Bahkan niat untuk menjemput Kyuhyun pun sirna sudah.

Setelah mengulum senyum mirisnya, wanita itu pun memilih untuk kembali menancapkan gasnya kemudian memilih untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Penat tentu sudah mendominasi Sungmin saat ini, terlebih entah mengapa ia hari ini merasa kecewa dengan kegiatan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun harus dibatalkan.

Ia pun memilih untuk memijat lengan kanannya pelan namun betapa terkejutnya Sungmin saat mendapati Yunho kini tengah bersandar pada dinding samping pintu flat miliknya.

"Untuk apa kau ada disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan sinis namun lelaki itu tidak menjawab sama sekali. Bisa ia cium aroma alcohol yang sangat pekat bahkan Sungmin menduga jika Yunho tengah mabuk berat saat ini.

"Apa kau mabuk-mabukkan lagi?" Entah mengapa terselip nada khawatir dari Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

"Pergilah!" Merasa jika tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan dengan lelaki itu, Sungmin pun membuka _password_ flat apartemennya dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam. Sialnya, ia lupa untuk kembali menutup pintu flatnya hingga Yunho berhasil untuk masuk kedalam.

Wanita itu pun berjalan cepat untuk segera masuk ke kamarnya namun dari arah belakang Yunho tiba-tiba saja menarik tubuhnya kemudian mendorong tubuh langsing itu kedinding. Tanpa permisi, lelaki itu pun menubrukkan bibirnya hingga membuat Sungmin terkejut bahkan wanita itu sudah memukul dada lelaki itu kuat.

Namun karena tenaga wanita memang tak sebanding dengan tenaga lelaki, dengan sekali hentakan tubuh bagian depan Sungmin pun telah menghadap dinding hingga Yunho pun melepas atasan wanita itu dengan kasar.

Sungguh Sungmin ingin menangis saja kali ini saat lelaki itu terus saja mencumbunya bahkan kini tengah mengangkatnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar. Dengan sesuka hati Yunho memberikan tanda disekujur tubuhnya bahkan ia sudah melepas semua pakaian yang sudah terpasang pada Sungmin. Bahkan tanpa aba-aba lelaki itu pun memasuki Sungmin dengan kasar hingga wanita itu hanya bisa menjerit dengan lelehan air mata dan berharap jika Kyuhyun akan segera menolongnya.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun kini tengah dalam keadaan bimbang. Ia sendiri heran karena sedari tadi Sungmin tak membalas pesannya hingga berpikir jika apakah wanita itu sedang sibuk padahal Kyuhyun ingin sekali menemui Sungmin lagi malam ini. Lama Kyuhyun terdiam bahkan ia baru teringat dengan _password_ flat Sungmin yang baru wanita itu berikan padanya sore tadi.

Merasa jika Kyuhyun telah membuang-buang waktu, _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk menaiki tangga darurat dan berlari kencang karena ia sungguh tidak sabar untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Sungmin.

Ketika telah sampai didepan flat Sungmin, dengan dudup _namja_ itu pun menekan 5 digit _password_ flat Sungmin hingga bunyi 'Ting' menandakan jika kunci flat itu sudah terbuka. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian perlahan masuk ke dalam flat tersebut.

 _Namja_ itu pun perlahan berjalan masuk berharap jika Sungmin akan terkejut dengan kedatangannya, namun sebuah lenguhan nyaring tiba-tiba saja membuat Kyuhyun terdiam kaku ditempatnya bahkan ia sangat mengenali siapa pemilik suara itu.

' _T-tidak mungkin!'_

Dengan kaki yang bergetar, _namja_ itu pun perlahan menyusuri asal suara yang semakin terdengar nyaring tersebut. Kakinya terus melangkah hingga ia pun berhenti tepat disamping rak yang menjadi salah satu dinding kamar milik Sungmin.

"Eeungghh… aahhh…ahhh!" Suara desahan itu semakin nyaring hingga membuat nafas Kyuhyun tambah tercekat.

' _Itu bukan suara Sungmin! Itu bukan suara Sungmin!'_ Hanya kalimat itu yang selalu ia ucapkan dalam hati hingga _namja_ itu pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip disela-sela rak buku hingga pemandangan yang sangat tak mengenakkan itu pun kini tersaji dengan sangat pedih dimatanya.

 **DEG!**

Tubuh Sungmin yang saat ini tengah terbaring setengah diatas ranjang dengan kepalanya yang berada tepat depan Kyuhyun namun tubuh bagian bawahnya kini sudah ditumbuk habis oleh seorang _namja_ kekar yang bahkan sama sekali tak Kyuhyun kenal.

Bahkan Kyuhyun rasa Sungmin sangat menikmati itu dan ia rasa inilah alasan jika wanita itu tidak mau dimasuki olehnya karena Sungmin memang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain. Pedih. Kecewa. Marah. Itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan ketika selama ini tak pernah jujur padanya namun diam-diam wanita itu telah bercinta dengan _lelaki_ lain.

Lama Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terluka hingga tanpa sadar Sungmin menatap kearah rak namun matanya tiba-tiba membulat kala mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

Merasa jika Sungmin telah mendapati keberadaanya, dengan perasaan kecewa _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk pergi dari flat Sungmin, meninggalkan wanita itu yang tanpa ia sadari tengah meneteskan air matanya.

' _Kyuhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae…'_

.

.

.

" **ARRGGGHHHH!"**

Kyuhyun hanya bisa melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan berteriak nyaring ditepi sungai Han. Bahkan air mata yang selama ini tak pernah keluar dari kedua matanya pun kini meleleh dengan deras, seakan menggambarkan jika ia sudah amat sangat kecewa dengan apa yang Sungmin lakukan padanya.

Dengan perasaan yang sudah bercampur aduk, _namja_ itu pun hanya dapat mendudukkan tubuh lemahnya diatas rerumputan kemudian memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan kakinya.

" _Kenapa mencintaimu harus sesakit ini , Sungmin-ah?"_

.

.

.

.

-to be Continued-

Annyeong haseyo, chapter.5 was update! /Eaaaaaa~

Apa kalian ngerasa kalo ini adalah chapter terpanjang dari 4 chapter yang sebelumnya saya buat? Ada yang ngerasa nyesek? dapet feelnya kagak? Semoga dapet ya? Hihihihi

Dudududuuduuu~ Semoga kagak ada yang nimpukin saya ya setelah chapter ini. Padahal lagi nunggu jumlah readers genap 100, ehh, ampe sekarang jumlahnya masih awet aja di angka 99 T.T

Tapi gak apa-apa lah ya, yang penting makasih banyak buat reviewnya. Walaupun saya gak sempet balas, tapi saya baca review kalian ampe jingkrak-jingkrak lho benaran XD

Untuk itu ditunggu review berikutnya ne? ^^

 **Big thank's to :**

 **Frostbee, TiffyTiffanyLee, Shengmin137, Harusuki Ginichi, KikyWP16, joy04, hanna, PumpkinEvil137, Park Heeni, SuniaSunKyu137, KyuMin EvilAegyo, ovallea, junekyu, Namenikelf, wdespita eljoy, joyers, eka yoon, cho kyumin137, nurul, guest, dan buat reviewers yang namanya kalau lupa kesebut ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

.

Keheningan kini telah menyelimuti dua manusia berbeda jenis setelah 1 jam yang lalu mengakhiri aktivitas panas yang mereka lakukan. Biasanya setelah melakukan 'itu', kedua orang yang terlibat akan merasa senang atau bahagia, namun berbeda dengan salah satu dari pihak mereka. Sungmin, wanita itu terus saja diam bahkan nampak jika wanita itu mengacuhkan lelaki disampingnya yang sibuk menghisap rokok ditangannya.

"Hei, kau terlalu banyak melamun, siapa yang kau pikirkan dengan pandangan kosong seperti itu, eoh?" Yunho akhirnya mengangkat suara sambil menatap Sungmin dengan senyum maskulin yang terus terpatri dibibirnya. Nampak jika wanita itu menatap kosong kearah depan sambil berucap dengan sangat pelan. **"** Memangnya aku memikirkan siapa?" Tanya Sungmin balik walaupun ia sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya kesamping untuk sekedar menatap lawan bicaranya hingga membuat Yunho menanggapinya dengan kekehan kecil.

"Molla. Lebih baik pikirkan saja aku. Bukankah kita saling menyukai?" Yunho berujar dengan santai sambil terus mengisap sebatang rokok yang terselip diantara ruas jarinya hingga Sungmin yang mendengar ucapan kelewat percaya diri itu pun mendecih pelan.

"Cih, aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu dari sebelumnya karena kau tipe lelaki yang suka memaksa." Lagi. Sungmin terus saja menatap kosong didepannya namun tanpa sadar ia pun kembali merasakan sesak didadanya. Lelaki yang selalu ia anggap sebagai tumpuannya ini hanya menganggap jika mereka hanya saling menyukai bahkan lelaki itu tak tau jika wanita itu masih mencintainya.

Mencintai. Iya. Dari dulu perasaan cinta itu terus melekat didalam hati Sungmin bahkan hingga detik ini pun sepertinya lelaki itu masih saja tak menyadari jika wanita bernama Sungmin itu terus memikirkannya walaupun mereka sempat berpisah selama 5 tahun.

"Aku pergi dulu." Lelaki itu pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masih saja tak mau menatapnya. Yunho pun mengulum senyum tipisnya kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah pintu. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Sebelum lelaki itu benar-benar pergi, ia pun berteriak dari arah pintu kemudian pergi meninggalkan flat Sungmin yang kembali sepi seperti sedia kala.

Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam di tempatnya sambil menghela nafasnya pelan. Pikirannya kini sungguh sangat kacau, terlepas dari kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan bahkan wanita itu kini kembali merasakan sesak didadanya kala kejadian 5 tahun lalu kembali terulang. Dimana saat mereka selesai melakukannya, disaat itu pula Yunho pergi meninggalkannya.

' _Mulai minggu depan, aku akan sibuk dengan pekerjaanku.' Yunho berujar santai hingga Sungmin yang semula bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan tubuh polos itu pun tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya sambil menutup bagian dada polosnya dengan selimut kemudian menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan terluka._

' _Lalu bagaimana denganku?' Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar nada sedih yang Sungmin selipkan dikalimatnya hingga namja itu pun memilih untuk membuang pandangannya kearah lain. 'Aku ada ada tugas di Tokyo.'_

 _Sungmin kembali merasaka sesak didanya setelah mendengar ucapan tanpa rasa bersalah yang namja itu lontarkan hingga kini membuat kedua tangan Sungmin terkepal. 'Kau sama sekali tidak perduli denganku, kan? Kau melakukan sesuatu sesuka hatimu. Kau datang kesini hanya pada saat kau butuh!' Bentak Sungmin pada akhirnya hingga membuat mereka kini sama-sama terdiam._

 _Kentara sekali jika terdengar ada nada bergetar dari setiap ucapan Sungmin namun sampai saat ini Yunho hanya dapat menaikkan sudut bibirnya sambil berujar santai. 'Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi begitu sensitive?' Lelaki itu pun ikut menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian memilih untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka._

' _Walaupun aku tidak ada, kau tetap bisa hidup sendirian kan?'_

 _ **JLEB!**_

 _Sakit. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan saat sindiran kasar itu Yunho layangkan untuknya. Tanpa sadar air mata kini sudah memupuk disudut mata kirinya bahkan Yunho yang melihat pun tidak bergeming sama sekali. 'Aku tau kau akan baik-baik saja.' Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan senyum tanpa dosanya, lelaki itu pun bangkit dari atas ranjang, meninggalkan tubuh lemah Sungmin yang dapat menangis dalam diam ditempatnya._

Ingatan 5 tahun itu terus saja melekat didalam memori Sungmin. Bahkan rasa sakit itu selalu menghantuinya hingga sampai saat ini. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah Yunho dan Sungmin itu mempunyai hubungan special? Jawabannya TIDAK.

Mereka berdua hanyalah sepasang pemuda pemudi yang tak sengaja bertemu disebuah club jazz dan memiliki talenta yang sama yakni sama-sama sebagai seorang musisi. Seiring berjalannya waktu mereka pun semakin dekat dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk bersama.

Namun entah sadar atau tidak, Yunho benar-benar sudah mengubah hidup Sungmin. Lelaki itu merubah cara pandang Sungmin tentang hidup bahkan mengubah Sungmin yang polos menjadi Sungmin yang nakal. Lelaki itu juga yang mengajarkan apa itu bercinta dan lelaki itu pula yang merebut kesucian Sungmin untuk pertama kalinya.

Tak pernah ada ucapan cinta yang Yunho berikan untuk Sungmin, hingga wanita itu dulunya tak pernah menaruh harapan pada lelaki tersebut. Namun selama 1 tahun mereka berteman, Yunho selalu datang padanya hanya disaat lelaki itu butuh, seperti yang Sungmin ucapakan didalam ingatannya. Lelaki itu terus menyalurkan hasratnya pada Sungmin namun bodohnya wanita itu terus saja menurut.

Hingga pada akhirnya Yunho benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya untuk bekerja di ibukota negara Jepang tersebut dengan tak memperdulikan bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat itu. Pedih. Itu yang Sungmin rasakan ketika lelaki yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak atau bahkan kekasih itu memilih untuk meninggalkannya sendiri dan memilih untuk meniti karir daripada hidup bersamanya.

Miris. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan hingga pada akhirnya selama 5 tahun ia pun mulai membangun karirnya sendiri tanpa ada yang mendukung. Sungmin sudah terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya yang juga saat ini tengah menetap di Jepang, namun Sungmin lebih memilih untuk menjadi seorang seniman di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

Tak ada niatan bagi Sungmin untuk berharap akan bertemu Yunho setelah 5 tahun berlalu namun sesuatu yang tidak ia harapkan pun terjadi. Sungmin kembali tak sengaja bertemu dengan lelaki tersebut di sebuah bar _(Chapter.2)_ hingga ia rasa keberuntungan memang tidak memihak padanya.

Untuk kedua kalinya lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk bercinta namun beruntung lelaki itu tak pernah pula menanamkan benih kedalam tubuhnya dan memilih untuk mengeluarkan di luar tubuh Sungmin. Awalnya Sungmin merasa miris ketika lelaki itu tak memilih untuk menanaminya benih, namun akhirnya Sungmin pun sadar paling tidak benih milik bajingan itu tidak akan mengotori rahim miliknya.

Wanita itu pun akhirnya hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. Ia pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk sekedar membersihkan tubuh kotornya dengan guyuran air shower.

.

.

.

 _~Nan molla sunjinhan cheock haneun ne donggong, nal ne mamdaero deurotdaganeun noko, then I feel loco, oh oh~ nal michige mamdeureo gagjetapseunghan roll-…~_

"Hei!" Teriak Kangin dari control audio room dengan sangat nyaring lewat microphone hingga music itu pun lelaki besar itu hentikan sambil menatap jengkel yeoja didalam sana. "Ne?"

"Menyanyilah mengikuti iramanya, kenapa kau ini susah sekali sih untuk diberi tau!" Bentak Kangin dengan nada yang amat kesal hingga membuat Tiffany hanya dapat mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku minta maaf. Tolong ulangi sekali lagi?"

Selalu itu yang Tiffany ucapkan bahkan Kangin rasa kucing pun bisa menyanyi lebih baik daripada yeoja menyebalkan didalam _audio recording room_ sana. "Ggrrhhh! Aish!" Dengan kesal, lelaki itu pun kembali menyetel music untuk Tiffany membiarkan yeoja itu sibuk dengan dunia nya didalam sana.

Merasa kesal dengan ini semua, Kangin pun membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk menatap kosong kearah dinding. "Hei, kenapa kau tak melakukan sesuatu?" Tegur Kangin sabil mengacak rambutnya dengan perasaan jengkel karena wanita itu terus diam sedari tadi.

"Jungmo akan datang." Ujar Sungmin pelan walaupun tatapannya masih saja kosong hingga Kangin hanya dapat mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Cepatlah lakukan sesuatu! Bawa Jungmo kesini jika tidak kita kan hancur jika seperti ini terus…" Kangin pun kembali membalikkan badannya kemudian menunjuk kearah Tiffany yang saat ini masih saja sibuk dengan nyanyian sumbangnya. "…Kau lihat caranya bernyanyi? Ini sama sekali tidak akan membuat kita lebih baik. Hei, kau harus melakukan sesuatu agar bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kita."

Sungmin tentu saja tak mendengarkan segala ucapan Kangin sedari tadi karena fikirannya saat ini tengah terfokus pada Kyuhyun. Bisa ia ingat kemarin malam saat namja itu menyaksikannya sedang disetubuhi oleh Yunho bahkan ia dengan jelas melihat tatapan terluka oleh Kyuhyun. Ingin sekali saat itu Sungmin bangkit untuk mengejar Kyuhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya namun cengkraman tangan Yunho dan tumbukkan namja itu terlalu kuat hingga Sungmin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan lebih memilih untuk pasrah.

Sungguh, Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun namun ia kini tak yakin apakah namja itu masih bersedia untuk menemuinya setelah namja itu memergokinya tengah bercinta dengan namja lain.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin!" Mendengar bentakan Kangin sontak membuat Sungmin terkejut. Ia pun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian memilih untuk menatap Kangin yang saat ini tengah mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau mendengarkanku tidak?"

"Eoh? N-ne." Angguk Sungmin walaupun ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak mendengarkan apa yang lelaki tambun itu ocehkan.

"Kapan Jungmo akan datang? Ku harap kau bisa membujuknya untuk segera cepat mengajari penyanyi sumbang didalam sana." Cibir Kangin kemudian memilih untuk membalikkan badan dan kembali melampiaskan amarahnya pada Tiffany.

Sungmin pun hanya menghela nafasnya kala ia harus menemui Jungmo hari ini padahal ia sedang mempunyai urusan yang lebih penting. Jika Jungmo bukanlah seorang _coach_ sekaligus pemain music dalam project mereka, ia tentu tak akan mau untuk susah-susah menemui lelaki cabul tersebut namun ia juga tak ingin mengecewakan Kangin.

Wanita itu pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Jungmo sekedar memberikan ajakan untuk bertemu. Setelah menarik nafasnya, Sungmin pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya hingga membuat Kangin menoleh. "Kau akan pergi sekarang?"

"Ne."

"Hati-hati." Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar ucapan Kangin kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan studio tersebut.

.

.

.

Suasana bar yang bising tak membuat Sungmin sadar dari lamunannya. Jungmo yang sedari menatap wanita itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengajak wanita itu bicara sambil mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin. "Sunbae? Sunbae?" Caranya pun berhasil hingga membuat Sungmin tersadar kemudian menoleh kearahnya.

"Malam ini kau aneh. Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" Jungmo pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan berharap jika Sungmin akan menceritakan permasalahannya karena ia rasa wanita itu saat ini memang sedang dilanda oleh banyak pikiran. " _Ani. Wae_?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat agak aneh. Kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa dari tadi."

Sungmin hanya menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian memilih untuk kembali menatap kearah depan. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku."

Jungmo sontak terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sungmin kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan intens. " _Mwo_? Aku khawatir padamu?" Ia pun menghela nafasnya pelan sambil kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka. "Aku dan kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sebenarnya aku memang benar-benar perduli padamu. Bertemu denganmu dan melihatmu saja sudah membuat aku senang. Lebih baik kau jangan bersedih terus, _arachi_?"

Sungmin masih saja tak menanggapi bahkan sedari tadi pikirannya kini masih berfokus kepada Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun berpikir untuk menemui namja tersebut dan menjelaskan semuanya agar tidak aka nada kesalahpahaman lagi diantara mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, kau harus menceritakan semua masalahmu padaku-…"

"Aku pergi dulu, kita bicara nanti saja, ya?" Dengan cepat, Sungmin pun memotong ucapan Jungmo kemudian tanpa permisi bangkit dari duduknya. Wanita itu pun bahkan lupa untuk menyampaikan tujuan awalnya bertemu Jungmo dan kini malah meninggalkan namja tersebut yang hanya dapat menatap jengkel kearah kepergiannya.

Jungmo pun menarik segelas vodka ditangannya kemudian meneguknya kasar dengan wajah yang menahan marah. Ia kira wanita itu datang menemuinya untuk mengajaknya bercinta atau apalah itu, namun ia rasa Sungmin kembali memberikan harapan palsu padanya.

Percuma ia mencari perhatian pada Sunbaenya tersebut. Percuma ia sengaja ikut dalam project Sungmin agar bisa menjadi dekat dengan wanita yang ia idam-idamkan itu. Percuma jika memang pernah bercinta dengan wanita itu walaupun tak sempat menanamkan benihnya karena wanita itu sudah lebih dulu menolaknya. Dan percuma jika ia menaruh hati kepada wanita pujaannya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, namja itu pun memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangan sambil bergumam miris sekedar menyalurkan isi hatinya. _"Saatnya aku memilih untuk melepaskanmu sunbae. Tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankan sesuatu yang aku sendiri sadar jika aku tak mampu untuk memilikinya."_

.

.

.

Esok paginya Sungmin kini tengah berada di sekolah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka hari ini juga dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Sungmin sudah berdiri didepan kedai yang biasa Kyuhyun kunjungi dan berharap jika wanita itu akan mendapati namja itu disana. Ia terus memperhatikan satu persatu namja yang masuk dan keluar dari kedai namun selama 10 menit memantau sosok Kyuhyun pun masih saja tak ia temukan.

Merasa jika Kyuhyun memang tidak ada disana, Sungmin pun memilih untuk menyusuri setiap kelas di sekolah Kyuhyun hingga ia pun berhenti disamping ruang seni lukis. Wanita itu memantau setiap sudut ruangan berharap jika namja itu ada disana namun hasilnya tetaplah nihil. Kyuhyun masih saja tak dapat ia temukan bahkan sampai ketika malam menjelang wanita itu terus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan hasilnya masih saja sama.

Dengan gontai, kaki jenjang itu pun melangkah hingga ia pun kini sudah berdiri didepan halte. Pikirannya sungguh kacau bahkan ia rasa tak ada gunanya jika kembali memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun bahkan ia sendiri yang sudah merusaknya.

Setelah menarik nafasnya berat, ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian dengan perasaan sedih mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk Kyuhyun. Tak sengaja wanita itu menjatuhkan setetes air matanya kemudian menghapusnya pelan. Ketika bus telah sampai di halte, wanita itu pun memasukinya dan memilih untuk segera pulang ke apartemennya.

Dilain sisi, Kyuhyun kini tengah terduduk sendiri disebuah taman dengan banyak anak-anak yang bermain riangnya dimalam hari seperti ini. Nampak jika wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar lelah hingga lingkaran mata panda kini sudah menghiasi sekitaran matanya akibat namja tersebut tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sejak 2 hari yang lalu.

 **Drrttt…**

Bunyi getaran ponsel membuat namja tersebut sedikit terkejut. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya dari saku celana nya untuk melihat sebuah pesan yang baru masuk hingga mendapati ID Lee Sungmin di layar miliknya.

Awalnya Kyuhyun terkejut saat wanita itu hari ini mengiriminya sebuah pesan namun entah mengapa perasaan tak enak kini tengah menyelimuti hatinya. Dengan tangan bergetar, namja tersebut pun membuka pesan milik Sungmin hingga ucapan yang terlontar didalam pesan itu pun kembali menohok hatinya.

 _From : Lee Sungmin_

" _Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf aku telah mengecewakanmu. Aku tak ingin kembali membuatmu terluka. Untuk itu, lebih baik kita berpisah saja. Jangan temui aku lagi. Namun aku harap semoga kau bahagia."_

Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut mata kiri Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita itu benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan dengannya. Apakah selama ini ia memang tak berharga dimata Sungmin? Tidak pantaskah ia untuk mendampingi wanita tersebut? Salahkah jika ia mencintai seseorang yang sepertinya tak akan sudi memberikan hatinya kepadanya? Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya dapat mencekeram bagian dada sebelah kirinya sambil menahan pedih didalam hatinya.

' _Kau begitu jahat, Sungmin-ah…'_

.

.

.

"Apa? Dia telah bergabung dengan agensi yang lain? Dasar bajingan! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku, huh?!" Teriak Kangin saat ia, Sungmin dan Tiffany kini tengah duduk tepat didepan layar computer milik Kangin. Mereka bertiga sama-sama terkejut kala melihat layar computer tersebut yang menampakkan sebuah artikel tentang Jungmo yang memilih untuk pindah ke agensi lain namun sialnya lelaki itu juga meng-claim jika lagu ciptaan yang baru Sungmin buat kemarin adalah lagu ciptaannya sendiri.

"Apakah berita ini memang benar?" Tanya Sungmin dengan nada tak percaya bahkan wanita itu terus membaca berulang-ulang artikel tersebut, berharap jika semuanya itu tidak benar namun ucapan Kangin barusan benar-benar menohok hatinya. "Ini adalah berita resmi dan sudah pasti benar. Bajingan itu telah menghianati kita!" Bentak Kangin sambil mengacak rambutnya frutasi. Nampak jika wajah lelaki tambun itu benar-benar lelah hingga ia kini pun hanya bisa menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan mata tertutup. "Bagaimana dia melakukan ini kepada kita? Apakah hanya demi uang?"

Tiffany yang sedari tadi hanya dapat menggigit ujung jari telunjuknya pun kini memilih untuk ikut menyuarakan protesnya sambil menatap Kangin dengan wajah memelas. "Manager, lalu aku bagaimana? Itu laguku, bagaimana bisa dia mengambil laguku? _Naneun otteokhae_?!" Yeoja itu menutup seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangan untuk sekedar menutupi wajah frustasinya. Sungmin yang sempat mendengar claim dari Tiffany pun sempat mengernyitkan alis kemudian memilih untuk membuang nafasnya kasar.

"Aku juga tidak tau! Bahkan aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana! Setidaknya kau juga harus membantu kami berpikir dan jangan hanya sekedar mengeluh saja!" Bentak Kangin pada Tiffany hingga yeoja itu pun hanya dapat terdiam dengan pipi yang mengembung sebal.

"Kangin-sshi, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Dari arah pintu, kepala anak buah Kangin pun menyembul hingga ketiga orang di ruangan itu pun sama-sama menoleh kearahnya. "Tamu?" Tanya Kangin heran hingga namja itu pun mengangguk.

Merasa jika sepertinya ada masalah setelah ini, mereka bertiga pun sama-sama mengikuti namja tersebut untuk menuju ruang tamu hingga mendapati Direktur agensi mereka kini tengah duduk dengan 2 orang bodyguard berjas berdiri dengan angkuh disampingnya.

Melihat itu tiba-tiba saja membuat perasaan Kangin tak enak hingga direktur itu pun menyuruh Kangin untuk segera duduk didepannya dengan wajah marah. Terpaksa Kangin mendudukkan diri bahkan salah satu bodyguard direktur itu kini berdiri disampingnya hingga tambah bergetar lah kaki Kangin saat ini.

Tiffany yang sadar jika sang Direktur pun bertamu hari ini, dengan tidak sopannya yeoja itu pun duduk disamping bos besar tersebut hingga Kangin sempat melotot kearahnya seolah matanya mengatakan jika _'Apa yang kau lakukan? Menjauh dari sana!'_

Sungmin yang ikut melihat kelakuan Tiffany pun hanya dapat menatap yeoja itu geram kemudian memilih untuk tetap berdiri dan menyandarkan bahunya kedinding dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat.

"Kangin-sshi? Kau lihat berita mengenai _coach_ kalian hari ini kan? Bukankah lagu yang ada di artikel itu milik kita? Kenapa masalahnya bisa jadi serumit ini, eoh?" Terdengar jika Direktur Song tengah mengeluarkan amarahnya hingga Kangin saat ini hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya tanda menyesal. " _Jeoseonghamnida_."

"Jika masalah ini tidak kau selesaikan, aku terpaksa harus memutuskan kontrak ini."

Kangin, Sungmin dan Tiffany sontak terkejut mendengar ucapan tersebut hingga Kangin pun kini hanya bisa pasrah sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Jika direktur memutuskan kontraknya. Tidak ada cara lain, aku terpaksa akan melakukan ini."

Tiffany yang tak setuju dengan ucapan Kangin dan Direktur Song pun dengan lancangnya menarik lengan kanan lelaki tua itu kemudian mengguncangnya kuat. "Direktur, jika kau memutuskan kontraknya, bagaimana dengan kami?" Ujar yeoja itu dengan nada memelas hingga Direktur Song pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya. "Direktur, kumohon beri aku kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin mengganti laguku saja. Bisa kan?"

"Tunggulah satu minggu lagi." Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya. Mendengar itu sontak membuat Tiffany terlonjak senang namun berbeda dengan Kangin yang saat ini tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sungmin yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. "Hei, apa maksudmu dengan satu minggu?"

Sungmin tak menanggapi ucapan Kangin kemudian memilih untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Tiffany dengan tatapan tajam. "Dan juga, kau juga jangan datang lagi kesini. Karena aku tidak akan membuatkan lagu untukmu."

Setelah mengucapkan 2 kalimat yang sukses membuat Tiffany benar-benar bungkam, Sungmin pun memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tanpa perduli jika semua orang kini menatap bingung kearahnya.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini telah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Setelah mengeringkan rambut pendeknya, ia pun berjalan kearah sofa kemudian memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuh lelahnya. Wanita itu pun memandang sendu kearah piano kemudian ia pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri didepan alat music tersebut.

Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, Sungmin pun mencoba untuk memainkan sebuah nada yang tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam otaknya, bersamaan dengan kenangan-kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa wanita itu kembali mengingat kembali saat dimana Kyuhyun menemuinya, menggenggam tangannya, memeluknya, menciumnya, hingga ia berpikir jika ia sudah benar-benar merindukan namja tersebut. Alunan-alunan nada terus ia mainkan hingga permainannya pun tiba-tiba berhenti kemudian ia pun memilih bangkit dan kembali mendudukkan diri diatas sofa.

Sungguh Sungmin merasa frustasi beberapa hari ini karena masalah benar-benar menghantamnya diwaktu yang bersamaan. Bahkan yang paling ia sesali adalah ketika dirinya benar-benar telah mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun hanya dapat menekan dahinya dengan kedua tangannya yang saling bertaut karena merasa frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

 **KLING! BRAK!**

Mendengar jika suara pintu apartemennya terbuka dan tertutup kembali sukses membuat Sungmin terlonjak kaget kemudian segera bangkit dari duduknya. Wanita itu pun berniat untuk melihat siapa yang masuk ke apartemennya hingga kemunculan Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang acak-acakan pun berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Tak hanya sampai disitu. Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin kemudian dengan cepat melumat bibir tersebut hingga membuat wanita itu sontak membulatkan matanya.

"Hmmpphhtt! hmmpptthh!" Protes Sungmin kala Kyuhyun tengah melumat bibirnya dengan kasar. Bisa Sungmin rasakan jika namja itu menciumnya dengan paksaan bahkan Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai ciuman Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Wanita itu memukul kuat dada bidang Kyuhyun berharap jika namja itu akan melepas ciuman kasarnya hingga usaha itu pun berhasil.

"Hahh~ hahh… Jangan seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah." Sungmin hanya dapat berujar pelan sambil menatap sendu mata lelaki didepannya. Kedua tangannya pun terulur untuk menangkup pipi Kyuhyun kemudian mengusapnya pelan dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Nampak jika wajah itu kini terlihat kusam dan tak terurus, hingga lingkaran hitam dimata Kyuhyun itu menandakan jika namja itu sepertinya tidak memanfaatkan waktu istirahatnya dengan baik.

Kyuhyun saat ini hanya dapat menatap sedih wanita didepannya kemudian ia pun mengutarakan isi hatinya dengan terselip nada kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak memperdulikanku? Kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana buruknya aku selama kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi? Aku tidak bisa jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Seonsaengnim!" Sungmin hanya dapat menatap sendu mata Kyuhyun yang kini sudah nampak memerah hingga wanita itu pun ikut merasakan kesedihannya. "Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Apa maksud seonsaengnim dengan tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku? Apa aku benar-benar tidak ada artinya dimatamu Seonsaengnim? Jawab aku!" Desak Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat wanita itu terdiam ditempatnya. Lama mereka menyelami mata masing-masing hingga wanita itu pun kembali mengusap pipi Kyuhyun selembut mungkin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini sekarang?" Sungmin kali ini pun berujar lembut kemudian menurunkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kedua lengan Kyuhyun kemudian menuntunnya untuk memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Wanita itu memilih untuk meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu kanan Kyuhyun kemudian memiringkan kepalanya untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang beberapa hari ini tidak sempat tercium olehnya. Kyuhyun pun sama, namja itu pun semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka hingga bibirnya kini pun telah menyentuh perpotongan leher Sungmin kemudian mengecupnya pelan.

Sungmin pun nampak memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati sebuah kecupan singkat tersebut hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk melepaskan pelukan mereka. Lama mereka terdiam untuk menyelami mata masing-masing. Dapat Sungmin lihat dengan jelas pancaran cinta yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya hingga tak ayal membuat Sungmin mengulumkan senyumnya.

Lama mereka terdiam hingga pada akhirnya kedua tangan Kyuhyun pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin kemudian mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

 **CHU~**

Namja itu pun dengan perlahan mengecup bibir bagian atas wanita didepannya dengan lembut sekedar untuk mengungkapkan perasaanya. Perlahan namun pasti, Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya pelan menuntun Sungmin untuk mengikuti permainannya hingga cara itu pun berhasil. Terbukti saat ini Sungmin tengah menikmati ciumannya hingga kedua tangan wanita itu pun telah terangkul dilehernya.

Pelukan mereka pun semakin mengerat, seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin intens bahkan suaran kecapan itu kian memenuhi seisi ruang tamu yang memang sedari tadi terasa sunyi.

"Cpkk..cpkk..eumhh…" Lenguh Sungmin kala Kyuhyun tengah menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan intens. Namja itu terus saja memberikan lumatan-lumatan pada kedua belah bibir Sungmin secara bergantian hingga dengan tak sabar namja itu pun menggigit pelan bibir bawah wanita itu dan berhasil membuat Sungmin membuka mulutnya.

"A-arghh… Eeunghh…"

Kesempatan itu pun tak Kyuhyun sia-siakan untuk mengajak lidah Sungmin untuk saling beradu. Namja itu mulanya menjilat seluruh permukaan bibir Sungmin kemudian menyesakkan lidahnya hingga Sungmin pun menyambutnya dengan sesuka hati.

Sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap lidah Sungmin yang tengah menjulur hingga wanita itu mengerang, tak lupa tangkupan tangannya kini perlahan turun dari pipi Sungmin kemudian menjalar untuk mengusap punggung sempit tersebut.

Saliva kian menetes dari belah bibir mereka kala ciuman itu semakin intens bahkan lutut Sungmin terasa lemas karena namja tersebut tak henti memberikan lumatannya. Sadar jika Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan oksigen, perlahan Kyuhyun pun melepas ciuman mereka hingga terciptalah benang-benang saliva diantara kedua.

Namja tersebut pun memilih untuk menatap mata sayu Sungmin dengan pandangan yang sangat lembut hingga tak sadar telah membuat Sungmin merona. Lama mereka terdiam hingga Sungmin pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk berjalan pelan kearah kamarnya kemudian menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun untuk berbaring bersamanya diatas ranjang. Dengan posisi menyamping, satu lengan Kyuhyun pun ia gunakan untuk menopang kepalanya agar dapat memandang Sungmin dengan leluasa.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum dengan sangat manis kala wanita itu juga ikut menatap sayu kearahnya. Dengan lembut namja tersebut pun menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut yang menutupi setengah permukaan wajah Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun hanya dapat memejamkan matanya.

Dirasa jika wajah Sungmin telah nampak dengan jelas didepan matanya, telunjuk Kyuhyun pun terulur untuk menyusuri setiap sisi wajah Sungmin dengan perlahan dari dahi, memutari kedua matanya, turun ke hidung, hingga telunjuk itu pun telah sampai didepan bibir Sungmin yang sudah nampak membengkak akibat ciuman yang tadi ia berikan. Namja itu pun mengulumkan senyumnya kemudian perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga Sungmin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu disana.

" _Neomu yeoppeuda~"_ Puji Kyuhyun hingga perlahan mata Sungmin pun terbuka. Menyadari jika wajah namja itu berada sangat dekat dengannya, Sungmin hanya dapat mengulum senyum manisnya sambil ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kau juga tampan." Kyuhyun hanya dapat terkekeh mendengar pujian Sungmin hingga namja itu pun kembali menatap wanita didepannya. Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan.

"Lakukan apa pun yang kau mau untukku malam ini Kyuhyun-ah." Lirih Sungmin hingga menghasilkan sebuah gelitikkan dipermukaan bibir Kyuhyun hingga sempat membuat namja tersebut terkejut. Bukan karena hembusan nafas Sungmin namun akibat permintaan yang wanita itu berikan setelah sekian lama ia menunggu.

"K-kau yakin seonsaengnim. Apa kau tidak-…"

"Sstt…"Telunjuk lentik itu pun berhenti tepat didepan bibir Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat ucapan namja tampa itu terhenti. Sungmin pun hanya dapat mengulumkan senyumnya kemudian kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka sambil berucap pelan.

"Puaskan aku~…"

 **CHU~**

Sungmin pun menarik wajah Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat mengulum bibir atas namja tersebut. Awalnya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan wanita itu barusan hingga lidah Sungmin yang menjilat permukaan bibirnya pun membuat Kyuhyun tersadar hingga namja itu memilih untuk membuka mulutnya agar Sungmin bisa dengan leluasa bermain disana. Lama mereka saling melumat, menjilat, menghisap, hingga perlahan namja tersebut pun merangkak naik keatas tubuh Sungmin kemudian menindihnya pelan.

Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengangkangkan kakinya dengan tangan yang ia kalungkan dileher Kyuhyun. Ciuman panas itu pun berlangsung intens hingga perlahan namun pasti ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke rahang Sungmin sambil mengecupnya pelan.

Bibir itu pun menyusuri tepi rahang tersebut kemudian berhenti tepat didepan telinga kanan Sungmin. Dikecupnya daun telinga tersebut hingga lidahnya pun terjulur untuk melumasinya dan sukses membuat Sungmin mendesah nyaring.

"Eunghh! A-ahh…"

Tangan Kyuhyun pun ikut menjalar kemana-mana. Bahkan hari ini juga merupakan sebuah keuntungan bagi Kyuhyun karena wanita itu tengah memakai kemeja putih tipis namun seperti biasanya, tidak menggunakan bra. Perlahan tangan itu pun terulur untuk membuka setiap kancing kemeja Sungmin hingga kepalanya kini perlahan turun untuk menyusuri leher Sungmin dengan lidahnya hingga menciptakan sensasi basah disepanjang leher jenjang tersebut.

Tak lupa Kyuhyun memberikan _French kiss_ nya hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin menggelinjang terlebih saat seluruh kancing kemeja Sungmin telah terbuka semuanya, memperlihatkan kedua gunung kembar Sungmin yang kini tengah membengkak dengan nipple yang mengacung sempurna.

Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan saat dada bulat itu menyentuh dadanya bahkan darah nya kian berdesir pelan menikmatinya. Namun Sungmin pun kini memilih untuk mendorong Kyuhyun untuk bangkit dari berbaring mereka hingga mereka berdua kini telah terduduk bersama diatasnya ranjang.

Wanita itu memundurkan tubuhnya kemudian memilih untuk menegakkan tubuhnya bertumpu pada lutut hingga membuat Kyuhyun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan bibir yang memerah sempurna, wanita itu pun menggigit sebelah bibir nya secara sensual sambil melepas kemeja miliknya hingga ia pun kini dalam keadaan topless. Tangan Sungmin pun perlahan turun dan kini telah berhenti tepat didepan resleting hontpants miliknya. Secara seduktif, wanita pun melepas resleting tersebut perlahan dan melepasnya tepat didepan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu hanya dapat menelan ludahnya gugup kala wanita itu kini hanya mengenakan celan dalam berwarna putih.

Melihat respon Kyuhyun yang tak terlepas untuk memandang bagian intim miliknya yang masih tertutup, Sungmin hanya dapat terkekeh geli kemudian kembali mendudukkan diri diatas ranjang sambil memandang Kyuhyun gemas.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melihatku dengan air liur yang siap menetes itu eoh? Kau tidak berniat untuk menanggalkan semua pakaianmu?"

Mendengar godaan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamumannya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan wajah memerah menahan malu. Dengan santai namja tersebut pun ikut melepaskan satu persatu pakaianya hingga menyisakan sebuah celana dalam hitam yang ia kenakan.

Sungmin hanya dapat mengulum senyum mendapati tingkah lugu Kyuhyun kemudian dengan cepat menarik bahu tersebut kemudian mendorongnya untuk berbaring dengan posisi Sungmin yang menindihnya. Kyuhyun sontak terkejut dengan tingkah Sungmin yang secara tiba-tiba hingga wanita itu pun kini tengah menyerang bibirnya kemudian melumatnya intens.

Mendapat serangan itu awalnya Kyuhyun sempat terkejut kemudian memilih untuk membalasnya. 5 menit Sungmin lakukan untuk memberikan serangan pada bibir Kyuhyun kemudian bibirnya perlahan turun untuk mengecup leher Kyuhyun dan memberikan banyak tanda disana.

"Argghh… seonsaeng-nimh…"

"Panggil aku Sungmin, Kyu. Kau bebas mengatakan dan melakukan apapun untukku malam ini." Gumam Sungmin hingga bibir wanita itu pun berhenti tepat didepan nipple kiri Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya benda kecil tersebut kemudian mengulumnya pelan hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang.

Tangan nakal Sungmin pun kini sudah menyusuri bagian intim Kyuhyun kemudian menyentuh bagian yang keras itu dengan mengusapnya pelan.

"Eunghh…" Lenguh Kyuhyun saat Sungmin kembali menyusuri setiap inci tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kecupannya hingga kepala Sungmin kini tepat berada tepat didepan bagian intim Kyuhyun yang masih tersembunyi dibalik celana dalam namja tersebut.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, wanita itu pun mengecup pelan bagian yang menggelembung itu kemudian menurunkan kedua sisi celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga terlepas sempurna. Junior Kyuhyun pun kini tengah mengacung sempurna hingga namja itu pun merasa malu kala mata Sungmin menatap intens kearah sana.

Wanita itu pun mengulum senyum kemudian dengan perlahan menggenggam batang besar tersebut sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Dikecupnya ujung junior Kyuhyun kemudian ditiupnya pelan hingga berhasil membuat namja tersebut menggelinjang nikmat.

"Sung-minhhh…"

Sungmin terus mengecup setiap sisi junior Kyuhyun pada genggamannya kemudian meraup benda itu dengan mulutnya dengan sesekali menghisapnya pelan seolah bagian itu adalah benda paling nikmat yang pernah ia nikmati di dunia.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat menahan nafas kala wanita itu menaik turunkan kepalanya untuk menghisap miliknya dengan tangan lentik yang tak henti untuk mengurut junior tersebut bahkan sesekali Sungmin mengeluarkan milik Kyuhyun kemudian menjilat setiap sisinya dengan seduktif.

"A-akkhh… eunghh…ahhh…"

Desah Kyuhyun nyaring kala wanita itu semakin cepat mengocok miliknya bahkan namja itu sudah terasa akan mencapai puncaknya hingga miliknya pun semakin berkedut seiring dengan kocokkan Sungmin yang semakin intens.

"Sungminh… aku-…"

 **CROT!**

Cairan itu pun keluar dengan derasnya didalam mulut Sungmin hingga wanita itu menelannya secara seduktif kemudian memilih untuk kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panjang.

.

.

.

"A-akh… Kyuh-yun…ahh…"

Desah Sungmin nikmat kala Kyuhyun saat ini asyik memainkan lidahnya diatas klitoris milik Sungmin. Sesekali namja tersebut mengusap setiap inci milik Sungmin hingga kedua jari tengahnya yang nakal pun menekan-nekan bagian tersebut kemudian perlahan turun untuk masuk kedalam liang Sungmin sekedar untuk memberikan penetrasi.

"A-akhh!" Pekik Sungmin kala namja tersebut mulai memaju mundurkan jarinya bahkan kini tengah menambah jumlah jarinya menjadi 3. Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan service pada Sungmin hingga perlahan milik Sungmin pun berkedut dan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya hingga membuat jari tangan Kyuhyun menjadi lengket dan basah.

Nampak jika Sungmin tengah sibuk menetralkan nafasnya bahkas sesekali mengusap pelan miliknya agar cairannya itu segera keluar hingga menyajikan suguhan erotis untuk Kyuhyun.

Bahkan kini dadanya mulai berdebar. Apakah ini saatnya untuk memasuki Sungmin? Namja tersebut pun awalnya ragu hingga Sungmin yang menyadari diamnya namja tersebut pun perlahan tersenyum kemudian dengan sengaja ia pun melebarkan kakinya hingga miliknya itu terekspos sempurna.

"Lakukanlah…" Lirih Sungmin seolah telah memberikan peluang besar bagi Kyuhyun untuk memasukinya hingga namja tersebut pun hanya dapat menelan ludahnya gugup. Melihat wajah lucu Kyuhyun pun membuat wanita itu menjadi terkekeh sendiri kemudian menuntun telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk menangkup miliknya sambil menggerakkannya peralahan seolah-seolah agar telapak tangan itu telah basah dan lengket oleh cairan Sungmin.

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun menuntun Kyuhyun untuk melumasi seluruh permukaan junior Kyuhyun agar terselaput dengan cairannya. Mengerti dengan apa maksud Sungmin, namja tersebut pun kembali mengulang cara yang Sungmin berikan sambil sesekali menggoda milik Sungmin dengan menekan klitoris itu pelan. Hingga merasa jika miliknya telah terlumasi secara merata, ia pun kini memilih untuk menindih Sungmin kemudian mengecup bibir itu pelan.

"Saranghae, Sungmin-ah."

"A-akkhh!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu rupanya dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengarahkan junior miliknya tepat didepan lubang Sungmin kemudian mendorongnya perlahan hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan.

Bahkan Kyuhyun yang sempat merasakan sensasi panas dan sempit pun memilih untuk memejamkan matanya nikmat dengan pinggul yang terus maju berusaha untuk menerobos milik Sungmin dibawah sana.

 **JLEB!**

"Akhh!"

Usaha Kyuhyun pun berhasil hingga miliknya kini sudah tertanam sempurna didalam diri Sungmin. Bahkan namja itu sempat berpikir, mengapa milik wanita dibawahnya ini terasa begitu sempit karena jika diingat-ingat bukankah kemarin wanita itu telah bercinta dengan lelaki lain sebelumnya?

Entah mengapa hal itu sontak membuat hati Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sakit hingga tanpa sadar ia kini tengah melamun dengan Sungmin yang menatap sayu kearahnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Bergeraklah…" Lirih Sungmin sambil menugusap pipi Kyuhyun diatasnya hingga namja tersebut sadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun memandang penuh arti tatapan Sungmin yang begitu meneduhkan tersebut kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin pelan. Entah mengapa ia pun tersadar jika tak ada gunanya juga ia mengingat hal menyakitkan kemarin. Ia akan menganggap jika kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Saat ini pun Kyuhyun pun telah membulatkan tekad untuk memberikan kepuasan pada Sungmin dan menghapus sentuhan lelaki yang sudah lebih dulu menjamah tubuh cantik didepannya ini.

Setelah menarik nafasya pelan, Kyuhyun pun mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya hingga membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan. Tak lupa tangan Kyuhyun pun menangkup dada sebelah kiri Sungmin kemudian meremasnya pelan.

"Akhh…akkh… eumhh… akhh…"

Desah Sungmin nyaring kala namja tersebut terus menambah intensitas kecepatannya sambil memberikan hisapan-hisapan pada leher Sungmin hingga membuat wanita itu menggelinjang nikmat dibawahnya. "Kyuh-…ahhh…"

Lama Kyuhyun memberikan tumbukannya dengan sesekali Sungmin mencakar bahu Kyuhyun untuk sekedar melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya. Bahkan wanita itu kini menarik wajah Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibir yang membengkak tersebut dengan intens sambil menghisapnya pelan.

"Eungghh… a-akh…eunghh…"

"Sungh-minhh.. eunghh…"

Milik mereka kini sudah sama-sama berkedut hingga Kyuhyun rasa jika ia sudah akan mencapai puncaknya saat ini. Namja itu pun berinisiatif untuk mempercepat pergerakannya kemudian mendesah nyaring saat ia sudah tak mampu lagi untuk memberikan ciumannya pada Sungmin berhubung karena ia sudah kehabisan volume untuk bernafas.

Kyuhyun pun sudah merasakan jika ia sudah akan mencapai puncaknya. Dengan menahan nafas, namja itu pun mendesah pelan kemudian memberikan tumbukan terakhirnya hingga cairannya pun menyembur tepat didalam rahim Sungmin.

"Aku keluarhh…"

 **CROT! CROT!**

Cairan itu sukses memenuhi rahim Sungmin bahkan saking banyaknya cairan tersebut, ada saja cairan yang tumpah disertai dengan cairan Sungmin yang baru ikut menyembur keluar. Sungmin pun sadar jika Kyuhyun, ani…hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya namja yang ia persilahkan untuk menyimpan benih didalam rahimnya hingga berpikir jika Kyuhyun menjadi seorang yang sangat special didalam hatinya.

Biasanya wanita itu menyuruh patnernya untuk menggunakan kondom ataupun mengeluarkannya diluar, karena ia tak ingin hamil sebelum waktunya. Namun untuk Kyuhyun. Entah lah. Sungmin merasa jika namja itu pantas untuk menanamkan benihnya dan berharap jika akan ada keajaiban bagi mereka setelah ini.

Lama mereka sibuk menikmati sisa-sisa klimaks yang baru saja mereka lewati hingga namja tersebut pun ambruk disebelah kiri Sungmin dengan mata tertutup. Milik nya pun terlepas dari dalam milik Sungmin namun nampak sekali jika Junior itu telah nampak lengket dan basah bahkan terlalu sexy bagi Sungmin yang sempat melihatnya.

Wanita itu pun memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk menetralkan nafasnya hingga wanita berpikir, sepertinya ini adalah pengalaman pertama Kyuhyun dalam bercinta. Melihat wajah lelah Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin terkekeh kemudian bibirnya kembali mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya pelan. Perlahan mata Kyuhyun terbuka kemudian memandang Sungmin sayu hingga wanita itu pun menunjukkan senyum manis nya sambil berucap lirih.

" _Ottae_? Apa kau lelah? Biar aku yang akan berada diatas mu setelah ini. Bersiaplah." Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya, wanita itu pun perlahan bangkit kemudian memilih untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan sensual, perlahan namun pasti Sungmin pun kembali mengangkangkan kakinya kemudian mengarahkan junior itu untuk masuk kedalam liangnya.

"Eungghhh…" Desah mereka secara bersamaan saat milik Sungmin sudah tertanam sempurna didalam milik Kyuhyun. Perlahan wanita itu pun mencoba untuk menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga bunyi tumbukan erotis pun kembali terdengar memenuhi kamar dengan nuansa temaram tersebut.

"Akhh..akhh… akhh…" Sungmin hanya dapat mengusap pelan miliknya kala miliknya itu bertumbukan langsung junior besar Kyuhyun bahkan cairan nya pun kembali keluar dan membasahi paha Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat bagaimana indahnya tubuh bagian belakang Sungmin dari atas hingga bokong bulat padat itu pun hanya dapat menahan kenikmatannya kemudian memilih untuk meremas kedua bokong tersebut dengan seduktif.

Semakin panaslah lah percintaan mereka hingga Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan pun memilih untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memilih untuk duduk sehingga posisi Sungmin saat ini adalah dipangku olehnya. Namja itu pun memilih untuk mengecup dan menghisap punggungg Sungmin dengan tangannya yang sibuk untuk memberikan remasan dikedua payudara besar wanita tersebut.

Mendapati service yang Kyuhyun berikan, dari arah depan wanita itu pun kembali mengulumkan senyumannya disela desahan yang ia sama-sama lontarkan hingga Sungmin pun memilih untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dada bidang Kyuhyun. Biarkan lah mereka sama-sama menikmati penyatuan mereka karena hanya itulah yang mereka butuhkan untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

' _cinta kita yang seperti apa? Aku ingin mendengarkan perasaan Lee Seonsaengnim.'_

' _Ini bukan cinta yang seperti kau pikirkan.'_

' _Saranghae, Lee Seonsaengnim. Seonsaengnim juga merasakan hal yang sama kan?'_

' _Aku tidak tau apakah ini perasaan cinta. Tapi yang aku tau, aku mulai menyukaimu Kyuhyun-ah…'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

-to be Continued-

Annyeong haseyo, chapter.6 was update!

Ini dia first NC nya Kyumin. Hot kagak? Kalo enggak saya milih pundung dipojokkan aja dah T.T /PLAK!

Oh iya. Happy 129 reviewers! XD #Jingkrak2! Seneng deh respon buat chapter.5 kemaren itu lumayan banyak yang review. Dan saya ucapkan selamat datang buat readers baru~

Untuk chapter depan, udah mulai saya bikin cerita baru nih karena kalo ngikutin movienya harusnya chapter ini udah end. Tapi enggak mungkin lah ya ff ini bakal saya buat sad ending jadi terus pantengin ff ini yak? ^^

Sampai bertemu dichapter depan! ^^

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **PumpkinEvil137, Harusuki Ginichi, Frostbee, TiffyTiffanyLee, Shengmin137, Park Heeni, lee hye byung, SuniaSunkyu137, Cheonsa528, ismayminniELF, pspnya kyu, danabeth, hanna, Eka yoon, dewi. k. tubagus, KyuMin EvilAegyo, bunyming, joy04, joyers, Guest, nurul, cho kyumin137, ovallea, parkhyun, lee kyurah, dan readers yang kalo namanya lupa kesebut ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

_Aku sudah tahu sejak awal_

 _Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang terdengar seperti takdir_

 _Cinta untukku dan waktu akan membawamu_

 _Selamanya tanpa perpisahan_

 _Aku pikir aku sedang bermimpi, ini benar-benar seperti mimpi_

 _Aku sangat mengingat hari saat pertama kali kita bertemu_

 _Bersinar dan menyilaukan mata, Memberi hari yang indah untukku_

 _Terima kasih kau sudah datang kepadaku_

 _Aku benar-benar berterima kasih_

 _-In Your Eyes – Onew SHINee (Ost. To the Beautiful You)_

 **Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

Note : Mulai chapter ini ceritanya udah saya tulis berdasarkan tuangan ide dari saya sendiri. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan kalian semua.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari namun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini masih sibuk dengan ramyeon panas mereka akibat keduanya mendadak lapar setelah aktivitas panas mereka berakhir 1 jam yang lalu. Sungmin yang sudah lebih dulu menghabiskan ramyeonnya pun beralih untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang sibuk menyeruput kuah ramyeon yang ia buat.

"Aku akan ke Pulau Nami selama 3 hari ini." Ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kemudian meletakkan sendok putih miliknya.

"Sendirian saja? Aku akan menemanimu."

"Tidak perlu. Fokus saja pada sekolahmu. Bukankah sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki ujian akhir?" Tolak Sungmin secara halus hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin. Namun melihat jika ada sesuatu yang Sungmin sembunyikan entah mengapa membuat Kyuhyun sedikit curiga hingga namja tampan itu pun memicingkan matanya. "Tapi, apakah ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Sungmin yang melihat laga Kyuhyun yang seperti anak kecil itu pun hanya dapat terkekeh geli kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya. "Pulang dari sana aku janji akan menceritakan semuanya padamu."

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mengangguk mengerti kemudian memilih untuk menggeser mangkuk kotornya dari hadapannya. "Baiklah. Kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Esok pagi mungkin."

"Tapi kenapa mendadak seperti ini? Bahkan kau belum beristirahat."

"Tak apa. Kau mengkhawatirkanku? Manis sekali…" Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin menarik sebelah pipi Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berjengit kaget namun entah mengapa namja itu mendadak gugup berhadapan dengan Sungmin. "T-tentu saja."

"Wajahmu merah…" Goda Sungmin lagi sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan telunjuk lentiknya hingga membuat namja itu melayangkan protes kepada Sungmin.

"Seonsaengnim-…"

"Jangan panggil aku seonsaengnim lagi."

" _Wae_?"

"Panggil _Noona_ saja. Aku lebih suka dengan panggilan itu. Coba panggil aku _Noona_?" Wanita itu pun kembali memancing namja tersebut sekedar untuk menggodanya hingga lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tak bisa berkutik dan memilih pasrah untuk menghadapi tingkah wanita tersebut.

"N- _noona_?" Kyuhyun berujar ragu namun Sungmin malah menanggapi dengan wajah antusias. "Ne, Kyunnie." Wanita itu pun berujar girang kemudian tanpa Kyuhyun duga tangan lentik itu kembali menarik kedua pipinya hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali mendelikkan matanya sebal.

"Ya! Aku sudah dewasa. Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil."

"Kau memang masih kecil. Bukankah ketika bercinta kau yang lebih tumbang duluan hingga selama 1 jam aku bermain sendiri?"

 **BLUSSHH!**

Bukannya marah, mendadak wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah bahkan warna nya lebih kontras dari sebelumnya. Ia sungguh merasa malu dengan perkataan Sungmin yang kelewat jujur dan frontal bahkan ingin sekali Kyuhyun menyumpal bibir sexy itu dengan bibirnya hingga wanita itu berhenti menggodanya #Eh?

"Ya! Suatu saat aku akan membuktikkan padamu jika aku bisa memuaskanmu _Noona_. Lihat saja!" Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya dapat berujar tegas berharap jika Sungmin tak akan lagi berpikir untuk meremehkannya hingga wanita itu hanya dapat terkekeh kembali kemudian perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada namja tersebut. Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan kedatangan Sungmin pun sontak memundurkan tubuhnya hingga merapat ke sofa dibelakangnya. Wajah wanita itu kini sudah berada disebelah kanannya bahkan terdengar bisikan halus dari bibir sexy wanita tersebut.

"Ne, aku tunggu dewasamu, Kyunnie…" Goda Sungmin lagi hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali berjengit. "Ya!"

"Ahahahahah…" Namun Sungmin hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Kyuhyun hingga malam singkat itu pun mereka habiskan untuk bersenang-senang bersama.

.

.

.

Sungmin saat ini tengah sibuk dengan PC miliknya. Sesekali wanita itu bersenandung sambil menuliskan notasi lagu baru yang ia buat hingga tanpa ia sangka ia sudah hampir menyelesaikan sebuah lagu yang ia kira sangat memuaskan untuknya.

3 hari Sungmin menghabiskan waktu sendirian di Pulau Nami untuk sekedar mencari inspirasi demi pembuatan lagu barunya. Beruntung keadaan Pulau Nami yang sekarang tidak sedang ramai pengunjung hingga memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Sungmin bahkan ia merasa sangat betah untuk tinggal sementara di Pulau ini. Ia berpikir jika suatu saat ia ingin sekali menghabiskan banyak waktu di Pulau ini bersama dengan seseorang yang terkasih untuknya.

Berbicara tentang seorang yang terkasih entah mengapa pikirannya kini tertuju pada seorang namja tampan yang selama 3 hari ini tidak ia kabari, padahal sungguh ia merindukan namja tersebut. Entah mengapa senyuman memikat Kyuhyun membuat wanita itu sulit untuk melupakannya hingga lagu yang ia buat saat ini ia rasa tertuju sepenuhnya untuk namja tersebut.

 **Drrttt…**

Suara getaran ponsel diatas meja membuat Sungmin yang semula melamun sontak menolehkan wajahnya. Dilihatnya ID caller Kyuhyun disana sontak membuat senyum manis mengembang dibibirnya hingga wanita itu mendial panggilan tersebut dengan raut senang.

 **PIP!**

"Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Noona, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu…"_ Sungmin hanya terkekeh geli mendengar nada mendayu yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menatap pemandangan desa yang begitu hijau dan asri dibalik kaca rumah klasik yang ia tempati kini.

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau bersekolah dengan baik disana?"

" _Tentu saja. Bahkan hari ini aku berhasil mencapai nilai tertinggi untuk mata pelajaran matematika antar kelas. Bukankah aku hebat?"_

Sungmin hanya sedikit mendecih mendengar kenarsisan namja tersebut bahkan jika namja itu saat ini sedang berada disampingnya, bisa saja Sungmin menyentil dahi lebar itu hingga memerah. "Tidak usah terlalu percaya diri. Fokus saja pada persiapan ujianmu. Bukankah minggu depan kau akan mulai ujian hari pertama?"

" _Ne, pasti. Jaga kesehatan disana. Cepatlah kembali. Aku menunggumu."_

"Eum."

 **PIP!**

Sungmin pun memilih untuk menutup panggilannya dengan senyum yang senantiasa terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya. Wanita itu pun memilih untuk menatap selembar notasi lirik yang selama 3 hari ini ia buat hingga ia baru menyadari jika lirik itu hanya perlu diberi judul untuk sentuhan akhirnya.

Wanita itu pun mengetuk-ngetukkan sebuah pena ke dahinya berulang kali, berharap jika ia akan menemukan judul yang pas. Hingga sebuah judul yang Ia rasa pas untuk lagunya pun ia tulisankan tepat dibagian atas kertas miliknya.

 _ **-In Your Eyes-**_

Setelah membuang nafasnya lega, wanita itu pun memilih untuk membereskan peralatannya diatas meja kemudian bersiap untuk segera berkemas. Ia rasa 3 hari ini sudah cukup untuknya berlibur dan saatnya untuk memberi kabar kepada Kyuhyun bahwa malam ia sudah akan berada di Seoul.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ting tong…**

 **CEKLEK!**

" _Noona_!"

 **HUP!**

Setelah pintu flat apartemen itu terbuka, namja yang menjadi tamu pada pagi hari ini pun sontak menerjang wanita yang membukan pintu kepadanya bahkan Kyuhyun sang pelaku memberikan pelukan yang kelewat erat untuk Sungmin.

"Kau bilang ingin belajar menjadi dewasa. Kenapa selama 3 hari ini kau masih saja bertingkah seperti anak-anak, eoh?" Cibir Sungmin tepat ditelinga sebelah kiri Kyuhyun walaupun kedua tangannya kini ikut mengeratkan pelukannya hingga namja tersebut pun terkekeh sambil menyelusupkan wajahnya tepat diperpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Tidak masalah aku bertingkah seperti ini jika karena aku terlalu merindukanmu."

Sungmin kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan polos tersebut kemudian memilih untuk menarik tubuhnya hingga pelukan itu pun terlepas. Wanita itu pun mencolek hidung mancung Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun sedikit mendengus sebal. " _Ne, arasseo._ "

"Kau bilang ada pesta kan? Apa ini pesta untuk kedatanganmu atau bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengingat-ingat pesan Sungmin yang tadi malam wanita itu kirimkan untuknya. Tampak jika wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya duduk diatas sofa.

" _Wae_? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika melihat raut yang berbeda dari wajah cantik Sungmin. Nampak jika wanita itu membuang nafasnya sebentar kemudian memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Kau tau? Lagu yang kubuat pertama kali dengan judul 'Ah-yeah' kemarin sudah diplagiat oleh coach kami sendiri."

"Maksudmu oleh Kim Jungmo?" Kyuhyun berusaha menebak-nebak karena entah mengapa nama Jungmo tiba-tiba saja terlintas dari otaknya. Namun siapa sangka jika wanita itu mengangguk lesu hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mendadak kesal terlebih wajah menyebalkan Jungmo tiba-tiba saja muncul tepat didepan wajahnya. "Ya! Kenapa dia begitu jahat! Aku akan memberi pelajaran padanya sekarang-…"

"Tidak perlu. Biarkan saja. Lagi pula selama di Pulau Nami aku sudah mendapatkan sebuah lagu baru yang ku yakin 200% lebih bagus dari laguku sebelumnya. Kau mau mendengarnya?" Kyuhyun yang awalnya tengah mencapai puncak emosinya pun sontak mencairkannya akibat usapan halus dari jemari lentik Sungmin dipunggung tangannya. Nampak jika namja tersebut berpikir sejenak hingga ia pun mengangguk walaupun dengan wajah yang sedikit ragu.

"Apa aku jadi yang pertama untuk mendengarkan lagumu?" Tanpa disangka wanita itu pun mengangguk antusias dengan wajah polos yang baru kali ini Kyuhyun lihat. Tak ada yang tau jika segaris merah jambu kini menghiasi wajah tampannya bahkan Kyuhyun sempat tertegun kala melihat sisi lain dari diri Sungmin. Sampai saat ini pun ia tak menyangka jika Sungmin adalah seorang wanita yang usianya hampir kepala tiga bahkan jika wanita itu mengenakan pita dirambutnya ia akan menyangka jika Sungmin hanyalah seorang remaja berumur belasan tahun sama sepertinya.

Makin terkejutlah Kyuhyun kala ia baru menyadari jika lagu yang akan ia dengarkan ini adalah lagu perdana oleh Sungmin hingga membuat namja tersebut merasa diistimewakan oleh wanita disampingnya. Kyuhyun pun kembali mengulumkan senyum saat wanita itu kembali menuntunnya untuk bangkit dari duduk kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah piano putih milik Sungmin. Wanita itu kini memilih untuk mendudukkan diri dengan menyisakan sedikit tempat untuk Kyuhyun hingga mereka kini kembali duduk berdempetan seperti yang pernah mereka lakukan dahulu.

Sungmin pun kini nampak menarik nafasnya perlahan. Setelah itu, ia pun mulai menekan-nekan tuts piano miliknya dengan mahir bahkan alunan merdu kian memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Namun tanpa sadar seolah sebelumnya pernah mendengar lagu ciptaan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun kini tengah bersenandung merdu terlebih saat wanita itu tengah memainkan reff pada notasi lagunya.

"Kau bersenandung?" Tanya Sungmin seketika setelah menghentikan permainannya kemudian menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun tanpa ragu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil ikut menatap wajah Sungmin yang hanya berjarak lebih kurang 40 cm dari wajahnya. "Eum, ne. Lagumu terlalu bagus. Bahkan satu kali mendengar aku sudah bisa langsung menghapal nadanya."

Sungmin sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, bahkan bukan hanya diam bahkan kini merasa kagum terlebih mendengar respon yang Kyuhyun berikan. Padahal hanyalah senandung kecil, namun entah mengapa Sungmin rasa jika namja disampingnya ini memiliki kualitas suara yang bagus. Ia tentu tidak bodoh untuk membededakan yang mana suara seseorang yang bisa menyanyi atau tidak karena perlu kalian tahu jika selain sebagai seorang musisi, sebenarnya Sungmin juga adalah seorang guru vocal sebelum ia lebih mendalami menjadi seorang composer.

Nampak jika wanita itu berpikir sejenak kemudian menunjuk beberapa part lirik untuk Kyuhyun nyanyikan. Ia rasa dengan nada seperti Kyuhyun tadi, jenis vocalnya akan cocok dengan lagu yang ia ciptakan. "Maukah kau menyanyikan lirik ini?"

"Menyanyi?"

" _Ne_ , bolehkah aku mendengar suaramu?" Pinta Sungmin lagi walaupun ia sempat melihat ada raut keraguan plus bingung dari Kyuhyun. Namun tanpa pikir panjang namja tampan itu pun mengangguk sambil mengusap pelan tengkuknya. "Boleh."

Sungmin pun kembali memerkan senyum cantiknya kemudian memberikan aba-aba untuk Kyuhyun. Jemari lentiknya pun memainkan beberapa part nada diiringi dengan lantunan merdu dari bibir Kyuhyun bahkan sempat membuat wanita itu terpesona. Ia tidak menyangka jika namja tersebut bisa dengan cepat menyesuaikan lirik dengan lantunan music yang Sungmin mainkan hingga wanita itu berpikir jika Kyuhyun juga memiliki darah seni, sama sepertinya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, wanita itu pun menghentikan permainannya kemudian memilih untuk menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut pun kembali menatap kedua matanya. "Kyu?"

"Eum?"

"Kau punya suara yang luar biasa bagus! Kenapa dari awal kau tak bilang jika kau bisa bernyanyi, eoh?" Sungmin berujar sedikit menyayangkan perilaku tertutup Kyuhyun namun namja itu hanya meresponnya dengan usapan ditengkuknya yang kedua kalinya.

" _Mianhae_. Aku tidak pernah sama sekali berpikir untuk memamerkannya kepadamu." Wanita itu hanya dapat menghela nafasnya ketika lagi-lagi mendengar ucapan kelewat jujur dari Kyuhyun hingga Sungmin pun memilih untuk kembali menyelami sepasang mata namja disampingnya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa bernyanyi?"

"Eum, ketika aku berumur 5 tahun. Aku sering mengikuti paduan suara di gereja."

Semakin bahagia lah Sungmin kala Kyuhyun benar-benar sesuai dengan harapannya. Selain hubungan mereka kini semakin dekat, menjadi suatu keuntungan juga bagi Sungmin karena tanpa bersusah payah ia kali ini sudah mendapatkan penyanyi yang jaaauhhh luar biasa hebatnya dari penyanyi amatir yang bekerja sama dengannya sebelumnya. Bahkan Sungmin berpikir jika Kangin akan senang dengan kabar gembira yang akan ia sampaikan setelah ini. "Bagus sekali!"

"Bagus? Maksud _Noona_?"

"Kita habiskan 2 jam untukmu mengenali laguku. Setelah ini baru kita ke supermarket untuk berbelanja. _Arachi_?" Kyuhyun yang awalnya bingung pun kini hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya sekedar menuruti apa saja yang diinginkan oleh Sungmin. Entah mengapa ketika melihat antusiasnya wanita tersebut membuat Kyuhyun menjadi ikut bersemangat dan sama sekali tak berniat untuk melayangkan protesnya, seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan ketika di sekolah.

Di kelas ia terkenal sebagai seorang yang tak bisa diatur, menyelesaikan permasalahan dengan caranya sendiri, tidak suka diusik apalagi yang berhubungan dengan urusan pribadinya. Namun hanya dengan Sungmin, namja tersebut dengan mudahnya akan menurut bahkan melakukan apa yang Sungmin mau secara suka rela, tanpa paksaan ataupun mengharapkan imbalan. Itu saja. Asalkan selama ia bersama Sungmin, ia yakin merasa 'dirugikan' itu tak akan pernah berlaku didalam hari-harinya.

.

.

.

 **PIP!**

"Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Sungmin-ah? Kau kemana saja selama satu minggu ini? Kenapa kau susah sekali untuk dihubungi?"_

" _Mianhae_. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kita berdua."

" _Apa itu?"_

"Aku sudah mendapatkan lagu nya bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan penyanyi yang luar biasa bagus untuk kita."

" _Jeongmalyeo? Kau tidak bercanda kan?"_

"Tentu saja tidak…"

" _Huwaaa! Kau memang yang terbaik! Gomawo… jeongmal gomawo!"_

"Tidak usah berlebihan."

" _Bagaimana aku tidak sebahagia ini? Kau telah menyelamatkan kita dan perusahaan kita tentunya! Bolehkah kali ini kita benar-benar merayakan keberhasilan kita lagi? Ku harap kali ini kau tidak boleh menolaknya."_

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lagi pula dari awal aku memang akan mengajakmu untuk berpesta malam ini."

" _Asa! Bar mana yang akan kita datangi hari ini? Aaa… aku punya recomendasi yang bagus untuk kita. Bagaimana jika kita pilih-…"_

" _Ani_. Tidak usah merayakan di bar. Aku sudah memasakkan banyak menu special di apartemenku. Lagi pula aku memiliki persediaan wine yang dijamin kau akan ketagihan jika mencobanya."

" _Ya! Kau pintar sekali mengambil hati orang lain. Tapi, apakah kita hanya merayakan berdua? Bukankah itu tidak asyik? Aaaa… bagaimana jika kau undang Kyuhyun juga? Paling tidak bertiga lebih terasa menyenangkan."_

"Sebelum kau minta juga aku sudah lebih dulu mengajaknya." Nampak jika Sungmin melirikkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sibuk menata alat panggangnya diatas meja, bahkan ruang tamunya kini hampir tersulap menjadi sebuah restoran kecil dengan aneka hidangan yang ia buat selama setengah hari penuh bersama Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun juga pandai dalam memasak hingga lebih memudahkan Sungmin dalam pekerjaannya hari ini.

Setelah menutup telponnya, wanita itu pun berjalan ke dapur untuk memastikan apakah nasi yang ia buat sudah matang atau belum kemudian beralih untuk membawa beberapa mangkuk dan alat makan lainnya ke ruang tamu.

Nampak jika Kyuhyun tengah mengibas-ngibaskan kaos bagian dadanya bahkan peluh kini telah membasahi wajah dan leher namja tersebut. Sungmin yang melihat guratan lelah dari wajah itu memilih untuk mengambil beberapa lembar tissue kemudian mengusap wajah penuh peluh itu dengan lembut.

"Kau berkeringat banyak. Apa pekerjaan kita semelelahkan ini?" Tanya Sungmin sambil terus mengusap kening Kyuhyun hingga turun ke pelipis namja tersebut bahkan sekali-kali wanita itu meniup wajah Kyuhyun berharap jika dengan itu akan mengurangi udara panasnya.

Tak taukah Sungmin dengan tingkahnya itu bukan membuat rasa panas itu berkurang, namun malahan semakin menambah kadar panasnya? Terbukti dengan memerahnya wajah Kyuhyun bahkan ia tak tau Sungmin kini tengah menggodanya atau tidak dengan kemeja tanpa lengan yang wanita itu kenakan kini 2 kancing teratasnya tengah terbuka dengan santainya. Bahkan wanita itu hanya menggunakan celana hotpants yang terlalu menggoda hingga Kyuhyun pun berpikir jika tak ada lagi yang boleh mendapati Sungmin dengan pakaian seperti ini di flat wanita tersebut terkecuali dirinya. Harus!

"K-kau bisa menghentikannya _Noona_! Lagipula AC disini menyala jadi kau tak harus meniup-niup wajahku terus-terusan." Kyuhyun kali ini berujar malu hingga ia pun bingung harus bagaimana lagi menyikapi tingkah Sungmin. Menolak pun tak enak, apalagi meneruskannya? Bisa-bisa namja itu menyerang Sungmin saat ini juga jika ia tak mengingat setelah ini mereka akan mengadakan pesta bersama sang produser.

Bukannya menurut, wanita itu malah semakin gencar meniup-niup wajah Kyuhyun bahkan kini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan niatan menggoda, tanpa permisi wanita itu pun mendudukkan dirinya diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat telapak tangan Kyuhyun basah karena gugup.

Wanita itu masih saja mengusap-ngusap wajah Kyuhyun yang namja itu rasa usapannya menjadi sedikit berubah, dari yang lembut kini menuju kearah sensual-… sensual?

Bagaimana tidak? Wanita yang duduk diatas pangkuannya diam-diam ternyata mengusap-usap bagian dada Kyuhyun yang tertutupi oleh kaos putih bahkan kepala wanita itu kini beralih keperpotongan leher Kyuhyun kemudian meniup-niup bagian sensitive namja tersebut pelan hingga membuat namja tampan itu bergidik geli.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Lirih Sungmin dengan seduktif bahkan Kyuhyun yang mendengar tiba-tiba saja menegang ditempatnya. Kyuhyun pun berpikir, bagaimana bisa wanita itu menggodanya disaat seperti ini bahkan ini hanya terhitung 30 menit Kangin akan segera sampai ditempat ini.

Nampak jika Kyuhyun merasa tak tenang dalam posisi duduknya saat wanita itu semakin gencar memberikan serangan dibagian leher hingga menjalar kebagian telinga kanannya. Tangan lentik itu pun tak lupa untuk mengelus-elus bagian sensitive Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut sekuat tenaga menahan hasrat ditempatnya.

" _N-noona_? Bisakah kau hentikan ini atau aku akan-…"

"Akan apa, hm?" Tanya Sungmin tanpa menjauhkan kepalanya dari tempat sebelumnya bahkan tangan lentik itu sudah beralih keatas bagian intim Kyuhyun kemudian mengelusnya pelan. Sungguh, tambah memerahlah wajah namja tersebut bahkan Sungmin tentu saja menyadarinya. Mendapati wajah frustasi Kyuhyun memang sudah menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Sungmin berhubung juga ia kebetulan memang merindukan sentuhan namja tersebut setelah kurang lebih 3 hari mereka tidak melakukannya. Menggoda namja tersebut dikeadaan genting seperti ini tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Tanpa Sungmin duga, namja itu pun mencekeram kedua sisi bahu Sungmin hingga mereka kini telah berhadapan. Bisa Sungmin lihat jika wajah Kyuhyun kini sudah semerah tomat hingga tanpa aba-aba namja tersebut pun menyerang kedua belah bibir Sungmin kemudian melumatnya ganas.

Sungmin yang mendapat serangan tiba-tiba tersebut bukannya marah, wanita itu malah meresponnya dengan senang hati bahkan kedua tangannya kini telah ia kalungkan pada leher Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Semakin gencarnya serangan Kyuhyun, jari-jemari Sungmin pun perlahan menyusuri rambut halus Kyuhyun kemudian mencekeramnya lembut kala namja itu berhasil menerobos goa hangat miliknya dengan lidahnya.

"Eunghh…" Desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun mengajaknya bergulat dengan lidahnya sendiri bahkan tangan besar itu sudah berani untuk meremas dada bagian kirinya. Suara kecipak dan desahan semakin mendominasi ruangan tersebut bahkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menyadari jika posisi mereka saat ini terlalu dihimpit oleh meja dan sofa sehingga sulit bagi mereka untuk banyak bergerak.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka habiskan untuk saling bergulat lidah hingga wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk lebih dulu menghentikan aktivitas 'panas' mereka kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan tangan lentiknya yang menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Wanita itu pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya kearah kursi santai yang sebelumnya juga pernah mereka gunakan untuk melakukan making out, kemudian Sungmin pun membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti Kyuhyun yang kini ia tarik untuk menindihnya.

Mulanya mereka hanya saling tatap satu sama lain hingga namja itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian memilih untuk mengecup bibir yang membengkak itu pelan. Sungmin sempat memejamkan matanya kala mendapatkan kecupan ringan tersebut bahkan ia kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Namun ketika ia merasakan jika tak ada lagi 'sesuatu' yang menempel pada bibirnya, perlahan wanita itu pun membuka matanya hingga ia pun kini mendapati Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" _Wae_? Kenapa berhenti, hm?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun pelan berharap jika namja itu akan kembali mencumbunya. Namun nampak jika Kyuhyun bahkan tak bergeming dari tempatnya hingga tanpa Sungmin sangka namja itu beralih untuk menuju bagian 2 kancing kemeja Sungmin yang masih terbuka kemudian mengancingnya pelan.

Sungmin tentu kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun yang sangat tak terduga ini bahkan ia kira namja itu akan membuka semua kancing kemejanya namun ternyata tidak. Setelah 2 kancing kemeja itu tertutup kembali, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menarik tubuh berbaring Sungmin untuk segera duduk berdampingan dengannya kemudian merapikan rambut Sungmin yang kini tengah menutupi sebagian wajah cantik wanita tersebut.

Sungmin kali ini hanya bisa tertegun ketika mendapati sikap Kyuhyun yang terlalu manis menurutnya. Bisa Sungmin lihat dengan jelas jika Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menahan hasratnya bahkan nampak jika namja tersebut merapikan tatanan rambutnya dengan tangan bergetar. Sungmin pun sebenarnya bingung dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Jika namja itu memang ingin menuntaskan harsratnya kenapa kegiatan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi tidak dilanjutkan saja?

Setelah dirasa cukup rapi, namja tersebut pun memilih untuk mengusap pipi kiri Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya tak lupa disertai sebuah senyum tulus yang berhasil membuat darah Sungmin kian berdesir bahkan jantungnya kini tengah memompa darahnya cepat.

' _Ada apa denganku?'_ Pikir Sungmin kala Kyuhyun masih saja memandangnya penuh arti hingga ucapan pelan namja tersebut berhasil menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara melamunnya.

"Kau menggodaku disaat yang tidak tepat _Noona_. Kau lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 6 sore dan Kangin-Hyung akan segera sampai disini bukan? Aku tak ingin ketika ia tiba disini dan malah mendapati tubuh polos mu yang sedang ku cumbu, karena kau harus tau aku tak ingin membagi 'keindahan' itu dengan siapapun. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?" Sungmin awalnya sibuk mencerna ucapan Kyuhyun hingga wanita itu baru sadar dengan apa yang namja itu katakan hingga berhasil membuat wajah Sungmin merona.

' _Apa namja ini sengaja merayuku atau bagaimana?'_ Pikir Sungmin dan berharap jika namja didepannya ini hanya sekedar membual, sama seperti namja lainnya yang hanya menginginkan tubuh Sungmin secara cuma-cuma dan tak perduli jika harus membagi wanita itu dengan yang lain atau tidak? Namun Sungmin hanya mendapati raut ketulusan dari Kyuhyun hingga tanpa disangka kembali membuat wajahnya bersemu merah hingga usapan halus Kyuhyun dipunggung tangannya pun membuat Sungmin tersadar dari acara melamunnya.

"Bersiaplah _Noona_. Aku juga akan kembali ke flat ku untuk mandi dan akan segera kembali kesini. Ku harap _Noona_ tak akan menggunakan pakaian yang tersebuka seperti ini ketika kita berpesta nanti."

 **CHUP~**

Setelah mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin, namja itu pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang, meninggalkan Sungmin yang hanya dapat terdiam kaku ditempatnya. Hanya kecupan singkat didahi, namun hal manis itu sukses membuat jantung Sungmin kembali terpompa cepat bahkan ia merasakan jika wajahnya semakin memanas saja.

"Selama tiga hari ini benar-benar merubah sifatnya yang kekanakan menjadi seseorang yang lebih dewasa. Manis sekali…" Pikir Sungmin kemudian memilih untuk membersihkan diri dengan senyum manis yang tak luput dari bibirnya.

Dilain sisi, Kyuhyun sedari tadi sibuk menetralkan jantungnya bahkan little Cho sudah mendesak untuk minta dimanjakan sedari tadi namun ia sadar jika tadi bukanlah saat yang tepat. Ia sempat berpikir untuk melakukannya dilain waktu saja bersama Sungmin daripada kegiatannya nanti disaksikan oleh orang lain, lebih baik namja itu menundanya karena masih banyak waktu luang yang bisa ia habiskan bersama wanita itu nantinya.

Sambil menahan hasratnya, namja tersebut pun memilih untuk berlari dan berharap akan segera sampai di flat miliknya untuk menuntaskan hasratnya secara solo di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Bersulang!" Suara dentingan 2 buah gelas yang saling beradu pun menjadi kesenagan tersendiri bagi mereka semua. Nampak jika Kangin yang paling menikmati pesta tersebut sembari meletakkan gelas kecilnya kembali keatas meja. "Akhh… soju memang yang terbaik."

"Jangan katakan itu sebelum kau mencoba salah satu koleksi wine-ku." Ujar wanita cantik yang tengah mengenakan dress sepaha tanpa lengan namun lebih menutupi bagian dadanya itu tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang masih saja merutuki penampilan Sungmin. Bukankah wanita itu sudah Kyuhyun larang untuk mengenakan sesuatu yang terbuka namun wanita cantik masih saja tak menurut. Wanita itu benar-benar!

Mendengar ucapan Sungmin sontak membuat Kangin semakin membulatkan matanya hingga raut bahagia kembali mendominasinya wajahnya saat ini. "Ya! Ya! Kenapa kau hari ini membuatku menjadi luar biasa bahagia, eoh? Bisakah kau membaginya hingga besok saja?"

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan menghabiskannya malam ini juga. Besok dan besoknya lagi ada kejutan lain yang akan menanti kita."

" _Jinjja_? Aku tak sabar menunggu hari itu! Ya, Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa kau tidak menyentuh soju ini eoh? Cobalah, kita bersenang-senang malam ini." Ajak Kangin dan berniat untuk menuangkan minuman beralkohol kedalam gelas Kyuhyun namun dengan sopan namja itu menolaknya hingga membuat Kangin mengangguk maklum. " _Ani_ , aku tidak bisa menyentuh itu Hyung karena aku harus menjaga kesehatanku sampai 2 minggu kedepan."

"Apakah kau akan memulai ujianmu? Kau memang pelajar yang baik. Semoga sukses untuk ujianmu." Kangin kembali memberikan semangat untuk Kyuhyun hingga namja tersebut pun kembali merekahkan senyumnnya mendengar keramah-tamahan Kangin. Padahal baru beberapa kali mereka bertemu, namun lelaki tambun itu sudah ia anggap sebagai hyung nya sendiri karena kebaikan lelaki itu yang membuat siapapun akan nyaman jika berteman dengannya, pikir Kyuhyun. " _Ne, gomapseumnida._ "

Sungmin yang mendapati interaksi kedua lelaki itu pun kembali mengulum senyumnya kemudian memiilih untuk meletakkan irisan daging sapi yang ia bakar kemudian meletakkannya diatas daun selada dan menggulungnya.

Wanita tersebut pun memilih untuk bangkit dengan kaki yang bertumpu pada lutut kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat kearah Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya.

"Aaaa~" Intruksi Sungmin agar namja dengan raut bingung itu segera membuka mulutnya namun Kyuhyun masih saja terdiam ditempatnya. Menyadari tingkah lucu Kyuhyun, Kangin yang berada disebelahnya pun menyenggol bahu Kyuhyun dengan bahunya sambil terkekeh geli.

"Jangan melamun saja. Bukalah mulutmu karena ada wanita cantik yang bersedia untuk menyuapimu sekarang. _Palli_!" Goda Kangin hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun perlahan membuka mulutnya hingga Sungmin pun dengan senang hati menyumpal mulut itu dengan satu gulungan penuh hingga berhasil membuat pipi Kyuhyun menggelembung.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sulit untuk mengunyah bulgogi didalam mulutnya pun menghasilkan kekehan dari bibir Sungmin. Kangin yang menyaksikan adegan romansa itu pun ikut terkekeh kemudian memilih untuk menatap Sungmin yang sedang sibuk memanggang kembali beberapa lembar bulgoginya.

"Aku tak diberikan suapan manis juga eoh? Pilih kasih sekali." Ujar lelaki tambun itu dengan nada yang ia buat semenyedihkan mungkin hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin kembali terkekeh geli. Wanita itu pun mengulang apa yang ia lakukan tadi terhadap Kyuhyun kemudian menyumpal mulut Kangin hingga membuat lelaki tambun itu tersenyum senang.

"G _omawo_ ~" Ujarnya walaupun dengan mulut tersumpal hingga Sungmin pun mengangguk senang tanpa menyadari Kyuhyun yang menatap cemburu interaksi kedua manusia tersebut yang harusnya hanya ia yang boleh mendapatkannya dari Sungmin.

Uri Kyuhyunnie mulai jealous, eoh?

.

"Kangin Hyung itu mabuk, kenapa kau membiarkannya pulang dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Biarlah. Dia memang seperti itu. Tapi aku yakin ia akan baik-baik saja ketika sampai di rumahnya. Apa malam ini kau berniat untuk menginap?" Tanya Sungmin saat mereka berdua kini sibuk membereskan peralatan makan mereka setelah 30 menit yang lalu mengakhiri pesta. Kangin yang dalam keadaan mabuk itu pun memilih untuk pulang karena besok ia masih memiliki banyak kerjaan dan sangat tidak memungkinkan baginya untuk menginap di flat Sungmin.

"Aku ingin saja. Tapi, aku takut _eomma_ akan curiga jika aku tidak ada di kamar ketika lewat dari jam 11." Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengangkut peralatan makan yang kotor kemudian meletakkan kedalam wastafel, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya. Wanita itu pun membuang sisa-sisa makanan kedalam tempat pembuangan sampah kemudian mulai mengusap peralatan makan itu dengan sabun dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk membilasnya.

"Kau begitu menyayangi orang tuamu ya?" Tanya Sungmin sesekali menoleh kearah Kyuhyun hingga namja itu pun mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja. _Eomma_ yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, dimana orang tua _Noona_? Apa _Noona_ tinggal disini sendirian?"

" _Ne_. Orang tuaku ada di Jepang. Sudah hampir 7 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka."

" _Noona_ merindukan mereka?" Pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun mulanya sukses membuat Sungmin terdiam. Namun tak lama wanita itu pun mengangguk pelan bahkan terselip rasa rindu yang teramat sangat dari nada bicaranya. "Tentu saja."

Lama mereka terdiam bahkan setelah bilasan Kyuhyun yang terakhir. Sungmin pun membasuh kedua tangannya yang penuh dengan sabun kemudian mengeringkannya pada kain yang menggantung di dekat keran air. Nampak jika Kyuhyun ikut melakukan sama yang seperti Sungmin lakukan tadi hingga namja itu pun memilih untuk memandang Sungmin dengan raut yang berubah serius.

"Bisakah suatu saat _Noona_ mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan mereka?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin hingga sempat membuat Kyuhyun berpikir yang macam-macam. Namun pikiran itu pun ia tepis saat wanita itu kembali melantunkan suara indahnya.

"Tentu. Asal kan-…" Perlahan wanita itu pun kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat namja itu mundur beberapa langkah hingga berhenti pada pintu kulkas. Sungmin pun menarik kepala Kyuhyun untuk segera mendekat kearahnya kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kanan Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"…Selesaikan dulu pendidikanmu dengan baik. Tak mungkin aku membawa seorang anak kecil kedepan orang tuaku kan?" Goda Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan alisnya pertanda kesal.

"Berhentilah mengataiku anak kecil _Noona_! Atau aku akan-…"

"Akan apa-… hmpptt!" Ucapan Sungmin kembali terhenti kala namja tampan itu kembali menyerang bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya pada hari ini.

Dengan sekali hentakan, namja itu pun membalik posisi mereka hingga Sungmin lah yang kini bersandar di pintu kulkas dengan bibir yang masih saling bertaut. Kyuhyun pun menjilat permukaan bibir Sungmin dengan seduktif hingga wanita itu dengan senang hati memberikan jalan untuk menyelusupkan lidahnya kedalam sana. Tak lupa tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun meremas payudara sebelah kanan Sungmin dengan brutal namun tetap seirama dengan lumatannya hingga berhasil membuat wanita itu mengerang tertahan untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya. "Eumhhh…"

Kepala itu pun perlahan turun bahkan kini tengah menyusuri perpotongan leher Sungmin. Diberikannya banyak kecupan didaerah sensitive tersebut bahkan aroma vanilla kian menyeruak dari bagian yang sangat menggoda tersebut hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak tahan untuk tidak menggigitnya.

"A-akhhh…" Jerit Sungmin ketika namja itu menghisap bagian sensitive-nya bahkan ia rasa miliknya kini sudah sangat basah. Bahkan tak hanya sekali namja itu memberikan tandanya, karena Sungmin juga sudah berkali-kali menjerit disela desahan sensualnya.

10 menit berlalu hingga Sungmin yang merasa jika dirinya sudah semakin basah pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Pukul berapa sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba bahkan terdengar sangat ambigu ditelinga Kyuhyun. Memilih untuk menurut, namja itu pun melirik kearah jam tangan miliknya yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 9.50 PM waktu KST.

"Pukul 09.50-… Eh?" Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera menuju kamarnya hingga Sungmin pun menghempaskan tubuh Kyuhyun keatas ranjang miliknya.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, wanita itu pun membuka dress putihnya tepat didepan Kyuhyun hingga menyisakan Sungmin yang masih saja tidak memakai bra namun celana dalam berwarna cream masih senantiasa menyembunyikan bagian intim miliknya.

"Masih ada 1 jam untuk kita menghabiskan malam disini. _Kajja_ , kita bersenang-senang!"

"Ne?! Hmppttt…" Ucapan Kyuhyun benar-benar terhenti kala wanita itu dengan cepat kembali menyerang bibirnya. Tangannya pun gencar untuk melepas kaos yang Kyuhyun kenakan kemudian beralih untuk membuka reseleting Kyuhyun. Tak lupa kedua jempolnya ia selipkan kedalam celana dalam Kyuhyun hingga sekali tarikan, celana pendek plus celana dalam Kyuhyun terlepas secara bersama-sama hingga tiba-tiba sebuah peribahasa terkenal muncul didalam kepala Sungmin. 'Sekali merengkuh dayung, 2, 3 pulau terlampaui', eoh?

Kyuhyun tentu sontak membulatkan matanya kala wanita diatasnya ini benar-benar berani untuk melakukan hal yang menurutnya ekstrim tersebut. Kyuhyun sendiri tentu merasa malu jika miliknya yang memang sedang mengacung kini terpampang jelas didepan mata Sungmin, bahkan ia belum sama sekali mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Seonsaengnim, apa yang kau-… ARGHH!"

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu menggenggam junior Kyuhyun kemudian mengulumnya cepat. Bahkan wanita itu sempat-sempatnya untuk memainkan twinsball milik Kyuhyun dengan jarinya hingga sukses membuat Kyuhyun menggelinjang diatas ranjang Sungmin.

" _Noona_ … eungh!" Desah Kyuhyun kala Sungmin menghisap bagian ujung miliknya dengan kuat tak lupa dengan kocokan agresif yang wanita itu berikan.

Memilih untuk pasrah, namja itu pun hanya dapat menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dengan tangan satunya yang beralih untuk mencekeram sisi ranjang. Tak sadarkah Kyuhyun jika tingkah namja itu sudah sangat mirip seperti seorang anak gadis yang pasrah ketika diperkosa?

Mendapati sikap pasif dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya walaupun mulutnya kini penuh akan milik namja tersebut. _'Apa hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan ketika bercinta denganku, eoh?'_

Dengan setengah jengkel, wanita itu pun melepaskan kuluman dan kocokannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun sontak menatap wanita dibawahnya. Dilihatnya Sungmin tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda sebal kemudian memilih untuk melipat tangannya didada hingga membuat Kyuhyun sontak mengernyitkan alisnya.

" _Wae_? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tentu saja ada! Kenapa kau tidak merespon apapun yang aku lakukan, eoh?" Bentak Sungmin walaupun masih terselip akan nada merajuk disana hingga Kyuhyun yang semula berbaring pun memilih untuk mendudukan tubuhnya.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Pertanyaan polos itu kembali Kyuhyun layangkan hingga membuat Sungmin sontak memijit jidatnya pelan. Ia tak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan sepolos ini bahkan setelah percintaan yang dahulu mereka lakukan. Apa 'pelajaran' yang Sungmin berikan belum cukup kemarin?

Merasa jika tidak ada gunanya ia bepikir lama, wanita itu lebih memilih untuk merangkak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun hingga perlahan tubuh namja itu kembali berbaring seperti semula.

"Kau pernah mendengar posisi 69?" Telunjuk wanita itu pun kini tengah menyusuri bagian dada Kyuhyun dengan seduktif, kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja itu semula mengernyitkan alisnya.

"69?" Ulang Kyuhyun sekedar memastikan pertanyaan Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun mengangguk pasti. "Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Changmin. Bukankah itu posisi terbalik ketika melakukan percintaan… maksudku dua orang yang melakukan percintaan itu sama-sama menghadapkan wajah mereka kedepan bagian selatan milik pasangannya kan? Apa aku benar?" Kyuhyun kali ini berujar polos hingga wanita itu pun dengan semangat menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia akhirnya bersyukur atas jawaban Kyuhyun, walaupun namja tersebut bisa dibilang bodoh dalam hal praktek namun Kyuhyun sangat pintar dalam hal teorinya.

Nampak jika wanita itu semakin menunjukkan smirknya hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia hanya berharap jika tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya setelah ini. Perlahan namun pasti, Sungmin pun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga kiri Kyuhyun kemudian menjilat cuping itu dengan seduktif.

"Ayo kita mencobanya!"

"Ne?!"

.

.

.

"Kyuhhh… Eumhhh"

"Minnhh…"

Posisi mereka kini mengundang siapapun untuk segera mimisan ditempat jika melihat mereka berdua. Tidak ada bedanya dengan apa yang biasa sepasang dua sejoli lakukan ketika bercinta seperti memberikan kecupan, hisapan, jilatan, namun yang membedakan kali ini adalah posisi saling tindih dengan letak kepala yang berbeda itu yang membuat percintaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kini semakin panas.

Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menungging diatas Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang saat ini berada didepan junior Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang berhadapan langsung dengan bagian intim Sungmin bahkan dengan posisi seperti ini membuat aroma kewanitaan wanita itu kian menusuk indera penciumannya.

Tangan Sungmin saat ini memang tengah mengocok junior Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan kulumannya, tak berbeda dengan jauh dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengapit kedua paha Sungmin erat dengan kepala yang ia tenggelamkan kedalam bagian selangkangan wanita cantik tersebut. Tentu kalian bisa menebak apa yang namja tersebut lakukan bukan sehingga author tak perlu menjelaskannya secara detail.

"Kyuhh… a-akuhh…Akhhh!" Menyadari jika Sungmin sudah mencapai puncaknya, namja itu pun dengan cepat menghisap bagian intim Sungmin hingga membuat wanita itu memekik nyaring bahkan cairan itu tumpah begitu saja hingga berhasil membasahi sebagian wajah dan dagu Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun belajar untuk menikmati sisa-sisa cairan Sungmin bahkan berusaha untuk menelannya, terlebih ketika semakin gencarnya kocokan wanita tersebut pada miliknya hingga ia pun juga ikut menumpahkan cairannya.

"eunghhh…" Lenguh mereka bersamaan bahkan Sungmin sudah terasa ingin ambruk saja dari acara menungging setengah mengangkangnya. Dengan lunglai, wanita itu memilih untuk memutar badannya hingga kini wajahnya kembali berhadapan dengan wajah lelah Kyuhyun. Wanita itu pun perlahan mengusap seduktif wajah Kyuhyun yang masih lengket dengan cairannya.

Nampak jika Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menarik nafasnya dengan terengah-engah, hingga Sungmin yang melihatnya pun sontak tersenyum kemudian mengecup bibir yang membengkak itu pelan.

" _Noona_? Apa kita tak akan ke bagian inti malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun walapun masih dengan wajah memerah hingga Sungmin pun hanya menggeleng kemudian mengusap wajah berpeluh itu pelan.

"Tidak ada cukup waktu. Kau lihat jam sekarang tengah menunjukkan pukul 10.40 yang artinya sebentar lagi kau harus pulang? Namun setelah ini ku harap kau yang akan mendominasi percintaan kita. Kau tau, kebahagiaan seorang wanita itu juga tergantung bagaimana seorang lelaki bisa memuaskannya. _Arachi_?"

Ucapan Sungmin kali ini kembali membuat Kyuhyun terdiam, bahkan ujung kalimat itu seolah menyindir Kyuhyun akan service yang ia berikan ternyata masih belum bisa memuaskan wanita diatasnya. Dengan perasaan bersalah, namja itu pun hanya dapat mengangguk pelan hingga Sungmin yang gemas melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun pun tak tahan untuk kembali memberikan kecupan manisnya.

 **CHUP~**

" _Ja_ , segeralah pakai bajumu. Setelah sampai apartemen mu jangan lupa mandi. Aku yakin jika _eomma_ -mu akan curiga ketika anak lelakinya pulang tengah malam dengan aroma khas percintaan yang begitu kental." Goda Sungmin hingga berhasil membuat wajah Kyuhyun kembali bersemu merah. Dengan gugup setengah tak rela, namja itu pun memilih untuk memasang kembali pakaian lengkapnya yang selama kurang lebih satu jam tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai, diikuti Sungmin yang lebih memilih untuk memasang bathrobe miliknya.

Setelah memasang pakaiannya dengan lengkap, namja tersebut memilih untuk menatap Sungmin yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Nampak jika namja tersebut menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian mencoba untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya. "Setelah ujian bolehkah aku minta sesuatu darimu?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita tersebut pun mengangguk bahkan kini wanita itu masih saja menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya. "Boleh saja. Apa itu?"

" _Saranghae_ , _Noona_. Aku harap kau akan menjawabnya ketika selesai ujianku nanti."

Awalnya Sungmin hanya terdiam kala ini sudah sekian kalinya Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaan padanya, bahkan ia berpikir jika ia sudah terlalu lama menggantungan perasaan namja tersebut. Setelah menarik nafasnya pelan, wanita itu pun memilih untuk mengangguk setuju hingga menghasilkan senyum yang merekah dari bibir Kyuhyun. "Baiklah."

Sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benar pergi, wanita itu pun sempat menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu pun memilih untuk menghetikan langkahnya dengan alis yang bertaut. "Besok bukankah kalian masih memasuki minggu tenang kan?"

" _Ne. Wae_?"

"Ikutlah aku ke studio. Bantu aku untuk menjadi penyanyi dalam laguku kali ini. Kau mau, kan?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja itu pun mengangguk antusias bahkan ia sangat senang dengan ajakan menurutnya sangat menguntungkan juga baginya. "Tentu saja." Wanita itu pun kembali merekahkan senyumnya, hingga namja tampan itu pun beralih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin dengan lambaian tangannya, meninggalkan wanita cantik itu yang masih senantiasa memandang punggung tegap Kyuhyun dengan senyum tulusnya.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 minggu Sungmin tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan hari ini wanita itu yakin jika Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan ujian sekolahnya. Wanita itu pun berniat untuk menjemput namja itu di sekolahnya hari ini kemudian sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan mereka hanya berdua.

Wanita itu pun segera menancapkan gasnya hingga mobil putihnya itu kini tengah menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul dengan senandung yang senantiasa mengiringi perjalanannya. "Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu." Gumam Sungmin kala mobilnya kini sudah memasuki area sekolah.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya, wanita itu pun berniat untuk segera turun dari mobil dan akan langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba saja gerakan Sungmin terhenti kala mendapati Kyuhyun tengah keluar dari gedung sekolah dalam keadaan tidak hanya sendiri. Ada seorang yeoja yang ini kali ketiga Sungmin lihat tengah bersama Kyuhyun bahkan dengan mesranya wanita tersebut mengapit lengan namja itu dengan erat.

 **DEG!**

Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam kala kedua orang itu tengah berjalan menjauh dengan arah yang berlawanan dengannya. Entah Sungmin sadari atau tidak, rasa sesak kini tengah menyelimuti dadanya hingga tanpa sadar wanita itu mencekeram bagian dadanya dengan erat.

"Apa secepat ini posisiku tergantikan, bahkan ini hanya berselang 2 minggu. Apa kau telah lelah untuk menunggu jawabanku, Kyuhyun-ah?"

-to be Continued-

Hai hai! Chapter.7 is update! XD

Mianhae kalo chapter ini lebih agak lama updatenya dari chapter2 sebelumnya, yaaaa…karena masalah author yang mulai sibuk-sibuknya nyelesein tugas kuliah, jadi bisa dimaklumin lah ya? /KidipinMata~

Ini masih semi nc tapi saya harap sih enggak terlalu ngecewain karena dichaper ini udah mulai terlepas dari cerita aslinya. Mian untuk typo yang bertebaran, soalnya saya mah udah nyerah untuk masalah typo's. Biar ini mata dijeliin ampe dibuka lebar-lebar juga masih juga noh ada typonya. Jadi mohon dimaklumin (lagi) T.T /PLAK

Sampai bertemu dichapter depan chingudeul~ ^^

 **Big Thank's to :**

 **Frostbee, danabeth, yuda aidenkyu, ikakyuminss, abilhikmah, Shengmin137, Cheonsa528, Harusuki Ginichi, PumpkinEvil137, TiffyTiffanyLee, cho kyumin137, alit, Joyers, park heeni, Parkhyun, nurul, Joyers, Guest (2), Pspnya kyu, KyuMin EvilAegyo, Eka yoon, ovallea, lee kyurah, gyumin1408, lee hye byung, dan reviewers yang namaya lupa kesebut ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 **TUK!**

Setelah menyelesaikan jawaban terakhir, Kyuhyun pun segera mungkin menyimpan semua alat tulisnya kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Semua teman sekelasnya sontak menatap _namja_ tampan tersebut yang dengan hebatnya menyelesaikan 50 soal soal pilihan ganda dan 10 soal essai dalam waktu 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu seharusnya.

Namun teman sekelas Kyuhyun sebenarnya tak heran jika _namja_ itu dapat menyelesaikan soalnya dengan mudah karena mereka sadar dan mengakui jika Kyuhyun memang seorang anak yang cerdas bahkan selama 3 tahun ini selalu menempati peringkat 1 dari total 5 kelas.

Shim seonsaengnim yang menerima lembar jawaban Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk dengan senyuman tulus kemudian mempersilahkan _namja_ tersebut untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Dengan langkah senang, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk sesegera mungkin menghubungi Sungmin karena beruntung _namja_ tersebut bisa pulang dengan cepat seperti biasanya. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat ingat jika sudah 2 minggu ini Kyuhyun sama sekali bertemu dengan sang pujaan hati bahkan sekedar menghubungi wanita tersebut pun tidak karena ia sudah berjanji untuk fokus pada ujiannya.

Kyuhyun ingat jika 2 minggu yang ia sempat mengingat janji Sungmin untuk menjemputnya pukul 01.00, tepat setelah ujiannya hari ini selesai. Namun karena Kyuhyun ingat jika ia lebih dulu keluar kelas pada pukul 12.30 dan ia yakin jika Sungmin akan terlambat untuk menjemputnya.

Merasa jika ia harus segera mengabari wanita itu untuk segera menghubunginya lebih cepat, Kyuhyun pun segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya kemudian mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Sungmin.

 _To : Lee Sungmin_

" _Noona, aku telah menyelesaikan ujianku lebih cepat hari ini. Ku harap kau akan segera menjemputmu karena aku sudah menunggu di lobi sekarang. Aku menunggumu…"_

Merasa jika pesannya telah terkirim, _namja_ tersebut pun sesegera mungkin memasukkan kembali ponsel putihnya kedalam tas bahkan tanpa sadar Kyuhyun lupa untuk meng-klik tombol SEND kepada Sungmin.

Ia pun memilih untuk duduk di kursi panjang, berharap jika Sungmin membaca pesannya kemudian sesegera mungkin untuk menjemputnya.

25 menit berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda jika mobil wanita itu berhenti didepan gedung sekolahnya hingga _namja_ tersebut pun hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. Merasa bosan, ia pun berniat untuk menghubungi Sungmin dengan mengeluarkan ponsel putihnya lagi namun layar hitam lah yang ia lihat. Kyuhyun pun memencet setiap tombol disana namun layar tersebut masih tidak menyala juga.

"Apa baterainya habis? Haishh… Bahkan aku ingat jika baterai ponselku tadi hanya bersisa 5%." Rutuk Kyuhyun sambil memasukkan kembali ponsel putihnya kedalam tas. Ia pun memilih untuk memainkan jemarinya, berharap jika rasa bosannya akan hilang hingga sebuah tepukan dipundaknya membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Sungmin- _Noona_ -…"

"Hei, aku bukan Sungmin _Noona_ -mu. Aku setelah keluar dari kelas tadi kau segera pulang. Apa kau menunggu Sungmin- _Noona_ -mu dulu untuk menjemput?" Goda Changmin, yang ternyata sang pelaku aksi 'penepukan' tersebut hingga Kyuhyun yang kecewa dengan kedatangan si _namja_ tiang hanya dapat membuang nafasnya berat.

"Ne. Itu kau tahu."

"Jelas saja tahu. Siapa lagi yang dapat membuatmu senang dan sedih dalam waktu bersamaan kecuali Sungmin- _Noona_ -mu itu. Hei, aku akan ke kedai depan. Jika Sungmin-seonsaengnim belum datang juga, kau bisa menunggunya di kedai saja. Kita makan bersama nantinya untuk sekedar membuat perayaan. _Ara_?" Saran Changmin dengan kembali memberikan tepukan untuk kedua kalinya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Mendengar ajakan sahabatnya, _namja_ tersebut hanya mengangguk kecil hingga Changmin pun terkekeh geli, kemudian meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan wajah masamnya.

Kyuhyun pun kembali memilih untuk kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok dibelakangnya dengan mata terpejam. Berharap kali ini Sungmin akan benar-benar datang hingga sebuah teriakan cempreng membuat mata Kyuhyun yang semula terpejam kini terbuka dengan paksa.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Aisshh! _Waeyo_?!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada Haneul yang saat ini tengah tersenyum sumringah didepannya. Dengan tidak ada rasa malunya, _yeoja_ tersebut pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera bangun dari duduknya kemudian mengapit lengan Kyuhyun dengan erat hingga _namja_ tersebut memandangnya dengan kesal.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan, lepas!"

" _Shireo_! Daripada kau melamun seperti orang bodoh disini, _kajja_ kita ke kedai saja. Temani aku makan karena aku benar-benar merasa lapar sekarang." Ajak Haneul tak lupa dengan senyum sok manisnya hingga Kyuhyun pun kini tambah memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Pergi saja sana sendiri! Aku tidak mau!"

"Mau tidak mau, kau harus mau. _Kajja_!"

"Yak!"

Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun pun ditarik paksa oleh Haneul menuju kedai. Jika dilihat di jam tangannya, sekarang tengah pukul 12.52 dan ia yakin jika Sungmin pasti sudah hampir menjemputnya.

Ia pun berniat untuk mencari keberadaan Sungmin namun tarikan Haneul pada lengannya membuat Kyuhyun sama sekali tak bisa menoleh hingga _namja_ tersebut pun heran karena _yeoja_ itu ternyata memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

Memilih pasrah, _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk mengikuti langkah Haneul karena ia juga baru ingat Changmin saat ini juga tengah berada di kedai. _Namja_ yang lengannya diapit Haneul itu itu kini tengah berjalan dengan gontai, tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin yang masih berada didalam mobil tengah memandang punggung mereka berdua dengan pandangan kecewa.

.

.

.

"Kyu, coba lihat! Bukahkah itu sahabatmu! Hai, Changmin-sshi…" Sapa Haneul ketika ia dan Kyuhyun menemukan Changmin yang sedang asyik dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya. Mendengar sapaan seseorang, Changmin pun menolehkan kepalanya namun ia kini sontak mengernyitkan alis kala mendapati gadis itu datang dengan kedua tangan yang mengapit lengan Kyuhyun saat ini. "Eoh, hai."

"Kenapa kau datang kesini dengan membawa seorang gadis, eoh? Apa kau mengkhianati Sungmin-seonsaegnim dan berniat untuk menjadi seorang playboy?" Bisik Changmin saat _namja_ itu tengah duduk disebelahnya hingga Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya dapat menunjukkan wajah kelewat masam. "Ini semua tidak sesuai perkiraanmu."

"Kenapa berbisik-bisik? Bahkan dengan tubuh kalian yang menempel seperti itu aku masih bisa mendengar ucapan kalian dengan jelas." Cibir Haneul ketika bisa mendengar sedikit gresak-grusuk 2 _namja_ disampingnya hingga Changmin pun memilih untuk mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya.

" _Aigoo, mianhae_ Haneul-sshi. Aku tidak ada maksud untuk membuatmu tersinggung. Aaa, kalian mau pesan apa? Berhubung hari ini kita merdeka, aku akan berbaik hati untuk mentraktir kalian berdua." Ujar Changmin sekedar untuk mengganti topic pembicaraan hingga Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan sahabatnya hanya dapat mencibir sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Ck, tumben sekali. Bahkan ini hanya baru sekedar merayakan hari selesai ujian, belum juga pengumuman kelulusan."

"Ya! Ya! Setidaknya esok kita bisa bersantai selama 1 bulan sampai pengumuman tiba. Aish, kau ini!"

" _Ne_ , Kyuhyun-ah, sejak kuperhatikan dari tadi, kau juga lebih banyak menunjukkan wajah masam. Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Haneul sok perhatian bahkan saat ini ia ingin sekali menimpuk wajah gadis disampingnya dengan sekaleng minuman didepannya.

' _Tentu saja ada bodoh, dan yang menjadi pengganggu itu kau sendiri!'_ Maki Kyuhyun dalam hati padahal ia sudah berniat untuk menunggu Sungmin, namun Haneul dengan seenak jidatnya menariknya kesini.

"Yak! Kyu! Jika kau merasa tak suka bilang saja. Daripada hari bahagia kita ini kau rusak dengan wajah bodohmu itu, lebih baik kau pulang dan beristirahat." Ucapan Changmin yang tak terduga itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kemudian menatap mata Changmin berusaha untuk membaca pikiran sahabatnya.

' _Pulanglah. Aku tau kau saat ini sangat butuh bantuan.'_ Itulah yang dapat Kyuhyun baca dari pancaran mata Changmin hingga _namja_ tampan tersebut menahan senyum sumringahnya sekedar untuk menutupinya dari Haneul. _'Kau memang yang terbaik, Changmin-ah!'_

"Bolehkah? Jika begitu aku akan pulang saja-…"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau mau kemana?!" Tanya Haneul kaget saat _namja_ itu bangkit dari duduknya bahkan kini sudah berniat untuk meninggalkan kedai.

"Tentu saja pulang."

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda. Apa kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" Ujar Changmin sekedar untuk memperkuat actingnya hingga Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat menahan geli namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupi ekspresinya.

" _Ani_ , hanya saja kali ini aku setuju dengan ucapanmu Changmin-ah. Aku ingin beristirahat di rumah saja. Bersenang-senanglah saja bersama Haneul. _Annyeong_!" Takut jika ia akan dicegat lagi, dengan sekali hentakan _namja_ tersebut pun sudah berlari cepat, meninggalkan Haneul yang saat ini tengah membulatkan mata kemudian berteriak tak terima. "Yak! Kyuhyun-ah!"

"Sudahlah Haneul-sshi. Kalau Kyuhyun tidak mau ya kenapa harus dipaksa. Lebih baik kita berpesta berdua saj-…"

"Berpestalah sendiri! Aku pulang!"

"Hei!" _Yeoja_ tersebut pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal meninggalkan kedai. Changmin yang melihat kepergian _yeoja_ tersebut hanya dapat mendecih geli kemudian melanjutkan acara minumnya yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

"Ck, baguslah kalau dia juga ikut pulang. Dasar _yeoja_ menyusahkan."

.

.

.

 **TING…TONG…**

 **CEKLEK!**

"Eoh, Kyu. _Annyeong_." ucap Sungmin kala mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berdiri didepan pintu flatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk wanita itu artikan.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya hingga wanita itu pun mengangguk sambil membuang pandangannya kemudian menggeser tubuh langsingnya agar Kyuhyun bisa segera masuk. "Tentu saja silahkan."

Kyuhyun kini tengah menilai penampilan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai dress merah sepaha dengan bagian dada yang sedikit terbuka, hingga ia rasa jika wanita itu baru saja tiba dari suatu tempat namun tidak sempat untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Mereka berdua pun kini tengah berjalan kearah ruang tamu hingga Sungmin pun mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersebelahan diatas sofa. " _Noona_ , hari ini aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan ujianku."

" _Jinjja? Chukkahae_."

Ucapan selamat yang terkesan datar itu sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alis hingga _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk terdiam sesaat. Ia berharap jika Sungmin akan mengatakan hal lain lain dengan memandang mata cantik itu, namun setelah Kyuhyun perhatikan Sungmin sedari tadi terus saja membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

Merasa jika selama kurang lebih 3 menit ini tidak ada respon, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk angkat bicara dengan memandang sisi sebelah kiri wanita didepannya. "Apa… tak ada hadiah untukku?"

"Hadiah?" Ulang Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat mengangguk. Nampak jika wanita tersebut terdiam sebentar namun tak lama mengucapkan sebuah hal yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "Aaa… kau mau apa? Katakan saja. Aku akan belikan sesuatu untukmu…"

"Ini bukan masalah barang yang dibeli atau tidak. Bukankah kemarin kau sudah berjanji untuk-…"

"Bagaimana jika kita berpesta saja hari ini? Kebetulan persediaan makananku masih banyak di kulkas." Potong Sungmin dengan cepat hingga kali ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa aneh dengan tingkah wanita didepannya.

" _Noona_ -…"

" _Kajja_ , cuci tanganmu. Bantu aku untuk menyiapkan bahan. Aku sudah menyiapkan daging untuk kita dan akan memasakkan banyak menu special untuk hari ini." Seperti menghindari ucapan Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun menarik Kyuhyun untuk segera bangkit kemudian mengajaknya ke dapur. Ia pun menggiring Kyuhyun ke wastafel kemudian mencuci kedua tangannya dengan tak lupa menggosok tangan Kyuhyun yang ikut terulur disampingnya.

"Aku rasa _Kimchi Jjigae_ adalah menu yang cocok untuk makan siang kita hari ini." Sungmin berujar dengan semangat kemudian mengeluarkan satu toples kimchi dan daging sapi dari dalam kulkas kemudian meletakkan beberapa macam bumbu penyedap ke atas meja. Bahkan Kyuhyun baru sadar selama 2 minggu ini Sungmin sudah memiliki sebuah meja makan lengkap dengan kursinya di dapur kecil milik Sungmin.

"Bisa kau iris daun bawang dan bawang bombai ini?" Pinta Sungmin saat wanita itu kini sibuk mencucinya di keran wastafel. Mendengar itu Kyuhyun pun hanya mengangguk kemudian Sungmin pun mendekatinya sambil memberikan 2 jenis sayur pelengkap tersebut kepada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun kini menyiapkan daging yang ternyata sudah ia rebus selama 1 jam sebelum Kyuhyun datang kesini, kemudian wanita itu pun menyiapkan sebuah panci batu. Ia pun menuangkan 1 liter air kemudian memasaknya hingga mendidih. Kyuhyun pun kini sibuk mencuci daun bawang dan bawang bombai yang telah ia iris dengan bersih.

Setelah dirasa cukup, wanita itu pun memasukkan kimchi, bawang Bombay, daun bawang, cabai bubuk, pasta cabai, dan gula pasir hingga semua bahan tersebut terendam. Wanita itu pun membiarkan semua bahan tersebut masak dengan api besar selama 10 menit kemudian menyendok kuah panas tersebut dan menyeruputnya.

"Aku rasa… ini masih kurang pedas. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Sungmin ketika ia ikut menyendokkan kuah tersebut untuk Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ tersebut ikut menyeruputnya. _Namja_ itu pun mengecap-ngecapkan lidahnya untuk memastikan rasa yang pas menurut Sungmin hingga tak lama Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, aku rasa juga begitu. Apa kau membutuhkan cabai bubuk lagi?" Sungmin pun mengangguk kemudian mengambil setoples kecil cabai bubuk yang Kyuhyun berikan dan menuangkan sedikit isinya kedalam panci. Sungmin pun mengganti api besarnya dengan api sedang kemudian mendiamkan masakannya hingga mendidih.

Wanita itu pun menyiapkan menu masakan yang lain. Nampak jika wanita itu tengah bersemangat, tapi pancaran mata wanita tersebut sangat beranding terbalik dengan apa yang wanita itu lakukan. Jika Kyuhyun perhatikan, Sungmin lebih banyak melamun, bahkan kadang tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus menatapnya dengan padangan yang sulit diartikan.

' _Apa Sungmin melupakan janjinya?'_ Itulah kalimat tanya yang selalu Kyuhyun rapalkan sedari tadi karena memang wanita itu sepertinya sama sekali tak ingat dengan apa yang seharusnya wanita itu lakukan hari ini.

Bisa Kyuhyun ingat dengan jelas jika wanita itu berjanji akan menjawab pernyataan cintanya hari ini, tepat saat hari dimana ia menyelesaikan ujian terakhirnya. Merasa jika Sungmin sama sekali tak merespon, Kyuhyun pun berusaha sabar dan berharap jika setelah acara makan ini Sungmin akan mengingatnya hingga _namja_ tersebut pun memilih untuk kembali membantu Sungmin dalam kegiatan memasaknya.

Hampir satu jam lamanya mereka sibuk menyiapkan hidangan hingga semangkuk kimchi, sepanci kimchi jjigae, bulgogi yang sedari tadi tengah Sungmin panggang, 2 mangkuk nasi yang tengah mengepul, hingga 2 botol soju kini telah tersedia diatas meja.

2 orang itu pun memilih untuk menyelesaikan makan mereka dengan khidmat, bahkan Sungmin yang biasanya suka untuk mengajak Kyuhyun bicara untuk makan kini malah terlihat lebih banyak diam dari biasanya. Bahkan selama 15 menit mereka habiskan untuk menyantap seluruh hidangan tersebut tak lupa dengan soju sebagai penutup hingga setelah selesai makan wanita itu memilih untuk mencuci semua alat makannya sendiri, tanpa meminta bantuan oleh Kyuhyun.

Merasa jika wanita itu lebih banyak mendiamkannya, Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat tertunduk lesu hingga ia pun memilih untuk mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Sesekali Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih sibuk membersihkan meja makan hingga wanita itu pun kini telah berjalan pelan kearahnya dengan 1 botol soju lagi dan 2 buah gelas ditangannya.

"Aku masih menyimpan satu botol lagi. _Kajja_ kita habiskan." Ajak Sungmin dengan mata sedikit sayu 1 setengah dari 2 botol diatas meja tadi Sungmin lah yang menghabiskannnya.

Seolah tidak puas, wanita itu pun menuangkan kembali minuman beralkohol itu kedalam dua gelas diatas meja kemudian memberikan gelas satunya kepada Kyuhyun dan berniat untuk mengajak bersulang.

"Bersulang!" Wanita itu pun meneguk soju didalam gelasnya dengan kasar. Setelah itu, Sungmin pun kembali menuang minumannya hingga tangan Kyuhyun kali ini memilih untuk mencegatnya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum _Noona_. Hentikan!"

"Ini masih tidak cukup Kyu. Ayo kita minum lagi!"

" _Noona_?!" Bentak Kyuhyun pada akhirnya sambil mencekeram kedua bahu Sungmin kemudian memaksa wanita itu untuk menghadap kearahnya. "Hm?" Gumam Sungmin dengan pipi yang mulai memerah hingga Kyuhyun menjadi miris melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau bertingkah aneh hari ini, hm?"

"Aneh kenapa? Aku rasa aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sungmin disela mabuknya bahkan disaat mabuk seperti ini Sungmin masih saja berusaha untuk berbohong.

"Bibirmu memang berucap seperti itu tapi matamu tidak. Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau selalu memutuskan kontak mata denganku."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja-…"Elak Sungmin lagi bahkan berniat untuk kembali memegang botol soju miliknya hingga Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal pun kembali menarik paksa lengan Sungmin berharap agar wanita itu kali mendengarkannya.

" _Noona_ , coba tatap aku!"

Sungmin yang semula memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun pun kini memilih untuk memandang kedua bola mata itu walaupun dengan perasaan tak rela. " _Wae_?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

" _Aniya_. Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, aku baik-baik saja."

"2 minggu yang lalu kau berjanji untuk menjemputku di sekolah. Bahkan aku sudah mengirimimu pesan singkat. Tapi lama aku menunggumu disana, kenapa kau tak muncul juga, eoh?"

Respon tak terduga kini Sungmin berikan hingga wanita itu pun kini tengah terkekeh pelan. Ia pun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun dilengannya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Benarkah kau menungguku? Aku rasa itu tidak benar."

"T-tidak benar bagaimana maksudmu? Aku sudah menunggumu selama kurang lebih setengah jam di sekolah tapi kau tak muncul juga. Apa kau melupakan janjimu, eoh?" Desak Kyuhyun berharap jika Sungmin kali ini berkata jujur namun wanita itu lagi-lagi hanya berdecih sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain. "Kau berbohong, Kyu."

"B-berbohong bagaimana maksud _Noona_?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa mendapat pesan darimu. Aku sudah tepat waktu datang ke sekolahmu tepat waktu tapi disaat aku sampai disana kau malah berjalan dengan mesra bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang mengapit lenganmu. Bukankah aku benar?" Sungmin berucap kali ini bahkan dengan mata yang tengah menatap kecawa pada Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ tersebut pun hanya dapat membulatkan matanya.

" _N_ - _Noona_. Itu tidak benar aku-…"

"Simpan saja alasanmu. Aku tidak mau mendengarnya." Sungmin pun berniat untuk bangkit dari duduknya hingga tarikan Kyuhyun pada lengan kirinya berhasil membuat tubuh Sungmin terduduk kembali.

" _Noona_! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan ujianku 30 menit lebih dulu dan segera mungkin keluar dari kelas kemudian menunggu _Noona_. Masalah _yeoja_ yang menarikku, ia memang baru menyelesaikan ujiannya kemudian dengan seenaknya menarikku untuk bertemu Changmin di kedai. Aku tidak berbohong, _Noona_. Sungguh!" Sungmin masih saja membuang pandangannya kearah lain, berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata _namja_ disampingnya hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun benar-benar jengkel.

Dengan sekali tarikan, _namja_ tersebut pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin kemudian menarik kepala itu untuk menoleh kearahnya. " _Noona_ , tatap mataku!"

"Apa kau cemburu?"

"…"

Sungmin sontak terdiam dengan pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berikan. Bahkan wanita itu tidak sama sekali berpikiran jika sikapnya kini memang tengah menuju kearah sana. Nampak jika bola mata Sungmin mulai gelisah hingga wanita itu pun berusaha untuk mencari alasan lain untuk mematahkan persepsi Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya kesal karena kau sudah berbohong padaku-…"

"Aku tidak berbohong dan aku yakin _Noona_ pasti cemburu!"

Sungmin makin jengkel dengan ucapan Kyuhyun yang kali ini benar-benar tengah memojokkannya. Dengan alis bertaut, wanita itu pun memilih untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun kemudian memandangnya dengan pandangan yang bahkan sulit untuk Kyuhyun mengerti. "Kenapa kau yakin sekali jika cemburu? Apa buktinya?"

"Karena aku mencintai _Noona_ dan aku yakin _Noona_ juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku yakin itu!" Hanya ucapan percaya diri itu yang dapat Kyuhyun layangkan namun siapa sangka jika ucapan singkat itu berhasil membuat Sungmin terkejut.

Sungguh, sampai saat ini ia pun masih bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Kyuhyun saat ini. Selama 2 minggu ia memang sudah sibuk memikirkan jawabannya apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kyuhyun nantinya.

Bahkan ia hanya punya dua pilihan, menerima dengan mengatakan ya, atau menolak dengan mengatakan tidak. Hanya 2 pilihan namun sangat sulit bagi Sungmin untuk menentukannya terlebih setelah melihat Kyuhyun tengah bersama _yeoja_ lain entah mengapa membuat pikiran Sungmin menjadi buyar seketika.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu, ia pun kini tengah memasang wajah datarnya kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang kelewat menusuk.

"Jika ucapanmu tidak benar, apa kau masih bersikukuh untuk mengatakan jika aku cemburu?"

 **JLEB!**

Mereka sama-sama terdiam setelah ucapan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diinginkan itu dengan seenaknya keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun kini hanya dapat memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan kecewa bahkan nafasnya kini sudah tercekat hingga jemarinya yang terkulai kini lebih memilih untuk mencekeram pinggiran sofa. "N- _Noona_ , tidak mencintaiku?"

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa kau masih saja mengatakan tidak tau bahkan aku sudah memberimu waktu 2 minggu. Apa selama 2 minggu belum bisa membuatmu menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku, eoh?"

"Aku rasa aku belum siap."

"…"

Miris. Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar merasa jika Sungmin tengah mempermainkannya. Ia tak menyangka jika wanita didepannya ini tengah menjawab semua pertanyaannya bahkan tanpa beban hingga _namja_ itu pun memilih untuk memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap meja tak lupa dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

"Kau begitu jahat Lee Sungmin."

"Aku menyesal sudah menyukaimu selama ini tapi kau dengan mudahnya melukai perasaanku hanya dalam waktu 3 menit."

 **DEG!**

Kali ini Sungmin yan terkejut setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia tak menyangka jika _namja_ didepannya ini telah mengucapkan kata 'menyesal' terhadapnya. Apa Kyuhyun kini sudah sangat kecewa dengan ucapannya?

"Kyu, aku…"

"Sudahlah. Aku rasa kau memang tidak ada gunanya menaruh harapan padamu jika akhirnya aku harus menelan pahit untuk kesekian kalinya."

"…"

Sungmin hanya dapat terdiam kaku saat Kyuhyun telah mengucapkan apa yang sudah menganggu pikirannya selama ini. Ia tidak menyangka jika sikapnya telah sangat melukai Kyuhyun bahkan ia sangat menyadari jika ia memang seorang wanita yang jahat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Aku pergi."

"K-kyu. Tunggu!"

 **GREP!**

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti kala Sungmin kini tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Wanita itu kini nampak memeluknya dengan tangan bergetar bahkan Kyuhyun merasakan jika kepala Sungmin kini tengah menempel erat diatas punggung tegapnya.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk melukai perasaanmu, sungguh! Aku hanya belum siap untuk-…"

"Ck, hanya itu yang selalu kau ucapkan untuk menjadi senjata dalam aksi penolakanmu bahkan kali ini berhasil membuatku muak untuk mendengarnya."

 **DEG!**

Seperti ditimpa oleh bongkahan batu besar, ucapan Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar menyadarkan Sungmin diatas rasa pusingnya hingga wanita itu pun melepaskan pelukannya hingga kini memilih untukmencegat Kyuhyun dari arah depan. Ia pun mencekeram kedua lengan Kyuhyun kemudian meletakkannya diatas dadanya sambil menatap mata _namja_ tersebut dengan mata yang berair."K-kyu. Aku minta maaf jika ucapanku benar-benar-…"

"Cukup! Aku pergi sekarang!"

"Kyu!"

"Oww oww, Lee Sungmin dan seorang… siswa SMA?" Suara tepukan tangan dari arah belakang itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menolehkan kepala mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Sungmin ketika mendapati Yunho tengah berdiri dengan angkuhnya 2 meter didekat mereka berdiri saat ini hingga tanpa sadar wanita itu pun bergerak mundur bahkan punggungnya kini tengah menubruk dada bidang Kyuhyun.

"J-jung Yunho …" Gumam Sungmin dengan lirih bahkan Kyuhyun yang sadar dengan respon yang wanita itu tunjukkan kini hanya dapat mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian memandang Yunho dari bawah sampai atas.

Lelaki dengan gaya maskulin dengan kemeja biru laut yang 2 kancing atasnya terbuka itu kini tengah memandangnya remeh bahkan jika diingat-ingat lelaki ini lah yang ia dapati tengah bercinta dengan Sungmin. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun kini tengah merasakan sesak didadanya, namun setelah tangan lentik Sungmin tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan kanannya membuat Kyuhyun tersadar jika wanita didepannya ini tengah membutuhkan dirinya sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disaat seperti ini, eoh? Sedang memainkan sebuah drama? Lantas kenapa dengan mata cantikmu itu Sungmin-ah? Kau menangis?" Ejek Yunho kala mendapati mata cantik Sungmin yang sampai saat ini masih berair hingga membuat wanita itu menatap tajam kearahnya. "Tidak ada urusannya denganmu."

"Tidak ada urusannya bagaimana maksudmu? Kau kekasihku, tapi kenapa kau menggenggam tangan bocah dibelakangmu itu eoh?" Ucpan kelewat percaya diri itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama mendecih hingga wanita itu pun semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau bukan kekasihku!"

"Ck, sejak kapan kau berani membantahku terlebih menyukai bocah ingusan seperti dia? Aaa… apa service-ku selama ini kurang memuaskanmu sehingga kau memilih untuk bermain dengan seorang siswa SMA yang-… amatiran."

"Jaga ucapanmu!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan kesal bahkan Sungmin saat ini benar-benar merasakan aura peperangan yang begitu kental. Nampak jika Kyuhyun ingin sekali maju menghadapi Yunho namun usapan lembut Sungmin diatas punggung tanganya membuat Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Yunho dengan tatapan yang membunuh.

" _Wae_? Kau marah. Berarti apa yang ku katakan benar. Aku yakin, service yang ku berikan lebih liar dan menggairahkan daripada dia. Bahkan aku datang kesini untuk kembali bercinta denganmu Sungmin sayang." Lelaki itu pun sudah berniat untuk mendekati Sungmin hingga dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin hingga _namja_ itu pun menyembunyikan wanita tersebut dibalik punggungnya.

"Berani kau menyentuh Sungmin, jangan harap kau bisa menemukan wajah tampanmu didepan cermin hari ini Yunho-sshi karena aku yang akan merusaknya."

"Oww, oww… Kau mengancamku? Apa tidak salah? Lantas akan kau apakan wajah tampan ku ini? Kau cakar dengan kuku-kuku kecilmu? Mimpi saja kau bocah SMA! Lebih baik kau menjauh karena kau sudah membuang banyak waktu bercintaku dengan Sungmin hari ini-…"

"Berhenti disana! Sekali lagi kau melangkah, kupastikan kau akan menyesal!"

"Ck, masih saja berusaha untuk mengancamku? Sudahlah, bocah. Sebelum aku benar-benar marah kali ini! Aku ingin cepat menghabisi Sungmin hari ini hingga besok karena aku yakin denganmu Sungmin sama sekali tak akan pernah mencapai banyak kepuasan."

"…"

Ejekan Yunho kali-kali benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia merasa direndahkan dalam urusan bercinta. Melihat wajah yang menurut Yunho sangat bodoh itu sontak membuat Yunho melayangkan senyum kemenanga dan berniat untuk segera menarik Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja menaikkan sudut bibirnya pertanda mengejek kearah Yunho hingga berhasil membuat lelaki maskulin itu mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja-…"

 **CHU~**

Tanpa Yunho duga, Kyuhyun kali ini kembali menarik Sungmin kemudian dengan cepat menyatukan bibirnya keatas bibir sexy yang benar-benar menggoda tersebut. Sungmin yang awalnya kaget dengan tingkah Kyuhyun pun lama-kelamaan memilih untuk menikmatinya bahkan dengan lembutnya _namja_ tersebut memberikan lumatan-lumatan gairah dengan tangan kanan yang menarik tengkuknya, kemudian tangan kiri yang meremas butt sexy-nya.

"Eunghh… Kyuhyun-ah…" Erang Sungmin kala Kyuhyun beralih untuk memberikan jilatan dan hisapan pada rahangnya sambil menyingkap dress Sungmin hingga sebatas pinggang. Tangan itu pun tak henti untuk memberikan usapan sexynya pada paha terus menuju pinggang Sungmin bahkan kepalanya kini tengah ia tenggelamkan keatas belahan dada Sungmin yang masih tertutupi dress namun kecupan Kyuhyun diatas dada nya yang sedikit terbuka benar-benar membuat Sungmin bergairah.

Yunho yang sedari tadi menyaksikan tontonan erotis didepannya kali ini hanya dapat terdiam kaku kala Kyuhyun kini tengah menurunkan celana dalam putih Sungmin dengan gerakan seduktif.

 _Namja_ itu pun menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk diatas meja dengan posisi mengangkang hingga bagian intim yang sudah memerah itu pun bisa Kyuhyun dan Yunho secara jelas. Bahkan Yunho nampak terkejut kala Kyuhyun dengan cepat menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam bagian tengah kepala Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun mengapit kepala Kyuhyun dengan kedua sisi pahanya. Sungmin pun meremas rambut Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dada kanannya sambil mendesah nyaring.

"Eunghh… Kyuhyun-ahh… hisap terus sayanghhh…"

Sesuai permintaan, Kyuhyun pun dengan gencar menghisap bagian sensitive tersebut, sekaligus memainkan jarinya kedalam liang surganya. _Namja_ tersebut memberikan tiga jarinya kepada Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun mengulumnya dengan gerakan seduktif dan melumasinya dengan banyak saliva.

"Eumhhh…"

Setelah dirasa basah, masing-masing jari Kyuhyun pun perlahan memasuki milik Sungmin hingga sempat membuat wanita itu menjerit tertahan. Namun buaian Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar menghilangkan rasa sakit didalam diri Sungmin bahkan wanitaitu rasanya ingin sekali melayang.

Kyuhyun pun memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya didalam milik Sungmin tak lupa dengan permainan lidahnya disana, hingga tangan Kyuhyun yang menganggur ia manfaatkan untuk membuka resleting celananya kemudian dengan cepat melepaskan celana panjang tersebut hingga menyisakan celana dalam hitam yang kini ia pakai.

Sungmin hanya dapat menggigit bibir sexynya kala menikmati permainan Kyuhyun dibawah sana. Namun ketika menyadari jika mereka kini tidak hanya berdua, ditengah mata setengah terpejamnya, ia kini memilih untuk mengitip Yunho yang ternyata masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya dengan wajah memerah, antara menahan hasrat atau tengah menahan kesal.

Didalam hati Sungmin ia sempat merutuki wajah bodoh lelaki tersebut. Namun ia tidak sempat berkomentar banyak saat _namja_ dibawahnya ini tengah memberikan buaian-buaian penuh gairah dibawah sana. Sungmin akui, service Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar mengalahkan service Yunho yang penuh paksaan dan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Sungmin pun kali merasa sudah akan mencapai puncaknya, dengan pinggul yang ikut ia gerakkan maju mundur, wanita itu pun semakin memejamkan matanya tak lupa menujukkan gaya erotis saat mengenyampingkan rambutnya yang hampir sebahu hingga kali ini menunjukkan bercak-bercak merah dihampir seluruh perpotongan lehernya.

Tak lama Sungmin pun menyemburkan cairannya tepat didalam mulut Kyuhyun hingga _namja_ tersebut pun menelannya dengan gaya sensual.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan celana dalam miliknya tepat didepan Sungmin, namun baiknya Yunho kini melihat dengan jelas milik Kyuhyun yang besar, bahkan ia rasa lebih besar dari miliknya kini tengah mengacung sempurna didepan Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan seduktif, ia pun menarik Sungmin untuk bangkit kemudian mendudukkan diri ditangan sofa. Ia pun membimbing Sungmin untuk memasukkan liangnya kedalam milik Kyuhyun secara perlahan hingga dengan jelas Yunho menyaksikan saat milik seperti menghisap milik Kyuhyun yang besar hingga wanita itu kini tengah duduk memangku dengan posisi membelakangi Kyuhyun

Dengan bantuan _namja_ dibelakangnya, Sungmin pun menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang pada paha Kyuhyun. Tangan kanan Kyuhyun pun kini tengah meremas dada kanan Sungmin, sedangkan tangan kirinya menyingkap dress Sungmin yang masih terpasang dengan sesensual mungkin.

"Minhh… Saranghae…eungghh"

"Kyuhyun-aahhh…Akhh akhh…nado saranghaeyo…" Wanita tersebut pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri hingga wajahnya kini sudah berada tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun. Satu kali hentakan, tangan kirinya pun ia gunakan untuk menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun kedepan hingga bibir mereka kini bertemu bahkan French kiss mereka kali ini terasa sangat berbeda.

Yunho yang sedari tadi terdiam kaku melihat pandangan erotis didepannya pun kali ini semakin terkejut setelah mendengar apa yang wanita itu katakan pada _namja_ dibelakangnya. Bisa Yunho dengar dengan jelas saat Sungmin telah membalas perasaan cintanya untuk Kyuhyun bahkan tanpa sadar jika tangannya kini sudah terkepal erat.

' _Sial!'_

Merasa sudah tidak tahan untuk menyaksikan adegan panas didepannya, dengan wajah marahnya, Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera meninggalkan flat tersebut tak lupa membanting pintu flat Sungmin dengan keras.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang asyik bercumbu pun sontak menghentikan ciuman panas mereka hingga mata mereka kini sama-sama tak mendapati Yunho yang semula berdiri dengan wajah bodohnya.

Berusaha tak peduli, Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat mengulum senyum kemenangannya kemudian memilih untuk mendekatkan bibirnya kedepan telinga Sungmin disertai dengan jilatan seduktif.

"Eunghh…sshhh…"

" _Noonah._ Bisakah kau-eungh… berbalik."

Mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun berusaha untuk membalik tubuh langsingnya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka dibawah sana hingga tubuhnya pun kini telah berhasil berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

Bisa ia lihat saat ini wajah Sungmin tengah memerah karena hasrat bahkan dengan wajah seperti ini membuat wanita itu terlihat sexy dan manis diwaktu bersamaan. Nampak jika wanita itu kembali menaik turunkan tubuhnya dengan mata terpejam tak lupa bibir yang ia gigit hingga Kyuhyun yang melihat pun semakin gemas untuk ingin mengecup bibir yang sudah membengkak tersebut.

 **CHUP~**

"Kita pindah, ne?" Tanpa melepas tautan mereka, Kyuhyun pun menggendong tubuh Sungmin untuk berjalan kedalam kamar. Nampak jika wanita itu memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Kyuhyun sambil menjilat seluruh permukaannya pelan.

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendesah dalam acara berjalannya kemudian dengan cepat membanting tubuh Sungmin keatas ranjang. Tak ingin membuang waktu, ia pun kembali memberikan serangan pada bibir Sungmin sambil menumbuk wanita itu dengan kuat tapi penuh gairah. Wanita dibawahnya kini hanya dapat mendesah nyaring disela kuluman Kyuhyun dengan yang kini tengah terkalung dileher _namja_ tersebut.

"Akhh…akhh…"

Sungmin bahkan baru menyadari jika dress yang tengah ia pakai kini belum terlepas dari tubuhnya, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun yang masih mengenakan seragamnya. Ia pu memilih untuk membuka seluruh kancing seragam Kyuhyun dan melepas kaos dalam putihnya kesembarang arah, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang kali ini membantu untuk melepas dress merahnya tak lupa dengan bra putih yang wanita itu gunakan.

Setelah itu kegiatan mereka pun benar-benar berlanjut, sore menjelang malam itu pun mereka habiskan untuk melakukan making love bersama, tanpa paksaan, bahkan tanpa beban yang melingkupi pikiran mereka yang beberapa saat lalu sempat bersitegang namun berakhir dengan kepuasan.

.

.

.

Sungmin kini tengah keluar dari kamar mandi setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya selama 20 menit. Wanita yang tengah mengenakan bathrobe putih itu pun kini tengah berjalan anggun kearah ranjang. Ia pun mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah melamun dengan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kenapa melamun, hm? Kau tak mandi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ujar Sungmin dengan lembut hingga menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari acara melamunnya. Nampak jika _namja_ itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin kemudian tanpa sangka ia pun menggenggam tangan kanan wanita yang berada didekatnya itu dengan lembut.

"Mengenai jawaban cintaku ketika bercinta tadi, apa _Noona_ serius untuk membalasny-…"

"Tentu saja. Itu hadiahmu untuk menyelesaikan ujian hari ini." jawab Sungmin jujur tak lupa dengan senyuman tulus hingga ucapan manis itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun merekahkan senyum menawannya.

"Tapi, bisakah _Noona_ mengulangnya sekali lagi. Saranghae _Noona_."

"Nado saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun."

 **GREP!**

Ucapan tanpa beban itu benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang. Ia pun menarik tubuh itu kemudian memeluknya erat. Tak lupa Kyuhyun mendaratkan banyak kecupan diatas pucuk kepala Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun terkekeh geli didalam rengkuhannya.

"Ya! Cepatlah mandi, kau tau aroma bekas percintaan kita benar-benar memancingku untuk melakukannya lagi, kau tau!" Ucapan frontal Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun menjauhnya tubuhnya dari Sungmin namun tak lama menyeringai senang.

"Bernafsu sekali. Bahkan tenagaku masih cukup untuk menyerangmu hingga esok subuh Sungmin _Noona_." Ancam Kyuhyun bahkan ucapan itu sontak membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya hingga tubuhnya kini sudah perlahan mundur saat Kyuhyun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Bisa Sungmin lihat dengan jelas jika dada bidang Kyuhyun sudah sangat tersekspos jelas didepan matanya hingga aroma maskulin itu pun semakin menusuk indera penciuman Sungmin kali ini dan berhasil membuat miliknya kembali basah.

"K-kyu, kau tak berniat untuk serius menanggapi ucapanku kan?" Tanya Sungmin yang tiba-tiba gugup ketika dipandangi secara intens oleh Kyuhyun. Bukannya menjauhkan himpitannya, Kyuhyun pun kini semakin mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka hingga bibirnya kini telah berada kurang lebih 5 cm dari Sungmin. Wanita itu pun saat ini bisa dengan mudah mencium nafas segar Kyuhyun diatasnya.

"Sayangnya permintaanmu kali ini tidak terkabul _Noona_ karena milikku sudah kembali bangun hanya dengan melihat… tubuh basahmu."

 **CHU~**

"Hmmmptthh!"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menyerang bibir Sungmin kali ini lebih ganas dan benar-benar menggairahkan, hingga Sungmin kali ini sulit untuk mengimbanginya. Bahkan wanita itu pun tak menyangka jika dibalik sisi polos Kyuhyun, ketika ada yang memancingnya untuk marah maka _namja_ itu benar-benar akan menunjukkan sisi liarnya hingga Sungmin yakin Yunho yang bertubuh besar pun pasti akan menciut, terbukti dengan kejadian sore hari tadi.

Serangan hari ini benar-benar sangat memuaskan untuk Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka selama 2 minggu mereka tak melakukannya Kyuhyun benar-benar mempraktekkan apa yang ia minta dengan baik bahkan lebih.

Saat ini pun Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah untuk menerima cumbuan _namja_ diatasnya. Hari ini, ia biarkan Kyuhyun untuk memimpin permainan, bahkan ia harap jika untuk seterusnya Kyuhyun lah yang selalu memimpin permainan mereka hingga ia hanya perlu sekedar mengimbanginya.

"Akhh…akhhh…" Saking banyaknya melamun , bahkan Sungmin pun tak sadar jika Kyuhyun kini telah kembali memasukinya. Ia pun memilih untuk mendesah sambil menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun mendekat. Dengan seduktif ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Kyuhyun hingga membuat senyum setan semakin berkembang dibibir sexy _namja_ tampan tersebut.

.

' _Lain kali, kita coba gaya bercinta yang lebih ekstrim dan aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba…'_

' _As your wish, baby…'_

.

.

.

.

-to be Continued-

KikyWP16 : Ini udah lanjut chingu~

Cheonsa528 : Apa si Kuyun disini udah gak kekanakan lagi? saya harap sih iya … hihihi

PumpkinEvil137 : Ne, si Umin mah orangnya baper. Tapi kan intinya dia cuman salah paham~ #PukpukSiUmin

ismayminniELF : noh sama si Haneul. Ne, chingu. Makasih banyak udah ngasi semangat ^^

Frostbee : ini udah kebalik. Apa chapter ini udah bikin chingu puas? Kalo iya, ayo kita TOS bareng Daddy XD

Harusuki Ginichi : gimana ya? Rasanya sih saya males bikin scene khusus buat si KyuHan, jadi lebih baik scene KyuMin nya aja yang aku bikin panas. Tapi mungkin kalo bisa nanti aku usahain buat bikin sedikit scene utk Haneul, tapi gak janji ya? Hihihihi

SuniaSunKyu137 : noh si Haneul. Eonni aja jengkel sama tu orang -,- Tapi disini Kuyun bikin puas kan? XD ahahahah

Shengmin137 : hihihihi… makasih chingu udah suka sama chap.7 kemarin. Saya kan jadi malu / semoga chapter ini memuaskan juga yak? ^^

abilhikmah : Kyu gk nyakitin ming kok. Cuman si Uminnya yang salah faham ^^

Park Heeni : ini udah keinti dan saya harap chapter ini lumayan panas ya? Hihihi… aamiin. Semoga ff ini juga kesampaian sama kayak karir Kyu di dunia nyata XD

danabeth : ne, ini udah lanjut ^^

KyuMin EvilAegyo : ahahahha… iyee eon. Si kuyun mah emag minta tabok. Tapi chapter ini pan si Uminnya udah puas pake banget XD Berapa chap? Emm.. tergantung mood deh XD ahahhah

lee hyebyung : ne, Si Umin emang orangnya baperan. Nyok kita sadarin dia pake air segayung(?) /Eh?

drmu303 : ahaahha… aamiinn.. nc nya di chap ini hot juga kagak? /KidipinMata~

Joyers : ahahha… iya… sisi lain dari si daddy ini mah XD

Pspnya kyu : hihihi.. apa chap ini juga memuaskan chingu? Semoga gitu yaaa XD

nurul : ne ne /NariHulaHula~ ini mereka udah baikan. Semoga chap ini gk kalah so sweet sama chap kemarin yak? hihihi

lee kyurah : mia ne chingu kalo saya gk bisa update kilat, maklum, anak kuliahan mah tiap hari gk ada namanya bebas dari tugas -,-

cho kyumin137 : hihihi..jinjja? makasih udah suka sama chap kemarin. minta pendapat buat chap ini juga ya? ^^

Guest : ini udah lanjut~

yuda aidenku : itu si Haneul chingu. Saya juga pengen nabok tu org rasanya /Eh?

joy04 : fighting!

ikakyuminss : ini udah next saeng ^^

Chapter.8 is update! /GoyangSambalado~ /Eh?

ottae? ottae? Si Mommy cuman salah paham ternyata … aigooo~

Gimana sama chapter ini? Semoga gak mengecewakan ya?

Sempet lucu juga sama chapter ini soalnya ada bagian KyuMinnya yang kayak sepasang suami istri lagi demo masak XD

Oh iya, ada yang sempet nanya, kenapa gak pilih Siwon aja yang jadi orang ketiga bukan Yunho? Jawabannya simple, berhubung di ff sebelumnya saya udah make abang kuda buat jadi orang ketiga, ya saya cari alternatif lain biar ceritanya gak monoton dan alhasil. TARAAAAAAA~~

Saya akhirnya memantapkan hati buat milih si abang Yunho buat jadi orang ketiganya. Mau tau kenapa saya milih dia? Ehem. Karena beberapa bulan yang lalu saya nemu pict si yunho sama ming lagi pandang-pandangan entah mengapa saya berpikir kalo si yunho cocok buat masuk daftar rivalnya si Kuyun embul dalam mendapatkan hati uri Ming XD /PLAK!

Mianhae Jae eomma, suamimu ane pinjem buat mantepin ff ini ne, tapi yang pasti apapun rivalnya yang penting Si Kuyun tetap menjadi nomor satu dihatinya Uri Mommy ming lah ya? /Ceilah~

Oh iya, boleh saya memperkenalkan usia saya terlebih dahulu? Saya kelahiran 97L ya? Jadi yang mau manggil saya eonni, saeng, chingu, saya persilahkan lah biar lebih akrab aja. Hihihi

Makasih banyak udah review chingudeul, sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya~ /LambaiCantik ~


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Drrtt…drrttt…

Perlahan mata Sungmin terbuka pelan ketika mendengar suara getaran ponselnya diatas nakas. Wanita itu pun berniat untuk segera bangkit, namun sebuah lengan yang merengkuh erat pinggang polosnya membuat gerakan wanita itu terhenti hingga matanya tertuju pada wajah damai seorang namja tampan disampingnya.

Tak lama senyum manis terukir dibibir Sungmin. Wanita itu tak menyangka selama 1 minggu ini ia sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk melatih vocal bersama dengan beberapa lagu yang ia siapkan untuk Kyuhyun. Tak jarang jika pada akhirnya mereka sama-sama berakhir diatas ranjang dalam keadaan polos, berbagi selimut saling berpelukan hingga pagi matahari terbit di ufuk timur sana.

Setelah mengecup pelan hidung bengir tersebut, perlahan Sungmin pun menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun kemudian memilih untuk mendekati nakas dan mengambil ponselnya. Dilihatnya nama Kangin tertera dilayar hingga wanita itu pun berdehem sebentar kemudian mendial panggilan tersebut.

 **PIP!**

"Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Sungmin-ah? Bisakah kau ke Studio hari ini bersama Kyuhyun? Ada hal penting yang ingin ku bicarakan pada kalian."_

"Eunghh…" Ketika Kangin menyebut namanya, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melenguh seperti suara seorang yang khas ketika bangun tidur namun tak lama sepasang mata itu pun perlahan mengerjap. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja disampingnya itu pun hanya dapat menahan senyum geli ketika mendapati wajah polos Kyuhyun ketika pagi. Setelah memastikan namja tersebut mulai bangkit dari berbaringnya, wanita itu pun beralih untuk kembali menyapa seseorang diseberang sana.

"Baiklah. 1 jam lagi kami akan kesana."

" _Ne, aku tunggu."_

 **PIP!**

"Nugu?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menyelesaikan peregangan paginya kemudian memilih untuk mendekati Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai bathrobe.

"Kangin. Dia meminta kau dan aku untuk ke studio hari ini dan ku bilang 1 jam lagi kita sudah ada disana. Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Wanita itu pun beralih untuk memperbaiki tatanan rambut Kyuhyun yang acak-acakan hingga namja itu pun mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya aku tidur hingga ketika pagi wajah cantik Noona lah yang pertama kali aku lihat."

"Tidak usah menggodaku dan ingat ini masih pagi." Cibir Sungmin kala namja tersebut menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan kedipan menggoda namun Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang ramping Sungmin dari belakang.

"Jadi kapan aku mesti menggodamu? Apa mesti menunggu hingga siang dulu? Tidak kan?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil menyusupkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Sungmin sambil menghembuskan nafasnya disana hingga wanita itu pun sempat merinding geli.

"Apa dibalik sifat polosmu itu ternyata tersembunyi sifatmu yang luar biasa menjengkelkan?"

"Aku rasa…mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak." Jawan Kyuhyun lagi dengan jawaban yang benar-benar menjengkelkan hingga Sungmin saat ini benar-benar merasa kesal. Dengan wajah cemberut, ia pun menyingkirkan lengan Kyuhyun dipinggangnya kemudian memilih untuk bangkit hingga menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun.

"Isshh. Berhentilah merusak moodku. Lebih baik kau mandi sana. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita."

"Tak ingin mandi bersamaku?" Goda Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin benar-benar pergi hingga tanpa sadar wajah Sungmin pun memerah bahkan Kyuhyun melihat itu dengan jelas. Namun wanita itu berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan rona dipipinya hingga ia pun memilih untuk memalingkan wajah kemudian menyahut dengan suara yang dibuat kesal. "Tidak, Cho. Terima kasih."

"Baiklah calon nyonya Cho…"

 **CHUP~**

Tanpa Sungmin duga, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk bertumpu diatas ranjang dengan kaki yang bertumpu pada lutut, kemudian tanpa aba-aba menarik lengan kanan Sungmin hingga tubuh itu pun berbalik cepat dengan bibir yang menjadi target Kyuhyun untuk pagi yang indah ini.

"Morning kiss."

"Yak!"

.

.

.

"Kangin-sshi?" Sapa Sungmin saat dirinya dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke dalam ruang studio dan mendapati Kangin yang tengah sibuk dengan layar computer miliknya. Melihat kedatangan dua orang tersebut, senyum bahagia pun merekah dibibir Kangin hingga lelaki itu pun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Ja, duduklah." Ajak Kangin untuk mempersilahkan mereka duduk diatas sofa hingga ia pun duduk diatas sofa single, dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang duduk didepan sofa panjang didepannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekedar untuk berbasa-basi hingga lelaki itu pun terkekeh sekaligus terkagum dengan keramahan namja muda tersebut.

"Aku senantiasa sehat. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kulihat makin kesini kalian makin mesra saja." Goda Kangin sambil menatap pasangan tersebut bergantian hingga Sungmin hanya tersenyum simpul dengan wajah nya yang tiba-tiba merona. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian sudah resmi berpacaran? Kalau begitu ayo kita buat perayaan."

"Apakah setiap ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan harus berakhir dengan sebuah perayaan? Apa kau tidak bosan? Lebih baik hilangkan kebiasaanmu itu Kangin-sshi." Saran Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya namun lelaki itu lagi-lagi hanya terkekeh sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Hei, apa salahnya jika kita bersenang-senang? Lagipula jika ku lihat Kyuhyun tidak masalah dengan itu. Iya kan, Kyu?"

"Aku rasa Sungmin-Noona ada benarnya juga dan lebih baik Hyung biasakan diri untuk berhemat." Jawaban tak terduga itu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun layangkan hingga berhasil membuat Kangin terdiam, bahkan Sungmin yang berada disamping namja tersebut pun kini sibuk menahan tawa karena mendengar ucapan polos namun tidak sopan tersebut.

"Yaishh! Sejak kapan kau tertular virus lidah tajamnya Sungmin, eoh?"

"Aku rasa sejak kami resmi berpacaran."

Kangin kali ini hanya dapat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Ia tidak menyangka jika selama hampir satu bulan ini tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun semenjak namja itu memulai rekaman, virus Sungmin benar-benar sudah menular bahkan pasangan itu terlihat makin cocok saja dimata Kangin.

"Ya! Ya! Tak ada gunanya beradu mulut dengan pasangan yang sedang kasmaran. Tapi, hari ini aku benar-benar ingin merayakan sesuatu yang aku yakin bisa membuat kalian terkejut." Kali ini wajah Kangin mendadak berubah menjadi serius hingga mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama memilih untuk menajamkan telinga mereka. Tak lama lelaki itu pun kini memilih untuk menatap Sungmin hingga perlahan wanita itu pun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Kangin dengan lekat.

"Sungmin-ah. Lagu yang kau buat dan dinyanyikan oleh Kyuhyun itu benar-benar disukai oleh banyak orang. Kau tau? Lagunya sudah didownload sebanyak 3 juta unduhan dalam waktu sehari." Ucapan yang tersirat akan makna itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka hingga Kyuhyun pun kini sontak mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kangin.

"Jinjja?!"

"Ne! Bahkan mereka mempertanyakan siapa namja dengan inisial CKH dalam lagu mu itu. Kau tau, 1 hari setelah peluncuran lagu Kyuhyun di beberapa stasiun radio itu banyak wartawan yang berbondong-bondong datang kesini untuk mencari tahu siapa itu CKH. Bahkan aku berbohong untuk mengatakan jika saat ini CKH sedang berada di Jepang."

Jelas Kangin ketika mengingat-ingat jika selama Kyuhyun mengikuti ujian, lagu yang ia luncurkan akan diberi inisial CKH untuk sementara waktu hingga sosok misterius CKH dimunculkan didepan public. Bahkan Kangin menyembunyikan siapa pencipta lagu tersebut hingga lucunya Sungmin baru tau mengenai berita mengejutkan ini.

"Apa mereka tak curiga dengan kebohongannmu? Bagaimana dengan Direktur Song?" Tanya Sungmin benar-benar penasaran karena ia baru mengingat jika lagu ciptaannya baru 3 hari yang lalu dilincurkan di beberapa stasiun radio Korea. Wajar saja ia baru tahu sekarang karena dalam beberapa hari ini ia memang sedang fokus latihan bersama Kyuhyun di flatnya dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar membaca artikel online di tablet PC-nya, menonton TV, atau sekedar mendengarkan radio.

"Kita patut bersyukur karena dia lah yang membantu kita untuk menyembunyikan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu. Bahkan hebatnya orang tua itu juga sementara waktu menyembunyikan siapa pencipta lagu itu hingga kalian berdua dipersiapkan untuk segera muncul di media."

"Apa itu artinya, jika kau menunjukkan diriku maka wajahku akan terliput di media?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati hingga membuat Sungmin menoleh kearahnya dengan alis berkerut, namun berbeda dengan Kangin yang nampak semangat menjawab pertanyaan lugu tersebut.

"Tentu saja! Tidakkah orang tuamu bangga jika anak lelakinya ternyata adalah seorang penyanyi yang sangat berbakat?"

"Semoga memang seperti itu." Ucap Kyuhyun yang terdengar lebih pada sebuah gumaman hingga Sungmin pun perlahan mendekati namja tersebut kemudian menatapnya dengan khawatir.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

"T-tentu saja aku senang mana mungkin aku tidak sebahagia ini. Noona jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Bantah Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan dada, berusaha meyakinkan jika ia memang dalam keadaan baik. Sungmin pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengalah kemudian menegakkan badannya kembali hingga matanya kali ini kembali tertuju pada Kangin.

"Ne, lebih baik persiapkan diri kalian selama seminggu ini. Minggu depan ku rasa saatnya kalian menujukkan jati diri didepan public. Dan kau, Kyuhyun-ah, 2 minggu ini kita gunakan untuk latihan dan mulai untuk pembuatan mini album. Kau siap kan?"

"Ne."

"Bagus sekali. Ja, untuk pemanasan, aku akan pergi bersama asistenku dulu untuk menyediakan banyak cemilan disini. Ku harap kau jangan terlalu stres, ne? Karena kesehatan juga kan berpengaruh untuk vocalmu." Saran Kangin sambil memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya dengan Kyuhyun yang memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala. "Aku mengerti."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi sebentar. Bersiaplah terlebih dahulu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kangin pun berlalu dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan Sungmin yang memandang kepergian lelaki tambun itu dan Kyuhyun yang terlihat terdiam ditempatnya.

Menyadari jika namja tersebut terus-terusan bersikap aneh, Sungmin pun kembali mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga tangan lentiknya pun kini beralih untuk menggenggam jemari Kyuhyun kemudian memanggil namja itu selembut mungkin. "Kyu?"

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kearah Sungmin hingga alis wanita itu semakin mengkerut bahkan ibu jarinya kini sudah beralih untuk mengusap punggung tangan pucat milik Kyuhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun hingga pada akhirnya namja tersebut pun menoleh dengan wajah sendu bahkan tatapa matanya kini benar-benar tersirat akan sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganjal pikirannya. "Sebenarnya tidak."

"Wae geurae?"

"Orang tuaku. Aku tidak yakin orang tuaku akan memberiku izin jika tiba-tiba saja aku menyatakan jika sekarang aku adalah seorang penyanyi. Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan kembali namun Sungmin yang mendengar hanya dapat memberikan senyum simpulnya dengan jemari yang senantiasa memberikan ketenangan diatas punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan usapan halusnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Mana ada orang tua yang tidak menginginkan kesuksesan anak mereka. Yakinlah pada diri sendiri. Lagi pula aku rasa orang tuamu akan merasa senang karena anak mereka ternyata memiliki sebuah bakat yang hebat seperti yang kau miliki sekarang ini." Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyuhyun sontak menolehkan kepalanya hingga matanya kini mendapati Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memberikan senyum manisnya.

Melihat senyuman tulus itu, perlahan wajah cemberut Kyuhyun pun kembali menjadi jauh lebih tenang hingga senyum pun perlahan terukir dibibir tebal namja tersebut. "Semoga orang tuaku berpikiran yang sama seperti Noona."

"Ne. Kalau kau takut, noona kan membantumu untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada orang tuamu nanti."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Jangan memasang wajah cemberut terus-menerus. Lebih baik kita latihan sekarang. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan lirik kemarin dan kau hanya perlu mematangkan tempo menyanyimu saja."

"Arasseo."

.

.

.

Ini hari ke 14 setelah beberapa waktu ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama di studio. Ketika jam telah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, pasangan itu pun memilih untuk menyelesaikan latihan terakhir mereka malam ini dan saatnya bagi Kyuhyun memberitahukan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya.

Nampak jika namja tersebut terdiam didepan intercom pada flat miliknya. Berkali-kali namja tersebut menarik nafasnya dalam karena gugup hingga usapan halus Sungmin diatas pundaknya membuat Kyuhyun merasa lebih tenang hingga akhirnya ia pun menyalakan intercom tersebut agar sang eomma membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Eomma, aku pulang…"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kenapa baru pulang eoh-…nuguseyo?" Nyonya Cho yang saat ini tengah mengenakan apron tiba-tiba saja terkejut ketika membuka pintu ia kini malah mendapati ada seorang wanita cantik yang saat ini tengah berdiri samping Kyuhyun. Nampak jika wanita itu tersenyum amat sangat cantik kemudian perlahan membungkukkan badannya tepat didepan eomma Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo, Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya adalah pelatih vokal putra anda, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Maksud nona?" Tanya Nyonya Cho dengan alis berkerut setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin hingga Kyuhyun yang sadar akan ekpresi sang eomma pun tiba-tiba mengapit lengan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu kemudian mengajaknya untuk berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Eomma, apa Abeoji sudah pulang? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian berdua." Tanya Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin yang senantiasa mengekor dibelakang hingga mereka pun kini tiba di ruang tamu. Tak lama sosok tampan yang diusianya yang tak lagi muda itu berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengenakan kaca mata minus miliknya.

"Kenapa mencari Abeoji, Kyu?" Tanya pria dewasa itu pada Kyuhyun namun matanya kini malah tertuju pada sosok wanita cantik disamping putranya. Merasa ditatap, Sungmin pun membungkukkan badanya kemudian memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. "Annyeong haseyo, Tuan Cho."

"Ne, Annyeong haseyo."

Tuan Cho terus menatap Sungmin dalam diam namun tak lama ia pun berdehem kemudian menggiring mereka semua kearah sofa, namun Nyonya memilih untuk membuatkan minuman untuk tamunya di dapur.

Setelah 3 orang itu duduk di sofa dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk berdampingan, Tuan Cho pu menatap kedua orang didepannya itu secara bergantian hingga tak lama Tuan besar itu pun berdehem pelan. "Ada apa ini, Kyu? Jangan bilang kau ingin meminta restu-…"

"An-andwae. Bukan itu, tapi ada hal lain yang ingin aku katakan kepada Abeoji dan Eomma." Tangkis Kyuhyun cepat karena ia benar-benar takut jika Ayahnya akan salah paham dengan kedatangan mereka. Ya walaupun suatu saat mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus mengulangi saat seperti ini lagi ketika akan meminta restu untuk menikahi Sungmin nantinya.

Nampak jika pria dewasa itu mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian memilih untuk menatap putranya denga lekat. "Apa suatu hal yang serius?"

"Bolehkah saya mewakilkan anak anda untuk berbicara saat ini? Pertama-tama saya akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Nama saya Lee Sungmin, saya adalah pelatih vocal putra anda Cho Kyuhyun…" Ujar Sungmin sekedar menjadi perwakilan untuk Kyuhyun hingga ucapannya itu bersamaan dengan kedatanga nyonya Cho yang membawa nampan berisi minuman serta setoples cemilan.

Nyonya besar itu pun memilih untuk duduk disamping suaminya kemudian menajamkan telinganya ketika Sungmin sempat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tak ingin wanita dewasa itu dengar. Melihat jika kedua pasangan itu menatap Sungmin dengan serius, wanita cantik itu pun memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian kembali berucap dengan serius.

"…Mungkin kalian bingung kenapa saya mengatakan jika saya ada pelatih Kyuhyun, namun perlu kalian ketahui bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang sangat berbakat dalam seni vocal dan dia sudah saya rekrut untuk menjadi penyanyi dalam agensi saya."

"Penyanyi?" Tanya Nyonya Cho dengan nada tidak percaya hingga tanpa mereka sadari Tuan Cho kini tengah menggenggam tangan istri cantik nya itu dibalik badan mereka namun pria itu tetap fokus menatap Sungmin.

"Ne. Saya sudah menciptakan sebuah lagu untuk Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan sebuah mini album…" Ujar Sungmin sambil mengeluarkan sebuah mini album setelah 2 minggu ini ia dan Kyuhyun sama-sama berjuang untuk kesuksesan namja tersebut bahkan esok Kyuhyun sudah harus memulai konferensi pers pertamanya.

"…Ini adalah bukti bahwa anak kalian adalah seorang anak yang berbakat." Lanjut Sungmin sambil menyerahkan mini album itu kepada Tuan Choi hingga pria itu menyambutnya bahkan matanya kini menatap lekat cover album yang menunjukkan foto putranya dengan wajah yang berkarisma.

Nyonya Cho yang sedari tadi diam walaupun matanya diam-diam melirik mini album tersebut namun tak ada yang tau jika wanita itu kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya dibalik bantal sofa.

"Kyu? Kenapa kau tidak katakan pada Abeoji? Kau melakukannya secara diam-diam?" Tuan Cho berujar dengan tidak percaya bahkan mini album itu ia letakkan begitu saja diatas meja.

Kyuhyun yang sadar jika kedua orang tuanya kini sama-sama memandangnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda namun tersirat akan sesuatu itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah hingga kini ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "Jeoseonghamnida, Abeoji."

Pria itu pun hanya menghela nafasnya berat. Ia sendiri pun bingung ingin menunjukkan ekpresi yang bagaimana. Senang karena anaknya ternyata memiliki sebuah bakat yang terpendam, bahagia karena anaknya sukses merilis sebuah mini album, atau mungkin kecewa karena sang putra memilih untuk meniti karirnya secara diam-diam? Mungkin hanya itu yang bisa tergambarakan oleh perasaan Tuan Cho saat ini hingga pria itu pun hanya dapat mendesah pelan. "Bagaimana dengan seni lukismu? Apa kau akan meninggalkannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan tetap menggelutinya karena seni lukis sudah menjadi bagian dalam diriku juga sekarang."

Kali ini Tuan Cho hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. Lagi pula juga jika melarang sama saja ia menghalangi kesuksesan anaknya hingga ia itu pun akhirnya mengangguk maklum. "Baiklah. Abeoji tidak masalah dengan itu."

"Benarkah Abeoji?"

"Abeoji hanya berharap kau akan sukses dan lakukankah semuanya dengan serius dan kerja keras? Kau tau sendiri bukan jika Abeoji tidak suka yang main-main. Tapi kau harus minta izin pada eomma-mu dulu? Sepertinya dia yang merasa terbohongi disini." Tuan Cho berujar tegas sambil melirik istrinya yang saat ini masih saja menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang saat ini mengerti dengan keadaan sang eomma pun perlahan mendekat kemudian duduk tepat disamping sang eomma sambil memegang lengan kurus tersebut.

"E-eomma? Apakah kau marah?"

"Eomma?"

"Lakukanlah sesukamu. Eomma tidak peduli lagi." Dengan sekali hentakan, pegangan Kyuhyun pun terlepas bahkan tanpa mau menatapnya, wanita itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang hanya dapat menatap kepergiannya dalam diam.

"Eomma?" Kyuhyun berniat untuk mengejar sang eomma namun ayahnya denga cepat menahan pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun hingga namja tampan itu kembali terduduk ditempat semula.

"Untuk saat ini biarkan eomma-mu menenangkan diri terlebih dahulu." Ujar Tuan Cho pelan sambil menepuk bahu Kyuhyun kemudian lelaki itu menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus memerhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Sungmin-sshi, aku harap kau bisa membimbing Kyuhyun untuk menjadi lebih baik."

"Ne, Tuan Cho . Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada saya. Namun, saya rasa saya harus pulang sekarang. Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu Anda."

"Tidak usah sungkan. Sering-seringlah datang kesini. Anggap saja ini rumah kedua untukmu."

"Ne, gamsahamnida."

Wanita itu perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang mengekornya dari belakang, berbeda dengan Tuan Cho yang lebih memilih untuk menuju kamarnya demi menenangkan istrinya yang ia yakin saat ini tengah bersedih.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah menutup pintu flatnya, namja itu pun tanpa permisi menggenggam tangan Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun terkejut kemudian menatap penuh tanya kearahnya. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak usah. Istirahatlah. Aku tau kau sedang lelah."

"Ani. Aku akan tetap mengantarmu."

"Kyu-…"

"Tanpa ada penolakan!"

Sungmin hanya pasrah mendengar keputusan sepihak tersebut hingga akhirnya wanita itu pun memilih untuk mengalah hingga namja tampan itu menggenggam tangannya erat menuju arah lift.

"Baiklah."

.

Sungmin kini tengah membuka password flat nya dan berniat untuk segera masuk namun langkah Kyuhyun begitu cepat hingga wanita itu tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Kyuhyun masih membuntutinya.

Wanita itu pun berniat untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan namun ketika ia membalikkan badan, sebuah pelukan erat dipinggangnya tiba-tiba saja ia dapatkan hingga Sungmin pun sempat terlonjak terlebih hembusan nafas diperpotongan lehernya benar-benar membuat Sungmin terbuai. "Kau bilang hanya mengantar? Kenapa sekarang malah ikut masuk, eoh?"

"Aku merindukanmu." Jawaban yang benar-benar tak nyambung itu malah Kyuhyun lontarkan hingga Sungmin yang mendengar itu pun hanya mendecih kemudian memilih untuk melingkarkan kedua lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun kemudian ikut menghirup aroma khas namja tersebut.

"Ck, kau tidak ingat kita kemarin sudah menghabiskan waktu satu hari penuh untuk bersama ditambah dengan hari ini. Apa itu semua tidak cukup?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sebanyak apapun waktunya, tak akan cukup untuk membuatku puas untuk bersama dengan Noona." Gombalan itu Kyuhyun layangkan sambil mengecup perpotongan leher Sungmin tanpa ada niat untuk membasahinya dengan saliva. Namun Sungmin yang mendapat perlakuan itu masih saja terkekeh geli sambil mendongakkan kepalanya agar Kyuhyun lebih leluasa untuk bermain disana.

"Benarkah? Puas dalam artian apa maksudmu, hm?"

"Tentu saja semuanya." Namja itu pun kini memilih untuk memberikan satu tanda dileher Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun sempat memekik namun sekuat mungkin ia tahan dengan mencekeram bahu namja tampan tersebut.

"Ssshh~ Sudah kuduga. Tapi sebelumnya, aku masih merasa ganjil dengan sikap eomma-mu tadi. Apa dia marah jika kau menjadi seorang penyanyi?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kyuhyun pun sempat menghentikan aksinya namun tak berapa lama ia kembali mengecup bagian sensitive Sungmin bahkan tangan nakalnya kini sudah bermain dimana-mana. "Seperti yang Noona lihat bukan? Eomma sebenarnya tidak suka dengan ini semua."

"Aku penasaran dengan ceritamu. Tapi bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat yang lebih santai? Kau tidak capek sedari tadi hanya berdiri saja?" Protes Sungmin ketika merasa jika kaki jenjangnya sudah lelah untuk lama berdiri dengan keadaan tubuh menempel seperti ini. Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menjauhkan kepalanya dari leher Sungmin kemudian mendekatkannya pada telinga kanan wanita tersebut.

"Tempat santai mana yang kau mau? Kursi, sofa, atau ranjang?" Bisik Kyuhyun seduktif sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pelan tepat didepan lubang telinga Sungmin hingga perlahan wanita itu pun bergidik hingga sebuah ide brilian muncul didalam otaknya.

"Aku rasa…"

.

.

.

"Eunghh… Kyuhh… Mulailah bercerita."

Dua orang berbeda jenis itu kini tengah saling tindih diatas kursi santai yang sengaja Sungmin letakkan di balkon apartemennya. Keadaan langit yang mulai nampak senja tak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun hiraukan terlebih namja tersebut terus saja mencumbu dada atas Sungmin yang nampak ketika 3 kancing atasnya sudah terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Tapi bibirku tidak mau berhenti…" Namja itu pun dengan seenak jidatnya menghisap belahan dada Sungmin yang besar hingga sebuah tanda kemerahan pun muncul diatas kulit Sungmin yang begitu kontras. Wanita itu pun sempat memekik namun dengan sekuat tenaga ia pun menjauhkan kepala Kyuhyun dari atas dadanya hingga mau tak mau wajah mereka pun kini saling berhadapan hingga nampaklah wajah jengkel Kyuhyun diatasnya. "Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti."

"Ck, arasseo."

Melihat wajah kesal Kyuhyun benar-benar membuat kepuasan tersendiri untuk Sungmin. Wanita itu oun terkekeh geli kemudian mengancing kembali kemeja berwarna peach miliknya kemudian mendorong lelaki itu agar bertukar posisi hingga Kyuhyun lah yang saat ini tengah berada dibawah, dengan Sungmin yang berbaring nyaman diatas dadanya.

"Ja, mulailah bercerita." Ujar Sungmin ketika berhasil menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada Kyuhyun dengan tangan tersebut yang ia letakkan diatas perutnya hingga tak lama namja dibawahnya pun mendesah pelan kemudian lebih memilih untuk menatap langit senja yang berwarna orange kemerahan.

"Aku mempunyai seorang Noona. Dia seusia denganmu."

"Benarkah? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia lebih memilih meniti karier di Cambridge, A.S, sebagai seorang musisi. Tapi, selama 6 tahun disana, dia sama sekali tak pernah menghubungi kami." Terselip nada sedih ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu namun sekeuat mungkin Kyuhyun menahannya karena ia tak ingin terlihat lemah didepan sang pujaan hati.

"Wae? Apa keluarga kalian memiliki masalah sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja. Eomma tidak suka Noona-ku menghabiskan waktunya untuk bermain biola hingga larut malam dan terus merengek untuk meminta kuliah di Harvard University jurusan music. Namun semakin dilarang maka Noona-ku menjadi semakin pembangkang. Merasa jika eomma benar-benar tidak menyukai hobinya, Noona-ku memilih untuk pergi ke Cambridge tanpa pamit hingga membuat eomma marah besar. Sejak saat itu eomma paling tidak suka jika aku menggeluti dunia music dan lebih memfokuskanku pada dunia seni yang lain."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau menyanyi di gereja? Bukankah eommamu tidak menyukainya?"

"Dari kecil aku memang sudah menjadi penyanyi disana. Namun sejak Noona pergi, aku tidak pernah lagi menyanyi di gereja selama 6 tahun hingga kau lah yang orang yang pertama kali mendengar nyanyianku setelah sekian lamanya."

"Pasti itu menjadi hal yang sulit untuk keluargamu. Apakah kalian hanya dua saudara? Bolehkah aku tau siapa nama Noona-mu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kepala yang kali ini ia dongakkan untuk sekedar menatap bibir sexy namja didepannya hingga tak lama Kyuhyun pun mendesah tanpa mau menatap wajah Sungmin karena ia takut jika dirinya bisa saja kelepasan saat ini juga.

"Ne. Namanya Ahra. Cho Ahra."

"Ahra?" Gumam Sungmin sambil berusaha mengenali nama itu. Namun semakin ia berpikir, wajah sahabatnya ketika di Amerika tiba-tiba saja muncul hingga ia pun kali ini memilih bangkit dari berbaringnya dan duduk diatas perut Kyuhyun. "Ahra-ya?"

"Ne. Wae?"

"Ahra adalah sahabatku ketika di Cambridge. Kami sama-sama mengambil kuliah jurusan seni music disana. Bahkan 7 bulan yang lalu dia sudah menikah."

"M-mwo? Menikah?! Yang benar saja!" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang ikut terduduk bahkan mereka kini sudah berpangkuan dengan rok Sungmin yang sudah tersingkap. Untunglah Kyuhyun tak melihat pose sexy tersebut karena namja itu sudah terlanjur fokus dengan ucapan yang barusan Sungmin lontarkan. Kalau tidak, habislah wanita itu detik ini juga.

"Ne, dia menikah dengan guru pembimbing kami, Mr. Mark. Tapi, Ahra memang pernah bilang jika selama di Cambridge dia hanya tinggal bersama orang tua angkatnya dan orang tua kandungnya tinggal di korea. Tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka jika kau adalah adiknya. Apa ini adalah sebuah kebetulan atau bagaimana?"

"Jadi dia masih mengingat kami? Aku kira tidak."

"Hei, jangan berpikir buruk tentang kakakmu sendiri. Seharusnya kau tau, selama kami berada di kamar yang sama, setiap malam Noona mendengar jika Ahra sering menangis dalam tidurnya dan selalu mengucapkan kata eomma. Ahra pergi hanya untuk membuat orang tuanya bangga dan aku yakin dia pasti akan segera kembali."

"Tak hanya karir yang membuat hubungan kami menjadi renggang dan sekarang dia menambah masalah dengan menjadi seorang istri sekarang. Kenapa dia begitu jahat karena tidak mengabari kami jika dia sudah menikah, eoh?"

Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum tipis mendengar curhatan Kyuhyun saat ini. Perlahan ia pun mengusap pipi yang mulai berisi itu secara perlahan dengan ibu jarinya sambil menatap wajah tampan itu lekat. "Dia hanya belum siap untuk bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Tapi sejak awal seharusnya dia berkata jujur pada kami."

"Ada saatnya Noona-mu akan pulang dan menceritakan semuanya. Kalian hanya perlu bersabar, arachi?"

Mereka berdua pun kini saling bertatap-tapan. Tak lama Kyuhyun pun mengangguk setuju hingga Sungmin pun kembali merekahkan senyum manisnya sambil menatap Kyuhyun senang. "Eum, ara."

 **Drrtt…drrtt…**

Suara getaran ponsel berhasil membuat mereka sama-sama berpandangan. Merasa jika ada sesuatu yang bergetar didalam saku celananya, Kyuhyun pun menggeser paha Sungmin sedikit agar jemari panjangnya bisa menyusup kedalam saku miliknya, hingga ponsel putih itu pun berhasil keluar dari persembunyiannya.

Kyuhyun pun menatap layar tersebut untuk melihat siapa yang tengah mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin saat ini, namun rautnya kini berubah mengeras ketika melihat nama Jung Haneul lah tertera disana kemudian me-reject panggilan tersebut dengan cepat. "Aish!"

 **PIP!**

"Nugu?"

"Hanya seseorang yang tak penting." Kyuhyun kali ini berujar sangat kesal kemudian kembali memasukkan ponsel tersebut kedalam sakunya tanpa memperdulikan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menatapnya dengan raut yang berbeda.

"Dari yeoja-mu?" Tebak Sungmin karena wanita itu tentu tidak buta untuk melihat siapa tadi yang tengah menelpon Kyuhyun namun bukannya tersinggung, Kyuhyun kali ini malah tertawa mengejek kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang ramping Sungmin.

"Yeoja-ku? Pfftthh… Noona bercanda? Kau masih saja cemburu? Yeoja-ku itu hanya kau bukan yang lain. Percayalah."

"Aku tau tapi kenapa aku merasa tak yakin…"

 **CHUP~**

Lelaki itu pun dengan cepat mencium singkat bibir yang tengah terbuka sedikit itu hingga Sungmin pun berhasil terdiam kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut.

"Kau harus percaya jika aku hanya memiliki kau di dunia ini. Jika bukan dirimu sendiri yang percaya padaku lantas siapa lagi? Dari awal aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun itu. Aku berani bersumpah."

"Tapi yeoja yang kau cium di taman? Dia siapa kalau bukan kekasihmu?"

"Di taman? Siapa? Aku tidak-… Kau melihatnya?!" Pertanyaan bodoh itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya kemudian memamerkan senyum miris.

"Ck, sudah ku duga kau memang punya seorang kekasih." Tuduh Sungmin lagi bahkan kepalanya kini tengah menunduk sedih. Sadar akan perubahan ekpresi Sungmin, dengan cepat namja tersebut pun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin hingga bisa ia lihat jika mata wanita itu ternyata sudah mulai berair.

"Ya! Ya! Noona! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira! Yeoja di taman itu hanya teman ku, percayalah!"

"Tidak akan!" Dengan cepat, wanita tersebut pun menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mendadak panic mendapati tingkah aneh Sungmin yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Noona! Ayolah! Apa penyakit cemburumu harus kambuh disaat seperti ini? Aku sudah menahan hasrat sedari tadi tapi kenapa kau terus saja menundanya, eoh?" Curhat Kyuhyun sambil mengejar Sungmin yang sudah berniat berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya namun wanita itu masih saja terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah belakang.

"Minta service saja dengan yeoja yang kau bilang teman itu!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak cemburu? Aku bisa saja menelpon Haneul dan memintanya untuk datang kesini-…"

"Silahkan, aku tidak perduli!"

 **BLAM!**

Kyuhyun sontak saja membulatkan matanya kala candaannya benar-benar membuat Sungmin murka. Padahal namja itu hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan hal menjijikkan tersebut namun ternyata Sungmin malah menanggapinya dengan serius. Kyuhyun pun tak menyangka jika Sungmin akan menguncinya di luar seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun sempat berpikir jika akhir-akhir ini Sungmin memang nampak begitu sensitive dan jujur saja itu sedikit menjengkelkan baginya.

"Ya! Noona! Aku hanya bercanda! Ku mohon jangan salah paham-…"

 **CEKLEK!**

"Eh, tidak di kunci?" Gumam Kyuhyun seperti orang bodoh kala tangannya tak sengaja menarik knop pintu dan ternyata sedari tadi tidak terkunci. Ia pun memukul kepalanya sendiri karena bersikap bodoh dengan menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa menekan knop pintu terlebih dahulu.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya untuk merutuki diri sendiri, Kyuhyun pun perlahan masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin yang nampak temaram tanpa ada lampu yang menyinari juga karena hari memang sudah beranjak petang sedari tadi.

Perlahan ia pun berjalan mendekati arah ranjang, dimana ia rasa tubuh Sungmin kini tengah terbungkus oleh selimut tebal hingga Kyuhyun pun naik keatas ranjang kemudian menyingkap selimut itu perlahan. Benar saja, wanita itu memang tengah menyembunyikan dirinya didalam sana dengan tubuh yang kini tengah memunggungi Kyuhyun. "Noona? Ku mohon jangan seperti ini, jebal…"

"…" Tak ada jawaban namun bisa Kyuhyun rasakan getaran dibahu itu ketika Kyuhyun menyentuhnya. Dengan perasaan khawatir, Kyuhyun pun membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga mendapati wanita tersebut tengah menahan isakannya dengan lelehan air mata disudut mata bulat tersebut. "N-noona?"

"Noona, gwaenchana? Aku tak bermaksud mengatakan yang tidak-tidak… sungguh aku hanya bercanda-…"

"Kau lebih memilih bercinta dengan yeoja lain dari pada denganku. Kau jahat, Kyu!"

"Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya akan bercinta denganmu dan ku mohon jangan menangis? Jebal. Aku bersumpah jika aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan siapa pun sebelumnya kecuali denganmu. Dan ku tekankan sekali lagi bahwa saat itu Haneul yang meminta aku untuk menciumnya. Bukan kemauanku sendiri." Kyuhyun pun menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin, berharap jika wanita itu kali ini akan memandangnya hingga mata bulat yang nampak memerah itu pun kini memandang Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Tapi kau menyentuh dadanya. Apa milikku kurang besar, eoh?"

"…"

Kyuhyun sontak terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin yang terkesan vulgar namun sangat lugu. Kenapa juga wanita cantiknya ini harus membanding-bandingkan ukuran dadanya dengan wanita lain. Kalau Kyuhyun harus menjawab tentu saja dada Sungmin yang paling besar dan sexy walaupun namja tampan itu sudah pernah melihat dada wanita lain sebelumnya (Ingat di chapter.1 ketika Kyuhyun membuat sketsa wanita telanjang sebagai modelnya).

Tapi untuk sekedar mendeskripsikannya langsung pada sang pemiliknya, tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa sangat malu hingga namja itu pun mendadak gugup namun mau tak mau ia kali ini harus berkata jujur daripada Sungmin akan marah lagi padanya nantinya.

"I-itu… aishh, ini bukan masalah besar atau apanya. Bukan kah aku lebih dulu mengenal Haneul daripada Noona? Seharusnya kau tidak perlu cemburu. Saat itu juga aku hanya reflek karena insting lelaki ku tiba-tiba saja keluar dan dadamu tentu saja jauh lebih besar dari miliknya-… Noona!"

 **BRUGHH!**

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu pun menarik Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu kini menindihnya. Dengan cepat, ia pun meletakkan kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun untuk menangkup gundukkan kembarnya. Kedua tangannya kini membimbing Kyuhyun untuk meremasnya dengan perlahan hingga Sungmin pun kini menatap namja itu serius bahkan jarak wajah mereka kini begitu dekat.

"Kupastikan malam ini kau harus kembali menginap karena akan kutunjukkan jika hanya akulah yang pantas untuk bercinta denganmu. Bukan yang lain!"

 **CHU~**

Kyuhyun benar-benar hanya dapat terkejut kali ini kala wanita itu lagi-lagi menarik tengkuknya hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu, Sungmin pun dengan gencar mengeksplor goa hangat Kyuhyun tanpa ampun hingga namja tersebut pun merasa tidak nyaman dengan ini semua.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun pun menarik wajahnya dari Sungmin hingga wanita yang semula menutup mata itu kini dengan cepat membuka matanya. Dapat ia lihat jika Sungmin tengah memandangnya dengan kecewa namun Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian mengusap wajah Sungmin dengan lembut hingga wanita itu merasakan desiran hangat disekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah melakukannya dengan kecepeatan ekstra, Noona. Aku bisa saja melakukannya dengan lembut tapi menggairahkan. Bukankah kau sendiri yang menginginkan bukan jika akulah yang mesti memimpin permainan kita?"

Sungmin sontak merona mendengar ucapan tersebut. Bahkan kentara sekali jika tadi ia memang melakukannya dengan tidak sabaran. Merasa malu, akhirnya wanita itu pun hanya dapat menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian berucap lirih denga nada yang begitu terdengar menggemaskan.

"Maafkan aku."

"Semakin hari, kau semakin terlihat manja dan menggemaskan Noona. Tidakkah kau menyadari itu?" Bisik Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepalanya tepat disebelah telinga Sungmin hingga wanita itu lagi-lagi bergidik kemudian mengintip wajah Kyuhyun disela-sela jarinya.

"Jinjja? Aku juga merasa aneh dengan diriku sendiri."

"Kau tak aneh. Mungkin dibalik sikap liarmu, kau sebenarnya menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang seperti anak kecil. Dan seharusnya yang kau bilang anak kecil itu dirimu sendiri bukan aku, kan?" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengecup daun telinga Sungmin hingga mau tak mau wanita itu pun mendesah sambil membuka tangkupan tangannya.

"Ne, kali ini kubiarkan kau menang Tuan Cho."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan tak rela yang Sungmin lontarkan hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun kembali memilih untuk menindih Sungmin dengan tangan kiri yang sikunya bertumpu pada ranjang, sedangkan tangan kanannya sudah berada diatas kancing kemeja wanita tersebut.

Satu persatu kancing tersebut pun terbuka hingga 4 dari 5 kancing tersebut terbuka lebar dengan memperlihatkan dada sintal Sungmin yag saat ini tengah tertutupi oleh bra berwarna putih berenda yang mengapit dengan kencang gundukan kembar tersebut.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun pun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, turun ke perpotongan lehernya hingga jemari besar itu pun berhenti tepat diatas dada kiri wanita tersebut. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun perlahan mengitari bagian dada atas Sungmin yang menyembul dari balik bra. Jarinya kini perlahan mendekati tali bra tersebut kemudian menyampirkan ke lengan atas Sungmin, hingga keempat jarinya yang tengah merapat kini masuk kedalam cup bra Sungmin kemudian mengeluarkan salah satu gundukkan tersebut dari sana.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi mereka berdua saat ini. Sungmin yang kini tengah mengigit jari telunjuknya dengan mata terpejam untuk merasakan segala sentuhan Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja itu kini tengah menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar memerah kala bagian favoritnya ini jika dilihat-lihat bertambah semakin besar ukurannya.

Tak ingin berpikir panjang, perlahan namun pasti tangan Kyuhyun pun menangkup salah satu gundukkan tersebut kemudian meremasnya dengan seduktif hingga desahan sexy kini keluar dari balik bibir sexy-nya. "Eunghh…"

"Milik Haneul. Eungh… tidak sebesar ini kan? A-akkhh…" Sempat-sempatnya Sungmin meracau kala lidah namja itu tengah membasahi area nipple miliknya. Kyuhyun yang mendengar hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menghisap nipple Sungmin yang menengang tak lupa dengan meninggalkan tanda cintanya diatas permukaan payudara Sungmin.

"Tentu saja milik Cho Sungmin yang paling menggoda."

"Kyuhhh…"

Lama Kyuhyun bermain diarea sensitive tersebut hingga Sungmin semakin meracau tak jelas. Wanita pun dengan cepat menarik wajah Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka. Pagutan panas itu kembali terjadi malam ini hingga mereka kini sama-sama melepaskan pakaian mereka tanpa tersisa sehelai benang pun.

Tangan lentik Sungmin kini tengah bermain dengan twinsball milik Kyuhyun, sedangkan namja tersebut juga sibuk memberikan service pada liang surga Sungmin.

Saking seringnya mereka bermain hingga Kyuhyun kali ini nampak begitu lihai untuk membuat basah milik Sungmin dengan cepat. Tak jarang namja tersebut membasahi seluruh jarinya dengan salivanya sendiri kemudian memasukkannya secara teratur kedalam liang hangat tersebut hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin memekik tertahan.

Mendengar pekikan itu Kyuhyun manfaatkan untuk melumat bibir Sungmin ganas dengan pagutan lidah yang benar-benar mengundang siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi sangat basah. Tangan lentik Kyuhyun semakin gencar bermain dibawah sana hingga salah satu jarinya tak sengaja menyentuh lubang Sungmin yang lain hingga wanita itu pun mendesah nyaring.

"KYUHHH~"

"W-wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic ketika melihat Sungmin tengah menatapnya dengan wajah yang sudah amat sangat memerah. Namja itu tentu tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hingga Sungmin pun menyingkirkan jemari Kyuhyun dari miliknya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun malu.

"Jangan sentuh lubang yang lain." Cicit Sungmin hampir tak terdengar hingga Kyuhyun pun sontak saja mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Lubang yang mana? Aku hanya bermain didalam satu lubang, sungguh." Kyuhyun berujar dengan wajah yang semakin tak mengerti hingga Sungmin pun ingin sekali menimpuk wajah itu dengan bantal.

Merasa jengkel, wanita itu pun menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendekat kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kedalam telinga Kyuhyun. "Kau menyentuh lubang anusku..." Cicit Sungmin lagi namun kentara sekali jika wanita itu tengah mengucapkannnuya dengan nada malu. Kyuhyun yang sadar pun menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian memilih untuk memastikan apa yang Sungmin ucapkan dengan menajamkan padangannya pada bagian intim Sungmin.

Namja itu pun menatap lekat bagian tersebut bahkan jarinya ikut menyusuri bagian itu hingga matanya membulat karena ia baru menyadari jika lubang intim Sungmin berada sangat dekat dengan lubang lainnya yang ia punya.

"Mianhae, aku sungguh tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Apa kau merasa sangat sensitive dibagian ini, hm?" Nada bicara Kyuhyun kali ini terdengar sangat liar bahkan dengan nakalnya telunjuk itu pun mengusap pelan bagian tersebut hingga desiran darah Sungmin semakin menjadi-jadi dan wanita itu pun hanya dapat menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Kumohon, jangan bermain disana. Aku belum siap, sungguh… Eunghh~" Desah Sungmin kala Kyuhyun semakin memaninkan jarinya didaerah sensitive tersebut.

"Apa itu artinya bagian ini masih perawan, hm?" Nampak jika Sungmin tengah mengangguk dengan lemah hingga Kyuhyun yang melihat ekpresi itu itu pun hanya dapat terkekeh geli kemudian memilih untuk mengecup bibir atas Sungmin yang nampak membengkak.

"Arasseo. Aku tak akan menyentuhnya sampai kita menikah nanti. Untuk itu, mulai sekarang aku harap jika Noona harus mempertahankan keperawanan ini eoh sampai aku lah yang pantas untuk membobolnya."

Sungmin yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengangguk yakin hingga namja tersebut pun tersenyum senang kemudian mempersiapkan miliknya untuk masuk kedalam diri Sungmin.

"Noona, aku mulai sekarang ne?"

"A-akh… Kyuhhh!"

Pekikan itu terdengar nyaring ketika Kyuhyun berhasil memasukkan miliknya kedalam diri Sungmin hingga penyatuan itu pun terjadi tak lupa dengan senyum bahagia yang senantiasa menghiasi bibir mereka.

.

"Hoek!"

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 2.25 dini hari namun untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin kembali terjaga dengan rasa mual yang selalu mengganggu pencernaannya. Kyuhyun yang saat ini nampak tidur pulas disamping Sungmin pun saat ini seperti sama sekali tidak merasa terusik karena Sungmin selalu menutup rapat mulutnya hingga suara aneh itu bisa sedikit meredam.

"Pfftt! Hoek!"

Wanita itu pun dengan cepat berlari kearah kamar mandi. Ia terus berusaha untuk mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya kedalam wastafel namun cara itu sama sekali tak berhasil. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha untuk menghentikan rasa mualnya hingga sebuah usapan dipunggungnya membuat Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kyu, apa tidurmu terganggu?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak terganggu tapi khawatir. Bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan nyaman ketika kekasihku berapa kali keluar masuk kedalam kamar mandi pada waktu seperti ini."

"Aku… hoekk!"

Belum sempat Sungmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, rasa mual itu pun kembali datang hingga Sungmin pun kembali membungkukkan badannya kedalam wastafel, dengan tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang mengikat rambut Sungmin dengan jarinya sedangkan tangan kirinya terus mengusap punggung tersebut dengan lembut.

Wanita itu pun menyalakan keran kemudian membasuh mulutnya dengan air. Kyuhyun disampingnya pun ikut membersihkan sisa-sisa kotoran yang melekat disekitar bibir Sungmin kemudian memberikan handuk yang kebetulan berada dekat dengan tempat berdirinya.

"Gomawo."

"Eum. Besok akan ku temani kau ke dokter. Kau harus memeriksakan kesehatanmu karena aku tak ingin kekasihku sakit."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan konferensi pers mu?"

"Apa Noona lupa jika pers akan dimulai ketika jam 7 malam nanti dan itu masih lama. Lebih baik besok pagi kita ke dokter dan lebih baik kau beristirahat. Ara?" Tanpa pikir panjang, wanita pun mengangguk hingga tubuh lemahnya kini tengah dibimbing Kyuhyun untuk berjalan keatas ranjang.

Namja itu pun merebahkan tubuhnya lebih dulu dengan lengan kiri yang ia rentangkan, kemudian Kyuhyun pun menarik Sungmin untuk berbaring diatas lengan kirinya dan mendekap tubuh itu erat.

 **CHUP~**

"Tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu sampai kau terlelap."

Bagaikan sebuah mantra, wanita itu pun perlahan menutup matanya dengan jemari Kyuhyun yang terus mengusap pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang. Perlahan rasa mual itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan lembutnya perlakuan manis Kyuhyun hingga tak lama terdengar suara dengkuran dari Sungmin dan namja itu yakin jika saat ini Sungmin bisa jauh tidur lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Namja itu pun perlahan menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tulus hingga tangan kanannya pun ia gunakan untuk mendekap pinggang ramping Sungmin kemudian berbisik lirih.

"Jaljayo, nae sarang…"

.

.

.

-Others side-

"Kenapa dia tidak mengangkat, aish! Menyebalkan sekali." Haneul saat ini tengah terduduk kesal diatas ranjangnya. Berkali-kali yeoja tersebut memaki ponselnya sendiri hingga seorang lelaki maskulin yang kebetulan berjalan melewati pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka itu pun perlahan masuk dan malah mendapati sang adik yang masih saja terjaga.

"Ada apa dengan adikku ini, kenapa memasang wajah cemberut seperti itu, eoh?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menatap Haneul dengan alis berkerut namun yeoja itu hanya dapat melipat tangannya didada sambil melemparka ponselnya tersebut kesembarang arah. "Gwaenchana, oppa."

"Benarkah? Jangan berbohong. Oppa tau pasti ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu. Igeo, nugu?" Mata lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada sebuah foto seorang lelaki yang tengah menunjukkan wajah datar dengan Haneul yang tengah tersenyum bahagia disampingnya pada wallpaper ponsel adiknya tersebut.

"Ige? Dia Cho Kyuhyun. Teman yang ku sukai. Tapi beberapa minggu ini dia selalu menghidariku tanpa sebab."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, eoh?"

"Molla. Aku rasa dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih." Kali ini Haneul berucap dengan nada sedih bahkan kepalanya kini tengah menunduk. Namun tanpa Haneul sadari sang kakak sedari tadi terus saja manatap layar ponsel Haneul dengan tajam bahkan tangannya kini tengah terkepal erat.

"Kyuhyun bukan pacarmu?"

"Ani. Dia hanya teman, teman yang ku cintai."

"Oppa bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan anak itu." Ucapan sang kakak sontak saja membuat Haneul menoleh kemudian tak lama yeoja itu kini malah merubah ekpresinya secara drastis. "Jeongmal? Oppa bersungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja, apa yang tidak bisa oppa lakukan untuk adik oppa tersayang."

Haneul pun dengan cepat menerjang tubuh kakaknya kemudian memberikan pelukannya dengan sangat erat bahkan kakaknya sendiri merasa sesak dengan pelukan tersebut. "KYAA! Gomapda! Yunho-oppa memang yang terbaik. Aku menyayangimu."

"Nado." Yunho, lelaki tersebut pun kini tengah menunjukkan senyum tipis dibalik punggung Haneul namun tak lama padangannya kini meredup ketika mengingat wajah seorang Cho Kyuhyun didepan matanya.

' _Cho Kyuhyun. Tunggu pembalasanku!'_

.

.

.

-to be Continued-

Annyeong haseyo, chapter.9 is update!

Mian untuk keterlambatan updatenya karena baru kemarin dan hari ini saya dapet wangsit setelah menjelajahi gunung keramat milik Sungmin(?) hingga akhirnya chap.9 ini pun jadi namun sayang NC nya tidak se-HOT kemarin XD

Keundae keundae, tapi banyak KyuMin momentnya kan? Hihihi.. jangan kapok untuk baca ff saya ne? Oh iya, salam cantik buat eonni-eonni dan saeng-saeng yang baca ff saya ini. Akhirnya usia kita semua terungkap ne, jadi itu bisa jadi patokan buat saya supaya bisa berbicara lebih sopan XD /PLAK

Hayooo ngaku siapa yang butuh disiram pake es batu gegara scenenya terlalu panas kemarin? XD

Yang jelas makasih banyak buat yang udah memberikan review dan aku ucapkan selamat datag buat readers baru!

Review lagi ya? Ditunggu ^^

 **Big Thanks to :**

 **Chapter.1-4 : nova137**

 **Chapter. 7 : orange girls, guest, Eka yoon, ovallea,**

 **Chapter.8 : Danabeth, SuniaSunKyu137, PumpkinEvil137, Shengmin137, Frez MingTaem, Park Heeni, KikyWP16, KimYeWook411, Harusuki Ginichi, abilhikmah, Frostbee, hanna, lee kyurah, keykyu, Joyers, Pspnya kyu, lyla, KyuMin EvilAegyo, le hye byung, cho kyumin137, Cheonsa528, joy04, Guest, ikakyuminss, yuda aidenkyu**


	10. Chapter 10

"Selamat, Tuan Cho. Nyonya Lee hamil dan usia kandungannya telah menginjak 5 minggu."

"Ha-hamil?"

 **Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah memasuki ruang inap kemudian mendekati Sungmin yang sedari tadi sudah menyadari keberadaannya. Melihat jika wajah Kyuhyun kini tengah menampakkan wajah lesu, dengan khawatir Sungmin pun menyentuh lengan pucat tersebut ketika namja itu telah berada disampignya kemudian bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Kyu, ottae? Apa kata dokter?"

"…" Tak ada tanggapan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam namun matanya kini beralih untuk menatap Sungmin hingga tanpa diduga namja tersebut pun beralih untuk menggenggam kedua tangan Sungmin dengan erat kemudian mengusap punggung tangan mulus itu dengan pelan. "Kyu?"

"Kau… hamil…"

Sungmin sontak saja membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun mengucapkan hal yang benar-benar tidak dia duga. Bahkan matanya yang semula sayu kini telah membulat sempurna hingga tanpa sadar jantungnya kini tengah terpompa cepat. "Ne?! B-bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau lupa jika terhitung sebulan yang lalu kita melakukannya hingga tadi malam? Atau jangan-jangan kau… ani. Lupakan saja. Apa kondisimu sudah baikan?" Tak tahu apa yang namja tersebut tengah sembunyikan, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengalihkan topic pembicaraanya kemudian memilih untuk meletakkan kedua tangan Sungmin diatas perut wanita tersebut. Tangan besarnya pun berlih untuk mengusap dahi Sungmin yang berkeringat denga lembut hingga wanita itu pun terpejam sesaat bahkan bisa saja Sungmin tertidur disaat ini juga.

"Eum. Paling tidak rasa pusingku sudah agak mendingan."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan tersebut. Tak lama ia pun memilih untuk mengehntikan usapannya kemudian menepuk pucuk kepala Sungmin secara teratur. "Istirahatlah, aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Eum." Namja itu pun berlalu pergi tanpa sadar jika Sungmin sedari tadi tengah memandangnya dengan wajah sendu.

.

Air keran didalam wasrafel itu Kyuhyun biarkan menyala padahal tangan nya pun sama sekali tak menyentuh air tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung toilet memandang namja tersebut dengan wajah bingung bahkan aneh seolah mengatakan jika _'Kenapa pemuda ini tidak menyentuh air kerannya?'_ atau _'Tidakkah pemuda ini tau cara memanfaatkan air dengan benar?'_

Setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, namja tersebut pun perlahan menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya kebawah keran kemudian membasuh wajahnya denga cepat bahkan ia kini membiarkan air terus mengalir disetiap sisi wajahnya.

Berulang kali ia mengulang cara tersebut bahkan kepalanya kini ikut ia basahi namun air itu sama sekali tak dapat mendinginkan otaknya. Mendengar dokter mengatakan jika Sungmin hamil saja sudah benar-benar membuat pikiran Kyuhyun bercabang. Urusan dengan karier dan orang tuanya saja belum selesai, tapi kenapa dia harus dihadapkan dengan persoalan yang lebih rumit seperti ini?

Sekali kali Kyuhyun hanya dapat membasuh wajahnya dengan cepat kemudian menghapusnya kasar. Ia pun hanya dapat memandangan pantulan wajahnya dicermin dengan sendu hingga sebuah gumaman putus asa keluar begitu saja dari kedua belah bibirnya.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

.

"Sore ini kita harus bersiap-siap untuk konferensi pers. Kangin pasti akan menjemput kita setelah ini."

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun kita tengah berada di flat Sungmin setelah wanita itu memilih untuk pulang mengingat jika 3 jam lagi mereka harus mempersiapkan diri. Bahkan sebelum pulang, sempat-sempatnya Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun untuk berbelanja pasang baju didalam sebuah Mall ternama hingga terdapat banyak tumpukan paper bag dilantai ruang tamu Sungmin.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan keadaan Noona? Tubuhmu masih lemah, lebih baik kau istirahat saja di flat. Biar aku dan Kangin Hyung yang menghadirinya."

Sungmin yang semula sibuk memilah gaun dan setelan baju yang akan ia dan Kyuhyun gunakan nanti pun kini memilih untuk memadang Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh darinya itu tak lupa disertai dengan senyuman manis. "Gwaenchana. Aku sudah merasa baikan. Jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik. Ara?"

Kyuhyun pun mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian memegang kedua bahu itu erat. Ia pun berusaha menyelami kedua bola mata Sungmin, berharap jika wanita itu sadar akan kegelisahannya hingga Kyuhyun pun kini hanya dapat menghela nafasnya berat. "Baiklah. Tapi jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, aku akan membatalkan konferensi pers kita saat itu juga."

"Jangan gila. Kau bisa merusak image mu dari awal jika kau benar-benar melakukan itu. Aku akan bilang jika aku butuh istirahat. Jangan terlalu berlebihan, jebal? Hm?" Sungmin kali ini memilih untuk menangkup kedua pipi Kyuhyun sambil mengusapnya perlahan. Ia hanya tak ingin Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu yang kekanakan karena hal sekecil apapun bisa saja merusak kariernya bahkan ketika kariernya itu akan baru dimulai. "Baiklah jika begitu."

Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya berat untuk mengatakan iya itu pun akhirnya memilih untuk mengangguk walaupun pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada satu titik yang dimana bahkan Sungmin sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

' _Aku hanya khawatir pada calon bayi pertama kita, itu saja.'_

.

.

.

Konferensi Pers mereka telah berakhir 1 jam yang lalu bahkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak menyangka jika prosesnya akan berlangsung cepat bahkan memuaskan seperti ini. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun dapat menjawab segala pertanyaan dengan baik bahkan seperti sudah sangat terlatih hingga Sungmin tak perlu banyak membantu ketika mereka berdua dihadapkan oleh banyak pertanyaan menjebak seperti tadi.

Terhitung 3 minggu dari sekarang, Kyuhyun akan mempersiapkan comeback stage pertamanya dengan selama 3 minggu itu ia habiskan untuk menghadiri beberapa acara radio dan sebagainya. Bahkan Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka jika kariernya akan dimulai sebagai seorang penyanyi dan itu juga berkat Sungmin yang membantunya,

Karena terlalu banyak melamun, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kini tengah mengandeng Sungmin bahkan mereka kini sudah berada didepan gedung apartemen. Setelah diantar oleh Kangin, mereka berdua malah memilih untuk turun di halte yang kebetulan dekat dengan gedung apartemen mereka karena murni Sungmin yang memintanya untuk bergandengan tangan disuasana malam seperti ini.

"Kyu, kau sedari tadi diam saja. Ada apa, eoh?" Tegur Sungmin pada akhirnya hingga namja tersebut pun tersadar bahkan kini tengah memandang Sungmin dengan wajah kikuk. "A-ani. Nan gwaenchana. Apa noona tidak lelah sedari tadi terus berjalan? Aku akan menggendongmu kalau kau mau?" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menepuk kedua bahunya hingga berhasil membuat wanita itu terdiam sebentar.

Tawaran itu entah mengapa membuat Sungmin menjadi malu sendiri bahkan ia kini menolaknya. Jujur, sudah sangat lama bagi Sungmin untuk digendong secara Piggy back oleh ayahnya sendiri ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Namun semenjak Sungmin beranjak remaja, Ayahnya tidak pernah lagi menggendong Sungmin dan kini Kyuhyun malah memberikan penawaran yang sudah belasan tahun tak pernah lagi ia dengar.

Dengan gugup, wanita itu pun menggeleng sambil mengibaskan tangannya bahkan jika dilihat lebih jelas maka akan nampak segaris semburat merah dikedua pipinya walaupun garis itu masih kalah kontras dari wajah pucat Sungmin. "A-andwae. Tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat untuk berjalan sendiri."

"Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu sampai sekarang masih saja pucat." Kali Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengusap pipi Sungmin kemudian perlahan merapikan anak rambut wanita itu yang nampak berantakan karena tertiup angin malam hingga Sungmin pun sempat menggigil dan Kyuhyun tentu menyadarinya.

Sambil menahan senyum, tanpa banyak bicara namja tersebut pun berjongkok tepat didepan Sungmin kemudian tangannya menepuk kembali kedua bahunya sambil mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit kearah wanita cantik tersebut. "Naiklah kepunggungku."

"Tapi-…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Aku hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada calon ibu dari anakku. Palli!"

 **BLUSHH!**

Seketika wajah Sungmin memerah mendengar ucapan manis yang mengarah pada gombalan tersebut. Sambil menahan rasa malunya, Sungmin pun perlahan berjongkok kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya dileher namja tersebut dengan erat.

Merasa jika Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman dipunggungnya, namja tersebut pun mengapit kedua perpotongan paha dan betis Sungmin kemudian mengangkat tubuh yang mulai berisi itu dengan agak susah. "Yaish, aku rasa berat badanmu bertambah Noona. Sehari berapa kali makanan yang masuk kedalam mulutmu eoh?"

 **PLETAK!**

"Ya! Kenapa malah memukul kepalaku! Sshhh!" Dengus Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit karena sialnya tangannya pun tidak bisa mengelus kepalanya sendiri.

Namun bukannya kasihan, wanita tersebut malah memukul-mukul pelan kepala Kyuhyun tak lupa dengan petuah-petuah khas dari bibir sexynya. "Menanyakan berapa ukuran berat badan seorang wanita itu adalah hal yag paling fatal di dunia ini kau tau! Kalau kau bukan kekasihku, bisa saja rambut ikalmu ini akan ku tarik hingga botak!"

"Disaat hamil seperti ini kenapa kau jadi begitu sensitive sekali eoh? Menyebalkan sekali-…" Sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun mencibir hingga Sungmin pun mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Merasa tak terima, dengan penuh tenaga wanita itu pun memberikan banyak pukulan dan jambakan dikepala Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat namja tersebut sontak berteriak ditengah malam seperti ini.

 **PLAK! PLAK! Nyutt!**

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"

"Aww! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan Noona! Bisa-bisa aku botak detik ini juga! YAA!"

Serangan Sungmin yang mengerikan ditambah dengan jeritan itu menjadi tontonan lucu bagi siapa saja yang melihat, terlebih dengan kesialan yang menimpa namja evil tersebut. Sibuk menahan bobot Sungmin yang lebih berat dari terakhir kali ia menggendong wanita itu, ditambah menahan nyeri akibat jambakan pada rambutnya sukses membuat Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengalah dan lebih baik mendengar Sungmin tertawa mengejek kepadanya asalkan wanita itu senang. "Ahahahah…"

Dari arah timur halaman gedung, nampak seorang pria yang ternyata sedari tadi bersembunyi didalam mobilnya bahkan di waktu seperti ini, suara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin begitu jelas terdengar oleh telinganya. Nampak jika pria itu kembali duduk seperti semula diatas Kursi kemudi namun tak lama terdengar nada tak percaya keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya. "Sungmin, hamil?"

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Eum? Wae?"

Dua orang itu kini tengah duduk santai disofa ruang tamu dengan kepala Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah berbaring diatas paha Sungmin. Karena Kyuhyun banyak mengeluh pedih dibagian akar rambutnya itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin merasa kasihan hingga mau tak mau wanita tersebut kini beralih untuk mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

Merasa jika ia kini tengah lapar dan bayangan buah apel merah kini tengah berputar-putar mengelilingi kepalanya, Sungmin pun berdehem pelan namun tangan lentiknya tak terlepas dari rambut Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin buah apel. Bisa kau kupaskan aku satu, jebal?"

Namja tersebut pun sontak menatap wajah Sungmin yang kini memang memandang kearahnya. Beruntung jambakan Sungmin pada rambutnya tidak berefek pusing pada kepala Kyuhyun, hingga namja itu pun merasa masih mampu untuk bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian mengelus lengan Sungmin sambil tersenyum kearah wanita cantik tersebut. "Ara. Camkkaman, ne?"

Kyuhyun pun melangkah kearah dapur kemudian membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan 2 buah apel merah dari dalam sana kemudian mencucinya bersih dikeran wastafel. Namja tersebut pun beralih untuk mengambil sebuah piring, garpu dan pisau dari dalam lemari kemudian kembali berjalan ke ruang tamu dan duduk disamping Sungmin.

Tak lupa namja tersebut pun menarik satu tempat sampah disamping sofa kemudian mulai mengupas apel tersebut tanpa memutus bagian kulitnya. Sungmin pun sempat tercengang dan sontak bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. "Wuaa… ternyata kau mahir juga mengupas apel?"

"Jangan remehkan aku Noona. Walaupun kelihatannya aku ini pemalas tapi jika masalah menggunakan pisau seperti ini, aku jagonya."

"Jinjja? Selalu saja membanggakan diri sendiri. Ck."

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar decihan yang menurutnya lucu tersebut. Tak mau terganggu dengan protes Sungmin, Ia pun memilih untuk membelah apel itu dan memotongnya memanjang kemudian meletakkannya diatas piring. "Ini apelmu."

"Hanya ini? Kau tak mau menyuapi ku?" Lagi-lagi sikap manja Sungmin keluar hingga membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil mengangkat piring itu kepangkuannya. "Jadi kau minta disuapi?"

Sungmin kembali mendecih ketika mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali terdengar tidak peka tersebut hingga wanita itu pun perlahan membalikkan badannya untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun. "Ck, dasar tidak romantis."

"Ara…ara. Mau disuapi pakai apa? Tangan atau…" Kyuhyun pun perlahan menggeser tubuhnya kearah Sungmin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu kebelakang telinga wanita itu tak lupa dengan hembusan nafasnya. "…-Mulut?"

Tawaran itu tentu saja sukses membuat Sungmin dengan cepat membalikkan badannya bahkan wajahnya kini berubah drastic menjadi ceria kembali. Ia pun kini berbalik mendekati Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya keatas bibir sexy-nya tak lupa dengan gumaman yang terdengar sangat mesum ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Mulut saja. Pasti rasanya akan lebih manis."

"Yaish. Kau ini mesum sekali. Arayo."

Kyuhyun pun menggigit ujung apelnya kemudian mengarahkannya kepada Sungmin. Dengan senang hati, Sungmin pun ikut menggigit ujung yang lain dari apel tersebut kemudian mereka sama-sama menggigit habis potongan apel itu hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

 **CHUP~**

Sambil mengunyah apel dimulut mereka masing-masing, Kyuhyun pun berusaha untuk melumat bibir Sungmin dengan lembut tak lupa dengan jarinya yang kini tengan menekan tengkuk Sungmin agar kepala mereka semakin menempel. Wanita itu tentu merasa senang-senang saja dengan ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan hingga ciuman itu pun beralih menjadi liar bahkan namja itu sudah menindih Sungmin diatas sofa.

"Eumhh…" Lenguh Sungmin kala Kyuhyun mulai menjilat permukaan bibirnya kemudian tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil potongan apel lainnya diatas meja dan mengulang kegiatan mereka diawal hingga pada potongan apel yang terakhir.

Sisanya hanya terdengar lenguhan sexy dari Sungmin karena namja tersebut sudah beralih untuk memberikan hisapan pada perpotongan lehernya hingga kegiatan itu pun berakhir pada olahraga ranjang seperti biasa.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari flat Sungmin saat wanita itu malah tertidur ketika mereka menyelasaikan ronde pertama. Nampak jika wajah wanita itu tengah menahan lelah hingga dengan berat hati ia pun menyelimuti Sungmin kemudian meninggalkan wanita itu untuk tidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

Namja itu pun mengunci flat Sungmin dari luar, kemudian berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan senyum yang sensantiasa menghiasi bibir tebalnya. Ia pun sesekali bersenandung ketika mengingat betapa manjanya Sungmin hari ini hingga langkahnya pun terhenti ketika mendapati Yunho kini tengah berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Kenapa wajahmu bahagia sekali, eoh?

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku? Tidak ada. Hanya saja, kudengar-dengar Sungmin hamil. Ku ucapkan selamat untuknya."

Kyuhyun sempat tertegun kala pria itu tau saat kekasihnya kini tengah hamil, namun ia pun memilih untuk tidak ambil pusing kemudian berucap pelan sambil melanjutkan langkahnya kearah lift. "Terima kasih."

"Tapi hanya untuk Sungmin, bukan untukmu. Lagipula, janin dalam kandungannya itu juga belum tentu anakmu kan."

Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan niatnya untuk memencet tombol lift ketika ucapan kurang ajar tiba-tiba saja keluar dari bibir pria tersebut. Sambil menahan marah, ia pun segera membalikkan badannya dan kini malah mendapati Yunho yang tengah bersandar didinding tak lupa dengan tangannya yang terlipat didepan dada.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura bodoh. Kau tak menyadari jika kehamilan Sungmin begitu cepat terjadi. Juga, kenapa kau begitu yakin sekali jika didalam rahim Sungmin tertanam bayimu? Ku harap kau tak lupa jika banyak lelaki yang pernah tidur bersama Sungmin selain kau."

 **DEG!**

Bagaikan mendapat hantaman besar didadanya, Kyuhyun sontak terdiam ditempat karena ia baru menyadari hal yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Bahkan Kyuhyun bisa ingat dengan jelas saat wanita itu pernah ia dapati tengah bercinta dengan Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu hingga kini tangannya pun terkepal erat.

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun pun mencekeram kerah baju Yunho dan menekannya pada leher pria tersebut dengan kuat hingga tubuh pria itu semakin merapat didinding. Tak lupa tatapan tajamnya ia berikan pada pria maskulin didepannya. "Jangan coba-coba menghasutku!"

"Aku punya penawaran untukmu. Tapi ini akan berlangsung lama."

"Jangan bertele-tele Yunho-sshi. Aku benci itu!"

"Tapi bisakah sebelumnya kau lepaskan tanganmu ini dari bajuku. Ini sangat mengganggu." Dengan kasar, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan cengkramannya hingga Yuho pun sempat memperbaiki letak kerahnya yang sempat kusut bahkan masih Yunho rasakan sedikit cekikan Kyuhyun pada lehernya.

"Katakan apa maumu!"

"Selama Sungmin tengah dalam masa hamilnya, ku harap kau jangan dekati dia hingga proses kelahirannya nanti. Setelah itu kita adakan uji DNA, antara bayi itu, kau, dan aku. Siapa diantara kita berdua yang DNA nya cocok, aku atau kau. Konsekuensinya siapa pun yang DNA nya tidak sama dengan bayi itu maka tanpa diminta dia harus pergi jauh dari kehidupan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun sontak mendelik mendengar keputusan sepihak Yunho bahkan itu terdengar sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Kyuhyun. "Penawaran macam apa itu? Kau kira bayi itu adalah bahan untuk kau permainkan? Aku tidak setuju."

"Hei, ini untuk kebaikan kita juga. Hanya ada 3 kemungkinan siapa ayah dari bayi itu sebenarnya. Aku, kau, atau pria lainnya. Tidak kah kau merasa terhina jika ternyata bayi yang telah lahir nanti bukan anak kandungmu sendiri?"

Yunho kali ini benar-benar berniat untuk menghasut Kyuhyun dan sangat yakin jika namja labil seperti Kyuhyun akan termakan oleh ucapannya. Dengan memamerkan seringainya, pria tersebut pun beralih untuk mendekati telinga Kyuhyun kemudian membisikkan sesuatu disana. "Pikirkan ucapanku baik-baik. Jika kau setuju denganku, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho pun memencet tombol lift dan memilih untuk pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya dapat terdiam dengan tatapan kosong ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini tengah berada disebuah café yang kebetulan sedang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung karena hari ini adalah hari kerja. Merupakan suatu keuntungan juga bagi Kyuhyun karena wajahnya tidak terlalu diekspos karena ia kini tengah memakai masker dan mengenakan jaket tebal. Changmin yang berada disampingnya tentu tidak mempermasalahkan penampilan namja tersebut karena ia pun menyadari jika sahabatnya ini sekarang adalah seorang artis yang terkenal.

Namun walaupun memakai masker, bisa Changmin lihat dengan jelas jika sahabatnya itu sedari tadi hanya melamun hingga namja tiang itu pun menepuk bahu Kyuhyun berharap agar namja itu sadar dari acara diamnya. "Hoi, kau kenapa, eoh? Ku lihat kau hanya diam sedari tadi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau tau, selain Eommonim dan Sungmin-seonsaengnim, siapa lagi yang bisa mengerti dirimu selain aku? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Lee seonsaengnim? Coba katakan padaku."

"Tidak."

"Ayolah! Kau harus percaya pada sahabatmu sendiri. Biarkan aku mendengar keluh kesahmu, kau tau sendiri aku pintar menjaga rahasia." Desak Changmin lagi berharap jika Kyuhyun akan membongkar rahasianya hingga tak lama namja itu pun berdecak kesal dan kini lebih memilih untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ck. Arasseo."

"Jadi?"

Nampak jika Kyuhyun menahan nafasnya sebentar namun tak lama membuangnya kasar sambil menatap Changmin dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Sungmin-Noona hamil."

"JINJJA!"

 **PLAK!**

Kyuhyu reflek memukul kepala namja tiang tersebut karena merasa terkejut sekaligus jengkel dengan tingkah sahabatnya barusan. Bisa-bisanya namja tersbeut berteriak disaat seperti ini bahkan beberapa pengunjung kini tengah menatap aneh kearah mereka. Bahkan Kyuhyun sangat takut jika ada pengunjung yang menyadari keberadaannya hingga mau tak mau ia pun semakin mengeratkan jaket tebalnya. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak! Semua orang jadi melihat kearah kita, kau tau!"

"Maaf maaf. Aku hanya terkejut. J-jadi? Apa yang kau katakan tadi benar? Dia-…" Anggukan pelan pun Kyuhyun berikan untuk sekedar mengiyakan ucapan namja tersebut bahkan tanpa ia sangka Changmin kini malah terlonjak senang ditempatnya.

"Woaaa… tak ku sangka jika sahabatku ini mempunyai bibit yang unggul. DAEBAAKK! Berapa kali kalian melakukannya hingga Lee seosaengnim bisa hamil secepat ini, eoh? Jangan-jangan hampir setiap waktu."

"Tebakan mu benar."

"Jeongmal?! Woaa… woaaa… DAEBAK! Tidak ku sangka. Ternyata kau hebat dalam urusan bercinta dari pada aku. Aissh, di upacara kelulusan nanti kau malah dihadiahi oleh calon bayi. Aku bahkan iri mendengarnya." Namja tiang itu pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar membayangkan betapa bahagianya menjadi seorang ayah karena dari dulu itu adalah cita-citanya.

Melihat respon Changmin, Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengus bahkan ia kini sibuk memijit pelipisnya. "Tapi, aku sendiri tak yakin calon bayi itu adalah hasil dari percintaan kami atau bukan."

"Ya! Kenapa malah berpikiran seperti itu, eoh? Tentu saja calon bayi itu adalah anakmu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur akan hal itu. Tak mungkin jika janin didalam rahim Lee seonsaengnim itu adalah milik orang lain kecuali…" Ucapan Changmin sontak terhenti kala sebuah spekulasi muncul didalam otaknya. Ia pun beralih untuk menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menunduk kemudian perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun dan berucap sepelan mungkin agar sahabatnya itu tidak merasa tersinggung.

"A-apa, dia pernah berhubungan intim dengan pria lain sebelum kau?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk hingga rasa bersalah pun kini menyelimuti pikiran Kangin. "Mianhae. Aku tak tahu jika hubungan kalian akan serumit ini. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tau? Aku rasa, Lee seonsaeng adalah orang yang baik. Bahkan walaupun dia pernah melakukan nya dengan pria lain, tapi feeling ku mengatakan jika janin itu adalah calon bayimu. Percaya padaku."

"Untuk apa aku percaya padamu, bahkan kau bukan Tuhan."

Changmin ini ingin sekali rasanya menjitak kepala namja evil tersebut jika saja namja itu dalam keadaan ceria, tidak murung seperti ini. Alhasil ia hanya dapat menahan rasa kesalnya kemudian mendengus sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu pelan. "Ya! Tentu saja bukan. Hanya saja aku rasa jika feeling ku kali ini benar. Ku harap kau akan percaya dengan ucapanku. Lagi pula cukup percaya dengan apa yang ku katakan tidak ada ruginya untuk mu kan?"

"Ara."

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar nada tak semangat yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia rasa Kyuhyun butuh hiburan kali ini untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya. Entah mengapa berbagai macam jenis game kini tengah memenuhi otaknya. Changmin pun memilih untuk bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian celananya hingga membuat Kyuhyun pun menoleh kearahnya. "Kau sudah selesai makannya kan? Ayo kita bertanding di game center. Siapa yang menang 5 kali berturut-turut maka harus membelikan kaset game limited edition minggu depan untuk bayar taruhannya. Setuju?"

Namja tersebut pun akhirnya mengangguk hingga Changmin pun tersenyum bahkan namja itu sudah berjalan lebih dulu darinya.

"Baiklah. Pasti aku akan menang kali ini."

"Ck. Yakin sekali-… Changmin! Awas!"

 **BRUGGH!**

Tabrakan itu pun terjadi hingga seorang wanita yang baru saja Changmin tabrak itu kini memekik sambil memegangi perutnya. "Akh!" Mendengar pekikan itu, Changmin pun segera membalikkan badannya dan terkejut saat mendapati seorang wanita hamil kini tengah memegangi perut besarnya dengan tangan lainnya yang tengah memegang pinggiran meja.

"Jeoseonghamnida Agashi, aku tidak sengaja. Jeoseonghamnida."

"A-ani, gwaenchana."

"Apa kau benar tidak apa-apa? Bahkan kau saat ini tengah mengandung." Tanya Changmin lagi sekedar ingin tau karena ia takut sekali jika benar tabrakan itu melukai wanita hamil didepannya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujar wanita muda itu sambil mengibaskan tangannya hingga suara berat seorang namja membuat wanita itu menoleh dan mendapati sang suami tengah menatap khawatir kepadanya. "Ahra-ya, ada apa?"

"Aniya. Hanya tabrakan kecil."

"Ahra?" Gumam Changmin ketika mendengar ucapan pria asing dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih itu tengah menyebut nama seseorang yang namja tiang itu kenal. Entah mengapa pikirannya sekarang ini tertuju pada kakak perempuan Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkan keluarga Cho beberapa tahun yang lalu. Changmin pun dengan cepat membalikkan badannya dan terkejut kala Kyuhyun kini tengah memandang kosong wanita didepannya." Kyu, apa kau-… Kyu?"

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Changmin, Kyuhyun pun perlahan menurunkan masker diwajahnya kemudian berjalan kearah wanita tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. "Kau, Cho Ahra?"

Wanita yang semula tengah menatap suaminya itu pun sontak menoleh ketika seseorang tengah memanggilnya bahkan tak lupa untuk menyebutkan marganya.

 **DEG!**

"K-Kyuhyun?"

 **BRUGGH!**

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung saja memeluk tubuh berisi tersebut dengan sangat erat bahkan tanpa sadar jika air mata kini telah mengalir begitu saja disetiap sudut matanya. "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, eoh? Tak tau kah Noona jika kami sangat mengkhawatirkan Noona?"

Ahra hanya dapat terdiam namun tak lama ikut menangis bahkan ia pun ikut memeluk adiknya itu tak kalah erat bahkan tanpa menghiraukan sang suami yang memandang mereka berdua dengan alis berkerut. "Hiks. Maafkan Noona. Noona tau kalian pasti akan membenci Noona, maafkan Noona."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggeleng bahkan pelukan itu kini semakin mengerat hingga kini banyak pengunjung yang menatap kearah mereka."Ani! Aku tidak pernah membenci Noona. Sungguh, aku hanya ingin Noona pulang dan kita bisa berkumpul bersama lagi, itu saja."

"Noona tidak bisa."

Kyuhyun sontak melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian memandang Ahra dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah. "K-kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Bisa kita bicara di tempat lain saja? Kasihan istriku harus berdiri menahan perut besarnya dihimpit sedari tadi." Tegur seseorang dari samping Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat namja itu sontak menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria asing berkulit putih kini tengah memandangnya penuh selidik hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya. "M-mianhae. Tapi, kau siapa?"

"Perkenalkan. Aku Mark. Suami dari istri cantikku, Cho Ahra." Ujar pria tersebut bahkan terdengar sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Kyuhyun. Ia pun balas menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dari Changmin itu kemudian merangkul bahu kakaknya dengan erat hingga wanita itu pun sontak menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Adik dari Noona manisku, Cho Ahra."

"Tidakkah tingkah kalian seperti anak kecil? Lihat Ahra Noona sedari tadi menahan pegal dikakinya. Cepatlah tuntun dia untuk duduk." Tegur Changmin berusaha untuk melerai 2 orang lelaki berbeda usia itu hingga mereka pun sama-sama mengangguk bahkan juga sama-sama menggandeng tangan Ahra.

"Ya! Dia Noonaku, biarkan aku yang menuntunnya." Cibir Kyuhyun kala Mark mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan namun pria itu hanya mendengus sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Dia istriku, jadi aku yang mempunyai hak disini."

"Tapi sebelum jadi istrimu dia adalah milik Keluarga Cho. Tidak kah kau sadar itu, pirang?"

"Apa katamu!"

"DIAM!"

Teriakan menggelegar itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun dan Mark sama-sama melepaskan genggaman mereka bahkan semua pengunjung kini benar-benar menatap mereka bertiga dengan berbagai macam ekpresi. Untung saja disekian banyaknya pengunjung tak ada yang menyadari keberaan Kyuhyun disana karena dengan cepat namja tampan itu kembali memakai maskernya, sedangkan Mark hanya mendecih kesal kearah Changmin.

Melihat jika kedua manusia itu diam, Changmin pun tanpa permisi merangkul bahu Ahra kemudian menuntun wanita itu untuk duduk diarah kursi pojok café agar mereka tidak terlalu diekspos, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Mark yang sama-sama membulatkan mata mereka. "Ayo Noona, kita tinggalkan saja mereka berdua. Teriakan 2 orang itu benar-benar bisa merusak pendengaran bayi yang kau kandung."

"YAK!"

.

.

.

"Pulang lah ke rumah." Pinta Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Ahra sambil mendekapnya didada. Namun sang kakak masih saja menggeleng sambi membuang pandangannya kemana pun asalkan jangan melihat tatapan sedih adiknya.

"Tidak bisa Kyu."

"Wae? Apa sudah melupakan kami semua?"

"A-ani. Hanya saja. Noona takut untuk pulang." Lirih Ahra bahkan air matanya kini hampir menetes kembali. Melihat sang kakak hampir menangis, Kyuhyun pun mengelus pelan punggung tangan sang kakak hingga Mark yang duduk disebelah Ahra pun hanya dapat mendecih melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang berlebihan ketika menatap wajah kakak nya sendiri.

"Tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Noona. Untuk apa kau takut, kami semua menunggumu."

"Eomma. Noona takut eomma akan marah besar. Noona tidak siap untuk itu."

"Eomma tidak akan marah jika Noona pulang ke rumah dan minta maaf secara baik-baik, bukan dengan terus-terusan menghindar seperti ini."

Ahra tiba-tiba saja tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah dan bodohnya ia malah baru menyadari hal itu sekarang terlebih dari sang adik yang ia tau dulunya hanya lah seorang anak lelaki yang manja. Setelah beberapa tahun tidak bertemu, ia baru menyadari jika sang adik telah banyak berubah. Kyuhyun sekarang semakin terlihat dewasa bahkan sangat tampan, sama seperti wajah ayah mereka. Suaranya pun sudah memberat, bahkan tingginya kini telah jauh melampaui dirinya.

Lantas, bagaimana kabar sang eomma yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia temui? Sungguh sebenarnya Ahra sangat menyayangi wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia itu. Tapi mengingat jika sang eomma selalu mengatur hidupnya, Ahra tentu saja merasa tertekan dan hanya itulah alasan mengapa Ahra tidak ingin bertemu dengan ibunya untuk saat ini. Ahra hanya perlu menenangkan diri namun ia juga tentu sadar jika apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah, namun ia hanya belum memiliki keberanian untuk kembali menemui sang eomma tercinta.

"Lagi pula, kenapa saat pernikahan Noona, Noona tidak memberitahu kami semua tentang kabar gembira itu?" Lanjut Kyuhyun lagi sambil memandang Ahra dengan tatapa kecewa. Namun ketika menyadari ucapan Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya benar, wanita itu pun menggeleng kemudian balas menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berairnya. "Ani. Noona memberi tahu Abeoji tentang pernikahan Noona bahkan Abeoji ikut hadir disana walaupun sebagai tamu."

"Abeoji datang kesana?! Kenapa dia tidak memberi tahu kami, eoh?!"

"Jangan marah pada Abeoji karena saat itu Noona lah yang meminta agar Abeoji merahasiakannya. Maafkan Noona."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat mendengus mendengar ucapan sang kakak. Ia tak menyangka jika selain sang kakak, ayah mereka juga sebenarnya ikut-ikutan menutupi kabar tersebut hingga terselip rasa kecewa didalam hati Kyuhyun.

Namun jika dipikir lagi, tak ada gunanya juga merutuki apa yang sudah terjadi. Ia hanya berpikir kali ini untuk memaafkan sang kakak karena hanya dengan cara itu Ahra akan kembali lagi ke rumah mereka. "Ara."

"Jika bukan tahu dari Abeoji, siapa yang memberi tahumu tentang pernikahan Noona?"

"Aku tau dari Sungmin Noona. Dia yang memberi tahu ku semuanya."

"Kau kenal dengan Minnie?" Tanya Ahra dengan raut terkejutnya namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk santai hingga suara Changmin dari arah toilet menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. "Tentu saja dia kenal. Bahkan Sungmin seonsaengnim itu adalah kekasih adik Noona."

"Kau berpacaran dengan Sungmin? Bagaimana dengan Yunho? Apa dia sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan pria itu?" Tanya Ahra lagi bahkan wanita itu tengah menatap lekat kearah Kyuhyun namun namja tersebut hanya mengangguk malas terlebih mendengar nama yang tak ingin Kyuhyun dengar malah diucapkan oleh sang kakak dengan mudah.

"Ne. Dan bisakah Noona tidak menyebutkan nama pria itu? Aku tidak suka."

"Bukan hanya kau, Noona juga sangat tidak suka dengannya. Sungguh kesialan bagi Minnie untuk memilih pria bejat itu sebagai orang yang ia cintai."

"Bejat?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya karena tidak menyangka sang kakak malah menjelek-jelekkan pria tersebut didepannya.

"Tentu saja. Sebelum mengenal Sungmin, Noona lebih dulu mengenal pria bernama Jung Yunho itu karena pria itu adalah Sunbae Noona ketika di SMA. Yunho sangat terkenal dengan istilah 'Kelamin Berjalan' nya. Bahkan Noona sangat menyayangkan saat sahabat Noona sendiri mau saja terperangkap oleh pria cabul itu. Noona sangat bersyukur Minnie mendapat pengganti yang lebih baik."

"Ne, aku juga beruntung mendapatkan Sungmin-Noona."

Ahra pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan tulus dari sang adik kemudian tangan lentiknya pun mengusap kepala Kyuhyun hingga membuat Mark yang menyaksikan itu sontak saja menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Lucunya diantara 3 orang disana, tak ada satupun yang menyadari jika Pria asing itu tengah cemburu hingga Mark pun lebih memilih untuk meminum jus tomatnya dengan beringas.

"Aku akan ke flatnya hari ini bersama suami ku sebelum Mark kembali ke AS karena urusan kerja."

"Apa Noona berniat untuk menginap disana? Kenapa tidak pulang saja? Bahkan Eomma tak pernah lupa untuk membersihkan kamar Noona setiap pagi."

Ahra sempat tertegun mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, namun tak lama wanita itu pun menggeleng kemudian memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya, dibantu oleh Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya tentunya."Mian. Noona hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, Noona berjanji akan segera pulang."

"Janji?"

"Janji. Ja, ayo kita ke rumah Sungmin-Noona sekarang. Noona sudah mengabarinya kan?"

"Belum. Noona ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya."

"Arasseo. Changmin-ah, kau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika namja tiang itu selesai dengan ponsel hitam miliknya. Changmin pun menggeleng kemudian memasukkan ponsel itu kedalam saku celananya. "Ani, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Aku baru ingat jika aku ada janji dengan Minho untuk menonton pertandingan baseball malam ini. Jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku untuk Sungmin seonsaengnim, ne? Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati."

Changmin pun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi dengan Kyuhyun dan Ahra yang berjalan bersebelahan, tanpa menyadari jika Mark kini tengah mendumel ditempatnya karena harus membayar seluruh makanan yang tersedia diatas meja tadi. Parahnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau menunggu pria asing tersebut hingga Mark pun harus berjalan sendirian kearah parkiran dengan wajah masamnya.

.

.

.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sesegara mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan kita bisa pulang." Pesan Mark ketika ia, Ahra dan Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di basemant apartemen tak lupa tangannyakini tengah mengusap pipi sang istri dengan lembut.

"Kau tak ingin bertemu dengan Minnie dulu?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak. Setengah jam lagi pesawatku harus take off ke Jeju." Tolak Mark dengan halus hingga Ahra pun mengangguk mengerti sambil menatap sang suami dengan sayang. "Arasseo."

"Jaga istriku dengan baik selama aku tak ada." Pesan Mark pada Kyuhyun walaupun masih terdengar nada jengkel disetiap kalimatnya namun hanya ditanggapi cuek oleh adik iparnya tersebut. "Biar kau tak minta aku pun pasti akan melakukannya."

"Ck. Dasar menyebalkan. Aku pergi. Saranghae."

"Nado."

Setelah mengecup dahi Ahra dengan lembut, pria itu pun kembali masuk kedalam mobil kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Ahra dan Kyuhyun hingga mobil hitam itu menjauh keluar dari area basemant.

Setelah menatap kepergian mobil Mark, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menarik koper merah milik sang kakak dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian tangan kanannya ia rangkulkan pada bahu sang kakak sambil menuntunnya untuk masuk kedalam lift. "Ayo Noona. Ku antar ke flat Sungmin Noona."

"D-dia berada di apartemen yang sama dengan flat kita?" Tanya Ahra tidak percaya saat lift itu perlahan naik ke lantai atas hingga Kyuhyun pun mengangguk sambil memberikan senyumnya untuk sang kakak. "Eum. Dia berada dilantai 7. Jadi mudah jika Noona ingin pulang lagipula jaraknya tidak jauh kan?"

"Arasseo."

 **KLING!**

Setelah lift itu terbuka di lantai 7, Kyuhyun pun kembali menuntun Ahra untuk menuju flat Sungmin yang bernomor 288 kemudian dengan cekatan menekan digit password flat itu hingga membuat Ahra tercengang.

"Kau tau password flat apartemen Minnie?"

"Tentu saja. Apa yang dirahasiakan oleh pasangan itu tentunya sang kekasih juga harus tahu."

 **KLIK!**

"Kajja, masuk." Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menyuruh sang kakak untuk masuk duluan karena ia kini tengah sibuk menarik koper Ahra yang lumayan berat. Ia pun meletakkan koper tersebut kearah dekat ruang tamu kemudian pandangannya pun mengedar berharap jika dirinya akan menemukan Sungmin saat ini. "Sungmin Noona, neo eddiga?"

"Tunggu disini ne?" Ujar Kyuhyun setelah menuntun Ahra untuk duduk di sofa hingga wanita itu mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun kini memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin berharap jika kekasihnya itu berada disana namun kamar dengan nuansa gelap lah yang ia dapati.

"Kemana dia?" Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian berniat untuk menyalakan saklar. Namun belum sempat itu terjadi, sebuah pelukan tiba-tiba saja ia dapatkan dan hampir saja membuatnya terhuyung namun dengan sigap ia menahan berat tubuh yang menggelayutinya.

 **BRUGH!**

 **CHUP!**

"Hmmptth!" Jerit Kyuhyun kala tanpa aba-aba wanita itu malah melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu setelah tangan lentiknya lebih dulu menyalakan saklar. Lama wanita tersebut mengeksplor bibir tebal namja nya hingga ia pun melepas tautan tersebut kemudian memandang Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Kyuhyunnie…" Panggil Sungmin dengan manja bahkan terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun. Tangannya pun terulur untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin kemudian mengecup pipi yang mulai berisi itu pelan sambil menatap Sungmin dengan penuh cinta.

"Ne, waeyo hm?"

"Hanya merindukanmu. Aegi juga merindukanmu, iya kan baby?" Ujar Sungmin dengan nada yang ia buat seperti anak kecil sambil memutar telapak tangannya diatas perutnya sendiri bahkan sesekali ia terkekeh geli dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

"A-aegi?" Ucapan itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama menoleh dan terkejut kala mendapati seorang wanita hamil tengah membulatkan matanya dari arah pintu kamar Sungmin.

"OMMO! AHRA-YA?!"

Menyadari jika wanita tersebut adalah sahabatnya, dengan cepat Sungmin pun memeluk Ahra kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan sahabatnya dengan erat. "Kyyaaaa! Aku sungguh merindukanmu! Kau kemana saja, kenapa tidak mengabariku dulu?"

"Mianhae. Aku hanya ingin memberi mu kejutan. Bahkan aku membawa calon aegi dirahimku sekarang." Ujar Ahra dengan senang bahkan hampir menangis karena merasa sangat rindu pada Sungmin. 7 bulan tidak bertemu membuat banyak perubahan dari sahabatnya itu, namun dimatanya Sungmin masih saja terlihat cantik juga manis seperti biasanya.

"Jinjja? Chukkahae. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

"Dan kau juga, hamil?" Tanya Ahra hati-hati, berharap jika apa yang curi dengar dari percakapan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tadi tidak benar namun siapa sangka Sungmin malah mengangguk bahkan kini tangannya tengah bergelayut mesra pada lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Ne. Aku juga hamil. 5 minggu, bersama Kyuhyun. Iya kan Kyuhyunnie?"

"N-ne." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup karena ia tentu sadar jika sedari tadi Ahra tengah memadang tajam kearahnya hingga entah mengapa jika dirinya akan mendapatkan masalah besar setelah ini.

"K-Kyu, kau?!"

 **PLETAK!**

"AKH! Kenapa Noona malah memukul kepalaku, HUH?!" Jerit Kyuhyun saat Ahra benar-benar memukulnya dengan tas slempang yang selalu menemani wanita tersebut. Seakan tidak menghiraukan jeritan Kyuhyun, wanita itu pun kini malah melayangkan tatapan tajamnya bahkan saat ini ia ingin sekali mencekik sang adik jika saja tidak ada Sungmin disini.

"Kau tak sadar dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat? Sungmin hamil? 5 minggu? Dan itu anakmu?! Ige mwoya! Bahkan kau belum lulus dan belum bekerja. Mau kau beri makan apa Sungmin dan calon anak kalian nanti, huh, huh?!"

Kesal Ahra sambil terus memukuli Kyuhyun dengan tas miliknya tanpa ampun hingga Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah kakak adik tersebut hanya bisa menggeleng pusing sambil mencoba menarik Ahra agar menghentikan aksi gilanya.

"Ahra-ya, Ahra-ya, jangan terlalu banyak marah. Itu akan mengganggu kesehatanmu. Lagi pula adikmu ini sekarang adalah seorang penyanyi. Tidakkah kau menonton TV hari ini karena wajah Kyuhyun yang selalu memenuhi setiap stasiun TV. Aku yakin dia bisa menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untuk kami." Dengan sekali tarikan, Sungmin pun malah mengapit lengan Kyuhyun agar namja itu berhenti mengelus-elus kepala nya. Mendengar ucapan serius Sungmin sontak saja membuat rasa sakit dikepala nya mereda hingga ia pun beralih untuk menatap sang kekasih dengan penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayakan semuanya padaku."

"Terima kasih kembali."

"Aish, kalian hanya berpacaran tapi kenapa bisa melebihi kemesraanku dengan Mark? Jinjja!" Teriak Ahra kesal sambil membuang pandangannya.

Sungmin pun hanya terkekeh kemudian menarik Ahra untuk duduk berhadapan diatas ranjang, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini memilih untuk duduk manis dibelakang Sungmin.

"Itulah kami. Tapi dimana Mark sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak ikut kesini?"

"Dia ada proyek di Jeju dan memilih untuk menitipkanku di Korea daripada harus meninggalkanku sendiri di AS." Dengus Ahra sambil meletakkan tas slempangnya diatas ranjang. Mendengar kata proyek, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa penasaran sekali bahkan kini malah menaikkan kedua kakinya untuk bersila diatas ranjang.

"Proyek? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Setelah menikah, dia memutuskan untuk berhenti untuk menjadi Guru Pembimbing dan memilih untuk mengelola salah satu cabang perusahan ayahnya disana."

Sungmin pun sontak membulatkan matanya dan bertepuk tangan mendengar kemajuan dari kehidupan baru sahabatnya. "Tidak bertemu selama 7 bulan dan sekarang banyak perubahan dari kalian? Hebat sekali."

"Kau juga tak sadar dengan yang terjadi pada dirimu. Bahkan jika dilihat-lihat pipimu saat ini benar-benar berisi. Dalam sehari kau makan berapa kali, eoh?"

"Molla. Aku juga lupa." Gumam Sungmin sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya diatas bibirnya. Merasa tak mendapatkan jawaban, ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah memainkan layar ponselnya.

"Kyu?" Panggil Sungmin berharap agar namja tersebut mendekat kearahnya. Benar saja, tanpa diperintah, Kyuhyun pun memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari belakang kemudian meletakkan kepalanya dibahu kiri Sungmin sambil menyamankan posisinya disana. "Hm?"

"Kau ingat tidak Kyu beberapa hari ini makan berapa kali?" Tanya Sungmin masih terus menatap kepala Kyuhyun ya bertopang dengan dagu dibahunya. Nampak jika namja tersebut berpikir kemudian makin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Ahra yang melihat tingkah kedua manusia itu hanya bisa mendelik ditempatnya. "Yang ku lihat rata-rata 5 kali. Tidak tahu jika dibelakangku Noona berapa kali menyentuh makanan."

"Ya! Kenapa setiap yang ku pertanyakan kau selalu mengajak Kyuhyun untuk ikut andil eoh bahkan sampai jadwal makan pun juga. Seperti pernah tinggal se rumah saja." Cibir Ahra pada akhirnya hingga sepasang manusia yang semula sibuk berpandangan itu sontak menoleh kearahnya namun siapa sangka kini Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai senang.

"Memang iya, bahkan hampir setiap malam kami berada di ranjang yang sama."

"YA!"

.

.

.

Setelah 1 jam mereka habiskan untuk saling bertukar cerita, ya walaupun pertengkaran antara Ahra dan Kyuhyun lebih mendominasi, pada akhirnya Sungmin pun menyuruh namja tersebut untuk membeli ice cream karena entah mengapa ia ingin sekali menyantap cream manis yang beku tersebut.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu selama disini? Apa kau masih menjadi Guru Musik?" Tanya Ahra untuk menyadarkan Sungmin dari acara melamunnya. Tak lama wanita cantik itu pun mengangguk kemudian memilih untuk memainkan bulu halus pada sebuah bantal berwarna merah jambu dipangkuannya.

"Ne. Tapi selama peluncuran lagu perdana Kyuhyun aku memilih cuti. Itu pun aku tidak tau akan kembali menjadi Guru atau tidak. Kau tau sendiri kan menjadi guru music hanya selingan dari pekerjaan tetapku?"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi, ada satu hal yang benar-benar ingin aku ketahui. Dimana kau mengenal Kyuhyun? Sangat aneh bagiku saat orang seperti mu yang ku tahu lebih menyukai pria dewasa kini malah menyukai bocah ingusan itu."

Mendengar hinaan Ahra untuk adiknya, sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkekeh geli bahkan kini menatap Ahra dengan raut pura-pura menahan kesal. "Hei, dia itu adikmu. Kenapa malah kau jelek-jelekkan didepan kekasihnya, eoh?"

"Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh aku sangat bersyukur kau lebih memilih Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihmu bahkan sudah memiliki calon anak dengannya, bukan dengan Yunho."

Ucapan Ahra kali ini sontak membuat Sungmin terdiam. Tak lama wanita bergigi kelinci itu pun menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat rata dengan perlahan. "Semoga saja janin ini benar-benar anak Kyuhyun."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Perasaan Ahra tiba-tiba menjadi tak enak bahkan ia kini semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin.

"Sebelum melakukan dengan Kyuhyun, aku sempat berhubungan badan dengan Yunho-…"

"Kau masih saja menjalin hubungan bodoh dengan bajingan itu?!" Teriak Ahra secara tiba-tiba bahkan Sungmin sontak terkejut mendengarnya. Dengan cepat, ia pun meletakkan telunjuknya didepan bibirnya sendiri berharap agar Ahra akan lebih memperkecil volume suaranya.

"Ahra-ya, tolong pelankan suaramu. Kumohon, aku takut jika Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan mendengar percakapan kita."

Nampak jika Sungmin kini tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon hingga akhirnya Ahra pun luluh. Tak lama wanita itu pun mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kepala ranjang. "Huhh~ baiklah. Jadi? Apa maksud ini semua?"

"Aku memang berhubungan badan dengan Yunho tapi dia selalu mengeluarkan cairannya di luar. Aku hanya takut jika cairan miliknya sempat tertanam dirahimku. Sungguh aku tak ingin itu terjadi."

"Berapa kali kau berhubungan dengan Yunho?"

"Kurasa hanya sekitar 3 kali. Tidak lebih." Pikir Sungmin sambil berusaha mengingat berapa kali pria itu berhasil memasukinnya dan Ahra hanya mengangguk. Wanita bermarga Cho itu pun kembali berpikir kemudian wajah sang adik tiba-tiba saja muncul didalam otaknya. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun? Aku tidak pernah menghitungnya. Sepertinya lebih dari 10 kali, itu pun ku rasa masih kurang-…"

 **CTAKK!**

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menjitakku?!" Jerit Sungmin saat tiba-tiba saja Ahra malah menjitak kepalanya dengan keras. Bagaimana Ahra tidak menjitak kepala itu jika sang empunya dengan santai mengucapkan hal vulgar tersebut didepannya bahkan dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat polos dan mesum disaat bersamaan.

"Pikirkan saja apa salahmu, eoh?! Tentu saja kemungkinan besar anak yang ada didalam rahimmu itu tertanam benih milik Kyuhyun. Aku yakin anak lelaki itu mempunyai sperma yang sehat. Buktinya, aku pun mendapatkan calon anak kami hanya dalam 1 kali percobaan. Apalagi kau yang sampai hingga 10 kali bahkan lebih. Jinjja?!" Dumel Ahra sambil memijat kepalanya karena tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Sungmin.

Namun bukannya tersinggung, wanita cantik itu lebih memilih untuk kembali mengelus perutnya dan berharap jika apa yang diakatakan Ahra itu ada bnar. "Benarkah? Semoga apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya. Aku hanya takut jika kali ini akan membuat Kyuhyun kecewa." _'Untuk kedua kalinya…'_ Lanjut Sungmin dalam hati.

Ahra yang menyadari raut Sungmin yang berubah drastic itu pun perlahan menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada disebelahnya hingga wanita itu pun memandang Ahra yang kini sudah lebih dulu memberikan senyum menenangkan kearahnya. "Semoga saja tidak. Aku tau Kyuhyun adalah namja yang kuat. Kau harus percaya padaku."

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk pelan hingga senyum lega pun kini terukir dibibir Ahra. Tak lama Ahra pun memandang jam dinding di kamar Sungmin. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam tapi kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga kembali?

"Kenapa sampai sekarang anak itu belum kembali? Bukankah aku hanya memintanya untuk membelikan kita 3 cup ice cream, kenapa hingga sekarang dia belum muncul juga eoh?" Gumam Ahra dengan terselip nada khawatir. Sungmin pun hanya menggeleng kemudian memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya. "Mollayo. Aku akan melihat ke luar sebentar. Kau tunggu disini, ne?" Ahra pun mengangguk kemudian memilih untuk memainkan ponsel miliknya.

Setelah memakai jaketnya, Sungmin pun berniat untuk mencari Kyuhyun sampai ke lobi saja. "Kemana dia?" Gumam Sungmin ketika ia kini memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya di koridor apartemen. Namun matanya tiba-tiba saja menyipit kala mendapati seorang yeoja berambut panjang kini tengah berjalan angkuh kearahnya bahkan kini tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Bukankah dia Jung Haneul? Kenapa dia ada disini?" Gumam Sungmin saat yeoja yang ia rasa bernama Haneul itu ketika yeoja itu sudah berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Apakah Anda Nona Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Haneul secara tiba-tiba bahkan kini tengah menyusuri tubuh Sungmin dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Jika dilihat-lihat, tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama. Bedanya tubuh Haneul hanya tinggi kurus dengan rambut lurus panjangnya, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memiliki tubuh sexy walaupun dengan rambut sebahu yang kini tengah ia kuncir seadanya.

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Tapi tidak disini." Ajak Haneul dengan nada serius namun entah mengapa Sungmin malah mengangguk setuju.

Haneul pun menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan kearah tangga darurat kemudian menghentikan langkahnya kala mereka berada ujung tangga antara lantai 5 dan 6.

"Nona Sungmin?" Ucap Haneul tanpa membalikkan badan. Panggilan itu sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian tak lama yeoja itu pun membalikkan badannya dan memandang Sungmin dengan tajam. "Jauhi Kyuhyun."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sungmin merasa tak terima dengan ancaman tersebut. Namun seolah tuli, Haneul kini malah melipat kedua tangannya didada sambil menatapnya remeh bahkan terlihat sangat menyebalkan dimata Sungmin.

"Jauhi Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kekasihku. Tak seharusnya kau merampas apa yang menjadi hak ku."

"Merampas katamu?" Decih Sungmin ketika mendengar ultimatum yang Haneul berikan. Dengan seringainya, wanita itu pun perlahan mendekati Haneul hingga tubuh mereka hampir menempel tak lupa dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Katakan padaku, dari sisi mana kau berhak mengatakan aku merampas bahkan apa kau tak sadar jika Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapmu ada, Nona Jung?"

"Dia milikku. Hak ku. Kekasihku! Aku yang lebih dulu kenal dengannya dan dia pun menjauh dariku karena wanita murahan sepertimu! Apa kau tak sadar, huh?!" Teriakan itu sontak saja membuat amarah Sungmin kian memuncak bahkan tangannya kini sudah terkepal erat.

"Wanita murahan katamu?" Sungmin pun mendorong tubuh ringkih Haneul kedinding hingga punggung yeoja itu menghantam dinding beton tersebut dengar keras bahkan terdengar ringisan sakit dari bibir tipis Haneul. Tak peduli dengan ringisan itu, Sungmin pun beralih untuk memandang yeoja itu tajam bahkan ingin sekali tangannya menampar wajah sok cantik itu dengan kasar.

"Dengar Nona Jung! Aku sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk meladeni yeoja gila sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku dan Kyuhyun." Sungmin pun berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Haneul, namun sebuah kalimat menyakitkan kini kembali ia layangkan untuk yeoja didepannya. "Satu lagi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu dan jangan sama sekali berharap padanya."

"K-kau!"

 **SRETTT!**

Tanpa Sungmin sangka, dengan sekali hentakan Haneul pun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendorong wanita itu hingga tubuh Sungmin limbung dan jatuh dari atas tangga. "A-apa yang kau-…AKHHH!"

"OMMO!"

Tubuh Sungmin dengan cepat menggelinding kesetiap anak tangga hingga perut bawahnya kini menghantam keras salah satu tiang penyangga hingga wanita itu pun terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan bagian selangkangannya.

 **BUGHH!**

"NOONA!"

Dari arah tangga, nampak jika Kyuhyun tengah berlari kearah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menahan sakit dibagian perutnya hingga namja tersebut pun dengan cepat memangku kepala Sungmin bahkan matanya kini tengah membulat sempurna.

"A-AKH! K-KYUH~ D-darah?" Lirih Sungmin kala mendapati telapak tangannya kini tengah terlumuri oleh darah segar hingga tak lama matanya pun berkunang-kunang.

"KYUH~"

.

.

.

"Aishh… Kenapa lift harus macet dalam keadaan seperti ini, eoh? Menyebalkan sekali." Dumel Kyuhyun ketika setelah 30 menit ia berhasil dievakuasi dari dari lift yang tiba-tiba macet ketika akan baru sampai dilantai 4.

Dengan jengkel, ia pun berjalan menyusuri tangga darurat walaupun wajahnya kini tampak lelah karena sedikit kekurangan oksigen. Sesekali Kyuhyun merutuki ice cream yang ia bawa ternyata memeleh dan ia yakin jika Sungmin dan Ahra pasti akan marah besar, namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti kala mendengar ada seseorang yang tengah menyebutkan namanya dari lantai atas.

' _Jauhi Cho Kyuhyun. Dia adalah kekasihku. Tak seharusnya kau merampas apa yang menjadi hak ku.'_

' _Merampas katamu? Katakan padaku, dari sisi mana kau berhak mengatakan aku merampas bahkan apa kau tak sadar jika Kyuhyun tak pernah menganggapmu, Nona Jung?'_

"Bukankah itu suara Sungmin?" Gumam Kyuhyun ketika mengenali siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Berusaha untuk menghiraukan rasa lelahnya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun berlari agar segera sampai dilantai atas terlebih suara pertengkaran dua orang wanita itu semakin jelas terdengar olehnya.

' _Dia milikku. Hak ku. Kekasihku! Aku yang lebih dulu kenal dengannya dan dia pun menjauh dariku karena wanita murahan sepertimu! Apa kau tak sadar, huh?!'_

' _Wanita murahan katamu?'_

' _Dengar Nona Jung! Aku sama sekali tak ada waktu untuk meladeni yeoja aneh sepertimu. Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku dan Kyuhyun. Satu lagi, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah mencintaimu dan jangan sama sekali berharap padanya.'_

' _K-kau!' 'A-apa yang kau-…AKHHH!'_

' _OMMO!'_

 **BUGHH!**

"NOONA!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat kala Sungmin kini sudah terbaring dengan darah yang keluar begitu saja dari balik celananya.

"A-AKH! K-KYUH~ D-darah?" Lirih Sungmin kala mendapati telapak tangannya kini tengah terlumuri oleh darah segar hingga tak lama matanya pun berkunang-kunang.

"KYUH~"

 **BRUGHH!**

Sungmin pun pingsan seketika hingga rasa panic pn kembali memenuhi otaknya. "NOONA! NOONA! PALLI IREONA! NOONA!"

Merasa jika mereka tak hanya berdua disini, Kyuhyun pun sontak mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya tiba-tiba saja membulat kala mendapati Haneul yang kini tengah berlari dari tempatnya ketika Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan yeoja tersebut.

"Jung Haneul?!"

.

.

.

 **SRETT!**

 **PLAK!**

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN, HUH!" Tamparan itu Haneul terima saat dirinya ditarik sang kakak secara paksa hingga mereka kini sama-sama berada di ujung koridor yang sepi.

"O-oppa… a-aku-…"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mendorongnya? Aku tidak meminta kau melakukan semua ini. Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku saja yang mengurus mereka berdua, huh!" Teriak Yunho lagi karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang sang adik lakukan, terlebih Yunho melihat dengan jelas jika Haneul telah mendorong Sungmin hingga wanita itu terjatuh.

Yunho yang semula curiga saat sang adik tiba-tiba saja pergi dari rumah secara diam-diam pun membuat pria itu mengikuti Haneul dan malah mendapati sang adik yang ternyata menemui Sungmin tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

Ia hanya tak habis pikir jika Haneul akan membuat rencana seperti ini bahkan bodohnya ia malah mencelakai Sungmin.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kehilangan Kyuhyun!" Teriak Haneul tak terima dan bersikeras jika apa yang ia lakukan itu benar namun siapa sangka Yunho kini sudah marah besar kepadanya.

"Kau merusak segala! Kau merusak seluruh rencana kita!" Teriakan itu sontak membuat Haneul bungkam bahkan ia sama sekali tak berani untuk menatap sang kakak. Dengan amarah yan besar, pria itu pun berniat untuk pergi meninggalkan Haneul namun sebuah kalimat yang menyakitkan tak lupa ia berikan pada yeoja tersebut. "Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sungmin dan janinnya, oppa tak akan pernah memaafkanmu Jung Haneul!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yunho pun benar-benar pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Haneul yang hanya dapat terduduk dilantai sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tangkupan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah, Noona!" Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap kaca penghalang antara koridor dan ruang UGD itu dengan wajah cemasnya. Bahkan tanpa ia sadari air mata kini sudah membasahi setiap sudut matanya karena sang kekasih kini tengah berjuang didalam sana.

Selama 1 jam, Kyuhyun pun terus melafalkan doa-doanya untuk Sungmin bahkan sang Noona yang ada di rumahnya pun hanya ia kirimi pesan agar menjaga diri di flat Sungmin dan jangan membukakan pintu untuk orang lain.

Lama Kyuhyun menunggu akhirnya dokter pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut hingga dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun mendekati pria itu yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Bagaimana Dokter? Bagaimana?"

"Keadaan Nona Sungmin tidak terlalu parah, hanya terdapat lecet dibeberapa bagian siku, lengan dan kakinya, namun benturan yang cukup keras pada perut bawah Nona Sungmin membuat janin dalam rahimnya luruh dan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

 **DEG!**

"A-apa?" Bagaikan jantungnya serasa terlepas dari tempatnya saat itu juga, Kyuhyun pun sontak terdiam bahkan jika saja tak ada dokter didepannya dengan cepat menahan tubuhnya mungkin ia akan segera merosot kelantai.

"Ku mohon Anda harus tabah. Saya sarankan lebih baik jangan tunjukkan kesedihan Anda ketika Nona Sungmin siuman nanti. Buat dia tersenyum, karena hanya itu yang bisa Anda lakukan untuk menghiburnya. Kalau begitu saya permisi." Setelah berhasil menuntun Kyuhyun untuk duduk di kursi tunggu, dokter itu pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang saat ini hanya dapat terdiam shock kemudian air mata itu kembali mengalir dari balik matanya bahkan dengan volume yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Sungmin setelah ini?"

-to be Continued-

KikyWP16 : Menurut chingu gimana? Kyu nya juga lagi dilemma. Tapi pada akhirnya berakhir tragis kan? T,T

Danabeth : ini udah lanjut ^^

Frostbee : Ahhhahaha.. kagak kuat kalo kebanyakan. Gitu aja cukup eon biar bikin greget :D hihihi .. ne, adek kakak tapi sama2 nyebelin -,-

Shengmin137 : Hihihi.. ne eon :D Si Ming udah tua tapi kelakuannya ya masih kayak anak kecil XD ne.. hamil… tapi, nyokk! Kita timvukin si Haneul!

KyuMin Evil Aegyo : ne.. bunuh aje eon, udah gitu dia bikin Ming keguguran lagi? Huweeee T^T Ahahaha.. banyak gayanya nanti aje eon., tunggu mereka married dulu ye biar puas(?) XD wkwkwkwkwk

Harusuki Ginichi : ne, dasar si Yunho jahat, tapi rencana dia gagal XD /NariHulahula~ hihihi.. HOT pan movie nya? Iya lahhh… apalagi ampe KyuMin yang meranin. Bisa2 nanti kita mimisan satu ember XD insha Allah.. kagak berat, soalnya saya mah kagak mau ngalahin beratnya perut daddy kok XD ahahaha

nova137 : iyee.. ntu si Ming kagak jadi hamilnya T,T ne ne… mianhae, tuntunan cerita… hihihi

Suniasunkyu137 : ne ne! tapi ming gagal hamilnya? Huweee! /PelukSaeng~

ismayminniELF : iyee dung… si Kyu pan daebak! ahahahaha… makasih udah nungguin ff eonni tiap minggu, eonni selalu tersenyum kok ^^ /PelukSaeng~

abilhikmah : aamiin aamiin

PumpkinEvil137 : ne, pas hamil sifat aslinya pasti keluar XD aku usahain kok biar uri bumonim biar tetep mesra ^^

Eka yoon : Gimana ya? -a Haneul itu suka Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun gak suka dia. Yunho itu sebenernya suka Sungmin tapi lebih banyak Jaim. Tapi Kyuhyun Sungmin saling mencintai. Gitu intinya XD mian kalo gk jelaskan di cerita, soalnya saya bingung mau masukin cerita mereka dibagian mana … mian :D

lee kyurah : dia gak jadi hamil T,T /GarukDinding~ Yang unggul, Kyuhyun dan bibitnya (?) pastinya XD /TOS! Ne.. makanya aku bikin cerita baru, dan insha Allah bakalan aku bikin supaya enggak gantung kok ^^

joy04 : tuntunan ceritanya chingu.. miaan XD ming, harus tersiksa dulu tapi nanti bahagia kok. Bersama akyu XD /PLAK

lee hye byung : anak? –a Kyuhyun dong. sayangnya gak jadi anak -,-

ikakyuminss : ne.. tapi Sungmin kagak jadi punya anaknya T.T

Cheonsa528 : Ahra tentu setuju dong! /TOSAhraEonni! ne… masalah akan jadi rumit makasih udah nyemangatin! XD

Guest : ne, hamil :D Mian kalo updatenya lamaaa~

Joyers : hihihi… si Haneul emang macem uler, nyok kita masukin dalam karung aja!

cho kyumin137 : gara-gara Haneul ming jadi keguguran T.T /Hiks

nanami : gwaenchana. udah bersedia review aja udah bikin saya seneng kok ^^ ne.. saya milih umur mereka jaraknya jauh soalnya dari awal kan saya ngikut cerita aslinya, makanya min dibikin jauh lebih dewasa dari kyu. gpp jarak usianya jauh, yang penting muka min nya awet muda jadi bisa nutupin usia dia kan? hihihi

yuda aidenkyu : haii haii chingu! ^^ Kyu sebenernya siapnya Cuma setengah doang, tapi ming nya juga kagak jadi hamil kan? T,T

shim hana : hihihi… ne gwaencaha. yang penting udah bersedia buat review juga gpp kok :D

ovallea : ne,, Jung evil mereka mahh -,-

misslah : udah next ^^

Park Heeni : gimana ya eon? Sebenernya sih dari awal saya sengaja bikin Min tetep manggil Kangin pake sshi karena karakter ming bakal saya buat gak bisa dengan mudah manggil orang dengan embel2 oppa terkecuali ming emang bener2 suka sama org itu. istilahnya, jaim lah … hihihi .. tapi makasih masukannya ^^

kim nophi : ne, salam kenal nophi-sshi, mesy imnida ^^ wuahaha.. mereka emang doyannya gulat-gulatan. bikin envy aja /Eh?

Annyeong haseyo, chapter.10 is update! /Gelundungan~

huwaaaaa! Jeongmal mianhae atas keterlambatan update nya tapi saya punya alasan lho untuk itu. Pertama, karena tempat saya sering banget namanya dapet giliran pemadaman listrik, otomatis baterai notebook saya yang nyebelin selalu kehabisan mulu dan hanya bisa dipake kalo pas kabelnya harus dicolokkin ke stop kontak.

Kedua, beberapa hari ini mood saya ilang, gak tau kenapa mungkin bawaan stress kali ya? Entahlah.

Dan yang ketiga, saya sekarang lagi mencoba bangun usaha rumahan dirumah. Mulai dari produksi, promosi, sampai pemasaran semuanya saya yang ngelola. Kebayang kan betapa pusingnya saya selama 1 minggu ini? T-T

Doain aja ya supaya usaha saya berhasil. Kalo mau kalian bisa kok kunjungi ig saya my3_olshop. Buat liat-liat kali aja ada yang minat T,T

Oh iya, kalo Mark itu, bayangin aja dia sifatnya kayak Heechul tapi mukanya tetep kebule-bulean gitu yak? Hihihihihi

Kayaknya cukup segitu deh cuap-cuap saya. Soalnya chap ini juga udah kepanjangan banget. 9k lebih guyysss! XD Okeh, ditunggu review dari kalian semua. Mian kalo mengecewakan. Review lagi ya? ^^


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th) , Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaian jalan cerita

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

" _Keadaan Nona Sungmin tidak terlalu parah, hanya terdapat lecet dibeberapa bagian siku, lengan dan kakinya, namun benturan yang cukup keras pada perut bawah Nona Sungmin membuat janin dalam rahimnya luruh dan kami tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."_

Ucapan Dokter Lim benar-benar mengganggu pikiran Kyuhyun, terlebih namja itu kini sudah sangat pusing memikirkan bagaimana jika Sungmin yang harus mendengar kenyataan pahit ini tentang bayinya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun hanya dapat memijat dahinya pelan. Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Dokter Lim. Ia benar-benar harus menghibur wanita itu agar Sungmin tidak akan tertekan ketika mendengar kabar ini nantinya.

Setelah menarik nafasnya dalam, Kyuhyun pun menekan knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan, namun matanya tiba-tiba membulat kala mendapati Sungmin yang ternyata sudah sadar dan masih dalam keadaan berbaring kini tengah terdiam diatas ranjang dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kosong.

Dengan perasaan khawatirnya, Kyuhyun pun berjalan pelan kearah ranjang tersebut untuk mendekati Sungmin, berharap jika wanita itu tidak mendengar apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Lim kepadanya.

"N-noona? Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap Kyuhyun pelan kemudian mendudukkan diri atas kursi disamping ranjang Sungmin. Nampak jika wanita itu terus saja meluruskan pandangannya keatas langit-langit ruangan dengan wajah sendunya.

"Aku sudah sadar saat dokter mengeluarkan janinku dari dalam sini Kyu." Lirih Sungmin sambil mengelus perutnya pelan namun Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Sungmin sontak terkejut dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Mereka tidak membiusmu? Tak sadarkah mereka jika proses pengangkatan itu akan terasa sakit dan mereka membiarkanmu merasakannya dalam keadaan sadar?!"

"Aku yang memintanya."

"N-ne?"

"Aku yang meminta agar dokter tidak memberikanku obat bius karena aku ingin melihat bagaimana rupa janinku untuk terakhir kalinya." Ucapan Sungmin benar-benar menohok hati Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia berpikir betapa jahatnya dirinya kemarin saat berpikir untuk tidak ingin menerima janin itu, sedangkan Sungmin nyatanya amat sangat menyayangi calon buah hati mereka sampai rela menahan sakit untuk dapat melihat gumpalan daging yang bahkan belum terbentuk sama sekali.

Kyuhyun baru sadar jika janin itu ibarat sebuah harta bagi Sungmin dan bodohnya sebagai seorang calon ayah ia malah lalai dan tidak menjaga calon ibu dan calon anaknya dengan baik. Tanpa ia sadari air mata kini sudah memupuk dibalik matanya begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mata cantik itu kini sudah sangat memerah hingga isakan kecil pun perlahan keluar dari balik bibir pucatnya.

"Apa bayiku harus pergi secepat ini?" Lirih Sungmin dengan air mata yang sudah meluncur deras dari kedua sudut matanya. Kyuhyun yang tak tahan melihat air mata itu pun dengan cepat naik keatas ranjang yang sempit namun bersyukur karena masih muat untuk mereka berdua, kemudian namja itu pun memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan menenggelamkan wajah cantik itu diatas dadanya sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Uljimma~"

"Apa aku bukan calon eomma yang baik?" Racau Sungmin ditengah isakannya hingga ucapan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tertegun. Digelengkannya kepalanya berulang kali kemudian ia kecup pucuk kepala Sungmin, berharap agar lewat kecupan itu Sungmin akan merasa tenang nantinya.

"Tidak Noona, kau adalah calon eomma terbaik yang pernah ada. Percaya lah."

"Tapi kenapa aku mencelakai bayiku sendiri?! Aku jahat Kyu, aku jahat!" Tanpa Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin malah melepas pelukannya kemudian memukuli kepalanya sendiri tanpa henti hingga membuat namja tersebut terkejut dan secara reflek menahan kedua lengan Sungmin agar menghentikan pukulannya.

"Kau tidak jahat! Ini semua murni kecelakaan! Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri Noona!" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan sambil mencoba menatap mata itu namun Sungmin masih saja menunduk bahkan racauan tak berhanti mengalun dari bibirnya. "Aku pembunuh bayiku sendiri! Aku pembunuh-…"

"Hentikan Noona!" Bentakan itu akhirnya keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin terdiam. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin, namun namja itu sungguh terganggu ketika Sungmin terus mengucapan kata 'bayiku', tanpa memperdulikan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun ketika mendengarnya.

Kenapa Sungmin terus saja mengataka kata 'ku' sedangkan ia juga notabennya merupakan calon ayah dari bayi tersebut? Harusnya Sungmin mengatakan 'kita', karena tanpa adanya seorang ayah tidak akan mungkin janin itu akan terbentuk dan seharusnya Sungmin juga harus mengerti jika Kyuhyun juga ikut andil dalam masalah ini.

"Bayiku…" Lirih Sungmin lagi hingga membuat perasaan Kyuhyun menjadi bertambah kesal. Dengan cepat, ia pun menangkup wajah wanita itu dengan tangannya hingga mau tak mau Sungmin pun memandang kearahnya walaupun dengan kedua mata yang benar-benar memerah dan basah.

"Itu juga bayiku Noona. Bayi kita! Berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri karena aku juga sebagai calon ayah yang lalai disini. Seharusnya aku tetap menjagamu di flat dan tak pergi kemanapun agar ini semua tak terjadi! Ku mohon tenanglah!" Ujar Kyuhyun pada akhirnya walaupun ia sudah bersusah payah untuk jangan sampai membentak Sungmin hingga usahanya pun berhasil dan wanita itu kini kembali beralih untuk memeluknya walaupun dengan isakan kecilnya.

"Hiks…Aku tak ingin kehilangan bayi kita Kyu…"

Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan tersebut. Setelah menghela nafasnya pelan, namja itu pun mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Sungmin kemudian mengeratkan pelukan mereka. "Aku juga merasa sedih, sama seperti Noona. Aegi pasti akan sedih jika eommanya seperti ini. Kita hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik setelah ini. Lebih baik tenangkan pikiranmu dulu, hm?"

Akhirnya wanita itu pun mengangguk, seiring dengan suara isakannya yang mulai berkurang. Kyuhyun pun kali ini hanya dapat menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit senang karena berhasil membuat Sungmin jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Selama 10 menit Kyuhyun mengusap pelan rambut tersebut dan ternyata berhasil membuat wanita cantik itu tertidur dipelukannya, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun kemudian menolehkan kepalanya.

"Kami akan memindahkan Nyonya Lee ke ruang inap." Ujar salah seorang suster dengan dua orang perawat laki-laki berdiri disebelahnya.

Mendengar itu pun Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kembali tubuh Sungmin unuk berbaring nyaman diatas ranjang, kemudian ia pun memilih untuk turun dari atas ranjang tersebut.

Namun saat sadar jika 2 orang perawat tadi akan memindahkan Sungmin keatas Brankar yang mereka bawa, dengan cepat Kyuhyun mun mencegat kedua namja yang berniat untuk menyentuh kekasihnya.

"Biar aku saja." Kyuhyun berujar possessive sambil menggedong Sungmin ala bridal style kemudian memindahkan tubuh lemah itu keatas brankar. Ketiga perawat itu sebenarnya sempat bingung dengan tingkah namja tersebut, namun mereka akhirnya berusaha mengerti jika Kyuhyun sangat peduli pada kekasihnya sambil mengulumkan senyum dibalik masker yang mereka pakai.

Setelah dirasa posisi Sungmin sudah nyaman, 2 orang namja itu pun mendorong Brankar tersebut untuk diantar ke ruang inap diikuti dengan Kyuhyun dan suster yang berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kini tengah menyelimuti Sungmin setelah wanita itu sudah dipindahkan ke ruang inap yang sudah namja itu pesan sebelumnya. Sesekali Kyuhyun pun memperbaiki tatanan rambut Sungmin yang menutupi wajah pucat itu kemudian memilih untuk mengecup dahi wanita itu dengan lembut.

Lama Kyuhyun terdiam untuk memandangi wajah cantik Sungmin, hingga suara getaran ponsel pun menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya. Ia pun merogoh sakunya dan mendapati ID Caller Sungmin tertera disana.

Janga heran kenapa nomor Sungmin yang menelpon Kyuhyun karena sejak menghubungi Ahra tadi, Kyuhyun memang sengaja menghubungi ponsel Sungmin yang tertinggal di flat karena ia memang belum memiliki nomor ponsel Ahra.

"Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Kyu! Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dimana dia sekarang?"_ Kentara sekali jika Ahra tengah dalam keadaan khawatir saat ini hingga namja itu pun tersenyum pelan.

"Dia sedang tidur. Noona tak usah khawatir."

" _Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir! Dia jatuh dari tangga dan bodohnya aku tak mencegatnya untuk pergi! Tapi bagaimana dengan janinnya? Apa aegi baik-baik saja?"_ Pertanyaan yang seharusnya Kyuhyun hindari itu kini malah kembali terdengar olehnya. Dengan berat hati kenyataan pahit ini memang harus ia sampaikan kepada Ahra kemudian dengan sekuat mungkin ia pun menarik nafasnya dalam.

"Dokter tidak bisa menyelamatkannya."

" _A-apa? Bagaimana mungkin?"_

"Ku mohon Noona jangan memikirkan masalah ini. Jangan sampai hal ini ikut mengganggu kehamilanmu." Terselip rasa khawatir dari Kyuhyun karena ia juga sama sekali tak ingin kejadian ini malah ikut menimpa kakaknya nantinya. Ia hanya berharap jika sang kakak bisa menjaga kesehatannya dengan baik dan ia berjanji akan pulang besok untuk menjenguk Ahra yang tengah sendirian di flat. Bagaimanapun juga Ahra telah dititipkan oleh Mark padanya dan ia memiliki 2 tanggung jawab yang harus ia laksanakan dengan baik yakni menjaga Ahra sekaligus menjaga Sungmin.

" _Baiklah. Kabari aku jika Minnie sudah sadar."_

"Ne. Noona juga jaga diri baik-baik ne? Besok aku akan ke flat untuk mengambil baju ganti. Jika Noona merasa lapar, hubungi saja jasa delivery karena aku benar-benar tidak mengizinkan Noona untuk memasak dalam keadaan hamil seperti itu." Saran Kyuhyun dan nyatanya berhasil membuat Ahra diseberang sana mengangguk patuh. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Kyuhyun pun mematikan panggilannya kemudian memasukkan kembali ponsel itu kedalam kantung celana miliknya.

Matanya pun kini kembali beralih untuk menatap Sungmin. Dilihatnya wanita itu kini tertidur walaupun sesekali alis Sungmin mengekerut dan Kyuhyun tentu sadar jika wanita itu juga tidak terlalu merasa nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

Dilihatnya jam dinding yang kini tengah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan ia kali ini benar-benar merasa lapar. Mungkin dengan mengisi perutnya pikirannya akan lebih terasa jernih dan tentunya fisiknya akan lebih terjaga untuk mengurus 2 orang wanita yang saat ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Ucap Kyuhyun setelah mengecup pelan kening Sungmin. Ia rasa tak masalah jika harus meninggalkan Sungmin selama 20 menit.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan pelan meninggalka ruangan tersebut dan berniat untuk menutup pintu, namun sebuah suara seorang pria kini benar-benar membuat gerakannya terhenti kemudian menoleh cepat dan mendapati Yunho yang tengah berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya pria itu dengan wajah kacaunya namun Kyuhyun sungguh tidak perduli dengan penampilan pria itu dan lebih memilih untuk menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" Bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara menggema karena keadaan lorong yang sepi karena sepertinya semua orang sudah beristirahat dengan nyaman di kamar inap masing-masing. Namun bukannya pergi, Yunho malah semakin mendekati Kyuhyun bahkan kini berniat untuk menerobos masuk kedalam kamar inap Sungmin.

"Aku ingin menjenguknya. Tolong izinkan aku masuk, aku ingin melihat Sungmin-…"

"Apa kau tuli?! Sungmin tak butuh dijenguk oleh bajingan sepertimu! Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang juga!" Kyuhyun tidak berteriak namun hanya membentak pria tersebut, karena Kyuhyun pun sadar jika ia harus menjaga kenyamanan pasien lain di rumah sakit ini.

Namun Yunho masih saja tak mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun bahkan kini ia bersikeras untuk masuk tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap geram kearahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin bertemu dengannya-…"

"Ku bilang pergi!"

 **BUGGH!**

Merasa kesal, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tidak tahan untuk memukul wajah Yunho hingga lelaki itu pun berhasil terduduk dilantai dengan darah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Nampak jika pria itu tengah meringis pelan hingga suara Kyuhyun membuat Yunho mendongak dan mendapati namja tersebut tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Berhenti mengganggu kami! Bajingan sepertimu tak pantas untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin-ku!"

"Ssshh… aku datang kesini untuk berbicara baik-baik. Aku sama sekali tak memiliki maksud untuk berbuat jahat. Atas nama adikku Haneul a-aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin-…"

 **DEG!**

Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Yunho. Bahkan ia kini baru sadar jika Haneul ternyata ikut terlibat dalam masalah ini dan bodohnya ia baru menyadari kenyataan tersebut, terlebih sekarang Yunho mengakui jika yeoja itu adalah adiknya?

Tangan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja terkepal kuat. Yunho pun bisa melihat dengan jelas jika namja itu benar-benar sangat marah kali ini terbukti dengan wajahnya yang kini tengah memerah tak lupa dengan tatapan tajam yang menghunus kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi Haneul adalah adikmu?! Dan dengan beraninya kau datang kesini untuk meminta maaf?" Ejek Kyuhyun dengan perasaan yang benar-benar kesal hingga dengan cepat ia pun menarik kerah baju Yunho dan mencekeramnya kuat. "Kau dan adikmu sama saja! Kalian sama-sama brengsek!"

 **BUGGH!**

Pukulan kedua itu pun ia berikan kepada Yunho hingga berhasil membuat Yunho terbatuk. Bersyukur jika tak ada satupun orang yang menyaksikan hal tersebut jadi tak ada yang menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk memberi pelajaran pada pria dibawahnya.

"A-aku sungguh minta maaf!" Yunho masih saja berujar walaupun masih dengan menahan rasa sakit. Namun, walaupun berkali-kali meminta maaf bahkan jika pria itu berpikir untuk bersujud dibawah kakinya, untuk saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar tak ingin memafkan Yunho hingga ia pun memilih untuk melayangkan tatapan kecewanya.

"Kata maafmu tak akan pernah merubah apa yang sudah terjadi Yunho-sshi! Lebih baik kau pergi dan jangan pernah tunjukkan wajahmu dan Haneul kedalam kehidupan kami lagi!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun kembali masuk kedalam ruang inap Sungmin bahkan ia sudah melupakan niatnya untuk mengisi perutnya yang lapar dan kini menyisakan Yunho yang hanya dapat duduk terdiam didepan pintu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

.

.

.

"Kyu…ada apa?" Baru saja Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar Sungmin, namun suara lirih wanita itu sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatapnya sendu walaupun dalam posisi berbaring menghadap kearahnya.

"N-noona? Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa." Dengan gugup, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk berjalan kearah ranjang Sungmin kemudian mendudukkan diri disamping ranjang tersebut dan menggenggam lengan itu sambil mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku mendengar kau membentak seseorang di luar. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Nampak jika Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Sungmin namun dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menggeleng agar wanita itu sedikit menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. "T-tidak ada. Sungguh, hanya ada masalah kecil di luar. Noona tak perlu khawatir."

Sungmin pun akhirnya menggangguk paham hingga Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk tersenyum sambil menatap mata itu yang kini juga tengah menatap dalam kearahnya. "Apa Noona sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Eum." Angguk Sungmin dan berusaha untuk menegakkan badannya. "Aku ingin duduk-…"

"Jangan menegakkan badanmu!" Cegat Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin benar-benar bangkit dari berbaringnya. Namja itu pun menahan tubuh Sungmin untuk duduk sebentar, kemudian ia pun mengubah posisi kepala ranjang Sungmin dalam posisi 60° dan meletakkan bantal Sungmin disana. Dengan lembut, Kyuhyun pun menuntun Sungmin untuk berbaring kembali hingga wanita itu nyaman dalam posisinya. "Cukup bersandar pada bantal saja, hm?"

Sungmin pun akhirnya mengangguk lemah namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa mual kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang terbebas dari selang infuse. "Apa aku bisa pulang? Aku tidak suka bau rumah sakit."

"Istirahatlah dulu sampai kondisi mu membaik. Aku akan setia menjagamu disini. Seteklah ini aku akan menghubungi dokter. Jika kondisi Noona sudah benar-benar membaik kita akan segera pulang. Bersabar lah, ne?"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengangguk hingga rasa haus pun kini menjalar dikerongkongannya. "Kyu, aku haus."

"Haus? Camkkaman." Dengan cekatan, namja tersebut pun mengambil sebuah botol air mineral dengan sebuah sedotannya kemudian menyodorkan sedotannya tepat didepa bibir Sungmin. "Minumlah."

Wanita itu pun akhirnya minum kemudian menjauhkan kepalanya ketik ia rasa rasa haus itu sudah menghilang. "Gomapda." Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasih tersebut. Ia pun kembali meletakkan botol air itu keatas nakas hingga panggilan Sungmin kembali membuatnnya menoleh.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Apa… kita bisa memiliki aegi lagi?"

Ucapan yang terdengar amat lirih itu sontak saja membuat Kyuhyun terdiam hingga namja itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan. Berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum, ia pun perlahan menggenggam tangan Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun menatap sendu kearahnya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kita hanya perlu bersabar. Dibalik musibah yang menimpa kita, disitulah Tuhan sudah merencanakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya untuk kita berdua. Tuhan tak mungkin memberikan cobaan yang melampaui batasan umatnya. Noona percaya itu kan?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sungmin namun siapa sangka jika mata itu tiba-tiba saja memerah dan isakan itu tiba-tiba saja lolos dari bibir pucatnya. "Hiks…"

"Y-ya! Uljimma… kenapa Noona menangis eoh?" Kyuhyun sontak saja panic dan dengan cepat naik keatas ranjang yang berukuran lebih lebar dari ranjang sebelumnya. Dengan sekali tarikan, Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kepala itu agar bersandar didada bidangnya sambil mengusap lelehan air mata Sungmin dengan selembut mungkin. "Mianhae. Aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakiti perasaanmu-…"

"Issh, aku menangis karena terharu bodoh!" Kyuhyun sontak terdiam saat Sungmin tiba-tiba saja malah memakinya. Baru saja namja itu akan melayangkan protes, namun pelukan tiba-tiba yang Sungmin berikan membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan niatnya hingga suara merdu wanita itu kembali mengalun ditelinganya. "Nae Kyunnie ternyata sudah dewasa."

"Tentu saja."

Dua orang itu pun sama-sama tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Lama mereka terdiam hingga Kyuhyun pun dengan sengaja menusuk-nusuk lembut kelopak mata Sungmin yang terpejam dengan ujung telunjuknya tak lupa dengan petuah menyebalkan dari mulut pedasnnya. "Mulai sekarang, jangan menangis lagi ne? Noona akan terlihat jelek jika terlalu banyak menangis."

"Isshh…"

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar desisan tersebut hingga panggilan Sungmin berhasil membuat mata namja itu yang hampir saja terpejam kini terbuka kembali.

"Kyu?"

"Hm?"

"Saranghae. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ara?" Pinta Sungmin dengan tulus bahkan wajah cantik itu tidak berani untuk menatap Kyuhyun karena malu.

Senyum bahagia kembali terpatri dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. Dengan sedikit kekehannya, namja itu kembali mengeratkan pelukan mereka sambil membisikkan kata cinta yang selamanya akan selalu Sungmin ingat didalam pikirannya.

"Nado saranghae. Tak akan pernah Noona. Terlalu bodoh untukku meninggalkan wanita yang sempurna sepertimu."

"Terima kasih."

' _Aku benar-benar berterima kasih.'_ Lanjut Sungmin didalam hatinya hingga mereka berdua pun kini sama-sama tertidur diatas ranjang yang sempit dalam posisi berpelukan.

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah 2 hari Sungmin di rawat di Rumah Sakit dan selama 2 hari itu juga Kyuhyun harus bolak-balik Rumah Sakit-Flat untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan kakak perempuannya yang ia tinggal sendiri di flat Sungmin.

Beruntung dalam 2 hari ini juga Kyuhyun tak menemukan masalah yang berarti dari 2 wanita tersebut dan bersyukur sekali Sungmin bisa pulang sore ini juga.

Setelah dirasa masalah administrasi dan segala perlengkapan Sungmin selama wanita itu dirawat sudah Kyuhyun persiapkan, namja itu pun menuntun Sungmin untuk pulang dengan mengendarai taxi hingga sampai didepan gedung apartemen mereka.

Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun terus menuntun wanita itu dari lobi hingga mereka pun akhirnya sampai di depan flat Sungmin dan menekan bell intercom agar Ahra membukakan pintu untuknya.

 **KLIK!**

"Eoh, Hyung?"

Kyuhyun sontak terkejut kala mendapati pria berambut pirang itu lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya karena ia tak menyangka jika pria itu akan pulang secepat ini dari perkiraanya.

Tak ingin ambil pusing ketika mendapati raut terkejut Kyuhyun, pria asing itu pun hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk menuntun Sungmin masuk kedalam flat.

"Ayo, masuk lah."

"Dimana Ahra Noona?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika matanya tak mendapati wanita hamil itu bersama suaminya.

"Dia tertidur karena kelelahan." Mark berujar sambil melirikkan matanya kearah kamar tamu hingga Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan membawa Noona ke kamar."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun kembali menuntun Sungmin untuk ke kamar wanita tersebut kemudian membaringkan tubuh lemah Sungmin keatas kasur. Ia pun memperbaiki posisi tidur Sungmin sambil menyelimuti wanita itu sebatas dada, kemudian tangannya perlahan mengusap kening Sungmin yang berpeluh sambil tersenyum tulus."Istirahatlah."

Nampak jika wanita itu mengangguk kemudian Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian di kamar. Namja itu pun berniat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya diatas sofa, namun pandangannya kini terhenti kala mendapati kakak iparnya kini sudah lebih dulu duduk nyaman diatas sana.

"Eoh, Hyung belum tidur?"

Mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun, pria asing itu pun menoleh kemudian melayangkan senyum memikatnya kepada namja tersebut. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur nyenyak dan membiarkan 2 orang wanita yang sama-sama sedang sakit di flat ini."

"Kau benar." Mereka pun kini sama-sama terdiam hingga Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk mengajak kakak iparnya berbasa-basi sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa penatnya."

"Kapan Hyung kembali? Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?"

"Pagi tadi. Ya, seperti itu lah. Aku tak mungkin membiarkan istriku sendiri di flat, kebetulan ada asistenku di Jeju jadi dia bisa meng-handle pekerjaanku disana."

Kyuhyun pun menoleh untuk sekedar menatap wajah Mark dan ia malah mendapati wajah itu kini nampak lelah, sama seperti wajahnya saat ini. Tak lama, namja itu pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya keatas pinggiran sofa sambil mendongakkan wajahnya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga Ahra Noona dengan baik."

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti perasaanmu kalian. Aku harap kalian tetap tabah."

"Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun pun teringat jika ia tak bisa pulang malam ini. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi sang eomma. Lama ia menunggu hingga panggilannya pun tersambung.

"Yeobeosseyo eomma?"

" _Ne, waeyo Kyu?"_

"Aku akan menginap di rumah Changmin lagi malam ini-…" Setelah mengatakan itu, sempat-sempatnya Kyuhyun melirik kearah Mark yang ternyata sudah lebih dulu memandangnya dengan alis berkerut seolah mengatakan, _'Kau berbohong pada orang tuamu sendiri?'_ Namun Kyuhyun yang mendapati tatapan itu hanya bisa memamerkan cengirannya kemudian melanjutkan obrolannya dengan sang eomma yang sempat terputus.

"…-eomma. Aku berjanji akan pulang besok. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

" _Ne, eomma mengerti. Jangan merepotkan Changmin terus menerus, arachi?"_

"Ara."

 **PIP!**

"Kau sangat akrab dengan eomma-mu?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Mark hingga ia pun mengangguk disertai dengan cengirannya.

"Seperti yang kau dengar."

Mark hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan tersebut. Merasa tidak ada lagi topic yang perlu dibahas, mereka pun kembali terdiam hingga keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Nampak jika Mark mulai menyeruput secangkir kopi yang sepertinya ia buat sendiri, hingga suara beratnya kembali membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. "Besok kami akan pulang ke Amerika. Maaf karena kami terlalu banyak merepotkanmu."

"Tentu saja tidak Hyung. Bahkan kalian tidak sampai 2 hari berada di flat Sungmin. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menjaga Ahra Noona dengan baik. Tapi, jebal, sebelum pulang ke AS, temuilah orang tua kami dulu. Eomma pasti akan merasa bahagia jika Ahra Noona bersedia untuk pulang apalagi dengan membawa suami dan calon cucu untuk eomma."

Tiada henti bagi Kyuhyun untuk mengajak sang kakak dan suaminya untuk segera menemui orang tua mereka. Kyuhyun sangat yakin jika sang eomma benar-benar akan menerima sang kakak kembali karena bagaimanapun juga sampai saat ini Ahra masih bagian dalam keluarga Cho.

Nampak jika Mark menghela nafasnya berat. Dengan tatapan sendunya ia menatap lurus kearah depan hingga nada hampir terdengar putus asa itu kembali Mark layangkan untuk Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah berkali-kali mengajak Ahra tapi dia selalu saja menolak."

Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya dapat tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban tersebut. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka jika kakak iparnya ini tidak ingin benar-benar memaksa istrinya bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menemui mertuanya sendiri. Namun Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga tak memiliki hak untuk memaksa Mark dan kakaknya untuk menuruti seluruh kemuannya. Akhirnya namja tersebut pun memilih untuk mengangguk pasrah kemudian menegakkan badannya kembali. "Aku mengerti."

"Tapi aku akan membujuknya." Ucapan itu terang saja membuat tatapan Kyuhyun yang semula meredup kini berubah menjadi terang kembali. Ia sangat bersyukur jika Mark masih mau menuruti nasihatnya hingga ucapan tulus pun terlontar dari bibirnya. "Terima kasih."

"Apa kau akan menginap?" Tanya Mark kali ini pada adik iparnya hingga Kyuhyun pun mengangguk pasti. "Aku rasa iya. Kekasih kita sama-sama sedang sakit. Tak mungkin aku membiarkan Sungmin Noona sendirian. Lagi pula aku tau Hyung juga harus menjaga Ahra Noona."

Siapa sangka jika pria asing itu kini malah terkekeh hingga berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearahnya. "Ralat. Sungmin memang kekasihmu, tapi Ahra adalah mantan kekasih karena dia sekarang istriku, bukan kekasihku lagi. Lagipula, kapan kau berniat menikahi Sungmin?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak saja terasa menohok hati Kyuhyun. Sejak dirinya mulai memantapkan hati untuk benar-benar memilih Sungmin sebagai pasangan hidupnya, Kyuhyun tentu saja ingin menikahi wanita cantik tersebut namun ia sangat sadar jika secara financial dirinya amat sangat belum mampu untuk menafkahi Sungmin nantinya. "Dari dulu aku sudah memiliki niat Hyung. Tapi aku sadar jika aku belum siap untuk menjadi kepala keluarga karena aku belum mapan untuk Sungmin."

Tak ada tanggapan berarti dari Mark hingga membuat Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pria tersebut. Dilihatnya pria itu ini sudah menyusuri seluruh tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja Mark pun melipat kedua tangannya didada kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kau benar. Dirimu masih terlalu kecil untuk menjadi seorang kepala keluarga. Bahkan aku yakin juniormu juga masih dalam fase pertumbuhan."

Ucapan penuh hinaan itu tiba-tiba saja Mark layangkan hingga membuat Kyuhyun tertohok. Ia tak menyangka jika Mark akan berujar sefrontal itu bahkan didalam lubuk hatinya ia juga membenarkan ucapan kakak iparnya tersebut.

Berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya, Kyuhyun pun sontak memasang wajah kesalnya bahkan ia ingin sekali rasanya melempar wajah menyebalkan tersebut dengan bantal disampingnya. "Ya! Kenapa kau terlalu jujur, eoh? Apa watak orang amerika memang seperti itu?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang seperti itu."

"Ck." Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa mendecih karena tidak ingin meladeni pria asing tersebut karena fisiknya sudah sangat lelah untuk melakukan hal konyol seperti itu bahkan matanya kini sudah mulai mengantuk padahal dilihatnya jam baru menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Hyung tak berniat untuk tidur? Istirahatlah bersama Ahra Noona. Aku tau Hyung juga sama lelahnya denganku."

Nampak jika Mark melirik kearah jam dinding sebentar namun tak lama pria itu pun mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kau juga jangan lupa istirahat. Bercerminlah dan lihat betapa kontrasnya lingkar hitam dibawah matamu itu."

"Terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku."

Mereka berdua pun sama-sama bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar masing-masing. Nampak jika sesekali Kyuhyun menguap dan berniat untuk membersihkan diri dulu kedalam kamar mandi, namun panggilan Sungmin dari atas ranjang sontak membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan kini matanya malah mendapati wanita itu tengah mengucek-ngucek kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kyu?"

"Eoh, Noona belum tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati ranjang tersebut dan duduk tepat disamping Sungmin. Wanita itu pun berniat untuk bangkit hingga Kyuhyun pun menuntunnya untuk duduk. Sesekali wanita itu menguap hingga Kyuhyun pun sontak tersenyum sambil merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah cantik Sungmin. "Sudah. Tapi aku terbangun."

"Kau haus?" Wanita itu hanya mengangguk hingga Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk bangkit menuju arah dapur kemudian menuangkan segelas air untuk Sungmin. Ketika kembali ke dalam kamar, mata Kyuhyun malah mendapati Sungmin yang kini tengah melamun hingga suara beratnya berhasil menyadarkan wanita tersebut. "Minumlah."

Sungmin pun menerima segelas air itu dan meminumnya pelan bahkan hingga habis, kemudian dengan perlahan ia pun mengusap bibirnya dengan lengannya sendiri sambil memberikan gelas kosong itu kepada Kyuhyun. Namja itu pun menyambutnya dan meletakkan gelas itu keatas nakas, kemudian Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk kembali duduk diatas ranjang Sungmin hingga suara wanita itu kembali menginterupsinya. "Apa kau menginap malam ini?"

"Ne. Aku juga sudah meminta izin pada eomma."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan namja tersebut hingga niat awalnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun pertama masuk kedalam kamar pun kembali terlintas didalam otaknya. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali jika sepanjang malam ini Kyuhyun berada didekatnya dan beruntungnya Kyuhyun sudah meminta izin pada eommanya.

Dengan wajah malu-malu, ia pun menepuk-nepuk sisi tempat tidurnya agar Kyuhyun segera mendekat dan baiknya Kyuhyun pun menurut saja dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Berbaringlah disini." Wanita itu pun berujar pelan hingga Kyuhyun pun memposisikan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun dengan cepat memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dengan nyaman didada Kyuhyun.

"Ini terasa lebih baik…"Lirih Sungmin sambil menggesek-gesekkan wajah cantiknya didada Kyuhyun, persis seperti anak kucing yang mencari kehangatan pada induknya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat terkekeh geli mendapati tingkah Sungmin. Padahal dia sangat sadar jika aroma tubuhnya ini terlalu memalukan untuk dihirup wanita secantik Sungmin. Namun lucunya seolah tak peduli, wanita itu terus saja mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya bahkan tanpa takut akan tertular aroma tidak sedap dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

Tapi itu hanya pikir Kyuhyun, jelas berbeda dengan apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin saat ini. Wanita itu sudah menganggap jika aroma Kyuhyun lah yang terbaik dari lelaki manapun yang pernah ia jumpai, bahkan seolah seperti memiliki zat adictif, Sungmin tak pernah merasa bosan untuk mengendusnya karena bagi Sungmin itu sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Mendapati tingkah lucu Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun pada akhirnya hanya dapat menarik sudut bibirnya kemudian tangannya pun beralih untuk kembali memeluk Sungmin sambil sesekali menggesek-gesekkan pipinya diatas pucuk kepala wanita tersebut.

"Tidurlah lagi."

"Tidak bisa. Kepalaku masih saja pusing." Tolak Sungmin masih denga menenggelamkan wajahnya hingga Kyuhyun pun hanya dapat menghela nafasnya pelan sambil memberikan petuah-petuahnya tanpa memandang wajah Sungmin secara langsung.

"Minumlah air banyak-banyak. Aku juga akan memijat kepala Noona untuk sedikit meredakan rasa pusingnya. Apa Noona mau?"

Nampak jika wanita tersebut seperti menimang-nimang tawaran Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia pun mengangguk. Sungmin kini memilih untuk berbaring diatas dada namja tersebut, kemudian kedua jempol Kyuhyun mulai memijit pelipis Sungmin dengan arah memutar, hingga wanita itu pun terpejam.

Sekitar 5 menit Kyuhyun melakukannya dan kini membalik arah putarannya dari semula, dengan sesekali ia pun melirik kearah Sungmin yang saat ini seperti tengah merasa nyaman dengan pijatan halusnya.

"Apa sudah lumayan hilang rasa pusingnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari jika Sungmin tadi sebenarnya sudah akan tertidur namun kini kembali terjaga gara-gara ucapan namja tersebut.

Wanita itu sebenarnya merasa sedikit jengkel dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Namun untuk menghilangkan rasa jengkelnya, ia pun memilih untuk mencari alternative hingga pikiran mesum pun kini memenuhi otaknya.

Dengan seduktif, Ia pun perlahan bangkit dari berbaringnya kemudian memilih untuk menarik kerah baju Kyuhyun hingga wajah mereka pun kini saling berhadapan denga jarak yang sangat dekat.

"N-noona? Apa yang kau-…"

 **CHU~**

Terlambat. Bibir itu sudah terlanjur menyatu hingga bibir pucat Sungmin pun perlahan bergerak teratur walaupun dengan intensitas yang lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Hanya ada gerakan kecil pada bibir Sungmin, bahkan gerakan itu seolah mengatakan jika Kyuhyun yang harus memimpinnya saat ini.

Mengerti dengan maksud Sungmin, perlahan Kyuhyun pun membalik posisi tubuh mereka hingga wanita itu lah yang saat ini berada dibawah. Kyuhyun pun perlahan mengulum kedua belah bibir itu secara bergantian namun Sungmin hanya sesekali membalasnya.

Mata mereka berdua pun kini sama-sama terpejam, bahkan bibir bawah Sungmin sudah membengkak sempurna, namun anehnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tak merasakan ada balasan dari Sungmin pada bibirnya.

Merasa jika ada yang janggal, namja itu pun melepas tautan bibir mereka kemudian menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menutup matanya, namun nafas wanita itu tampak teratur hingga Kyuhyun pun baru tersadar jika wanita cantik ini sudah tertidur.

Bukannya kesal, tak lama Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tulus kemudian memilih untuk membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin kemudian menarik tubuh itu agar menghadap kearahnya.

Telunjuk Kyuhyun pun perlahan menyusuri seluruh wajah Sungmin. Dari dahi, mata, hidung, pipi, hingga bibir yang membengkak tersebut kini tengah ia tusuk-tusuk pelan hingga bibir itu pun bergerak-gerak pelan seperti ikan cupang yang sedang berenang didalam akuarium.

Namja itu sontak saja terkekeh geli melihat gaya tidur Sungmin yang sangat manis sekaligus mempesona. Tak lama ia pun bergumam bahkan telunjuknya tak henti-hentinya menyusuri wajah tersebut tanpa bosan.

"Dimana-dimana saat seseorang tengah mencium pasangannya yang sedang tertidur maka pasangan itu akan terbangun. Tapi kenapa ketika ku cium kau malah tertidur eoh? Apa ciuman ku ini seperti mantra tidur bagimu?" Gumam Kyuhyun walaupun ia sangat sadar jika Sungmin tak akan mendengarnya hingga namja itu pun kembali terkekeh geli kemudian memilih untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata Sungmin secara bergantian.

 **CHUP~ CHUP~**

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya kemudian menyelimuti wanita itu hingga batas dada.

Ia pun berniat bangkit dari atas ranjang kemudian mengendus bagian ketiaknya dan aroma khas keringat lah yang ia dapatkan. Ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa Sungmin tahan saja pada aromanya namun akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menggeleng lucu kemudian memilih untuk bergegas mandi dan setelahnya menemani Sungmin untuk tidur bersama pastinya.

.

.

.

"Yeobo, lebih baik kita menemui orang tuamu dulu sebelum pulang. Apa kau tidak merindukan mereka?" Ahra yang semula tengah membereskan perlengkapannya pun sontak menoleh kearah Mark yang saat ini tengah menatap dalam kearahnya.

"Yeobo?"

"Tentu saja aku merindukan mereka." Ucap Ahra pada akhirnya dengan nada sedih. Mark yang ini sangat mengerti dengan perasaan Ahra pun perlahan mulai mengusap bahu tersebut berharap jika wanita itu akan lebih merasa tenang.

"Baiklah. Kita akan menemui mereka setelah ini. Kau siap kan?" Tanya Mark lagi tanpa henti sampai ia benar-benar mendengar ucapan lantang dari istrinya dan bersyukur kali ini Ahra benar-benar mengangguk bahkan tersirat raut penuh keyakinan didalam wajahnya. "Aku siap."

Setelah melayangkan senyum satu sama lain, Mark pun menarik koper besar mereka dengan tangan kirinya, kemudian tangan kanannya ia rangkulkan pada bahu Ahra dan menuntun wanita yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu untuk segera keluar kamar.

Ketika sampai di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah siap dengan pakaian casualnya untuk sekedar mengantar sang kakak dan kakak iparnya hingga sampai bandara . "Kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil beralih untuk menarik koper yang dibawa Mark agar pria asing itu tetap fokus untuk menuntun istrinya saja.

"Ne. Kyu, kami akan menemui uri bumonim sebelum pulang ke AS." Ucapan Ahra sontak saja membuat mata Kyuhyun membulat sempurna. Ia sungguh terkejut saat sang kakak ternyata mengatakan akan bertemu dengan orang tua mereka hari ini.

Saking senangnya, Kyuhyun pun sontak menggenggam kedua tangan kakaknya sambil melayangkan tatapan tidak percayanya. "Jinjja?"

Dengan senang hati wanita itu mengangguk hingga senyum merekah pun kini terpatri dibibir Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Ahra dengan erat. "Terima kasih, Noona!"

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

Kedua pasangan itu pun sama-sama tersenyum tulus mendengar ucapan terima kasih sang magnae hingga pelukan itu pun terlepas. Disaat itu pula Sungmin pun nampak keluar dari kamar miliknya dengan pakaian rapi dan terlihat jika wanita itu malahan sudah membersihkan dirinya.

"Kalian akan pulang?" Tanya Sungmin dan seketika ketiga orang disana pun menoleh bahkan terkejut karena mereka kira wanita itu masih tertidur karena kelelahan sedari tadi.

"Minnie-ah, kenapa kau malah bangun? Istirahatlah." Ucap Ahra ketika Sungmin sudah mendekat kearahnya namun wanita cantik itu lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Ahra dan mengelus punggung tangan itu perlahan.

"Ani, gwaenchana. Aku sudah merasa baikkan. Lagipula kalian pagi ini akan pulang kan? Tak baik jika tamuku akan pamit namun sang tuan rumah malah asyik bergelung diatas kasur."

"Tapi ini lain cerita, Min. Kau masih sakit." Kali ini Mark yang memilih untuk angkat bicara.

Sungmin sontak mengulum senyum saat mantan guru pembimbingnya itu ternyata juga bisa seperhatian ini padanya hingga ia pun hanya dapat melayangkan kekehannya pada pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. "Aku sudah sehat Oppa. Jangan khawatir."

"Baiklah."

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Noona sendirian di flat?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang merasa melayangkan bentuk kekhawatirannya pada sang kekasih. Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya dan menikmati saat Kyuhyun mengusap pipi kanannya dengan lembut.

"Gwaenchana. Aku akan segera menelponmu jika terjadi sesuatu."

"Ingat! Jangan pernah meninggalkan ponselmu jika aku tak ada. Arasseo?" Perintah itu sontak saja membuat Sungmin terkekeh karena ia seperti tengah diceramahi oleh seorang ayah saat ini. "Arasseo."

"Minnie-ah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ne?" Ahra pun memilih untuk memeluk Sungmin erat karena ia sunggun merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Sungmin secepat ini. Wanita bergigi kelinci itu pun mengangguk karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Ahra.

"Eum. Jangan lupa kabari aku jika kau sudah melahirkan nanti?"

"Pasti."

Setelah melepas pelukannya, Mark pun memilih untuk merangkul sang istri dengan Kyuhyun yang kini kembali menyeret koper mereka. "Kami pergi, Min." Sungmin pun mengangguk hingga pasangan itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan melewati pintu, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini masih setia berdiri disamping Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi yang berisi itu lagi dengan lembut.

"Jaga diri Noona. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya setelah kami pergi."

"Arasseo Kyunnie."

"Annyeong~" Tak lupa Sungmin memberikan lambayan tangannya pada mereka. Setelah ketiga orang itu menghilang dipersimpangan lorong, wanita itu pun mengulum senyum tipisnya kemudian memilih untuk mengunci flatnya dan bersiap untuk memasak sarapan paginya.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu kini tengah berada tepat didepan pintu flat keluarga Cho. Nampak jika Ahra kini tengah memasang wajah cemasnya namun Mark yang berada disisi Ahra pun senantiasa mengelus bahu sempit itu agar sedikit menenangkan rasa gugup sang istri.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Kyuhyun pun menekan bell intercom agar sang eomma membukakan pintu untuknya. "Eomma, ini aku."

 **KLIK!**

Tanpa memberikan jawaban, Nyonya Cho pun segera membukakan pintu untuknya kemudian Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam flat diikuti dengan kedua pasangan itu dibelakangnya.

"Eomma?"

"Eomma? Neo eoddiga?"

Panggilan Kyuhyun begitu menggema didalam flat tersebut. Bahkan sang eomma yang semula baru akan masuk kembali kedalam dapur itu pun sontak membalikkan badannya kemudian memilih untuk mendatangi sang anak yang kelewat berisik menurutnya.

"Ne, kau ini berisik sekali-…"

"E-eomma?"

 **DEG!**

Langkah Nyonya Cho tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun saat ini. Anak perempuannya yang sudah bertahun-tahun ini tidak pernah lagi ia lihat kini tengah berdiri tepat didepannya, bersama dengan perut besarnya dan seorang pria asing yang tengah merangkul pundaknya.

"A-ahra-ya?"

Dengan kaki bergetar, Ahra pun mencoba untuk mendekati wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai itu sambil merentangkan tangannya berusaha untuk menggapai sang eomma. Namun belum sempat hal itu terjadi, tiba-tiba saja Nyonya Cho hampir saja akan limbung ditempatnya jika saja Kyuhyun tak bergerak reflek menangkapnya.

"Ommo! Eomma!"

Ahra yang terkejut pun dengan cepat mendekati sang eomma yang saat ini tengah memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pusing. Tak tahan lagi, wanita hamil itu pun langsung saja memeluk Nyonya Cho hingga wanita dewasa itu pun sempat membulatkan matanya namun isakan Ahra kembali membuat matanya kembali meredup. "E-eomma. Hiks."

"Eomma…maafkan aku…" Hanya itu yang dapat Ahra katakan untuk mewakilkan rasa penyesalannya saat ini bahkan pelukannya semakin mengerat hingga Ahra pun sempat tak memperdulikan himpitan mereka pada bayinya.

Merasa janggal dengan bagian perut Ahra yang ternyata memang sudah membesar, dengan perlahan sang eomma pun melepaskan pelukan mereka kemudian tanpa diduga wanita itu pun mengusap lelehan air mata Ahra dengan sayang. "Ahra-ya…"

"Hiks. Maafkan aku atas segala kesalahan yang ku perbuat. A-aku sungguh minta maaf…"

"Gwaenchana…" Ampunan itu sungguh membuat Ahra semakin merasa terharu. Ia tak menduga jika sang eomma akan begitu mudahnya memaafkanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Rasa bersalah itu pun semakin memupuk didadanya bahkan dengan menangis sebanyak-banyaknya pun tak akan mampu untuk membalas menebus dosanya pada wanita yang telah melahirkannya ini.

"Eomma sudah merasa senang jika kau bersedia untuk pulang."

Tak tau lagi apa yang harus Ahra katakan untuk membalas kebaikan sang eomma. Ia sangat bersyukur karena memiliki eomma terbaik di dunia ini. Lama mereka saling melayangkan senyum haru hingga mata Nyonya Cho pun kini tengah tertuju pada pria asing yang senantiasa berdiri dibelakang Ahra dengan senyum memikat.

"Annyeong haseyo eommonim. Saya adalah suami Ahra, Mark imnida."

"Aku sudah tau. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Ahra kami dengan baik."

Ucapan Nyonya Cho kali ini benar-benar membuat 3 orang itu terkejut, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia tak menyangka jika didalam flat besar ini, hanya ia yang tak tahu tentang pernikahan kakaknya sendiri hingga ia berpikir jika orang tuanya sudah berlaku tidak adil padanya. Namun merasa kasihan dengan sang eomma, ia pun segera menepis pemikiran tersebut kemudian memilih bertanya untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa penasarannya.

"B-bagaimana eomma tau? Bukankah yang tau tentang pernikahan ini hanya Abeoji?"

"Ani Kyu. Eomma-mu sudah lama tau tentang pernikahan Ahra karena Abeoji telah menceritakannya."

Alis Kyuhyun semakin mengkerut bahkan ia berpikir jika orang tuanya sendiri memang sudah berperilaku tidak adil padanya. "Jadi hanya aku disini yang baru tahu tentang pernikahan Noona-ku sendiri?"

"Begitulah."

"Kenapa kalian jahat sekali padaku, eoh?" Kyuhyun pun sontak melayangkan aksi merajuknya namun tak ingin ditanggapi berlebih oleh mereka. Dengan sedikit terkekeh, sang eomma pun meminta maaf dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun sekedar untuk meredakan aksi merajuk sang magnae. "Mianhae."

Setelah itu, Nyonya Cho pun beralih untuk kembali menggenggam tangan Ahra. Kentara sekali rasa rindu itu kepada anak perempuannya hingga Nyonya Cho berpikir jika mereka harus menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama. "Tinggalah beberapa hari ini disini. Eomma sangat merindukanmu."

"Mark?" Tanya Ahra pada sang suami untuk sekedar mendapat persetujuan. Namun tanpa pikir panjang Mark pun mengangguk bahkan kini melayangkan senyum memikatnya untuk ibu mertua.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kita juga butuh istirahat. Terima kasih banyak sudah menerima kami kembali Eommonim." Mark pun membungkukkan tubuh tingginya hingga Nyonya Cho pun hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pasti.

Mark pun berpikir jika mereka harus mengadakan pesta hari ini. Bahkan ia berpikir untuk mentraktir seluruh anggota keluarga barunya untuk makan di luar karena baginya hari ini adalah hari special. "Haruskah kita merayakan pesta hari ini?"

"Boleh saja."

"Aku tidak bisa ikut." Penolakan halus itu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun layangkan hingga membuat Nyonya Cho pun mengerutkan alisnya. Bahkan ia berpikir jika Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini memang sangat sibuk dan sangat jarang untuk berada di rumah dan berkumpul bersama keluarga. "Wae?"

"A-aku punya rencana lain hari ini. Mianhae, eomma." Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat menyesal jika hari ini lagi-lagi ia tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama keluarga. Ia sungguh teringat pada Sungmin yang saat ini tengah sendirian dala keadaan sakit didalam flat. Ia berpikir tidak apa jika hari ini ia harus melewatkan pestanya bersama sang kakak karena masih ada hari lain baginya untuk berkumpul bersama terlebih jika Ahra dan suaminya akan kembali menginap.

Kyuhyun pun memandang tak enak pada Ahra dan Mark secara bergantian. Namun seolah mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Kyuhyun, kedua orang itu pun hanya mengangguk sambil terenyum tulus seolah mengatakan _'Kami mengerti'_ hingga Kyuhyun pun membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tersirat akan ucapan terima kasih.

"Baiklah. Apa kau berniat untuk kabur lagi setelah ini Kyu? Beberapa minggu ini kau jarang sekali berada di rumah. Kemana saja kau anak nakal? Jangan menyusahkan sahabatmu terus. Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" Ujar Nyonya Cho sekedar memberikan petuahnya pada Kyuhyun namun namja itu hanya melayangkan cengirannya.

"Anak nakalmu sekarang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan sibuk meniti karier, eomma. Aku berjanji akan menyediakan kursi VVIP untuk kalian berempat ketika saat konser soloku nanti."

Mereka pun hanya tertawa mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun dengan sang eomma yang kali ini ternyata ikut senang mendengar penuturan anaknya. Dalam hati namja tersebut pun bersyukur karena keluarga mereka kembali utuh seperti semula.

.

.

.

 **TING TONG~**

"Noona, ini aku." Ucap Kyuhyun seteleh intercome ntya tersambung pada Sungmin. Nampak jika wanita wanita itu mengangguk kemudian menekan tombolnya unlocknya agar Kyuhyun bisa segera masuk kedalam flatnya.

 **KLIK!**

"Kenapa cepat sekali, eoh?" Tanya Sungmin bingung ketika mendapati namja itu kembali dalam kurun waktu tak sampai 45 menit.

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau sedang apa? Memasak?" Kali ini Kyuhyun yang balik bertanya saat melihat Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai apron merah muda dan tercium aroma masakan dari dapur.

"Memasak. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendadak lapar." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sungmin pun memilih untuk berjalan kearah dapur sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini memilih untuk mendudukkan diri diatas sofa.

"Kau masih sakit Noona. Kenapa tidak delivery saja, eoh?"

"Lebih banyak bergerak akan membuatku cepat sembuh Kyu daripada harus berbaring di atas ranjang sepanjang hari. Itu malah akan membuat seluruh tubuhku sakit." Nampak wanita itu kini sibuk menata masakannya diatas piring sambil memberikan sedikit hiasan, hingga Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan bagaimana antusiasnya Sungmin saat ini pun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah sambil kembali menegakkan badannya. "Arasseo."

"Kau sudah makan? Jika belum, kebetulan masakanku cukup untuk porsi kita berdua." Ucap Sungmin sambil menyiapkan piring yang kedua. Tanpa pikir panjang namja tersebut pun mengangguk karena sejak tadi pagi ia memang belum mengisi perutnya dan beruntung jika pagi ini Sungmin sudah bisa untuk memasak ditengah sakitnya. "Baiklah."

 **Drrt…drttt…**

Suara getaran ponsel disakunya pun sontak membuat Kyuhyun menoleh. Dirogohnya saku miliknya kemudian mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu dan mendapati ID Kangin disana. "Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Kyu, malam ini kau harus menghadiri Kiss the Radio sebagai Guest. Untuk Schedule-mu, aku sudah menyiapkan dan kau tinggal membacanya. Mulai malam ini dan besok kau akan sibuk. Persiapkan lah dirimu."_

"Arasseo."

 **PIP!**

"Nugu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membawa 2 piring omurice dan 2 gelas air diatas nampan miliknya. Dengan dibantu Kyuhyun, namja itu pun meletakkan 2 piring dan 2 gelas itu keatas meja.

"Kangin Hyung. Malam ini aku harus bersiap untuk menjadi guest untuk pertama kalinya."

Sungmin yang semula berniat untuk meletakkan nampan yang ia pegang untuk dibawa ke dapur pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menujukkan ekpresinya gembira ditengah wajah pucatnya untuk Kyuhyun. "Jinjja? Chukkahae. Aku akan mempersiapkan perlengkapanmu setelah ini. Kau tau, menyiapkan segala sesuatu itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama apalagi ini adalah tampilan perdanamu."

Wanita itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya untuk ke dapur kemudian meletakkan nampannya kembali ke dalam lemari, kemudian ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu untuk duduk disamping Kyuhyun. "Ara. Tapi kau masih belum pulih Noona. Aku bisa mengurus keperluanku sendiri-…"

"Seorang artis tak akan bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri karena dia butuh seorang manager. Selagi kau belum mendapatkannya, aku akan menjadi managermu sementara waktu sampai ketika ada seseorang yang menggantikan pekerjaan sementaraku nantinya."

"Kenapa bukan Noona saja yang menjadi managerku? Aku tidak ingin orang lain."

"Selamat makan-…" Sungmin yang semula akan menyendok omurice itu pun lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya. Ia pun nampak mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok bersih itu keatas pipinya seolah berpikir keras tentang saran yang Kyuhyun berikan. "Saranmu bagus juga. Aku akan meminta persetujuan Kangin nantinya."

Setelah itu, Sungmin pun segera menyendok omurice yang masih mengepul itu dengan meniupnya sebentar, diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi memang sibuk menahan laparnya. Dengan sekali sendok, namja itu pun mengunyah satu sendok penuh omurice dan matanya tiba-tiba berbinar kala merasakan masakan Sungmin yang nikmat seperti biasanya.

"Masakanmu yang terbaik. Jika kita menikah nanti, aku berjanji akan menolak tawaran teman kerjaku untuk makan di luar karena aku tau masakan istriku yang paling enak."

 **BLUSHH!**

"Tidak usah banyak bicara. Habiskanlah makanmu setelah ini kita harus benar-benar menyiapkan keperluanmu." Sungmin pun berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malunya dengan berbicara dengan nada pura-pura terdengar ketus agar perhatian Kyuhyun teralihkan. Namun namja itu tentu saja melihat dengan kontras jika wajah Sungmin saat ini benar-benar memerah.

Dengan kekehannya, Kyuhyun pun kembali menyendokkan omurice itu kedalam mulutnya sambil memberikan godaan pada kekasih cantiknya hingga wanita itu hanya bisa mendesis seperti biasanya.

"Arasseo, nae sarang."

"Isshh."

.

.

.

Sudah 4 bulan ini Sungmin sibuk mengurusi keperluan Kyuhyun sebagai seorang pencipta lagu, coach, sekaligus manager untuk Kyuhyun. Namja itu ternyata benar-benar menolak untuk mencari seorang manager baru karena ia tak ingin ada orang lain yang mengurus keperluannya selain Sungmin.

Terkesan egois memang. Namun Sungmin yang nyatanya terlalu baik pun hanya dapat menuruti kemauan namja tersebut walaupun rasa lelah tanpa dipungkiri memang sangat menganggu fisiknya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tengah mengisi acara disalah satu program music acara stasiun TV. Saat ini Sungmin hanya menonton Kyuhyun lewat layar TV yang ia lihat di ruang make up namja tersebut sambil sesekali menguap karena menahan kantuk.

Baru saja Sungmin berniat untuk tidur sebentar, getaran ponsel diatas meja membuat Sungmin menoleh dan ia melihat ID Caller Mark tertera disana.

 **PIP!**

"Yeobeosseyo?"

" _Sungmin-ah. Ahra sudah melahirkan dan bayi kami adalah perempuan."_

Ucapan penuh suka cita itu sontak membuat mata Sungmin kembali terjaga seperti semula. "Jinjja? Woaaa…. Chukkahae. Aku turut senang mendengarnya."

" _Terima kasih. Datanglah ke Amerika. Ajak Kyuhyun juga jika kalian punya waktu."_

"Pasti jika kami benar-benar punya waktu. Bayangkan saja selama 4 bulan ini pun kami hanya 7 kali menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh berdua. Walaupun aku adalah managernya, selebihnya anak itu sudah benar-benar sibuk bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara panjang lebar denganku." Keluhan itu pada akhirnya Sungmin layangkan hingga Mark yang diseberang hanya bisa terkekeh mendengarnya.

" _Bersabarlah. Itulah resiko menjadi kekasih seorang artis. Aku yakin kau bisa melewati itu semua."_

"Arasseo."

" _Aku titip salam untuk Kyuhyun ne?"_

"Baiklah."

 **PIP!**

Sungmin hanya dapat menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari Mark. Ia sungguh merasa senang saat sahabatnya itu sekarang sudah menjadi seorang ibu dan tentu saja Sungmin merasa sangat iri dengan itu semua.

Jika dihitung-hitung, seharusnya pada bulan ini ia sudah mengandung selama 5 bulan dan perutnya akan membesar sama seperti Ahra pada 4 bulan yang lalu. Tangannya pun perlahan mengelus perut ratanya secara teratur. Namun tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata pun meluncur dari sudut matanya hingga suara getaran ponsel untuk kedua kalinya pun membuat tangis Sungmin terhenti.

Setelah menghapus air matanya cepat, wanita itu pun kembali mendial panggilan tersebut setelah ID Caller Nyonya Cho tertera disana.

"Yeobeosseyo Eommonim?"

" _Ne, Sungmin-ah. Tolong sampaikan pada Kyuhyun jika aku dan Tuan Cho akan ke Amerika selama 1 bulan untuk menjaga Ahra. Jaga Kyuhyun dengan baik selama kami tak ada. Arasseo?"_

"Arasseo, Eommonim. Anak kalian akan aman ditangan saya."

" _Terima kasih banyak. Jaga kesehatan kalian dengan baik."_

"Ne."

 **PIP!**

Selama 4 bulan ini Sungmin sangat bersyukur jika keluarga Cho sudah bisa menerimanya dengan baik. Selama 4 bulan itu juga Sungmin sudah sangat sering mengunjungi orang tua Kyuhyun untuk sekedar mengatakan jika dirinya adalah manager dari namja tersebut dan segala keperluan Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga lah yang harus mengurusnya.

Mulai saat itu lah Tuan dan Nyonya Cho sudah menganggap Sungmin sudah sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka, walaupun Kyuhyun dan Sungmin belum sama sekali mengatakan pada kedua pasangan itu jika mereka berdua sebenarnya sudah lama berpacaran.

Tapi walaupun begitu Sungmin sangat bersyukur jika orang tua Kyuhyun dapat menerimanya dengan baik, hingga ia hanya perlu berpikir untuk mencari cara bagaimana agar ia mendapat restu dari kedua orang tuanya sendiri setelah ini.

' _Good Job Kyu.'_

' _Kau memang yang terbaik.'_

' _Gomawo Hyung-deul.'_

Lama Sungmin melamun hingga suara Kyuhyun membuatnya kembali tersadar. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memasuki ruangan dengan wajah yang kelewat bahagia walaupun ia yakin jika namja itu sedang tengah dalam keadaan dehidrasi terbukti dengan banyaknya peluh disekitar pelipisnya.

Sungmin pun memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun dan namja itu dengan senang hati meneguknya. Setelah meminum setengah dari isi botol tersebut, Kyuhyun pun kembali memberikan botol Sungmin sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan tissue."Gomawo."

"Bagaimana hari ini?"

"Berjalan sempurna seperti biasanya. Bahkan studio ini hampir separuhnya penuh dengan lautan shappire blue."

Bisa Sungmin lihat jika Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia hari ini. Wanita itu pun hanya tersenyum simpul sambil memberikan ucapan selamatnya untuk Kyuhyun. "Chukkahae."

Mereka pun sama-sama tesenyum hingga Sungmin pun baru teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Noona punya kabar gembira untukmu."

"Apa itu?"

"Ahra sudah melahirkan dan anaknya berjenis kelamin perempuan." Sungmin pun menunjukkan foto bayi itu yang Mark posting di akun instagram miliknya kemudian menunjukkannya kepada Kyuhyun. "Bukankah wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Mike tapi warna rambutnya hitam saja seperti warna rambut orang asia pada umumnya?"

"Woaa… neomu kyeopta!" Puji Kyuhyun ketika melihat foto bayi Ahra tengah tertidur pulas dipelukan sang ibu. Bahkan jika ia tidak sibuk, Kyuhyun ingin sekali rasanya mengunjungi Ahra namun ia sadar jika jadwalnya saat ini tidak memungkinkan untuk sekedar melakukan liburan ke AS.

"Ayah dan ibumu juga hari ini akan berangkat ke AS dan akan berada disana selama 1 bulan. Bahkan ibumu sudah menitipkanmu padaku seperti menitipkan seorang bayi kecil pada baby sitter-nya." Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan Sungmin pun sontak menoleh kearah wanita tersebut bahkan alisnya kini telah mengkerut karena merasa tak terima dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Isshh… mereka masih saja memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil padahal 1 minggu lagi umurku sudah menginjak 20 tahun." Desis Kyuhyun sambil memijat tengkuknya yang terasa sangat pegal. Mengerti jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah dalam keadaan lelah, wanita itu pun memilih untuk bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memijat pelan bahu hingga tengkuk Kyuhyun hingga namja itu kini memejamkan matanya.

"Umurmu memang hampir 20 tapi tingkahmu memang masih saja kekanakan."

"Ejeklah aku sesuka hati Noona." Cibir Kyuhyun walaupun ia tak membuka mata sama sekali namun Sungmin hanya terkekeh dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pijatannya.

Sekitar 7 menit Sungmin melakukan hal itu hingga Kyuhyun pun kini memilih untuk kembali menegakka badannya. Ia rasa pijatan Sungmin sudah sangat meredakan sakit di bagian tengkuknya dan berniat untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya di flat saja. "Semua perlengkapanmu sudah ku bereskan. Kajja kita pulang. Aku tau kau sudah sangat lelah hari ini."

"Arasseo."

Setelah beres-beres, mereka pun memilih untuk pulang menggunakan taxi. Beruntung saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam dan bulan februari yang masih dilanda musim dingin membuat sebagian orang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di rumah masing-masing, sehingga Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak harus repot-repot menerobos kerumunan fans Kyuhyun dulu agar bisa keluar dari dalam gedung stasiun TV tersebut.

Selama perjalanan pulang Sungmin pun menyempatkan diri untuk memesan makanan untuk mereka malam ini.

Setelah masuk kedalam lift, Kyuhyun pun menyempatkan diri untuk menyadarkan bahunya pada dinding lift sambil memejamkan matanya. "Aku sudah memesan makanan dan makan lah dulu di flat ku, setelah itu kau boleh pulang."

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun sontak saja menoleh dan tiba-tuba merasa jengkel dengan apa yang wanita cantik tersebut katakan padanya. "Pulang kemana maksud Noona, eoh?"

"Tentu saja ke flatmu sendiri. Memang kemana lagi?"

Sungmin tentu tidak memperhatikan ekpresi Kyuhyun saat ini karena wanita itu kini sibuk melihat tanda panah keatas diatas tombol lift kini berkedip-kedip. Nampak jika namja itu tiba-tiba saja menunjukkan seringainya hingga tanpa Sungmin duga kedua tangan itu pun mendorong bahu Sungmin agar tubuh sexy itu terhimpit di pojok lift, sedangkan wajahnya kini sudah bersembunyi diperpotongan leher Sungmin sambil sesekali mengecupnya pelan.

"K-kyu?"

"Tentu saja aku menginap di flat mu. Bahkan aku diberi jatah 1 bulan agar kita bisa tinggal bersama, hm?" Namja itu pun perlahan menghisap perpotongan leher Sungmin dengan sepelan mungkin hingga sukses membuat wanita itu mendesis. Bahkan Sungmin yakin jika besok akan ada tanda biru keunguan yang kontras pada perpotongan lehernya.

"Shhh…Kita masih berada di lift Kyu. Jaga lah sikapmu. Jika ada paparazzi yang melihat itu bisa sangat bahaya." Tolak Sungmin sambil mendorong bahu Kyuhyun pelan. Ia sungguh tak ingin jika paparazzi benar-benar akan mengabadikan aktivitas mereka dan hal itu tentu saja akan merusak kariernya bersama Kyuhyun yang bahkan baru saja seusia biji jagung.

"Arasseo." Dengan sedikit tak rela, Kyuhyun pun memilih untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sungmin kemudian kembali memnyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding lift, hingga mereka pun memilih untuk keluar secara beriringan ketika sampai di lantai 7.

Nampak jika wajah Kyuhyun saat ini tengah menahan bosan, namun Sungmin kali ini memilih untuk mengacuhkannya karena saat ini wanita itu juga dalam keadaan lelah sama seperti namja tersebut.

Setelah pintu flat apartemen Sungmin terbuka, wanita itu pun memilih untuk berjalan kearah kamarnya diikuti dengan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

Wanita itu pun memilih untuk menarik koper Kyuhyun dari sang pemilik, sedangkan namja itu kini masih dalam posisi berdiri sambil memijat pelan tengkuknya.

"Mandilah dulu. Aku akan membereskan kopermu." Ujar wanita itu sambil membuka koper besar milik Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan barang-barang pribadinya yang dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin, namun kali ini namja itu malah mengerutkan kening karena ia baru teringat jika ia tidak membawa handuk besar didalam kopernya

"Handuknya?"

Tanpa melihat kearah namja tersebut, telunjuk kanannya pun tertuju pada arah lemari putihnya dengan tangan kiri yang masih sibuk mengeluarkan baju ganti untuk Kyuhyun. "Ambil saja di lemariku."

Dengan langkah gontai, Kyuhyun pun membuka lemari tersebut kemudian mengambil selembar handuk dan tanpa banyak bicara kini memilih untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

15 menit Sungmin membereskan barang-barang pribadi milik Kyuhyun dan selama itu juga namja tersebut belum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

Tapi perlu kalian ketahui tak banyak sebenarnya barang yang Kyuhyun punya, namun karena Sungmin sedari tadi lebih banyak melamun dari pada bergerak pun alhasil membuat pekerjaannya menjadi lebih lambat dari biasanya.

Nampak jika Sungmin saat ini tengah menatap arah lantai dalam diam, namun ucapan Mark lewat telepon tadi masih saja berputar-putar didalam otaknya.

' _Sungmin-ah. Ahra sudah melahirkan dan bayi kami adalah perempuan…'_

Ketika kembali mengingat wajah bayi Ahra, entah mengapa senyum tulus pun kini terpatri dibibir Sungmin. "Pasti menyenangkan jika mempunyai seorang aegi…"

 **TES!**

Tanpa Sungmin sadari air mata kini tengah meluncur dengan derasnya dari mata sudut matanya. Tak lama terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin hingga sebuah pelukan dari arah belakang pun sontak membuat tangis wanita itu terhenti.

 **GREP!**

"Uljimma…"

"K-Kyu…"

Sadar jika sang kekasih yang tengah memeluknya, wanita itu pun dengan cepat membalikkan badan kemudian memeluk Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan toples dengan erat. Tak perduli jika tubuh Kyuhyun saat ini masih basah dan tidak hangat seperti ketika tengah memakai pakaian tebal seperti sebelumnya, tapi yang jelas Sungmin hanya membutuhkan dada bidang itu untuk menjadi sandarannya saat ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mempunyai seorang aegi lagi…Hiks…" Racau Sungmin lagi hingga Kyuhyun pun yang merasa sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Sungmin pun hanya dapat menepuk-nepuk kepala wanita itu dengan lembut. "Aku mengerti."

Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu bahkan tak lagi terdengar isakan dari bibir Sungmin. Berpikir jika Sungmin saat ini sudah tertidur seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk membaringkan tubuh Sungmin keatas kasur namun ia urungkan niat tersebut ketika wanita itu kini malah memandangnya sendu walaupun dengan mata merahnya.

"Ayo kita buat aegi yang baru."

Kyuhyun benar-benar terdiam ketika Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, terlebih ini sudah hampir 5 bulan mereka tidak melakukannya semenjak wanita itu mengalami keguguran.

"Apa kau yakin?"

Namja itu pun berusaha untuk menyelami mata Sungmin untuk sekedar memastikan jika wanita itu saat ini tidak sedang bermain-main, hingga ia pun kini mendapati bola mata bulat itu kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius. Nampak jika Sungmin mengangguk yakin hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersenyum tulus sambil menarik tengkuk wanita itu agar mendekat kearahnya.

"Baiklah."

 **CHU~**

Dengan sangat lembut, Kyuhyun pun mulai mengulum bibir bawah Sungmin dan sesekali menjilatnya pelan. Tangannya pun tak lupa untuk bergeliriya diatas dada Sungmin sambil mengusap gundukan kembar yang masih tertutup rapi oleh sweater musim dingin yang wanita itu kenakan.

Mereka kini nampak saling memagut dengan lidah Kyuhyun terus saja menjilat katupan bibir Sungmin agar wanita itu membuka mulutnya. Hingga ketika goa hangat itu pun terbuka dengan cepat pula Kyuhyun menyelusupkan lidahnya untuk mengajak lidah Sungmin berperang bahkan sesekali namja itu pun menghisap dengan seduktif daging tak bertulang milik Sungmin dan sukses membuat wanita itu mendesah pelan.

"Eunghh…"

Karena posisi mereka tadi masih dalam keadaan duduk, namja itu pun menuntun Sungmin agar berbaring dibawahnya tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka bahkan Kyuhyun tak sadar jika handuk yang melilit pinggangnya kini sudah terlepas dan saat ini ia tengah dalam kondisi telanjang.

Kyuhyun pun melepas pagutan mereka kemudian mulai menurunkan kepalanya kebagian dada Sungmin sambil mengecup leher wanita tersebut hingga pada bagian dada Sungmin yang masih tertupi oleh sweater. Sesekali tangan panjangnya pun meremas dada kiri wanita tersebut dan nyatanya berhasil membuat wanita itu mendesah nikmat.

"E-eunghh…shh…Kyu…"

 **TING TONG~**

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan berniat untuk menyingkap sweater Sungmin, namun suara bel apartemen wanita itu membuat kegiatan mereka terhenti bahkan tadi Kyuhyun sudah akan sampai pada bagian inti. "Aish… mengganggu saja."

Dengan kesal, namja itu pun bangkit dari acara menindihnya kemudian segera bangkit tanpa menyadari jika seluruh tubuhnya sudah terekspos sempurna didepan mata Sungmin hingga junior namja itu yang saat ini tengah mengacung sempurna. "Tunggu disini ne?"

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat untuk melangkah, namun tarikan Sungmin pada tangannya membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti kemudian memandang wanita itu dengan alis berkerut. "Pakailah bathrobe putih itu. Tak mungkin kau keluar dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu kan?"

Terkejut dengan penuturan Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat melirik sisi bawahnya dan benar saja junior miliknya sudah terekspos dengan gagahnya saat ini.

Sambil menahan malu, ia pun segera menarik bathrobe putih yang tergantung disamping pintu kemudian memakainya cepat tanpa mau menoleh kearah Sungmin yang kini tengah tertawa cekikikan diatas ranjang.

Setelah mendapati seorang kurir yang tengah mengirimkan makan malamnya untuk mereka, namja itu pun hanya dapat mendesah pelan dan memilih untuk membayar makanan tersebut.

Namja itu pun kini tengah kembali kedalam kamar sambil membawa 1 kantung makanan ditangannya. "Ayo makan dulu. Aku tau Noona sedang lapar."

Sungmin yang semula tengah mengucek matanya itu pun kini dengan baiknya menurut sambil turun dari atas kasur dan duduk diatas lantai berlapis ambal berbulu dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan 2 kotak jajangmyeon, 2 pasang sumpit, dan 2 gelas kopi hangat dari dalam kantung tersebut dan memberikannya satu persatu pada Sungmin. Nampak jika wanita itu menyambutnya dengan baik kemudian ia pun memilih untuk membuka plastic jajangmyeon tersebut dan mengaduk mie-nya dengan cepat.

Dengan satu gulungan penuh, Sungmin pun sesegera mungkin memasukkan mie hitam tersebut kedalam mulutnya hingga saus hitam tersebut mengotori sekitar bibirnya.

"Kenapa cara makanmu seperti anak kecil, eoh? Bahkan umurmu sudah 30 tapi kenapa malah wajahku yang makin terlihat tua disini sedangkan kau tidak?" Cibir Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kedua sudut bibir wanita itu dengan jempol miliknya namun Sungmin seolah tak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan makannya.

"Banyak-banyak lah tersenyum dan melakukan aegyo agar wajahmu terlihat awet muda."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau bahkan belum mencobanya. Ayo lakukan seperti aku?"

"Caranya?"

Mendengar ucapan ambigu dari Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menghela nafas kemudian meletakkan kotak jajangmyeon beserta sumpitnya keatas lantai sambil menatap namja tersebut dengan mata bulatnya.

"Ja, coba ikuti aku?"

Wanita itu pun mulai merentangankan kedua tangannya didepan Kyuhyun kemudian mulai melantunkan sebuah lagu yang benar-benar ia suka.

 _1deohagi1eun gwiyomi_

 _2deohagi2neun gwiyomi_

 _3deohagi3eun gwiyomi_

 _gwi gwiyomi gwi gwiyomi_

 _4deohagi4do gwiyomi_

 _5deohagi5do gwiyomi_

 _6deohagi6eun CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU CHU nan gwiyomi_

Kyuhyun sontak mengerutkan alisnya ketika Sungmin sudah menyelesaikan nyanyiannya bahkan kini tengah mengedip-ngedipkan mata bulatnya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan itu?! Aku seorang pria, kenapa harus melakukan gaya seperti itu eoh? Shireo!" Tolak Kyuhyun saat Sungmin benar-benar memberikan saran aneh untuknya. Jika Sungmin yang melakukan itu Kyuhyun pikir sangat pantas saja untuknya, tapi jika dirinya sendiri yang melakukannya?

"Ayolah. Ini menyenangkan?"

"Shireo! Shireo!"

Semakin Kyuhyun tolak, maka semakin gencar pula wanita itu mendekati Kyuhyun bahkan kini dengan entengnya wanita itu mulai merangkak keatas tubuh Kyuhyun yang perlahan mulai berbaring. "Kyunnie?"

 **GREP!**

"Hentikan Noona!"

Dengan sekali hentakan, Kyuhyun pun segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya hingga Sungmin saat ini tengah terpangku olehnya kemudian menarik wanita itu untuk mendekat atau lebih tepatnya menempel kearah Kyuhyun.

Nampak jika wanita itu kini tengah menatapnya was-was karena Kyuhyun sudah memberikan seringai mematikan untuknya. "Kesabaranku sudah habis sekarang!"

"K-kyu?"

 **CHU~**

"Hmppth!"

Ciuman itu pun terjadi dengan cepat bahkan Sungmin kini telah membulatkan matanya. Namun ciuman itu bukanlah ciuman yang kasar, hanya saja intensitas ciuman Kyuhyun yang terlalu besar hingga Sungmin sedikit sulit untuk mengimbanginya.

Namja itu pun memiringkan kepalanya secara bergantian untuk memberikan service yang nyaman bagi Sungmin, tak lupa dengan jemarinya yang sudah menyelusup kedalam sweater wanita tersebut kemudian dan menangkup dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus bra sambil meremasnya pelan.

"Eungghhh…"

Wanita itu hanya bisa melenguh ketika Kyuhyun tak hanya meremas dadanya, namun sempat-sempatnya namja tersebut mengusap nipple Sungmin dengan jempol miliknya.

Merasa jika posisi mereka kini kurang pas, Kyuhyun pun membimbing tubuh Sungmin untuk bersandar pada sisi ranjang kemudian kedua tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk menyingkap sweater yang wanita itu kenakan.

Setelah sweater itu tersingkap diatas dada, ternyata wanita itu kini juga mengenakan sebuah kaos putih tebal karena saat ini udara memang sangat terasa dingin walaupun penghangat dari dalam kamar Sungmin menyala.

Dengan sabar, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya berhasil meloloskan kedua gundukkan kembar itu dari tempatnya hingga nampak jika nipple Sungmin sudah mengacung sempurna.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun pun menghisap nipple yang sudah mengeras itu secara bergantian. Sungmin pun kini sibuk meremas kepala Kyuhyuns sambil mengangkangkan kakinya dan berharap jika namja itu akan berbuat lebih juga saat ini.

Lama Kyuhyun berada diatas gundukan itu dan banyak memberikan tanda disana hingga Sungmin yang sudah merasa tak tahan itu pun menarik wajah Kyuhyun kemudian menatapnya mata itu dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Buat milikku basah dan kita lakukan doggy style. Otte?" Ajak Sungmin sambil mendesah pelan tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun hingga namja itu kembali menunjukkan seringainya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, sayang~"

.

Setengah tubuh Sungmin kini sudah menelungkup diatas kasur, sedangkan butt-nya kini dalam posisi menungging dengan kaki yang bertumpu pada lutut.

Nampak jika wanita yang sudah dalam keadaan polos sama seperti Kyuhyun itu kini sibuk menggigit selimut miliknya saat Kyuhyun tengah memaju mundurkan jari-jari panjangnya didalam liang surga Sungmin.

"Eumhhh...eumh…" Desah Sungmin ketika jari-jari itu mulai berputar didalam miliknya sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini sibuk mengecup punggung wanita itu dengan wajah memerah.

Merasa jika milik Sungmins sudah mulai berkedut, Kyuhyun pun mempercepat intensitas tusukannya hingga cairan Sungmin pun menyembur hingga membasahi seluruh jemari namja tersebut.

"A-aakkkhhhh…"

Cairan kental itu pun mengalir dari lubang Sungmin hingga menyusuri paha mulusnya. Merasa jika milik Sungmin sudah benar-benar basah, Kyuhyun pun bangkit dan perlahan mulai memasukkan miliknya hingga tertanam sempurna didalam sana.

"A-akh…aaakhh…"

Merasa jika Sungmin sudah merasa nyaman, ia pun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya secara beraturan sambil meremas butt padat tersebut dan sesekali ikut mendesah seperti Sungmin.

"Noonahh.. Kau… eungghhh…masih saja sempitthhh…" Racau Kyuhyun sambil menyingkirkan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajah wanita tersebut namun Sungmin hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman walapun kini ia tengah menahan sakit sekaligus kenikmatannya.

"Akhh…akhh…"

"Kyuhh…."

"Noonah… Aku akan segera-…eungg-…sampai…"

"Aku juga-…aaakkkkkhhhh!"

Lenguhan panjang itu pun terdengar ketika mereka berdua kini sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kyuhyun pun memberikan sisa-sisa tumbukannya untuk Sungmin sedangkan wanita itu kini sibuk meremas dadanya sendiri untuk sekedar menyalurkan kepuasannya.

Setelah dirasa lelah, Kyuhyun pun perlahan melepaskan tautan mereka kemudian membalik tubuh Sungmin dan menggendong tubuh itu agar naik ketas ranjang.

Nampak jika wanita itu tengah memandangnya sendu namun tersirat akan kepuasan hingga Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk melakukannya lagi.

Dengan mengikuti nalurinya, ia pun mengangkat salah satu kaki Sungmin untuk bersandar diatas bahunya kemudian kembali menyatukan tubuh mereka hingga lenguhan-lenguhan erotis itu pun kembali terdengar.

Satu malam itu benar-benar mereka habiskan untuk bercinta hingga pukul 04.00 dini hari mereka memilih untuk menyudahinya. Tak terhitung berapa banyak sperma yang sudah Kyuhyun tanamkan kedalam ovum Sungmin hingga didalam hati mereka berharap jika salah satu sperma itu akan kembali membuahi ovum Sungmin didalam sana.

Sungmin yang saat ini sudah terlelap lebih dulu itu kini tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas dada bidang Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga itu memilih untuk memasang selimut pada tubuh telanjang mereka. Bibirnya kini mengecup dahi Sungmin kemudian pipinya pun ia topangkan pada dahi Sungmin hingga gumaman lirih itu terdengar seiring dengan terpejamnya mata tersebut.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, calon istriku. Aku mencintaimu…"

=TBC=

Chapter 11 is update! XD

Chapter ini udah nyampe words 10k guyysss… bayangin aja betapa capeknya author buat ngetik dan anggap aja buat chap ini kalian lagi kayak nonton drama atau anggap author udah update 2 chap sekaligus XD

Huwaaaaaa! Sungguh jangan timvukin saya gara-gara ff ini lama banget baru update-nya! Maaf maaf! /BungkukinBadan1000x~

Bukan maksud saya buat ngelantarin ini ff, cuman saya bener-bener sibuk dan ide saya tiba-tiba ilang begitu aja T-T

Semoga chapter 11 ini enggak mengecewakan yak soalnya ada NC nya noh diatas XD

Kayaknya bentar lagi ff ini bakalan END deh. Tergantung moodnya si Author sih bakalan kapan END nya yang jelas nanti bakalan berakhir dengan HAPPY ENDING kok. Hihihihi

Untuk chap.12, semoga saya bisa update lebih cepat ya? Tapi kalo ngaret lagi ya harap dimaklumin. Saya janji kok bakalan berjuang untuk ff ini sampai akhir! Makasih banyak yang udah ngasi semangat buat Author #TjivokAtuatu~

See you next chap guyss~

 **Big thank's to :**

 **Chapter.9 : laelikyumin**

 **Chapter.10 : KyuMin EvilAegyo, she3nno, KimYeWook411, Park Heeni, abilhikmah, ismayminnieELF, Shengmin137, Cheonsa528, danabeth, Frostbee, SuniaSunKyu137, nova137, nurindaKyumin, kyuminkyukyu, ovallea, Harusuki Ginichi, hanna, Joyers, iisma22, lee hye byung, ikakyuminssm, Eka yoon, nanami, KikyWP16, Guest, kim nophi, orange girls, yuda aidenkyu**

 **dan readers yang namanya lupa kesebut ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Lesson (REMAKE)**

Cast : Lee Sungmin (29th), Cho Kyuhyun (19th), Jung Yunho (30th)

Disclaimer : Cerita ini murni saya ambil dari K-Movie "Love Lesson" yang disutradarai oleh Ko Kyung-a, namun disini saya hanya mengubah cast menjadi OTP kita tercinta, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, dan sedikit tambahan ide dari saya untuk penyesuaIan jalan cerita.

Warning : GS! Sex Activity! Typo's! Tidak sesuai EYD!

.

.

DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

DON'T BASH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

~Happy Reading~

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK!**

"Changmin-ah?"

"E-eoh Kyu?"

Changmin yang baru saja menyelesaikan urusan mandinya kini malah dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kyuhyun yang bertamu ke apartemennya di waktu pagi yang dingin seperti ini. Bahkan tanpa disangka lagi sahabatnya itu tidak datang sendiri, Ia kini bersama dengan seorang wanita cantik disebelahnya yang memang sudah beberapa lama ini sudah jarang Ia lihat keberadaannya.

"Annyeong haseyo Changmin-sshi?" Sapa Sungmin dengan ramah tak lupa dengan melambaikan tangannya hingga berhasil membuat Changmin menjadi tersipu. Walaupun Ia tahu jika wanita cantik ini sudah menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun, tetap saja darahnya menjadi berdesir saat tipe wanita idamannya ini menyapa nya dengan senyuman yang kelewat cantik.

"A-ah ne. Annyeong haseyo seonsaengnim."

Berusaha mengusir rona merah di wajahnya, lelaki tinggi itu pun memberikan isyarat agar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk mengikutinya hingga Changmin menggiring mereka untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Karena mereka berdua datang tanpa adanya pemberitahuan, Changmin menjadi tidak sempat untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Beruntung jika tadi malam Ia tidak bergadang di ruang tamu sehingga pagi ini ruangan tersebut tidak seberantakan seperti biasanya.

Changmin hanya perlu merapikan beberapa bantal yang terletak tidak beraturan kemudian mempersilahkan tamu nya itu untuk mendudukkan diri mereka di atas sofa panjang yang ada. "Oh iya silahkan duduk."

Keduanya kompak mengangguk. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan lengan kanannya ke sandaran sofa, tepat di belakang pundak Sungmin. Sedangkan wanita itu kini sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kalian ingin minum apa? Biar ku buatkan." Tawar Changmin sebelum beranjak pergi hingga Sungmin pun dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya kearah Changmin yang saat ini sedang menatapnya.

"Secangkir Lemon tea hangat. Bagaimana denganmu Kyu?"

"Air putih saja." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya namun jawaban itu terang saja membuat Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan meminta yang macam-macam bahkan sesuatu yang tidak ada di dalam kulkas miliknya. Namun beruntung kali ini permintaan lelaki itu masuk di akal sehingga Changmin bisa sedikit bernafas lega.

"Hanya itu? Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ne?"

Setelah Changmin berlalu pergi, Sungmin sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan ucapan Kyuhyun namun matanya masih saja menatap kearah lain. "Kenapa cuma air putih?"

Kyuhyun pun menatap kearah Sungmin yang kini sudah menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas lengan kanannya, memperhatikan wajah wanitanya yang terlihat cantik walaupun hanya dilihat dari arah samping seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak ingin minum sesuatu yang memiliki rasa. _Noona_ tahu sendiri kan jika beberapa hari ini isi perutku sepertinya sedang bermasalah."

Lelaki itu pun beralih mengusap perutnya yang beberapa hari ini di dalamnya serasa teraduk-aduk, entah karena cara makannya yang salah atau karena aktivitas nya yang padat membuat pola makannya menjadi ikut terganggu.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang mendengar alasan Kyuhyun pun baru mengingat jika beberapa hari ini Kyuhyun memang lebih sering keluar masuk kamar mandi untuk sekedar membuang isi perutnya lewat mulut. Wanita itu malah mengira jika Kyuhyun sering masuk angin karena jarang memakai baju ketika tidur.

"Benar juga. Aku sampai melupakannya." Gumam wanita itu pelan kemudian memilih untuk mendongakkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangan kirinya yang sudah menempel diatas dada Kyuhyun.

"Apa Changmin tinggal sendirian disini? Dimana orang tuanya?"

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Ia pun kini memilih untuk memainkan jemari lentik Sungmin diatas dadanya kemudian menatap lurus kearah depan dengan raut seperti tengah berpikir. "Mereka tinggal di Busan. Hanya Changmin yang berjuang sendirian untuk hidup di kota."

"Tak ku sangka Changmin adalah seorang yang pekerja keras." Ucap wanita itu dengan nada yang tersirat akan kebanggaan namun Kyuhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan bahu yang terangkat. "Begitu lah."

Tak lama setelah itu, Changmin pun datang dari arah dapur dengan membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman juga beberapa cemilan untuk menemaninya. Sempat lelaki bujang itu mengernyit saat mendapati kedua tamunya itu malah sedang asyik memadu kasih di ruang tamunya hingga timbul lah rasa iri pada diri Changmin, namun sesegera mungkin Ia tepis pemikiran tersebut dan memilih untuk mendekati mereka berdua. "Maaf jika menunggu lama."

Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah asyik memainkan anak rambut Sungmin kini memilih untuk menghentikan aksinya kemudian menyantap kudapan yang baru saja Changmin bawa. Sedangkan Sungmin, wanita itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil menatap Changmin yang saat ini nampak canggung ketika mereka tengah duduk berhadapan seperti ini.

"Tak masalah. Terima kasih, Changmin-sshi." Sungmin berujar untuk mencairkan suasana hingga lelaki itu pun bisa sedikit tersenyum kemudian mencari posisi duduknya senyaman mungkin.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun nampak menikmati suguhan yang Changmin bawa tadi. Wanita itu pun meletakkan secangkir Lemon tea tersebut ke atas meja kemudian menatap Changmin yang nampak menyibukkan dirinya. "Maaf jika kami mengganggumu di hari libur seperti ini, Changmin-sshi."

"Tak masalah, seonsaengnim. Lagi pula aku juga sedang bebas hari ini."

"Tidak bermain game?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah meneguk segelas air putihnya kemudian meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Sebenarnya iya. Tapi tak mungkin kan jika ada yang bertamu, aku malah asyik dengan dunia ku sendiri?"

Jawaban dari Changmin memang ada benarnya. Kyuhyun pun mengangguk mengerti sambil mencomot kembali setoples kue kering dengan choco chips sebagai hiasannya, namun isinya yang semula penuh kini hanya tersisa setengah akibat Kyuhyun habiskan dalam waktu kurang dari 5 menit. Sungmin yang memperhatikan tingkah Kyuhyun dari tadi pun dengan tega merebut toples tersebut dari pangkuan Kyuhyun hingga membuat lelaki itu mendelik kearahnya.

"Jangan protes! Pencernaanmu sedang terganggu tapi kau malah asyik menelan coklat ini. Lagi pula sejak kapan coklat menjadi kudapan favorit mu? Bukankah kau tidak menyukainya?" Cibir Sungmin sebelum Kyuhyun berani melayangkan protesnya.

Bukannya mengarang, bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri yang mengatakan jika Ia tidak menyukai semua yang berbau coklat karena menurut Kyuhyun itu dapat merusak pita suaranya.

Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu mulai bertingkah aneh. Mulai dari sering merasa mual, berbalik menyukai hal yang tidak disukainya, bahkan tak jarang lelaki yang kerap bersikap jahil itu sering bersikap manja dan ujung-ujungnya mengajak Sungmin untuk bermain di atas 'ranjang'.

Benar saja. Lelaki itu kini malah melipat tangannya di dada kemudian melayangkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan yang mengarah pada 'acara merajuk' itu pun lebih memilih untuk mengabaikannya kemudian beralih untuk menatap Changmin kembali.

"Changmin-sshi, apa kau sudah memiliki pekerjaan setelah upacara kelulusan beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menjauhkan toples coklat Changmin dari Kyuhyun walaupun kekasihnya itu masih saja berusaha untuk merebutnya.

"Aku bersyukur sudah mendapatkannya Seonsaengnim. Ya…walaupun waktu liburku juga menjadi sedikit terganggu karena waktu kerjanya yang penuh. Bahkan nominal gajinya tidak sesuai dengan jumlah waktu kerja yang diberikan. Aku seperti sedang bekerja di zaman penjajahan."

"Kau ini terlalu jujur sekali." Celetuk Kyuhyun setelah mendapatkan toples tersebut walaupun Sungmin sempat mencubit pangkal pahanya hingga ia mendelik sakit.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Memang seperti itu lah kenyataannya. Ingin saja aku mencari pekerjaan lain, tapi hanya pekerjaan itu yang bisa ku lakukan agar memiliki uang tambahan sendiri." Kekeh Changmin walaupun ia sedikit malu untuk mengakuinya.

Wanita cantik itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Setelah berhasil membuat Kyuhyun menjadi duduk tenang disampingnya, wanita itu kemudian menatap Changmin dengan tatapan seriusnya. "Begitukah? Kami rasa, kami memiliki pekerjaan yang pas untukmu."

Changmin sontak terkejut. Merasa jika Sungmin telah mengajaknya berbicara kearah yang serius, lelaki itu pun dengan sigap menegakkan tubuhnya dan ikut menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan berbinar. "Be-benarkah? Pekerjaan apa seonsaengnim?"

"Jadilah manager Kyuhyun. Kau tahu, betapa lelah nya aku jika harus merangkap menjadi seorang manager dan komposer sekaligus? Aku rasa harus ada yang membantu untuk mengurus bayi besarku ini."

"Ya! Aku lebih cocok jadi suami mu dari pada hanya sebagai bayi mu _Noona_. Kau ini jahat sekali!" Celetuk Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedari tadi juga sibuk menyimak ucapan wanitanya. Sebagai seorang kekasih, ia tentu merasa tidak terima ketika Sungmin malah mengatainya di depan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Manager Kyuhyun? Boleh saja. Tapi apakah mengurus Kyuhyun itu adalah pekerjaan yang sulit?"

Sungmin pun melirik sekilas kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah menahan kesal. Namun bukannya takut, wanita itu malah menunjukkan raut santai dan bersikap tak peduli seolah tak ada Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya. "Tentu saja sulit. Kau harus menyiapkan segala keperluannya, mulai dari mengatur jadwal, mencari designer pribadi untuk Kyuhyun, hingga keperluan pribadinya kau sendiri yang menyiapkannya. Apalagi kau harus menghadapi tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun, aku jamin kau pasti akan merasa kesulitan nantinya."

" _Noona_!"

Changmin dan Sungmin sontak menatap Kyuhyun yang nampak kesal, terbukti dengan warna kulit putih pucatnya kini telah berubah menjadi merah. Sebenarnya Changmin sudah menyadari perubahan ekpresi Kyuhyun dan ujung-ujungnya dia juga yang menjadi sasaran kekesalannya. Namun beruntung ada Sungmin berada disini. Ia jadi merasa yakin jika kekasih sahabatnya itu bisa menjadi pawang untuk meredakan emosi Kyuhyun.

"Aku bercanda."

Benar saja. Sambil terkekeh geli, wanita itu pun segera mendekat kearah Kyuhyun kemudian mengusap dagu kekasihnya itu, bak mengusap dagu seekor kucing yang sedang dimanja oleh majikannya. Ajaibnya Kyuhyun yang semula kesal kini beralih untuk menurut kemudian membuang nafasnya berat.

"Sudah hentikan."

Dengan lembut, lelaki itu pun menjauhkan jemari lentik Sungmin dari dagunya, namun jemari Sungmin yang masih ia genggam itu ia mainkan dengan cara memelintir ataupun sekedar menarik-narik ujung jari Sungmin dengan jahil.

"Kyuhyun adalah pria yang baik. Aku tahu, sebagai seorang sahabat kau pasti bisa membantunya."

Tak ada beban di raut wajah Sungmin ketika wanita itu mengucapkannya. Dengan hal itu, siapa pun bisa menyimpulkan jika wanita itu benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

Changmin hanya dapat menyunggingkan senyuman canggungnya ketika menyaksikan kemesraan dua orang didepannya secara langsung. Bahkan terpikir dibenaknya jika betapa bahagianya hidup Kyuhyun sekarang ketika memiliki kekasih yang cantik, berhati mulia, senantiasa memanjakannya atau bahkan bersedia untuk melayaninya kapan pun Kyuhyun mau. Itu pemikiran yang tiba-tiba melintas didalam otak Changmin ketika Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah membeberkan semua cerita romantis hingga erotis itu padanya. Wajar saja jika sampai sekarang Changmin merasa iri dan sangat bercita-cita ingin memilih kekasih atau bahkan calon istri yang sama seperti Sungmin.

"Ehem."

Deheman dari Kyuhyun ternyata berhasil membuat Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Lelaki itu kemudian membuang pandangannya kala mata nya itu ketahuan tengah menatap wajah Sungmin tanpa berkedip, yang ternyata telah disadari oleh Kyuhyun sedari tadi.

Dengan gugup, Changmin pun mengangguk walaupun Kyuhyun masih saja tidak memutus pandangan tajam itu pada wajahnya. Bahkan Changmin sendiri pun merasa heran jika Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat sensitif dan mengjengkelkan di waktu bersamaan. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bersedia."

"Bagus sekali." Wanita itu berujar sangat senang hingga tanpa sadar menggenggam tangan lelaki didepannya hingga berhasil membuat mata Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka.

"Terima kasih Changmin-sshi. Mohon kerjasamanya, ne?"

"T-tentu Seonsaengnim."

Ingin sekali Changmin menjauhkan genggaman Sungmin dari tangannya, walaupun sebenarnya Changmin tak rela. Namun lebih berbahaya lagi jika ia tidak menjauhkan sendiri kedua tangannya itu dari Sungmin karena Kyuhyun sudah seperti ingin mengulitinya saat ini juga.

Namun sebelum Changmin berhasil menarik tangannya, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Sungmin kemudian berdiri bersiap untuk segera pergi.

"Ku rasa pertemuan kita hari ini sudah cukup. Baiklah Changmin-ah. Ku rasa kami harus pergi setelah ini karena kami masih punya urusan yang lain."

"Benarkah? Aaa… baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan menghubungi kalian lagi nanti. Seonsaengnim, bisakah kau memberikan nomor ponselmu untukku? Tolong simpan disini saja-…"

Baru saja Changmin akan memberikan ponselnya pada Sungmin, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menghalangi niat sahabatnya itu hingga membuat Sungmin menatapnya jengah. "Tidak perlu! Kau masih punya nomor ponselku kan? Kalau ada apa-apa, cukup hubungi aku saja."

Awalnya Changmin terkejut. Namun sebagai sahabat yang baik, Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah walaupun ia harus menerima jika untuk kedua kalinya ia gagal mendapatkan nomor ponsel pribadi Sungmin.

"Kenapa begitu? Tidak ada salahnya kan jika Changmin-sshi menghubungiku secara langsung nanti-…"

"Tidak boleh! Ayo _Noona_. Kita pulang!" Paksa Kyuhyun lagi dan akhirnya dihadiahi tarikan nafas jengkel dari Sungmin. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyuhyun akan menjadi semenyebalkan ini walaupun ia harus bertingkah seperti itu didepan Changmin.

Sungmin hanya dapat membuang nafasnya lelah. Dengan tak enak hati, wanita itu pun beralih untuk mendekati Changmin karena merasa kasihan padanya yang sudah puas ikut mendapatkan imbas dari sikap menyebalkan Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Maafkan aku Changmin-ah. Kurasa Kyuhyun memang jadi sensitif beberapa hari ini. Ku mohon kau bisa memakluminya. Kalau begitu kami permisi. Sampai bertemu lagi Changmin-ah."

 **CHUP!**

Tak ada yang menduga jika Sungmin akan memberikan kecupan selamat tinggal itu di pipi kanan Changmin, termasuk sang objek itu sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu kini tengah membulatkan matanya sangat terkejut bahkan kepala nya sudah ingin meledak saat ini juga.

" _NOONA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya tadi?"

"Apa?"

Saat ini kedua orang itu tengah duduk diatas kursi mobil masing-masing, namun mobil tersebut masih dalam keadaan mati. Setelah insiden Sungmin mencium pipi Changmin secara live didepan mata Kyuhyun tadi, lelaki tampan itu merasa sangat kesal hingga tanpa permisi menarik Sungmin menjauh bahkan meninggalkan Changmin sendirian masih dengan wajah shock ditempatnya.

Mobil Sungmin masih berada di parkiran basement yang sepi. Sehingga kedua orang itu leluasa untuk melakukan sesuatu semisal berbicara dengan nada tinggi seperti ini karena dengan volume seperti apapun juga, tidak akan ada juga yang bakal mendengarnya.

"Kau mencium pipi Changmin di depan mataku!"

"Apanya yang salah? Lagi pula itu hanya di pipi, bukan di bibir." Bantah Sungmin tak mau kalah bahkan ia sama sekali tak ingin melihat jika wajah Kyuhyun saat ini tengah memerah padam seperti kettle air panas yang lupa dimatikan diatas kompor.

"Hanya? Hanya kau bilang?!"

"Iya. Apa ada yang salah? Entah mengapa hari ini ku lihat wajah Changmin terlihat sangat tampan. Aku sampai tidak tahan untuk mencium pipinya." Tambah Sungmin sambil berpura-pura mengingat wajah Changmin. Entah apa maksudnya Sungmin mengatakan hal itu kepada Kyuhyun. Tapi yang jelas, lelaki itu sudah sangat kesal hingga ubun-ubunnya pun ikut berdenyut-denyut dan ingin meledak. Hingga pikiran untuk membungkam bibir Sungmin saat ini juga pun terlintas didalam otaknya.

" _Noona_!"

Kali ini Sungmin yang sontak saja menutup telinganya yang berdengung. Cukup sudah ia mendengar teriakan tak jelas dari Kyuhyun hingga wanita itu pun beralih menatap Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang terangkat, khas ketika seseorang tengah mencibir lawan bicaranya. "Apa lagi? Kau ini terlalu sensitif."

"Ya!"

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Kalau kau masih saja berisik akan ku ikat kau jika kita sudah sampai di rumah." Ancam Sungmin pada akhirnya namun bukannya takut, Kyuhyun malah merasa senang saat mendapat ancaman tersebut. Ia pun beralih untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Sungmin, atau lebih terlihat seperti akan menindih wanita tersebut bahkan helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun sudah sampai ke indera penciumannya.

"Ikat saja! Aku malah senang jika _Noona_ mengikatku apalagi di atas ranjang. Jangan lupa tanggalkan semua pakaianku juga ya?" Tak lupa Kyuhyun pun menunjukkan seringainya setelah berhasil membuat pipi Sungmin merona karena lelaki itu tengah menggigit bibir tebalnya sendiri berniat menggoda, tepat di depan mata Sungmin.

"Dasar mesum!"

.

.

.

Setelah insiden didalam mobil itu, pada akhirnya mereka berdua kini tengah berada diatas ranjang yang sama walaupun tidak melakukan hal lebih selain ciuman basah. Yang membedakan hanya Kyuhyun saat ini sedang toples, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengenakan celana hotpants dan kaos tanpa lengan berdada rendah favoritnya.

Walaupun ada beberapa 'tanda mengganjal' di beberapa bagian leher dan dada bagian atasnya, tidak mengurungkan niat Sungmin untuk beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi sekedar untuk membersihkan diri. Namun ia lebih memilih untuk membelakangi Kyuhyun sambil menatap jengah tumpukan pakaian kotor yang berserakan di pojok kamar nya.

"Besok orang tua mu sudah pulang. Artinya kau harus merapikan pakaian mu yang berserakan di pojokkan itu segera." Sindiran itu tanpa basa-basi langsung saja Sungmin layangkan pada Kyuhyun yang saat ini tengah sibuk memainkan kekasih portabelnya sampai akhirnya tertera tulisan 'YOU LOSE' pada layar perseginya.

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak terima setelah memilih untuk menyingkirkan benda itu dan beralih untuk membalikkan badan Sungmin untuk menghadap kearahnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berpikir kau sudah terlalu lama tinggal disini bahkan tidak sama sekali pun berniat untuk membantuku membersihkan rumah."

Akhirnya curhatan itu keluar juga dari bibir sexy milik Sungmin. Bisa Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas jika bibir itu kini tengah dimanyunkan seperti paruh bebek hingga lelaki itu bisa menyimpulkan sendiri jika acara merajuk ala Sungmin pun sudah berlangsung.

"Jadi kau marah karena itu? Baiklah. Aku akan mulai membantumu hari ini."

Baru saja Kyuhyun berniat untuk merapikan pakaiannya, niat itu tiba-tiba saja terhenti kala ucapan Sungmin yang kelewat ketus itu terlontar dari bibir Sungmin. Nampak wanita itu melipatkan tangannya dibawah dada tanpa berniat untuk menatap raut bingung dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun. "Tak perlu. Terlambat jika kau baru mengatakannya sekarang."

"Coba lihat siapa yang sensitif sekarang? Aku atau _Noona_?"

"Tentu saja kau."

"Masih saja tidak mau mengalah."

"Seperti kau tidak saja."

Sebenarnya jika dilihat-lihat, pasangan ini sama-sama memiliki ego yang tinggi. Terbukti ketika kedua nya tidak ingin saling mengalah dalam memperdebatkan sesuatu. Sampai ada salah satu dari mereka yang merajuk hingga pasangan lain harus segera membujuknya jika tak ingin masalah mereka menjadi semakin besar.

 **GREP!**

Akhirnya kali ini Kyuhyun lah yang memilih untuk mengalah. Lelaki itu pun dengan lembut memeluk Sungmin dari belakang kemudian melingkarkan kedua lengannya itu keatas perut rata Sungmin sambil menyandarkan dagunya ke atas bahu kanan wanita tersebut.

" _Noona_?"

"Apa?"

Sama seperti yang dirasakan Sungmin saat di dalam mobil tadi. Kali ini teliga Kyuhyun yang berdengung sakit karena wanita itu malah membentak tepat didepan telinga kirinya. "Aih, berhentilah berucap ketus padaku."

"Tidak akan sampai kau merubah sikapmu." Ancam Sungmin hingga mau tak mau harus dituruti oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun ia sendiri pun tak yakin apakah dirinya masih bisa untuk merubah sikapnya dengan mudah.

Dengan setengah hati, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun kembali menjatuhkan dagunya keatas bahu Sungmin sambil sesekali mendekatkan indera penciumannya untuk menghirup aroma memabukkan dari leher jenjang tersebut.

"Baiklah baiklah. Aku mengalah. Apa _Noona_ puas?"

"Belum. Aku masih kesal pada Cho Kyuhyun." Wanita itu masih saja berucap dengan nada ketus bahkan tak berniat sama sekali untuk memandang wajah tampannya hingga membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau berhenti merajuk?"

Sungmin tak merespon. Namun ia lirikkan sedikit matanya kerah samping, memandang tepat kearah mata Kyuhyun yang saat ini ternyata sedang terkatup walaupun dengan raut wajah yang terlihat murung.

"Cium aku lagi. Tadi kau bermain sangat payah. Aku bahkan tidak menikmatinya."

Mata Kyuhyun pun sontak terbuka ketika Sungmin mengucapkan hal tersebut. Diliriknya Sungmin yang saat ini juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Wajahnya yang murung itu kini beralih menjadi bersinar kembali hingga saking senangnya ia pun segera membalikkan badan wanita itu lagi sambil mencekeram kedua bahu Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Jadi yang tadi masih kurang? Baiklah, akan ku ulangi lagi hingga kau puas-…" Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membungkam bibir Sungmin yang sexy tersebut, namun siapa sangka wanita itu malah menutup mulutnya sendiri hingga membuat Kyuhyun merasa kecewa untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kenapa lagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada yang terdengar menyedihkan bahkan wajah tampannya juga menunjukkan raut yang serupa dengan nada suaranya.

"Tapi kau belum mandi."

"…"

Entah Kyuhyun harus menjukkan ekpresi seperti apa kali ini. Sedih, kecewa, atau mungkin tertawa? Ia benar-benar tidak tau apa maksud Sungmin untuk memberikan alasan yang bertele-tele dan tidak masuk akal itu kepadanya. Jika memang wanita itu tidak ingin ia sentuh, cukup bilang tidak maka ia tidak merasa dipermainkan seperti ini kan? Membuat kesal saja.

"Apa masalahnya? Biasanya juga kau tidak akan protes!"

"Tapi kali ini kau harus mandi. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh menciumku. TITIK!"

Sungmin sudah berhasil untuk membuat Kyuhyun merasa jengkel berkali-kali hari ini. Jika saja hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, boleh saja wanita itu mengerjainya sekian waktu seperti tadi tanpa membuatnya kesal. Tapi ini?

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, tak ada gunanya juga Kyuhyun marah pada kekasih tercintanya ini. Jika memang dengan cara mem-bully Kyuhyun adalah suatu kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin, dengan berat ini lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mengalah karena bisa saja sewaktu-waktu Sungmin tidak akan memberikan jatah lagi untuknya. Kalian tau itu akan jadi sangat berbahaya untuk Kyuhyun, kan?

"Arasseo… arasseo! Aku akan mandi. Tunggu aku ne? Jika aku sudah wangi, bersiaplah untuk tumbang dibawahku!"

"Coba saja!"

 **CHUP!**

Sebelum beranjak pergi, dengan gerakan cepat lelaki itu mencuri ciuman singkat dipipi kanan Sungmin kemudian berlalu pergi dengan tawa bahagia disana. Sedangkan Sungmin, wanita itu hanya terkekeh kecil kala melihat kelakuan kekasihnya yang ternyata belum berubah menjadi dewasa sepenuhnya. Atau mungkin, walaupun lelaki itu sudah beranjak dewasa, namun dirinya masih memiliki selera humor yang tinggi untuk menyenangkan Sungmin.

"Anak itu…"

Wanita itu kemudian beranjak dari posisinya untuk merapikan pakaian kotor Kyuhyun yang berserakan. Sebenarnya Sungmin tak perlu diminta untuk merapikan pakaian itu sendiri, namun ia hanya mencoba untuk mengajarkan Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu memiliki kesadaran sendiri untuk menjaga kebersihan apalagi dirinya sedang menginap di tempat orang lain.

"Lain kali jika dia masih seperti ini, akan ku jewer telinganya sampai putus." Ancam Sungmin walaupun nyatanya tak mungkin ia melakukan hal itu, namun hanya sekedar untuk meluapkan rasa jengkelnya pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak masalah bagi Sungmin jika ditempat itu hanya terdapat pakaian atau celana kotor yang ia letakkan disana. Namun yang salah adalah pakaian dalam yang mereka kenakan sehabis bercinta nyatanya penuh dengan cairan 'cinta' itu juga ia tumpuk menjadi satu disana. Alhasil membuat seluruh pakaian tersebut menghasilkan bau yang sangat menyengat, bahkan Sungmin sendiri menjadi malas untuk mencucinya.

"Dasar jorok!" Dumel Sungmin ketika mengangkat satu celana dalam Kyuhyun yang terselip diantara celana panjang dan kemeja polos miliknya.

Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan pakaian kotor Kyuhyun menjadi satu didalam keranjang, wanita itu kemudian mengangkat keranjang tersebut kemudian memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam mesin cuci.

 **TING TONG…**

"Eoh? Ada yang bertamu? Apa Nyonya dan Tuan Cho sudah pulang hari ini?"

 **TING TONG!**

Bel tersebut kembali berbunyi dengan sedikit cepat, pertanda jika seseorang yang tengah menekannya seperti sedang terburu-buru. Walaupun dengan alis berkerut, Sungmin langsung saja memakai sweater yang dapat menutupi bagian dada dan lehernya karena tak mungkin ia menghadapi tamu dengan keadaan seperti tadi. Ia pun semakin mempercepat laju jalannya kemudian membuka pintu tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu wajah 'tamu' yang terlihat dilayar intercome miliknya. "Tunggu sebentar."

 **PIP!**

"Annyeong Haseyo, Sungmin-ah…"

"…"

Tubuh Sungmin nampak membatu ketika mendapati seseorang yang sangat tak terduga kini tengah berdiri didepannya. Sosok yang saat ini benar-benar ia hindari. Sosok yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini tidak pernah lagi singgah di pikirannya, kini tengah menatapnya santai dengan senyuman wajah oriental yang khas walau dari seorang wanita yang telah berusia tak lagi muda.

"E- _eomma_?"

Hanya satu kalimat tanya penuh dengan keraguaan itu yang bisa Sungmin ucapkan karena sampai sekarang pun juga jiwanya kini masih berada dalam keterkejutan. Bahkan ia juga tidak menyadari jika masih ada lagi seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi tengah menatapnya tak lupa dengan tatapan haru seolah mengatakan jika tatapan tersirat akan kerinduan itu memang tertuju padanya.

" _Noona_?"

"Sungjin-ah?"

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu kini tengah duduk dalam kecanggungan, walaupun seseorang yang lebih dewasa diantara mereka itu bersikap santai seolah tidak ada yang membebani pikirannya, berbeda dengan keadaan Sungmin yang saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik.

Nampak jika wanita itu sedari sibuk menekan-nekan ujung jarinya, juga matanya berusaha mungkin untuk tidak menatap kedua tamu nya walaupun didalam lubuk hatinya jika saat ini juga ingin sekali ia memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. Namun karena ego nya sudah terlanjur menjadi-jadi, ia pun segan untuk melakukan hal tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk diam tak bersuara daripada kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan keluar secara spontan dari bibir manisnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu nak?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan kabar _eomma_?"

"Aku juga sama."

Canggung. Siapa pun yang berada disana pasti merasakan hal tersebut walaupun dari mereka bertiga tak ada satu pun yang berani untuk mengungkitnya. Sungjin yang biasanya akan banyak mengoceh apabila sudah bertemu sang kakak pun kali ini hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kedua tangannya yang terpaut.

Sedangkan Sungmin pun akhirnya melirikkan matanya kearah Sungjin yang ternyata sedari tadi tengah sibuk mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sungjin? Apa kau bersekolah dengan baik di Jepang sana?"

Adik lelakinya itu pun sontak menegakkan kepalanya kemudian menatap sang kakak sambil mengangguk singkat. "Tentu saja. Bahkan aku sudah mendapatkan beasiswa untuk kuliah di Royal Academy of Music, Inggris. Bulan depan aku akan mulai tinggal di Marylebone Road…"

"Kau akan meninggalkan _eomma_ sendirian?" Potong Sungmin hingga Sungjin pun nampak terdiam sejenak. Remaja lelaki itu nampak melirikkan matanya kearah sang ibu, seolah mengatakan jika ibu mereka yang harus berbicara setelah ini.

Tentu Sungmin tidak bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Tanpa ia perlu tanyakan secara langsung pun Sungmin memang sudah menyadari jika kedua orang didepannya ini memiliki maksud lain selain sekedar bertamu ke rumahnya.

"Tidak jika kau ikut dengan _eomma_."

"Apa?" Hanya respon itu yang Sungmin berikan ketika mendengar kalimat ambigu yang _eomma_ mereka lontarkan. Alisnya mengkerut. Terlebih sang _eomma_ kini beralih untuk menatap dengan serius kearahnya.

"Min, Tinggal lah bersama _eomma_ di Jepang."

"…"

Wanita itu benar-benar terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika 'ajakan' lah yang harus Sungmin dengar ketika untuk pertama kali setelah 4 tahun terakhir mereka bertemu. Terlebih ketika wanita itu mengucapkan kata 'Jepang', entah mengapa telinganya menjadi sensitif setelah mendengar hal tersebut.

"Kau tahu? _Eomma_ tidak bisa meninggalkan tanah kelahiran _eomma_ sendiri. _Eomma_ sangat mencintai Jepang, nak." Terdengar suara getaran halus ketika wanita yang tak lagi muda itu mengucapkannya. Bohong jika Sungmin tidak mendengarnya. Namun Sungmin mencoba untuk tidak peduli setelah kembali mengingat apa yang sudah wanita itu lakukan padanya dan sang ayah beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Bisa tergambar jelas diingatan Sungmin bagaimana seorang Nyonya Lee terlibat skadal perselingkuhan bersama lelaki yang ia pun malas untuk mengingat namanya, hingga membuat rumah tangga keluarga Lee hancur setelah kematian mendadak sang Ayah. Bukan kah Nyonya Lee yang notabennya adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri itu terkesan jahat?

" _Eomma_ mencintai Jepang atau mencintai Pria _eomma_ yang tinggal disana?"

Kali ini jantung Nyonya Lee yang seperti berhenti sesaat. Sungmin memang tidak menatapnya ketika melayangkan sindirian tersebut, namun kalimat itu terang saja membuat wanita itu terdiam bahkan tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata kirinya.

"Sungmin…"

"Aku tahu ini hanya akal-akalan _eomma_ saja. _Eomma_ ingin mengenalkanku pada pria Jepang itu untuk menggantikan _Appa_ , kan? Maaf saja _eomma_. Aku menolak…"

Sungmin pun melirikkan matanya kearah meja. Karena terkejut dengan kedatangan 2 tamu jauhnya ia menjadi lupa menghidangkan sesuatu untuk mereka. "Ah, aku sampai lupa untuk menghidangkan sesuatu untuk kalian. Sebentar, aku akan menyiapkannya dulu."

Bukan tanpa alasan Sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan tersebut. Ia juga merasakan sesak sama hal nya dengan apa yang dirasakan sang Ibu. Matanya yang nampak memerah itu pun dengan sekuat mungkin ia tutupi agar ia tidak terlihat lemah. Dengan cepat ia pun bangkit dari duduknya, namun siapa sangka jika Nyonya Lee malah menahan lengannya dengan cengkraman kuat.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Min! Ku mohon dengarkan _eomma_. Hiroshi adalah pria yang baik. _Eomma_ yakin kau pasti menyukainya jika sudah bertemu nanti-…"

Pembelaan itu terang saja membuat hati Sungmin yang semula rapuh itu menjadi panas kembali. Tanpa sadar ia pun melepas paksa cengkraman Nyonya Lee kemudian menatap wanita itu dengan tatapan terlukanya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kau bujuk _eomma_. Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong. Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ku di Jepang hanya untuk pria penggoda seperti itu!"

"Jaga ucapanmu Sungmin!"

 **PLAK!**

Baik Sungmin maupun Nyonya Lee, mereka sama-sama terdiam setelah Sungmin merasakan tamparan keras tersebut di pipi kirinya. Tak perlu waktu lama hal tersebut membuat wajah Sungmin memerah, bukan karena rasa perih di pipinya, namun rasa sakit dihatinya membuat tangannya terkepal kuat bahkan ia merasa tidak segan untuk melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada dua orang didepannya.

" _Noona_! Jangan tatap _eomma_ seperti itu!" Kali ini Sungjin yang melayangkan pembelaan untuk Nyonya Lee. Bahkan adiknya itu tak segan untuk menunjuk wajahnya dengan lantang sambil melindungi sang ibu dibalik punggungnya.

Sedangkan Sungmin, hatinya kembali mencelos ketika sekian tahun berada di negeri orang ternyata membuat pengaruh besar untuk kepribadian adiknya. Atau mungkin adiknya itu berubah karena otaknya telah dicuci oleh 'ayah baru' yang tinggal bersamanya di Jepang sana?

"Kau pun sama seperti _eomma_ Sungjin! Kenapa kau tak pulang setelah mendengar kabar berita kematian _Appa_ bahkan kau lebih memilih untuk tinggal bersama Pria itu disana? Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi _Appa_ lagi?"

"A-aku menyayangi _Appa_! Hanya saja... Aku hanya tidak ingin membiarkan _eomma_ tinggal di Jepang sendirian. Itu saja."

Sungmin sudah memantapkan hatinya, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar semua pembelaan yang adiknya ini layangkan. Kentara sekali jika adiknya itu tengah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi ia sama sekali pun tidak berniat untuk memberikan penjelasan yang jujur kepadanya.

"Teruslah berbohong. Kau kira aku tak tahu jika _Eomma_ dan pria itu sudah menikah. Dan aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau sudah memberikan restu untuk mereka."

" _Noona_! Ini tidak seperti yang _Noona_ kira!"

"Sudah cukup!"

Sungmin sudah tidak kuasa untuk menahan teriakannya. Wanita itu pun menutup kedua telinganya dengan wajah tertunduk dan mata yang terpejam kuat. Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, bahkan ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan isakan dari bibirnya yang bergetar.

Sungmin pun mengambil langkah cepat kearah pintu. Ia pun membuka daun pintu tersebut dengan lebar, dengan terang-terangan mempersilahkan 2 orang tamunya untuk segera meninggalkan kediamannya. "Lebih baik kalian pulang! Kehadiran kalian tidak ku harapkan disini." Sungmin berusaha untuk tegas. Namun ucapan itu memang terdengar sangat kejam hingga membuat Sungjin dan Nyonya Lee menatap nanar kearahnya.

Sungmin memang tidak menunjukkan wajah terlukanya, namun Sungjin yang merasa tak terima mencoba untuk mendekat namun Sungmin yang menyadari itu sontak memundurkan tubuhnya menjauhi Sungjin.

"Kau mengusir kami? _Noona_ … ku mohon jangan seperti ini."

"Pulanglah. Ku mohon."

Nyonya Lee hanya dapat menunjukkan senyum mirisnya. Ia pun mengusap pelan lelehan air matanya tanpa berniat untuk merusak _make up_ yang menutupi wajahnya yang telah menua. Dengan anggun wanita itu bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil tas jinjing yang ia letakkan diatas meja kemudian mendekati Sungjin yang saat ini masih menatap sang kakak dengan tatapan kecewanya.

"Ayo Sungjin. Kakakmu memang sudah berubah. Dia bukan Sungmin yang kita kenal. Lebih baik kita kembali."

"Tapi, _eomma_."

"Ayo!"

Tak ada yang dapat Sungjin lakukan ketika Nyonya Lee sudah memberikan perintah seperti ini. Lelaki itu hanya dapat menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia pun melirikkan matanya kearah Sungmin kemudian berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya walaupun Sungmin sama sekali tak berniat untuk balas menatapnya.

"Jagalah diri _Noona_ dengan baik. Kami pergi."

Nyonya Lee sama sekali tidak ingin menatap wajah Sungmin ketika dirinya melewati anak perempuannya itu, berbeda dengan Sungjin yang tak ingin melepaskan pandangannya walaupun langkahnya sudah jauh meninggalkan daun pintu Apartemen Sungmin.

 **BLAM!**

Pintu tersebut telah terkunci rapat. Tangan kiri Sungmin pun masih setia berada diatas gagang pintu tersebut tanpa berniat untuk beranjak dari sana. Nampak jika wanita itu tengah menunduk. Tapi siapa pun bisa mendengar jika wanita itu tengah menangis penuh sesal saat ini.

 **GREP!**

Seseorang dengan kedua lengan kokoh yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di dalam kamar Sungmin itu pun akhirnya melingkar dengan sempurna di bahu Sungmin, memeluk wanita itu dengan erat berusaha memberikan kekuatan untuk wanitanya.

"Ku mohon jangan menangis." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, berharap wanita itu akan lebih merasa tenang. Wanita itu hanya diam. Namun perlahan ia pun membalikan badannya kemudian balas memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat bahkan seolah mengatakan jika Kyuhyun tidak boleh pergi darinya, seperti 'mereka' yang sudah meninggalkannya tanpa berusaha untuk peduli dengan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Jangan pergi seperti mereka pergi meninggalkanku…"

"Tidak akan…"

.

.

.

Sungmin masih sibuk dengan acara diamnya. Ia kini hanya menatap datar lantai ruang tamu miliknya sambil memainkan jemari lentiknya yang saling terpaut.

"Apa kau mendengar semuanya?" Tanya Sungmin walaupun ia sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang menatap dalam diam kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar nada penuh penyesalan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ia rasa Kyuhyun sudah salah paham jika dirinya akan marah setelah kekasih nya itu tahu dengan masalah apa yang selama ini ia sembunyikan tentang keluarganya.

"Tak masalah. Ku pikir sudah saatnya kau harus tahu." Balas Sungmin sekenanya, namun kali ini ia tak lupa memberikan sebuah senyuman singkat pada Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu percaya dengan ucapannya.

Lelaki itu balas tersenyum. Melihat jika emosi Sungmin sepertinya sudah mulai membaik, ia pun menarik pelan kepala wanita tersebut untuk bersandar diatas dadanya, tak lupa dengan kedua tangannya melingkar diatas pinggang Sungmin sambil mengusap lengan wanita tersebut dengan pelan.

Sungmin pun semakin menyamankan posisi bersandarnya. Sesekali matanya terpejam saat jemari Kyuhyun mulai merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi mata indahnya.

"Bolehkah aku mendengar sesuatu mengenai _Appa_ -mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati berharap jika wanita itu mau berbagi sedikit cerita tentang kehidupannya. Kyuhyun rasa tidak mungkin selamanya Sungmin terus-terusan merasakan beban tersebut sendirian karena mulai sekarang Kyuhyun berjanji dia lah tempat yang tepat bagi Sungmin untuk ikut menanggung beban yang selama ini wanita itu rasakan.

Awalnya Sungmin hanya mengehela nafas. Namun tak lama ia pun kembali memejamkan matanya namun bersiap untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang seharusnya Kyuhyun dengar setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

" _Appa_ , dia sudah meninggal 3 tahun yang lalu. _Appa_ -ku adalah seorang lelaki berkebangsaan Korea yang menikah dengan seorang wanita Jepang. Kau tau Aiko Nakagawa kan? Dan dia itu ibu ku…"

Benar. Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui siapa itu Aiko Nakagawa. Seorang artis wanita dari Jepang dengan karier yang begitu cemerlang. Semua karyanya selalu diminati oleh seluruh musisi Asia bahkan hingga mancanegara. Ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Sungmin merupakan anak dari artis tersebut. Karena yang Kyuhyun tau, Aiko tak pernah menceritakan secara rinci kepada publik siapa 2 orang anak yang ia miliki, walaupun beberapa tahun yang lalu artis tersebut menjadi sorotan publik lantaran kasus perselingkuhanya terdengar dan ikut menjadi trending topik sepanjang tahun.

"… _Eomma_ adalah seorang musisi terkenal di negaranya begitu juga ayahku. Mulanya _eomma_ ikut bersama kami untuk tinggal di Korea, namun tidak lagi setelah aku berumur 25 tahun. Karir mereka semakin melejit bahkan keduanya sibuk meniti karir di tanah kelahiran masing-masing. Hal itu membuat mereka sangat jarang untuk bertemu satu sama lain. Dan itu sangat menyulitkanku bersama Sungjin adikku untuk memilih, akan tinggal dengan siapa kami jika harus memilih diantara mereka berdua…"

"…Akhirnya _eomma_ memilih untuk menetap di Jepang, begitu pula dengan Sungjin. _Eomma_ sangat ingin kami tinggal di Jepang bersamanya, tapi _Appa_ menolak. _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ memiliki hati yang sangat keras sehingga diantara mereka tidak ada yang ingin mengalah…"

"…Sampai akhirnya setelah 2 tahun berlalu, aku mendengar kabar jika _Eomma_ terlibat skandal selingkuh dengan penyanyi pria bernama Hiroshi. Mulanya aku mengira jika hal itu tidak benar, namun setelah menemukan foto pernikahan mereka secara diam-diam di sebuah media online, aku baru merasa yakin jika _eomma_ memang telah berselingkuh bahkan saat itu _eomma_ dan _appa_ masih berstatus sebagai sepasang suami istri…"

Wanita itu nampak menarik nafasnya berat. Ia pun memilih untuk menegakkan badannya hingga pelukan itu pun terlepas. " _Appa_ yang mendengar kabar itu terang saja mengalami serangan jantung dan akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal. Hal itu terang saja membuatku menjadi marah besar terlebih _eomma_ maupun Sungjin tak pernah sekalipun memberikan kabar pernikahan itu kepada kami. Bahkan surat tuntutan cerai pun tidak sampai ke kediaman kami yang dulu."

Tak lama ia pun terkekeh. Bukan kekehan lucu, namun kekehan miris lah saat ini Kyuhyun dengar dari bibir manis Sungmin. "Bukan kah _eomma_ begitu jahat?"

Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan ekpresi apapun. Lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk mengusap punggung sempit Sungmin sekedar memberikan sedikit rasa nyaman untuk kekasihnya. "Mungkin ibu mu mempunyai alasan lain untuk itu."

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tertawa. Entah mengapa ia merasa geli sendiri setelah mendengar jika Kyuhyun malah membela ibunya disaat ia dalam keadaan 'sangat membenci' wanita itu untuk saat ini. "Apapun itu alasannya, aku tak akan pernah mempercayai _eomma_ maupun Sungjin lagi."

"Aku pikir, tidak seharusnya kau membenci mereka. Karena bagaimana pun juga hanya mereka keluarga yang kau miliki saat ini. Lagi pula, ketika kita menikah nanti, dengan siapa lagi kau bisa meminta restu jika bukan pada ibumu?"

Sungmin hanya melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Tak lama ia kembali terkekeh, merasa lucu karena ia tidak dapat mengelak jika keluarga yang ia miliki saat ini memang tersisa Sungjin dan ibunya saja.

"Jika memang kita akan menikah, kita cukup mendatangi makam _Appa_ untuk meminta restu. Maka ku anggap itu selesai."

"Tapi setidaknya mintalah restu kepada orang tua mu yang masih hidup, _Noona_."

"Jangan memaksa, Kyu. Jika ku katakan tidak suka, maka selamanya tidak. Memangnya kau benar akan menikahiku?"

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin tak percaya. Ia sudah merasa sangat yakin jika sikap Sungmin yang sebenarnya yang ia miliki adalah wanita itu memiliki tempramen dan rasa ego yang tinggi, sama seperti dirinya. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika seseorang yang memiliki sifat tersebut sangat sulit untuk dilawan bahkan ingin selalu merasa benar walaupun dirinya terbukti salah. "Kau meragukanku?"

"Tentu! Melamar saja belum kau lakukan, sudah main ajak menikah. Yang benar saja."

Kyuhyun hanya dapat membuang nafasnya berat. Dilihatnya wanita itu kini malah melipat tangannya di dada, pertanda jika Sungmin sedang kesal. Bahkan ia pun menjadi heran sendiri, kemana perginya Sungmin yang terlihat lemah beberapa menit yang lalu?

"Jadi kau ingin ku lamar sekarang? Tapi aku belum mempersiapkannya…"

"Tidak perlu! Kau benar-benar merusak moodku!"

Dalam sekali hentakan, Sungmin pun bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Kau mau kemana? _NOONA_!"

 **BLAM!**

Hanya debaman pintu yang Kyuhyun dengar hingga lelaki itu pun menggaruk belakang kepalanya pelan. Matanya pun melirik secara bergantian arah pintu kamar yang tertutup, menatap langit-langit ruang tamu seperti sedang berpikir, kemudian kearah pintu kamar lagi. "Apa aku salah bicara? Tapi apanya yang salah?"

Tak ingin berpikir panjang akhirnya lelaki itu mun memilih untuk menyusul Sungmin kedalam kamarnya. Ia akhirnya menyimpulkan jika dirinya tanpa sengaja telah membuat kesalahan kecil pada Sungmin.

 **TOCK…TOCK…TOCK…**

 **CEKLEK!**

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul setelah berhasil membuka pintu kayu tersebut. Terlebih lagi ia bersyukur jika ketika merajuk, Sungmin selalu lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya.

Dilihatnya wanita itu kini sedang berbaring membelakanginya tanpa mengenakan selimut. Sungmin nampak meringkuk ketika Kyuhyun telah membaringkan dirinya dibelakang punggung Sungmin kemudian mengusap belakang kepala Sungmin berusaha untuk mencuri perhatian wanita tersebut." _Noona_? Kau merajuk lagi?"

 **PLASH!**

"MENJAUH! Pulang saja kau ke apartemenmu! Dasar menyebalkan!" Sungmin malah menjauhkan tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya dengan sedikit keras hingga membuat lelaki itu terkejut.

Kyuhyun pun kembali menatap kepala Sungmin yang sampai saat ini pun tak ingin menoleh kearahnya. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Ia rasa kekasihnya itu memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau itu mau mu!" Kyuhyun pun berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjang tersebut. Jika terlalu dipaksa hal itu juga tidak akan baik dengan kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Sungmin nanti.

 **SRETT!**

Secara spontan Sungmin pun membalikkan bandannya kemudian menarik Kyuhyun hingga lelaki itu pun kembali jatuh terduduk diatas ranjang.

"Jangan pergi!" Pinta Sungmin walaupun tidak ada tatapan memelas dari mata bulatnnya. Namun ucapan itu terang saja membuat alis Kyuhyun mengkerut. Lelaki itu pun memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil menatap penuh heran kearah Sungmin. "Tadi kau mengusirku!"

"Itu tadi, tapi sekarang tidak. Ku mohon temani aku disini."

' _Plim plan.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun sambil menatap dengan gemas kekasih sexy nya. "Kau berjanji tidak akan mengusirku seperti tadi?"

"Aku berjanji."

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk singkat. Akhirnya ia pun menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan nyaman diatas bantal Sungmin kemudian beralih menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin yang berwarna biru malam.

"Aku heran dengan sikapmu yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Beruntung kau tak pernah benar-benar menendangku dari apartemen."

Sungmin hanya terkekeh. Ia pun ikut menatap keatas sambil sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil ujung jempol tangannya seperti sedang berpikir. "Aku pun tak mengerti. Bisa kah kau menebaknya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tapi aku pun tak yakin."

Wanita itu pun menoleh karena penasaran. Dilihatnya lelaki itu masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Apa 'tamu' sering datang di tanggal yang tepat?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil ikut menatap Sungmin disampingnya.

Sungmin nampak berpikir. Ia pun mengangkat jemarinya, menghitung sudah berapa minggu ia memang tidak mendapat tamu bulanannya. "Sepertinya sudah hampir 2 bulan ini aku tidak mendapatkanya."

"Benarkah?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasti, berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti tengah terkejut dengan jawaban Sungmin. Lelaki itu pun membalikkan badannya tepat menghadap kearah Sungmin tak lupa dengan raut seriusnya. Sedangkan Sungmin saat ini malah sibuk memejamkan mata sambil menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya untuk Kyuhyun walaupun dengan volume yang sangat kecil.

" _Noona_?"

"Apa?"

"Aku rasa…... kau sedang hamil."

Nyanyian Sungmin sontak saja terhenti. Mata itu pun terbuka pelan. Ia pun beralih untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Apa?"

"Mau kah kau memeriksanya? Entah mengapa aku berpikir jika mood-mu beberapa bulan ini dikarenakan kau tengah mengandung."

Wanita itu hanya terdiam. Namun tak lama ia pun mengulum senyumnya sambil melanjutkan nyanyian kecilnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin…"

"Maka dari itu, besok pagi akan ku temani ke klinik agar kau tidak ragu."

Sungmin memilih untuk menggeleng. Ia merasa tidak tertarik dengan ajakan Kyuhyun walaupun didalam hati kecilnya ia ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi berharap jika Sungmin akan memberikan sahutannya. Namun Sungmin sepertinya acuh dan kini malah memberikan senyum terpaksa kepadanya.

"Ani. Aku hanya takut jika aku akan kecewa lagi."

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang balas tersenyum. Lelaki itu pun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang berada didepannya kemudian mengecupnya pelan, berharap jika kali ini Sungmin akan merasa percaya padanya. "Tidak akan. Percaya lah padaku."

"Arasseo."

"Ja, ayo tidur. Ku rasa kau sudah lelah." Kyuhyun berniat untuk menarik selimut yag berada dibawah kaki Sungmin, namun wanita itu nampak mengelak bahkan semakin menyingkirkan selimut berwarna putih itu dari kakinya.

"Tidur? Ini baru jam 8, kenapa kita harus tidur?" Tanya Sungmin heran sambil menatap tak terima kearah Kyuhyun namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

"Bukan kita, tapi kau. Aku tahu saat ini kau sedang lelah. Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk." Elak Sungmin sambil menyadarkan bahu nya ke kepala ranjang.

"Jadi kau tidak mau tidur?"

"Tidak." Geleng Sungmin. "Tapi aku mau kau." Ujarnya seduktif bahkan mata itu kini sudah menatap lain kearah Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Kyuhyun pun terkekeh geli. Lelaki itu pun berniat menggoda Sungmin dengan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menunjuk wajahnya sendiri. "Aku? Apa? menemani mu tidur?"

"Iya..." Wanita itu mulai beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. Tangan lentiknya pun mulai meraba kerah t-shirt yang Kyuhyun kenakan namun bibirnya kini sudah berada tepat didepan lubang telinga lelaki itu sambil meniupnya pelan. "…tidur bersama."

Tubuh Kyuhyun pun bergidik. Bahkan Sungmin sesekali memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkatnya dibagian pelipis, leher, hingga telinga Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan kesan basah disana. Bukankah mendapat ciuman kering itu terasa sungguh menyiksa?

"Kau mulai nakal lagi eoh? Apa karena aku sudah mandi kau jadi menginginkannya?" Terdengar jika lelaki itu tengah menahan hasrat, terbukti dengan suaranya yang bergetar pelan.

Sungmin malah terkekeh geli. Ia pun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampoo Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak hilang setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. "Tentu saja. Sekarang kau sangat wangi…"

Tepat saat itu juga, Sungmin dengan sengaja menjilat lubang telinga Kyuhyun secara singkat hingga menghasilkan sengatan listrik di tubuh lelaki tersebut.

"Kau ini mesum sekali." Geram Kyuhyun ketika wanita itu tidak menjauhkan diri dari sisi kirinya.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini nampak bersemangat. Ia pun semakin meniup-niup lubang telinga tersebut walaupun tidak dibarengi dengan tangan lentiknya yang sengaja memilih untuk diam. "Apa salahnya kalau aku mesum? Bukan kah kau juga seorang lelaki mesum, bahkan kau sering menyerangku secara tiba-tiba…"

"Seperti ini…"

"A-argggh!"

Sungmin sontak mendesah kuat kala tangan kekar itu dengan kuat meremas dada bagian kanannya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik sweater coklat muda. Bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak menyadari sejak kapan wanita itu memakainya. Kyuhyun memberikan remasan-remasan teratur diatas dada berisi tersebut bahkan sesekali menekan nipple yang tengah mengacung itu dengan ibu jarinya. Bisa Kyuhyun rasakan jika payudara itu mengeras bahkan kini terasa sangat penuh didalam genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Dia membengkak. Padahal aku baru meremasnya sebentar…"

Sungmin tidak merespon. Wanita itu hanya memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan bahkan ia hanya menurut ketika dagunya kini sudah ditarik oleh Kyuhyun bahkan bibir itu kini sudah saling beradu dengan lumatan-lumatan basah.

"Eungghh…eumhhh"

Lidah Kyuhyun juga ikut bermain bahkan setelah 10 menit berlalu. Sedangkan tangannya kini sudah beralih untuk melepas sweater Sungmin yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu. Dibuangnya benda berbahan wol itu hingga terlempar jauh, menyisakan Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai kaos tanpa lengan seperti semula.

Ia juga mulai menanggalkan t-shirt miliknya, hingga keadaannya ini hanya tengah mengenakan sebuah jeans berwarna biru laut yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

Keringat mulai bercucuran dibagian leher dan dada Sungmin hingga membuat bagian itu terlihat sangat menggoda. Kyuhyun pun kembali memberikan kecupan dan lumatannya keatas dada Sungmin yang masih tertutup kain tipis.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Walaupun bibirnya tengah bergerak liar, tangannya pun ia manfaatnya untuk masuk kedalam kaos tersebut sambil meremas salah satu gundukkan itu dari dalam.

"E-eunggh… kearah kiri Kyuh…"

"Disini… atau disini…." Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menghisap kuat puncak payudara tersebut dari luar hingga tercetak dengan jelas lingkaran basah saliva milik Kyuhyun yang tertinggal di atas kaos tipis Sungmin.

Desahan-desahan kian memenuhi ruangan yang cukup luas tersebut. Sungmin kini sibuk untuk meremas pucuk kepala Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih saja sibuk bermain ditempat yang sama, walaupun kali ini sudah menarik paksa kaos tipis milik Sungmin dan kembali melemparnya entah kemana.

"Seperti biasa. Apa kau memang tidak suka mengenakan bra?" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil memainkan nipple Sungmin dengan ibu jari nya.

"Begitulah."

Wanita itu kembali memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan lidah Kyuhyun ketika daging tak bertulang itu tengah memanjakan nipple merah mudanya yang sudah sangat mengeras. "K-kyyuuhhh…"

Kyuhyun pun menyeringai dibalik permainan lidahnya. Ia sangat puas jika Sungmin tengah mendesahkan namanya dengan begitu nyaring, karena dengan begitu ia merasa jika service nya berhasil memuaskan wanitanya.

Kyuhyun tak berhenti meraup dada Sungmin secara bergantian. Desahan-desahan nyaring pun tak terelakan apalagi setelah tangan nakal Kyuhyun telah bermain dibagian tersensitif Sungmin. "A-aahhh….ssshhhh…"

Namun tanpa diduga rasa mual tiba-tiba saja menyerang Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa perutnya kala ini terasa teraduk-aduk bahkan sesuatu yang ganjil seperti ingin segera keluar dari mulutnya. "Eumhh…."

 **PLOP!**

Merasa tidak tahan, Kyuhyun pun melepas paksa lumatan tersebut dari dada Sungmin kemudian beralih untuk menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan telapak tangannya. "Eummpfft!"

Lelaki itu pun dengan cepat beranjak dari kasur menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar Sungmin. Mata Sungmin yang terpejam itu pun kini mengernyit dan terbuka perlahan ketika merasakan kasur disebelahnya tertekan kemudian terlepas dengan kuat, seperti dalam keadaan seseorang yang baru saja meninggalkan tempatnya. "Kenapa berhenti-… eoh Kyu? Kau kenapa?"

Tanya Sungmin kala mendengar suara nyaring dari arah kamar mandi miliknya.

 **HOEK!**

Sungmin dengan cepat turun dari ranjang. Ia pun segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan terkejut kala mendapat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya didepan wastafel.

"Kyu? Kau muntah?"

 **HOEK!**

Wanita itu pun beralih untuk mengusap punggung telanjang Kyuhyun. Terlihat jika wajah pucat itu semakin terlihat memucat bahkan tidak ada efek merah yang tertinggal setelah ciuman lama yang ia berikan tadi diatas bibirnya. Kyuhyun pun membersihkan mulutnya sambil menopang tangannya diatas wastafel.

"Aku rasa, aku terkena masuk angin _Noona_."

Sungmin hanya mengangguk ragu. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun menjadi lemah seperti ini hanya karena suhu AC yang bahkan temperaturnya tidak berubah sejak pagi tadi. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu akan ku turunkan suhu AC nya nanti."

Wanita itu pun membimbing Kyuhyun untuk kembali naik keatas ranjang. Walaupun keduanya saat ini masih dalam keadaan toples, Sungmin pun menarik selimut yang berada dibawah ranjang kemudian menutupi tubuh mereka berdua agar Kyuhyun merasa sedikit lebih hangat.

"Sudah mendingan?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menurunkan temperature AC kemudian memeluk kekasihnya itu dengan kulit telanjangnya.

"Sedikit. Maaf jika aku merusak moment kita." Sesal Kyuhyun walaupun ia kini berusaha menahan hasrat ketika merasakan hangatnya dada telanjang Sungmin diatas perutnya.

"Tak masalah. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti. Sepertinya malam ini kau membutuhkan istirahat." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kaku. Dilihatnya Sungmin kini tengah menyamankan kepalanya diatas dada telajang miliknya dengan tangan yang melingkar dibelakang punggungnya erat.

"Masih merasa mual?"

"Sedikit, tapi tak masalah. Asalkan ada kau disampingku maka aku akan selalu merasa hangat."

Wanita itu terkekeh geli. "Seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan itu."

Kyuhyun hanya mengulum senyum. Ia pun ikut mengeratkan pelukan mereka kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin hingga wanita itu pun terpejam tak lupa dengan senyuman hangat yang senantiasa terukir di bibir manisnya. "Anggap saja hari ini khusus menjadi hari bermanja-manja ku untukmu."

"Kau ini lucu sekali. Tidurlah agar terasa lebih baik."

.

.

.

"Apa Nyonya Lee sering merasakan mual saat pagi?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat ini tengah menatap serius kearah Dokter Im. Wanita itu tampak mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Sungmin kemudian mulai membaca hasil tes yang ia lakukan pada Sungmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Berdasarkan hasil tes. Keterlambatan mestruasi Nyonya disebabkan karena stress yang Anda alami selama waktu belakangan ini. Untuk itu saya harapkan agar Nyonya Lee tetap menjaga kesehatan dan pola makannya agar menstruasi Anda menjadi normal kembali."

Sungmin yang paling terkejut setelah mendengar hasil tes tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang merasa jika perasaannya kini berubah tak nyaman pun menatap Dokter wanita itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Jadi, Nyonya Lee tidak-…"

"Seperti sudah saya katakan sebelumnya, Nyonya Lee tidak sedang hamil."

"A-aa ye." Sahut Kyuhyun mengerti sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya yang berubah tak nyaman.

Kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia pun melirik sedikit kearah Sungmin yang saat ini tengah menatap datar kearah sang Dokter tanpa berniat untuk mengucapkan 1 patah kata pun dari bibirnya yang mendadak kering.

"Namun jika pada bulan ketiga ini Nyonya Lee masih belum mendapatkan menstruasi juga, kembali lah kesini untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan pada kekasih Anda."

"Saya mengerti. Baiklah Dokter. Terima kasih Dokter atas informasinya."

"Ayo kita pulang." Pinta Sungmin setelah memberikan salam singkat pada Dokter Im kemudian berlalu pergi. Bahkan Kyuhyun belum sama sekali beranjak dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Baiklah, Dok. Kami permisi."

Sungmin berjalan begitu cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang nampak kewalahan dibelakangnya. Lelaki itu nampak memperbaiki posisi kacamata, masker dan topi yang ia kenakan. Karena bagaimana pun juga dirinya tidak boleh diketahui public ataupun paparazzi ketika tengah keluar dari sebuah klinik kandungan seperti ini.

Sungmin ternyata sudah lebih dulu memasuki mobil, disusul dengan Kyuhyun yang baru mendudukkan diri di kursi kemudi. Sungmin nampak membuang pandangannya kearah jendela tanpa berniat untuk menetap Kyuhyun disebelahnya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika mood kekasihnya itu telah berubah. Sepanjang perjalanan Kyuhyun terus saja menatap Sungmin disebelahnya yang saat ini tengah diam bahkan kentara sekali jika wajah wanita itu nampak memucat.

" _Noona_ , apa kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bisakah kau mengendara lebih cepat? Aku ingin segera beristirahat." Sungmin sama sekali tak menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun dan itu terang saja membuat Kyuhyun menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu? Lagi pula ini sudah mendekati jam makan sIang-…"

"Tidak perlu. Aku ingin pulang saja."

Lelaki itu pun hanya menghela nafas berat. Ia sangat menyadari, amat sangat menyadari jika dirinya telah sukses membuat mood Sungmin memburuk untuk hari ini. "Aku mengerti."

.

.

.

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau sedari tadi diam saja? Apa ada yang sakit? Coba ceritakan padaku?"

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada didalam kamar Sungmin. Keduanya kini tengah duduk disini ranjang namun salah satu dari mereka sama sekali tidak membuka suara sepulang dari klinik kandungan tadi.

" _Noona_? Ayolah, jawab aku-…"

"Kau mau tahu dimana yang sakit?" Bentak Sungmin sambil menatap nanar Kyuhyun didepannya hingga lelaki itu terdiam kaku. Dilihatnya jika mata Sungmin kini nampak memerah bahkan tangan itu kini sudah beralih untuk menepuk kuat dada bagian kirinya.

"Hatiku. Disini sangat sakit. Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan ajak aku untuk ke dokter? Kau hanya membuat ku kecewa Kyu."

Pecah sudah tangis Sungmin setelah dirinya berhasil mengungkapkan apa yang tengah mengganjal pikirannya sedari tadi. Wanita itu pun beringsut membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang menatap penuh sesal kearahnya.

"M-maafkan aku _Noona_. Aku hanya merasa jika kau memang harus melakukannya. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuat mu menjadi marah…"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Pinta Sungmin sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

Kyuhyun terang saja saat ini merasa sangat bersalah karena bagaimana pun juga ia sudah terbukti melanggar janjinya untuk membuat wanita itu percaya sepenuhnya padanya.

" _Noona_ -…"

"Kumohon…"

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia pun mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian mengecup pelipis Sungmin pelan sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang tersirat akan penyesalan yang besar untuk Sungmin.

 **CUP~**

"Maafkan aku…"

Lelaki itu perlahan menjauh. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di ruang tamu saja untuk memberikan ketenangan lebih bagi Sungmin.

.

.

.

Esok paginya dilalui oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin seperti biasa. Walaupun tadi malam ia juga merasa ragu untuk tidur bersama dengan Sungmin dalam satu kamar, namun siapa sangka jika wanita itu tidak menolak kehadirannya bahkan tadi pagi Kyuhyun sempat memberikan _'ciuman panas selamat pagi'_ nya untuk Sungmin.

"Hari ini kau belum memiliki jadwal. Temui Kangin-sshi dan jangan lupa untuk mengajak Changmin juga. Perkenalkan anak itu padanya."

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran sambil memperhatikan Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menggantung pakaian bersihnya kedalam lemari.

Sungmin menggeleng singkat. "Tidak. Aku akan membersihkan rumah. Lagi pula orang tuamu hari ini juga akan pulang. Aku akan sekalian memasak makan malam untuk mereka."

Sungmin sudah kembali duduk diatas ranjang. Wanita itu pun merapikan bantal mereka yang tampak tidak beraturan.

"Tak apa jika aku tinggal sendiri?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi karena masih ragu dengan ucapan Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Kyu. Lagi pula aku sudah biasa untuk hidup sendiri. Pergi lah."

Sungmin kembali bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun mengumpulkan pakaian kotor mereka menjadi satu kemudian memasukkan kedalam keranjang. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih saja merasa ragu dengan jawaban kekasihnya.

" _Noona_? Apa kau masih marah."

"Tidak."

"Baguslah jika begitu."

Lelaki itu pun ikut bangkit dan mendekati Sungmin yang tengah membelakanginya. Ia pun menarik pelan tengkuk Sungmin agar wajah cantik itu mendekat kearahnya.

 **CHU~**

Kyuhyun pun memberikan lumatan singkat diatas bibir Sungmin kemudian mengakhirnya dengan kecupan singkat.

"Aku pergi. Jangan lupa hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu." Pesan Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin pelan. "Arasseo."

Kyuhyun pun sedikit memberikan lambaian tangannya hingga dibalas juga oleh Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar keluar dari apartemennya, wanita itu hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian mengusap pelan perut datarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_?"

"Hai anak muda. Mana Sungmin?" Kangin pun mencoba untuk mencari keberadaan wanita cantik tersebut, namun yang ia dapati malah seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah berada disebelah Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Dia tidak ikut. _Noona_ sedang sibuk di rumah."

" _Geurae_? Jadi yang di sebelahmu?"

"Annyeong Haseyo. Shim Changmin imnida. Bangapseumnida." Ujar lelaki yang ternyata Changmin itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Aa… ye… Annyeong haseyo. Kim Kangin imnida. Jadi dia yang bernama Changmin itu?" tanya Kangin penuh selidik sambil menatap pria dengan porsi tinggi didepannya.

"Ne, _Hyung_. Kami sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada Changmin dan kami hanya menunggu persetujuan dari Kangin- _Hyung_ untuk merekrutnya."

"Begitukah?" Ternyata lelaki didepannya ini adalah merupakan pilihan Sungmin juga. Jika sudah wanita itu yang memilih, Kangin menjadi merasa yakin jika wanita itu membawa keberuntungan. Melihat lelaki itu entah mengapa otaknya kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang menurutnya akan jadi menarik nantinya ketika lelaki bermarga Shim itu berkerja sama dengan mereka.

"Jika Sungmin sudah mempercayakan semuanya pada lelaki ini aku juga dengan senang hati akan menyetujuinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Selamat bergabung di agensi kami Changmin-sshi. Mohon kerjasamanya." Dengan senang hati pula Kangin menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Changmin kemudian mereka pun saling berjabat tangan walaupun saat ini Changmin merasa canggung ketika bertemu atasan baru nya tersebut.

"Ah ye… terima kasih banyak sunbaenim."

Melihat tingkah Changmin terang saja membuat pria tambun itu terkekeh. "Tidak usah se formal itu. Panggil saja aku Kangin _Hyung_ , sama seperti Kyu memanggilku."

"A-ah, ne, Kangin- _Hyung_." Kangin pun menyunggingkan senyumnya simpul. Pria itu pun melirik kearah jam tangannya yang ternyata tengah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa memulai pekerjaan itu hari ini. Lagi pula aku baru mendapatkan undangan jika Kyuhyun harus menghadiri pagelaran music untuk 3 hari lagi. Mulai hari ini kita harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan Kyuhyun kemudian kita coba untuk latihan vocal juga."

Begitu instruksi pertama yang Kangin berikan di hari pertama Changmin bekerja. Lelaki itu pun menyambutnya dengan semangat, bahkan ia menjadi tak sabar untuk segera melakukan pekerjaan barunya. "Saya mengerti."

"Ayo mulai bekerja!"

.

.

.

"Annyeong Haseyo?" Sapa Sungmin ketika Nyonya Cho membukakan pintu untuknya. Setelah mendapat telpon jika Tuan dan Nyonya Cho telah kembali ke Korea, Sungmin pun dengan segera mendatangi keluarga tersebut dengan membawa makanan yang telah ia masak dari tadi pagi tentunya.

"Ne, Annyeong Haseyo? Kau sudah datang. Masuklah." Ajak Nyonya Cho sambil menuntun wanita cantik itu kearah ruang tamu.

Sungmin pun mendudukkan dirinya dengan anggun keatas sofa kemudian meletakkan wadah berisi masakannya. "Saya membawa _Kimchi jjigae_ untuk Anda. Semoga Anda menyukainya."

Nyonya Cho nampak senang. Ia pun menerima wadah tersebut dan tersenyum ketika wanita cantik didepannya ini dengan berbaik hati membuatkan makanan yang lezat untuknya. "Terima kasih banyak. Sebentar ne? Aku akan meletakkannya di dapur dulu."

Selama Nyonya Cho pergi, Sungmin pun memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar kemudian tersenyum ketika matanya mendapati foto lengkap keluarga Cho dengan Ahra dan suaminya bersama mereka. Bahkan Sungmin pun merasakan kerinduan yang sangat pada sahabatnya tersebut. Ia menjadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu kabar kelahiran Ahra langsung dari Nyonya Cho tentunya.

Tak lama wanita paruh baya itu pun kembali dengan nampan berisi 2 gelas lemon dan sepiring kudapan diatasnya. "Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun selama dia kami titipkan padamu? Apa anak itu menyusahkan?"

"Tidak. Dia menjaga sikapnya dengan sangat baik." Jawab Sungmin sekenanya walaupun didalam hati ia merutuki sikap Kyuhyun selama tinggal bersamanya. _'Walaupun nyatanya dia sedikit menyebalkan.'_

Nyonya Cho pun melayangkan senyum cantiknya. "Baguslah jika begitu. Jika memang Kyuhyun menyusahkanmu, jangan segan untuk melaporkannya padaku."

Sungmin pun balas tersenyum. Wanita itu pun mengangguk kemudian teringat dengan saudara perempuan Kyuhyun yang baru saja orang tua mereka kunjungi. "Bagaimana kabar Ahra, Nyonya Cho?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, begitu juga dengan baby Alice."

"Alice?" Tanya Sungmin setelah mendengar nama asing tersebut. Nyonya Cho pun mengangguk singkat. Ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah potret dari dalam tas jinjing yang kebetulan masih tertinggal diatas meja yang menunjukkan wajah seorang bayi cantik tengah tertidur dengan damainya.

"Nama anak perempuan Ahra. Cho Alice. Walaupun ayahnya seorang pria berdarah Amerika, tapi Ahra tetap memakai marga Cho dari keluarga kami untuk anak pertamanya." Nyonya Cho berujar dengan tatapan berbinar. Ia tak henti memandang dengan kagum sosok bayi cantik tersebut bahkan Sungmin sendiri pun merasa iri dengan kabar bahagia yang Ahra berikan untuk keluarga ini.

"Saya harap Ahra akan segera berkunjung ke Korea karena saya tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan baby Alice."

"Aku juga sama denganmu. Baru juga berpisah tadi malam, tapi aku sudah kembali merindukannya." Mereka pun berdua sama-sama tertawa senang. Nyonya pun mulai berbagi cerita mengenai Ahra dan kehidupan mereka disana, hingga Sungmin pun tak sadar jika kebersamaan itu telah menghabiskan waktu hingga berjam-jam lamanya.

.

.

.

"Dia belum pulang juga? Pasti hari ini dia sangat sibuk."

Sepulang dari Apartemen Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun membersihkan diri kemudian kembali berkutat di dapur. Menghabiskan waktu bersama Nyonya Cho menjadikan wanita itu lupa waktu. Beruntung ia sudah lebih dulu pulang dari pada Kyuhyun. Jadi dia memiliki waktu untuk mempersiapkan makan malam mereka.

Sebenarnya Sungmin hanya memanaskan _Kimchi jjigae_ yang ia buat karena ia juga merasa malas untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tepat pukul 08.45 malam, suara pintu terbuka menandakan jika seseorang yang ia tunggu pun baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya.

 **KLING!**

"Eoh, Kau sudah pulang?" Kaget Sungmin ketika sosok Kyuhyun tengah berjalan dengan letih kearah sofa. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk pelan kemudian menopangkan dagunya diatas kepala sofa sambil memperhatikan punggung Sungmin yang terlihat sexy ketika sedang memasak.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan." Kyuhyun berujar pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sungmin.

Wanita itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati jika saat ini Kyuhyun tengah memejamkan matanya menahan kantuk. "Apa kau lapar? Aku sudah memasakkan sesuatu untukmu?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka sedikit matanya. Sedangkan Sungmin kini tengah mematikan kompor kemudian mengaduk sup yang tengah mengepulkan asapnya. "Makanan favorit kita? _Kimchi jjigae_."

"Pfft! Aku tidak mau. Ku rasa aromanya membuatku sulit untuk masuk kedalam indera penciumanku." Tolak Kyuhyun sambil menutup mulutnya seperti anak kecil.

Sungmin pun melirikkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun sambil mengernyitkan alis ketika lelaki itu malah menutup mulutnya seperti kemarin malam. "Ada apa? Kau merasa mual lagi?"

"Ne. Entah mengapa aku jadi tidak menyukai aromanya." Jawab Kyuhyun jujur hingga wanita itu pun mengangguk paham.

"Akan ku buatkan yang lain jika begitu." Putus Sungmin pada akhirnya. Ia pun memilih untuk memasak ramyeon karena hanya makanan itu yang sepertinya bisa masuk kedalam pencernaan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Apa kau bisa makan ramyeon?" Tanya Sungmin kembali memastikan. Namun Kyuhyun ternyata mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang saat ini entah mengapa terlihat sangat berbeda dengan balutan dress tanpa lengan sepaha, tak lupa dengan apron yang mengikat pinggang rampingnya hingga dress tersebut tersingkap sedikit dan memperlihatkan bagian paha dalam Sungmin jika dilihat dari arah belakang.

' _Dia begitu sexy.'_ Pikir Kyuhyun tanpa sadar setelah sulit untuk menegak ludahnya sendiri.

Sedangkan Sungmin kini sibuk dengan sebungkus ramyeon ditangannya. Ia pun mulai menyiapkan air mendidih dan bumbu-bumbu lain sebagai penyedap ramyeon yang ingin dia buat. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat akhir-akhir ini. Seharusnya kita memeriksakan kesehatanmu ke dokter. Akan sangat menyusahkan jika kau sakit di tengah jadwalmu yang padat ini."

"Tak masalah. Aku masih bisa menjaganya. Mungkin aku hanya perlu menghindari makanan yang berbau menyengat."

Sungmin pun hanya mengangguk singkat. Tak butuh waktu lama, ramnyeon yang Kyuhyun tunggu pun kini sudah terhidang di atas meja ruang tamu. Nampak jika lelaki itu menyantap ramyeon buatan Sungmin dengan lahap, sedangkan Sungmin menyantap _kimchi jjigae_ buatannya secara anggun seperti biasa.

Acara makan mereka pun sudah selesai. Kyuhyun pun meneguk habis air putih yang telah Sungmin sediakan kemudian meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali keatas meja.

"Orang tua mu sudah pulang tadi pagi. Kau tidak ingin menemui mereka dulu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah lelaki itu mengusap bibirnya dengan tissue. Nampak Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat kemudian membantu Sungmin untuk mengangkat peralatan makan mereka yang kotor kearah wastafel.

"Sebelum datang kesini, aku sudah lebih dulu mengunjungi mereka dan meminta izin untuk menginap lagi disini." Kyuhyun berujar sambil mencuci tangannya menggunakan sabun. Kemudian ia pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke meja pantry sambil menatap Sungmin yang saat ini tengah memakai sarung tangan karet merah muda, siap untuk mencuci piring.

"Apa Nyonya Cho tak akan marah jika kau terus menginap?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengusapkan sabun kearah gelas kotor yang ia pegang.

"Tidak. Aku beralasan jika kita tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatanku. _Eomma_ dengan senang hati untuk mengizinkannya."

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk singkat mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun nampak serius membersihkan sisa-sisa piring kotor mereka yang ternyata sudah menumpuk sejak tadi malam hingga mau tak mau dia harus segera membersihkannya.

Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan Sungmin yang sesekali mengusap peluh didahinya yang luar biasa mulus tanpa celah. Gerakan itu ternyata membuat Sungmin semakin terlihat menggoda.

Merasa tak tahan, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mendekati wanita tersebut kemudian menghapus peluh disepanjang pelipis Sungmin dengan punggung tangan kirinya, tak lupa tangan kanannya kini sudah bertengger manis diatas perut rata Sungmin.

"Lagi pula aku juga ingin bermanja-manja dengan _Noona_."

Kepalanya pun kini beralih untuk tenggelam didalam ceruk leher Sungmin. Dihirupnya kuat aroma memabukkan tersebut hingga giginya pun menjadi tidak tahan untuk menggigit kecil bahu yang Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. "Aroma mu lebih memabukkan dari pada aroma masakan."

"A-aghh…Kau menyamakanku dengan makanan?"

"Tentu saja. Hanya dengan 'memakanmu' yang bisa membuatku merasa kenyang."

Wanita itu malah terkekeh. Namun sesekali ia mendesah saat tangan nakal Kyuhyun kini malah sibuk menopang kedua payudara Sungmin dan memantul-mantulkannya seperti tengah mendribble sebuah bola. "Kau ini mesum sekali."

"Aku hanya akan menjadi mesum jika bersamamu." Lirih Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang berat bahkan ia dengan sengaja memberikan remasan kuat diatas kedua dada Sungmin, hingga Sungmin yang belum siap menerima serangannya nya itu sontak seperti merasakan sebuah sengatan listrik.

"Eungghh~"

"Aku harus membersihkan piring kotor ini dulu-…" Desah Sungmin ketika piring yang ia pegang saat ini hampir saja jatuh dari posisinya jika saja Sungmin tak segera menahannya dengan tangan lain.

Namun Kyuhyun yang memang pada dasarnya sangat sulit untuk menurut itu hanya bersikap acuh kemudian mulai melancarkan aksinya untuk mengecup kecil bagian leher jenjang Sungmin tanpa melewatkan satu celah pun disana. "Nanti saja."

"Kyu?" Pinta Sungmin sambil menolehkan kepalanya, memberikan tatapan pada Kyuhyun agar lelaki itu bersabar hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangguk lesu dengan tatapan yang benar-benar tak rela.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

"A-ahh. Kyuhh… jangan menggangguku…sshhh!" Ternyata hanya sampai 5 menit pertahanan Kyuhyun untuk mengabaikan Sungmin.

Tangannya yang sudah gatal itu pun akhirnya menyusup kedalam _pants_ Sungmin sedangkan dress Sungmin kini dalam keadaan tersingkap. Ia pun memberikan service dibagian tersensitif Sungmin, sedangkan Kyuhyun kini tengah memberikan lumatan-lumatannya keperpotongan leher wanita tersebut sambil memberikan tanda-tanda ganjil yang Sungmin yakin tak akan hilang walaupun selang 2 minggu lamanya.

"Hmmfth? Aku sudah mengizinkanmu untuk mencuci piring kotor. Jadi apa lagi masalahnya?" Protes Kyuhyun dengan ketiga jarinya yang ternyata sudah menyusup kedalam vagina Sungmin. Kyuhyun terus saja memberikan service nya tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin yang saat ini sibuk menopang tubuhnya hanya dengan siku diatas wastafel karena kakinya saat ini terasa sangat lemah untuk sekedar berdiri.

"Nanti saja. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dulu…"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"A-akhh~" Kyuhyun pun semakin mempercepat tempo tusukan jarinya hingga kedutan-kedutan itu pun mulai terasa dan akhirnya membasahi _pants_ dan sisanya jatuh meluncur disepanjang paha jenjang Sungmin.

"Sudah cukup basah kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah berhasil memperlihatkan ketiga jarinya kehadapan Sungmin hingga wanita itu merona malu.

Namun wastafel yang penuh dengan sabun itu membuat Sungmin hampir beberapa kali terjatuh karena lengannya terlalu licin untuk bertopang di pinggiran wastafel.

Lelaki itu itu pun membimbing Sungmin untuk menelungkupkan tubuh bagian atasnya keatas pantry, sehingga posisi Sungmin kini tengah menungging dengan posisi berdiri didepan Kyuhyun. Dengan seduktif, ia pun menurunkan pants Sungmin yang masih sesantiasa menutupi bagian inti wanita tersebut hingga jatuh keatas lantai. Sedangkan miliknya yang memang sudah menegang ia keluarkan dari persembunyiannya kemudian memposisikan benda tersebut tepat didepan lubang kenikmatan yang wanitanya miliki.

"Aku datangh…" Begitu aba-aba yang Kyuhyun berikan ketika miliknya sudah tertanam setengah didalam lubang Sungmin yang ternyata mulai menyempit.

"Kauh…mulai terasa sempit…Minhhh…"

Desah Kyuhyun menahan kenikmatannya. Dengan sekali hentakan, miliknya pun tertanam sempurna kedalam lubang tersebut hingga membuat wanita itu mendesah kuat. "AARGGHHH!"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menyesuaikan diri karena ini bukan hal pertama yang mereka lakukan, walaupun memang beberapa waktu belakangan ini mereka hampir tidak ada waktu untuk melakukannya.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan menopang kedua tangannya dikedua butt Sungmin, sesekali memberikan tanda-tanda disekujur tengkuk, bahu, bahkan lelaki itu menyempatkan diri untuk melumat bibir sexy wanita didepannya dengan gerakan erotis. Sedangkan wanita didepannya ini tengah mendesah kuat sambil mencekeram pinggiran pantry, tak kuasa untuk menahan kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya.

Desahan-desahan itu kian terdengar nyaring memenuhi seisi apartemen Sungmin. Hingga beberapa waktu kemudian, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sama-sama telah mencapai puncaknya hingga mereka pun menembakkan benih itu secara bersamaan didalam diri Sungmin.

Sisa-sisa cairan itu pun mengalir dikedua paha Sungmin. Nampak jika kedua nya masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah, bahkan Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dengan posisi Sungmin saat ini.

Dengan lembut ia pun membalikkan badan Sungmin dan mengangkatnya untuk duduk diatas pantry. Ia pun meletakkan kedua lengan Sungmin untuk melingkar diatas bahunya kemudian mengecup kedua mata Sungmin yang terpejam secara bergantian.

"Kita pindah ke sofa?" Ajak Kyuhyun dengan pelan hingga Sungmin pun mengangguk seduktif. Wanita itu pun melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggul Kyuhyun walaupun milik mereka kini hanya dalam keadaan bersentuhan, tidak lebih. Namun hal itu terasa sungguh menyiksa hingga Kyuhyun pun mempercepat laju jalannya kemudian sedikit mengempaskan tubuh Sungmin keatasa sofa.

"Kita mulai lagi?" Lirih Kyuhyun sambil menahan hasrat hingga ciuman panjang itu pun kembali terjadi, tak lupa dengan kedua tangan mereka yang sibuk melucuti pakaian yang mereka kenakan hingga keduanya saat ini benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang ditengah udara yang mulai terasa dingin seperti sekarang ini.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho berniat untuk mengembalikan tempat makanan yang sudah ia isi dengan kudapan lain, sekalian berkunjung sesaat karena ia sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke flat Sungmin walaupun jam berkunjungnya merupakan waktu yang tidak tepat karena tengah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia hanya ingin memastikan jika Kyuhyun benar-benar menjaga sikapnya pada Sungmin karena Nyonya Cho tak ingin Kyuhyun malah menyusahkan Sungmin dengan menginap terlalu lama.

Baru saja Nyonya Cho ingin menekan bel intercome, namun ia sontak terkejut kala mendapati pintu flat tersebut terbuka sedikit. Sepertinya 2 orang didalam sini benar-benar sibuk hingga lupa untuk menutup daun pintu tersebut. "Terbuka? Bahaya jika ada orang jahat yang masuk kesini."

"Dimana mereka?" Gumam Nyonya Cho setelah mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumahan. Ia pun berniat untuk melangkah namun tubuhnya terhenti mendadak ketika mendengar suara mengganjal kini malah terdengar menggema disetiap sudut ruangan.

" _Ahh…ahhh….argghh…eumhh…ahh…"_

" _Eunghh…sshhh…"_

"Suara apa itu?" Gumam Nyonya Cho lagi walaupun ia sendiri merasa bergidik ketika mendengar nada erotis tersebut. Bahkan karena suasana flat tersebut temaram, mata Nyonya Cho menjadi tidak fokus hingga siluet gresak-grusuk di ruang tamu membuat mata Nyonya Cho memicing hingga sebuah suara yang Nyonya Cho kenal terdengar dengan sangat nyaring kedalam telinganya.

"Jangannhh berhenti…Kyuhhh…"

"Tidak akan sayangghhh…"

' _Aku tidak salah dengar kan?'_ Seperti apartemen pada umumnya. Jika ada seorang tamu maka otomatis lampu seluruh ruangan akan menyala. Dan hal itu lah yang terjadi ketika Nyonya Cho telah melangkahkan kakinya hingga matanya pun terfokus pada 2 orang berbeda jenis yang saat ini tengah bergumul dalam keadaan tidak memakai sehelai benang pun untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

"OMMO! KYUHYUN!" teriak Nyonya pada akhirnya membuat 2 orang tersebut sontak terdiam kemudian membalikkan badan dan matanya kini malah mendapati sang _eomma_ tengah menopangkan tubuhnya pada dinding setelah melihat apa yang putranya lakukan bersama manager-nya.

" _EOMMA_?!" Kali ini balas Kyuhyun yang berteriak bahkan Sungmin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Nyonya Cho pun sontak menutupi dadanya, karena bagian intimnya dengan Kyuhyun pun belum terlepas saat ini.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentu saja menjadi panik bahkan Sungmin merasa ingin menangis saja saat ini. Kyuhyun yang merasa gelagapan pun melepas tautan mereka dibawah sana. Bahkan kedua nya pun merasa malu saat Nyonya Cho ternyata tak membuang pandangannya untuk melihat 'proses pelepasan nan erotis' tersebut.

Kyuhyun pun dengan cepat bangkit dari acara menindihnya dan berniat untuk mencari baju nya yang entah tergeletak dimana. Lain hal nya seperti Sungmin yang hanya dapat meringkuk disudut sofa tanpa bisa berbuat apapun karena ia masih merasakan sakit dibagian selatannya.

" _E_ - _eomma_?" Gagap Kyuhyun saat Nyonya Cho ternyata sedari tadi tengah masuk kedalam kamar Sungmin dengan membawa selimut tebal ditangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu pun menyelimuti Sungmin yang saat ini tampak mematung, bingung ingin bersikap seperti apa pada Nyonya Cho. Sedangkan putranya ini hanya ia berikan sebuah handuk untuk menutupi bagian selatannya.

Nyonya Cho pun memerintahkan keduanya untuk duduk berdampingan kemudian menatap mereka secara bergantian dengan tatapan tajamnya. Hal itu terang saja membuat Sungmin merasa sangat takut. Bahkan wanita itu hanya dapat menunduk. Siap menerima konsekuensi yang akan Nyonya Cho berikan setelah insiden memalukan ini terjadi bahkan celaka 12 nya disaksikan sendiri oleh Nyonya besar Cho.

Wanita itu pun menghela nafas berat. Nampak jika Nyonya Cho menatap mereka serius kemudian siapa sangka kini malah menunjukkan senyuman tulus namun terkesan menyeramkan untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalian harus segera menikah."

"A-APA?!"

.

.

.

 **to be continued…**

.

.

.

Annyeong haseyo. Chapter 12 is UPDATE!

Wuaaa… seneng banget akhirnya setelah 1 tahun berlalu, chapter 12 bisa saya tamatkan juga. Semoga chap ini enggak ngebosenin ya?

Sumpah! saya kangen banget sama readers disini. Semoga kalian yang biasa review nanti bakalan munculin diri lagi disini ya? Tolong dong jangan doyan main petak umpet. Emang kalian gk kangen sama authornya apa? #Enggak(?) #eh?

Part ini memang gak terlalu panas ya? Tapi cukup panas lah kalau disejajarin sama ff NC yang biasa nya kalian baca :v #ngarep!

Sengaja nyelesein nya cepet, sebelum bulan puasa. Takutnya nanti pas puasa ini ff malah semakin terbengkalai. Jadi saya usahain menyempurnakan draft yang sudah ada dalam waktu sekitar 1 minggu dan begini lah hasilnya. TARAAAAAA~~~~~

Saya gk mau muluk-muluk. Soalnya ini udah nyampe 11k words. Bahkan jari saya juga butuh olahraga nih saking kayak gak ada berhentinya buat ngetik. Yang jelas, jangan lupa tinggal kan jejak yang guys.. semoga ff ini mendapatkan sambutkan yang baik setelah hiatus 1 tahun lamanya.

Sampai bertemu di chapter depan, guys #Tebarbunga~~

.

.

.

 **big thanks to my lovely readers and welcome for my new readers:**

 **danactebh, Shengmin137, PumpkinEvil137, KikyWP16, Harusuki Ginichi 137411, vha137, Cheonsa528, abilhikmah, lee hye byung, Frostbee, Joyers, ikakyuminss, laelikyumin, Park Heeni, nanami, cho kyumin 137, orange girls, kim nophi, yuda aidenkyu, ovallea, ismayminnieELF, joy04, she3nn0, ayyalaksita, silent readers, dll**


	13. PEMBERITAHUAN!

Hana

Dul

Set

Annyeong haseyo yeorobeun? kembali lagi untuk sekian tahun, bukan untuk update tapi hanya untuk menyampaikan beberapa info, menjawab pertanyaan dari review-review dari readers ku sekalian yang kucintai dan sayangi selamanya, juga aku juga ingin sedikit curhat tapi aku usahain gak terlalu panjang banget karena ku takut kalian pasti akan bosan :'D

Eh iya apa kabar kalian semua? Semoga baik-baik aja ya? Kalo keadaan author-nim saat ini, yaa gitu deh. Dibilang sehat tapi flu, tapi dibilang sakit juga enggak parah-parah juga.

Author-nim juga enggak lupa buat ngucapin CONGRATULATIONS URI OPPADEUL untuk comebacknya dengan tittle Song **Lo Siento**. Sumpah ini lagu asoy banget apalagi bedscene nya Eunhyuk. Ucchhh… untung bukan Kyuhyun xD #ditimpukjewels

Bersyukur banget Abang Siwon udah ikut promosi lagi. Seneng aja liat dia bias ikutan comeback setelah melewati kasus kemaren. Siwon yang terbaik! Dan sampe hari ini aku masih setia menunggu comeback nya Kangin dan Sungmin. Ini orang 2 kapan juga comebacknya? Kangen tau :'(

Tapi SJM bentar lagi comeback dan katanya kemungkinan besar Sungmin bakalan ikutan comeback juga. WOW! Sumpah diriku jejeritan sendiri pas tau berita ini. Secara ELF China kan sangat menantikan comeback nya uri Sungminnie :* Semoga kabar ini beneran terlaksana ya? Ayokk.. saudara-saudara ku sekalian kita berdoa semoga uri Mommy bias berkumpul bersama member lagi diatas panggung. Aamiin

Okay, next season. Author nim akan mulai membalas komentar-komentar readers setia author-nim dulu satu persatu, tapi cuman buat yang review di chapter 12 aja ya? Check it out!

.

.

 _ **danactebh**_ _ **:**_ _ **Kirain ming beneran hamil thor...**_ __ _ **Penasaran sm keluarga ming thor...**_ __ _ **Ditunggu lnjtnnya thor...**_

A : kkkk… moga aja ada keajaiban. Kalo Ming beneran hamil kan kita keluarga besar Kyumin syukuran :)

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Orange Girls : Seru... kayaknya dimanapun kyumin berada kyu ga bisa untuk ga bermesraan & menyerang min... untung aja cangmin teman yg baik & Memaklumi kyu jd menganggap wajar tingkah kyu hehehe... itu minnya lg hamilkan cuma kyu yg mengalami mual muntah & ngidamnya hehe... kasihan min cz harus mengalami kisah keluarga yg begitu semoga aja emanya ga seperti yg min pikirkan hehe... oo aksi kyumin ketahuan sama emanya kyu & ga nyangka klw emanya kyu nyuruh kyumin nikah... apakah emanya kyu memang udah merestui kyumin & menginginkan min menjadi menantunya tanpa kyumin sadari? Kayaknya emanya kyu bakalan tambah seneng klw tahu min hamil anak kyu secara anaknya dah lebih dewasa jika dibandingksn sama umurnya hehe... lanjut terus... semangat...**_

A : paling suka sama reader kesayanganku yang satu ini. Punya jiwa detektif, imajinasinya tinggi, terus kalo baca komentarnya author suka senyum-senyum sendiri. Habisnya apa yang Orange-sshi bilang 80% selalu benar sih :* #oopss

 _._

 _._

 _ **Michiko Haruna**_ _ **:**_ _ **ciee mau nikah wkqk**_ __ _ **next yaaa semangat terussszzzz**_

A : cieee bentar lagi kita makan gratis #jogetbboombboom~

 _._

 _._

 _ **dimas : lanjutkan. kemana aja gk pernah update . jangan lama lama chapter 13 nya**_

A : Aku selalu disini kok. Gak kemana-kemana. Seneng deh ada yang nyariin kayak gini :')

 _._

 _._

 _ **asihjoyers :**_

 _ **akhirnya up juga nih ff,hehe**_ __ _ **wahhhh menurut aku sii min hamil dehh dan kyu yg ngidam,buktinya kyu sering mual2,tapi ituh persepsi aku sii..**_ __ _ **aigooo daebak sumvahhh deg2n pas kyumin ketauan enaena sama eomma kyu,dan kaget juga pas eomma kyu bilang suruh cepet nikah,wahhhhh semoga update kilat yahh author,kami para readers menunggumu karyau,heeh**_

 _ **lanjuttt thorr,mudah2n chap depan kyumin nikah**_

A : Terimakasih untuk apresiasinya. Author-nim juga sayasng kalian saudara-saudara joyers ku tercinta #peluk #ciumsatusatu~ seneng deh asih-sshi sampe komentar 2x, jadi gak enak kan aku nya suka ngaret kayak gini :(

 _._

 _._

 _ **Guest : kuman**_

A : Antara kesel sama Ngakak baca komentar yang satu ini :'D ini Guest satu apaan sih, kok aku dikatain kuman? Author-nim lho mandi tiap hari, jadi terbebas dari kuman lah :v

 _._

 _._

 _ **Lee hye byung : jls ming psti hmil.. udh nikhin aj mrka**_

A : iya iyaa… nikah.. yok seret KYUMIN ke KUA sekarang! #tarikkyumin

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ovallea : kkk... kyumin married jg deh**_ __ _ **ming sakit o.O?**_

A : Iya ming sakit. Tuh dia lagi dikelonin sama suaminya di kamar #tunjukkamarKYUMIN

.

 _._

 _ **Guest : Akhirnya update juga ... lanjutttt update...**_

A : Hallo guest! Ini salah satu Guest yang aku suka. Selalu mendukung author, gak ngatain macem-macem, sayang deh sama kamu :*

 _._

 _._

 _ **Park RinHyun-Uchiha**_ _ **:**_ _ **Baca maraton wuuuu semangat kakak :D**_

A : Waduh… kalo capek jangan lupa mampir ke tempat author-nim ya buat minum :D

 _._

 _._

 _ **Ikakyuminss : next please Eonni...**_ __ _ **ne**_ __ _ **ne**_ __ _ **ne...**_

A : Iyaa dedek. Maafin eonni ya kalo eonni ngaret ? Jadi gak tega sama dedek kalo eonni suka ngaret kayak gini :(

 _._

 _._

 _ **she3nn0**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hampir aja lupa ama nih ceritaa..**_ __ _ **Haahahhaa..**_ __ _ **Gilaakkk nunggu setaun baru updatee..**_ __ _ **Kekekeke tak apalah yg penting update nih ceritaaa...**_ __ _ **SEMANGAAATTT...**_

A : Wkwkwk.. jangan terkejut ya? Kamu gak Cuman nunggu setahun tapi ini udah tahun ke dua xD #ditimpukinreaders

 _._

 _._

 _ **Deasy674**_ _ **: Wow, keren, aku suka yg implist sehingga pembaca bisa ngebayangin/nentuin sndri adegannya.**_

A : awww…. Makasih Deasy #pelukcium~ tapi jangan terlalu banyak dibayangin ya? Kan serem juga, cukup otak author aja yang mesum dirimu jangan ikut-ikutan xD

 _._

 _._

 _ **Han Hee Ra**_ __ _ **:**_ _ **ini kenapa gak dilanjutin? huhuhu padahal nungguin updatenya:(**_

A : Hallo Han Hee Ra-sshi? Makasih udah setia menunggu kelanjutan dari ff Love Lesson yang terngaretnya berlebihan ini. Makasih juga udah nyempetin mampir dan udah menyadarkan Author bahwa Author-nim masih mempunyai hutang yang seharusnya sudah dibayar bahkan sejak tahun 2016. Author-nim saying kamu :*

.

.

Untuk readers ku sekalian. Makasih banyak. Makasih ya sedalam-dalamnya karena udah berkenan untuk membaca, atau pun meninggalkan jejak, ataupun juga hanya sekedar melihat tanpa meninggalkan jejak, bahkan setia menunggu kelanjutan ff ini hingga sekarang.

Maaf karena aku enggak bias sering-sering update seperti awal ketika aku baru menulis ff ini. Aku sadar ini udah tahun ke 2 aku mengabaikan ff ini. Bukan tanpa alasan tapi aku ngelakuinnya. Bolehkah aku jelaskan disini? Semoga kalian gak akan merasa bosan :(

Alasan pertama. Maaf karena author-nim sekarang sibuk. Sekarang autho-nim udah kerja udah gitu sekarang aku udah memasuki semester 6. Kalian sebagai mahasiswa pasti ngerti kan di semester 6 itu kita udah mulai ngapain aja ? Bohong kalo aku bilang enggak ada waktu buat istirahat, tapi namanya tubuh istirahat belum tentu otak juga banyak dapat waktu istirahat kan?

Alasan kedua. Kalo mau nulis pasti harus dalam keadaan mood dan feel yang bagus. Dan ini yang terjadi pada aku. Sekarang sangat susah buat dapetin mood apalagi feeling. Maaf kalo aku harus menyampaikan ini. Bukan bermaksud mau bilang kalo aku dah gak ada feel untuk KYUMIN, enggak itu enggak bener sama sekali. KYUMIN masih tetap ada dihatiku sampai kapanpun itu. Hanya saja aku sedikit merasa feeling ku untuk para member SJ berkurang. Maaf maaf. Jangan bully aku jebaalll! Aku hanya merindukan kedekatan member seperti dulu. Iya aku akui Sungmin salah, tapi haruskah ada jarak diantara mereka? Aku cuman mau mereka balik seperti dulu. Paling enggak bertemu, atau hangout bersama. Ini juga berlaku untuk Kangin ya? Memang sih gampang buat bilang, tapi sangat susah buat merealisasikannya. Tapi salah kah jika aku berharap demikian? Pasti kalian atau bahkan ELF di seluruh dunia juga berharap seperti itu bukan?

Alasan ketiga. Readers ku yang dulu kemana perginya? Aku merindukan kalian semua? :'( apa mungkin karena update nya ngaret makanya kalian semua perlahan pergi yaa? Sudah ku duga ternyata ini memang salah ku sendiri x(

Dan untuk chapter 13. Aku sendiri berharap bahwa chapter itu bakalan selesai sebelum aku memasuki semester 7. Dan itu sebentar lagi. Artinya akhir bulan atau awal bulan depan aku akan mulai menulis lagi, kalau bias sebelum bulan ramadhan. Enggak mungkin kan kalo aku update ff rate M macem gini dibulan suci? Niat mau bersihkan diri malah nambah dosa jadinya :'D

Maaf jika aku berbohong kalo curhatku ternyata lumayan panjang. Aku hanya sekedar mengungkapkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatiku saja. Jika kurang berkenan mohon di maafkan. Aku hanya berharap tali silaturahmi antara Author dan readers sekalian enggak akan pernah putus.

Eh iya, aku mau sekalian promosi akun aku. Siapa tau ada yang mau temenan atau sekedar kepoin diriku xD #ngarep!

 **Ig : naeganugyu_**

 **WA : 082250198892**

Untuk nanya akun lain, aku sebenernya punya akun BBM atau Line. Tapi aku jarang banget makenya. Jadi cukup chat di DM ig atau WA aja ya?

Eh iya sekarang aku lagi hobi-hobinya main VLive xD #gakpentingbangetdah

Semoga setelah ini kita semua bias tetap berteman. Sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Aku enggak mau bikin ff ini jadi **Discontinue**. Kayaknya aku masih sanggup untuk ngelanjutin. Jadi aku membulatkan tekad untuk membuat ff ini sampe **END**. Mungkin 1 sampai 2 chapter lagi ff ini bakalan **END**.

Makasih untuk yang sudah menunggu. Author-nim sayang kalian semua.

Akhir kata,

Annyeong~

 _Regard,_


End file.
